The Legend of Zelda: The Pendant of Peril (old version)
by LocalTalent53
Summary: Rewrite being uploaded. Old version kept here for reference points, revision comparisons, and for old reviews to be respected and remain intact.
1. Introduction

Notes: This is the original, unfinished version of _The Legend of Zelda: The Pendant of Peril__._ Continuity issues and general writing style changes/improvements over the years called for a rewrite of this novel. I would suggest looking to that if you intend to read this adventure.

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, its characters, locations, etc. These are properties of Nintendo and its respected companies._

* * *

**The Pendant of Peril**

**1**

**Introduction**

Hello. I'm Link. Right now, my life has taken a turn for the worse. Or is it for the better? I really don't know, nor do I care much anymore. What's important is that someone is here, reading this. I don't know who, but the fact that someone is scanning through my journal makes me feel a lot better.

I am going to share a story with you. My journey. From the peaceful beginning, to the final stand. From my early friends, like Uunco and Caw, to my later allies, such as Zelda, even to my great enemies. Though I've yet to figure out exactly everything that's been going on, I've decided to record what I know has transpired in order to get a better grip on myself as I go through this ordeal. Many challenges still stand before me, and to be honest I'm quite nervous.

But I am getting way ahead of myself.

Before I continue, I'd like to say a few things. First, this journal is a record of what's happened to me since I left Mycenia Village. Second, this is not the brightest of tales; it isn't some tale of some boy clad in green on his merry way to the Happy Mask Shop. Third, as you can most likely tell, I am not the Link from the legends. He disappeared. He's most likely somewhere, laughing at my misfortune. Finally, as I write this some six months or so later, I realize that some of my allies I've gained over this time will never see this record of our lives. Some may even be dead.

To think all of this horror, all of this blood and battle began with a pendant. A freaking pendant.

But I've rambled long enough…it's time to start from the very beginning.


	2. The Marriage

Hello! LocalTalent53 here with chapter 2. This one is longer, thank goodness! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, Link, and other characters and places are copyright to Nintendo and other respected companies. Nintendo does NOT own, however, Uunco, Caw, Sarah, Jaq, Lyna Forest, Mycenia Village, or the Point. They belong to me.

Now, where should I begin? Ah, yes, Mycenia Village. Have you heard of it? No? It was a village off to the left of Hyrule Castle, shrouded in peace behind the mysterious Lyna Forest. That is where my story begins, away from dark creatures and mysterious pendants.

In this village, all is peaceful, and Hylians hang their clothing up with threads to let them dry after washing them in the river. Children ran around playfully, kicking a wooden craft ball. Yes, in this quiet abode, my troubles began, and they began with a single name:

"_Link_!!!"

At the time, I had been helping my friends, Uunco and Caw chop the wood we were assigned.

Uunco was a midsized guy with brown, curled hair. He could stare at you, and determine your age in a heartbeat. However, he was a little…nutty, if you will.

Caw was a quiet little fellow who I just kind of hung out with. He had black, Caesar style hair and squinty black eyes. He and I sort of got along, but weren't best friends or anything.

These two and I had been assigned to chop wood for the fires before sunset. It was going quite well.

Then my name was called out from a distance.

"That sounds like Sarah," I noted. "I wonder what she wants?"

""We don't even have to wonder to know, you lucky dog, you!" Uunco exclaimed. "We know you and Sarah are going to the Point!"

I blushed, and scratched my head. The Point was Elder Jaq's hut. Young Hylian couples would head there to get married, and the males would get an honorary necklace, making them a man. I, of course, was not married, even though I am turning nineteen in a number of months. And it wouldn't happen anytime soon, either. Sarah and I were only heading to the Point because the elder assigned us to bring him extra wood for his fire.

"Look, Sarah and I are not getting married; we're just finishing a task."

Caw muttered in a low voice, "but she has been quite kind to you lately…at least, kinder to you than us…and you two are heading to the Point, which is where normally only those who wish to get married traverse to."

Angered at my friend's interpretation of it, I snapped back with, "this isn't a normal occasion!"

"Yeah, it isn't. It's your wedding! That isn't a normal occasion." Caw continued. I would have bonked him on the cranium with the blunt end of my axe, but Sarah had arrived, and she was flustered.

Sarah had an average height and silky black hair that dropped almost to her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes were just one feature she had that gave you a good feeling inside. They were focused on me at this moment.

"Link, the elder expects us now!" she managed to wheeze out.

"Now? Why now?" I asked. I really had no idea why the elder wanted us over there so early. Was the fire almost out?

"Just grab some firewood, and let's go!" she exclaimed. I did not hesitate to plunder my friend's hard earned firewood and we scrambled into the Lyna Forest.

The Point was located near the mouth of the stream out farther into the forest, so we had much running to do. We passed the sun drenched firs and other native trees that inhabited the area. Ferns and shrubbery caped the fertile soil beneath our rough feet. The partial sunlight peeked through the skyward treetops in such a way that it seemed to want to dance around the forest. The crystalline flow of water gushed somewhat noisily toward the latter direction. All this combined came to be the forest I knew and loved, the Lyna Forest. Little did I know, I would come to hate this forest in the distant future.

We then traversed to the mouth of the stream, and approached a hut sprinkled with hay at it's peak. It was built old fashioned, with an opening strung with beads attached to the ceiling of the doorway.

"This is it," breathed Sarah, "the elder's hut."

"Let's enter." With that, we entered the mystic fort, and came face to face with the elder.

Elder Jaq was a munificent man in his sixties, if memory serves me right. He wielded an aging look of assurance, and a beard that could melt if you were to bring him to a room with a large fire. He stood only four foot five; small, but wise.

"I have been anticipating your arrival, you two," the elder greeted, "the fire is beginning to die out."

Sarah and I hauled the firewood and released it upon the squirming flames. They seem to whine in satisfaction as the wood would be licked clean in a couple of hours.

"Alright," Sarah sighed, "now that that's done, let's go back." I only nodded back.

"Where do you think you're going?" the elder inquired. "You should stay! I have a surprise for the both of you." We exchanged glances, but stayed nonetheless.

Jaq continued. "You two must stay. We wouldn't want to miss sending you off married, now would we?"

We looked up immediately. "Marriage? We're getting married?" I slipped out. The elder nodded. Both Sarah and I blushed this time. The elder beckoned us over.

"Sit down." We sat down as Jaq set up a pair of magnificent candles. They were lavender, and great in comparison to the flimsy candles most of the village owned.

"Now, grasp hands and close your eyes." We both obliged. "We are here today to witness the marriage of these two Hylians. Today is a very fortunate day. Let us begin. Now, in the name of Farore, Din, and Nayru, the holy ones, Sarah, do you swear loyalty to Link?"

"I do."

"Good. Now, Link, in the name of the Gods, in the name of all those holy, do you swear to protect Sarah and treat her as a wife?"

"I do."

"Excellent. Well then, I now declare you husband and wife." Sarah and I stood up, husband and wife. Glory days, though they will be short lived.

"Link. You are a man now. Take this." With that, he handed me a necklace. It was crafted of twine, though what interested me more was the object attached to the twine. It was an emerald green pendant encased in a silver curve.

We began advancing toward the exit. As we passed through the beads, the elder called out, "make a lot of children for the village!" Great.

As we headed back, Sarah took a look at the pendant. "Wow," she remarked, "it's very attractive."

"Hmm." I replied.

As you might have guessed, yes, this pendant will be my downfall. Though I didn't know it yet, this pendant would help me on my quest…and hinder me.


	3. Attack on Mycenia

Hey! Chapter 3 is up! By the way, I've written a number of the chapters already. I'm currently up to Chapter 11. I hope the story appeals to readers. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Link, or other trademarked chararacters and places. Nintendo does NOT own, however, Uunco, Sarah, Caw, Lyna Forest, and Mycenia Village.

As I soon realized later on, marriage is not the best thing in life. At least, in Hyrule it isn't. I and my seventeen year old wife had decided that we had to live in one household now, and that she would do the cooking and cleaning, while I would head out to find food to cook. Well, all I can say is that the first day didn't go that well.

"Link!" came that dreadful shout that brought my torture. "The cuccos are escaping the pen!" Groaning, I gave chase.

Approximately thirty minutes later, I had seven cuccos still on the loose, and one in my grasp. I reentered the house to find Sarah a bit…ticked off, to say the least.

Yeah…marriage. Not the greatest thing. Looks can be deceiving, eh?

Days passed by, and my life grew closer to becoming a living hell. More chores, more cucco madness, and even a predicament involving water. Yep, those children would have to wait a while.

"Link, you're so lucky." Uunco sighed.

"Lucky?! She's frightening! Have you seen her when she's angry?!" I had to hold onto all the logic I had not to shout that last line. The only logic I had told me not to shout it in fear of Sarah eavesdropping and going into a rampage.

"Too late now." Caw murmured. "Maybe you can do something to make her happy…"

I snapped my fingers. "That's it! I'll bring back a creature to eat! Then she'll stop harassing me all the time!" It seemed like the perfect idea. So, I grabbed a club and went out into the Lyna Forest.

I scanned the fragile environment for anything worth killing. A bird? No. Not big enough. A rabbit? Nah, then she would over exaggerate how I shouldn't kill cute little creature like bunnies. Finally, fifteen minutes later, I spotted a stag. Lunch! I crouched down behind the olive green shrubbery, but my size gave me away. The creature at first gazed at me, but, as I stepped back, a snap was heard as I flattened a brittle twig, throwing the stag into a sprint. Now, I really had no choice but to give chase to the deer. If I didn't, than boy, would I be in trouble. I let out a battle cry, than pursued my lunch.

The stag was intelligent; it could clearly tell that it wouldn't see its family again if I caught it. It sped off through the forest, clearing a log and ducking overhead branches. I, on the contrary, tripped on the derelict hunk of wood and met the forest floor; face first. At least I missed the branches. Nonetheless, I stood once more, and continued the pursuit.

After another hour or so, it was clear that the chase was an imminent failure. I couldn't capture the hart. Worse, I had about an hour of running to go to reach the village; I would not be back until nightfall. The sun was already sinking in the radiant tangerine sky.

The sky quickly became dimmer and dimmer shades of burning textures until the sky had drowned itself in a stellar indigo blanket. I, of course, had yet to return to the village. Everything was dark, and I did not have the river as my trail. Then, up ahead, I saw a faint maroon glow. Were they all up still, partying or something of the like? I really had no idea.

And then, I arrived into the clearing. And what I saw made me want to regurgitate everything I had eaten in my entire life.

The village was decimated. Burning. The glow was the flames that swallowed my friend's homes. My friends! I passed by speared corpses of villagers and ran towards the hut that had belonged to Caw. It was had been razed. I scanned through the wreck and did not find my buddy. I continued to trek through the ruins and stopped as I came across yet another stomach churning image.

It was my house. It was in flames. I sprinted into it, and found Sarah inside, unconscious. Beside her was Caw. I dodged a falling plank of wood and grasped my friend and my wife. Using all the strength I could muster, I proceeded to the door, and dragged them out. I set them on the ground as my home collapsed nearby.

"No! It can't be!" I shouted. My home, my village, destroyed. What could I do now?

"Link…" came the voice I had thought I would never hear again. I looked down to see Caw, his head tilted up towards me.

"Caw!" I exclaimed, but my joy was short lived; Caw was dying. He hoisted a bloodstained wound in his stomach. "Caw…what happened…?"

Caw coughed. "The village was attacked…by a horde…of monsters…they took Uunco…they were looking…for…"

"Caw, don't talk. Save your energy." I urged.

"Link." His voice was scratchy. "Promise me…you'll take care…of the survivors…and…protect…" And with that, Caw drew his last breath.

I glanced over at Sarah. She sported numerous cuts, bruises, and burns, but she would live. I stood up, a tear streaming down my face, and got to work.

The next morning, Sarah woke up. She found me standing before my work. In front of me was a grave. It was for Caw. Behind it, graves for all the other villagers.

"How long have I been out?" she asked me.

"Through the night." I replied solemnly. We then stood there, honoring our fallen home. Mycenia Village was dead. And we were the last of it.

Well, what do you think? Read and review, please! By the way, this is part 1 of the story. Part 2 will begin sometime in a later chapter.


	4. Escape from Lyna Forest!

Hello! LocalTalent53 here with Chapter 4. This is like the third chapter I've uploaded today! I've been busy. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, Link, and all other trademarked characters and places are copyright Nintendo and other respected companies. Nintendo does NOT own, however, Sarah, Jaq, and Lyna Forest.

Deciding that the village could not be saved, Sarah and I packed everything that was not severely damaged- a number of mangos and a decorative shield not meant for battle- and decided to see if the elder's hut had managed to stand against the beasts, or had avoided the massacre completely. Unfortunately, as we trotted up the stream, our hope was slowly dying.

Strange, inhuman tracks dotted the soil beneath us. They marched straight up to the elder's location.

"Oh no…" Sarah crouched to closer inspect the footprints. "The monsters must have left these! We must reach the elder!"

This brought up a question. "Sarah," I inquired, "did you ever see the monsters?" She shook her head, indicating that she hadn't. We decided to follow the tracks anyway. What we found shook the ground beneath our feet.

The hut was wrecked. Hay was astray, the planks of wood were beaten in, and beads were scattered around. We took in the surroundings, then entered the desolate hut.

The inner sanctuary was not much better. Antiques crafted of fine wood were cracked and distorted, some still on shelves, others broken across the floor. The elder was no where to be seen.

"We were too late," I murmured. We stood in shocked silence.

"I see you two made it alive." We spun around to witness…Elder Jaq in the doorway, his frame casting away dim sunlight.

"Elder!" Sarah exclaimed, but Jaq had a clear, depressed ring to his earlier tone.

"Link. I am terribly sorry. The monsters attacked, and there was nothing I could do."

"Elder…why did the creatures kill our friends? Why?" I asked. Jaq took a deep breath.

"They came for the pendant. They came for you, Link."

That threw my mind off course. "M-me?" Hello, guilt.

"Even so, you must not have guilt. The villagers did not die for nothing. You are still alive."

"That makes us feel so much better," Sarah muttered under her breath.

Jaq continued to speak to me. "Link. Great things are to come of you. Never lose that pendant. It is very important. Now, go. Head through Lyna Forest."

"What about you?" Sarah asked the elder.

"I will meet you later on your journey. Sarah, you will join Link, but I must warn you; the monsters in the forest are the least of your worries. Remember that." We leaned closer, expecting him to continue. We were shocked when he exclaimed, "leave before they return!"

That got us running. We dashed out of there. And we didn't stop until we realized we had no clue where we were. We trekked and climbed over stumps and derelict logs and such until the sun fell.

We camped down and set up a fire. We then enjoyed a couple of mangos. As we nourished ourselves, Sarah took the liberty to speak.

"…Link?" She swallowed her mango nervously.

I glanced over. "Yeah?" I inquired. She took a deep breath.

"I,…I,…I might have been a little harsh on you lately."

A Little?! "I guess…"

"Look, I'm sorry," she continued. "I guess…I kind of overreacted over the cucco."

"A bit." Finally, she's apologizing! "Let's forget our troubles and focus on getting out of this forest."

She nodded. "I agree."

We shared that night in peace.

My eyes stirred. Where was I again? Oh, right. Lyna Forest. My eyes watered, but they refused to open. I was still pretty much asleep.

Sarah's whimper brought me to life.

"S-Sarah…what is it?" I mumbled. When there was no response, I mustered all the wake I had, and lifted an eyelid. I soon wished I hadn't. Because staring at me, was a hideous creature.

Somewhat clothed, it was indigo, with milky white eyelids. It was bipedal, standing on two hind legs, and clutched a wretched club carved most likely by its thin claws. It had long ears, somewhat resembling a rabbit, and a mauled jaw that thrust forward, filled with dull molars. It had long hair that was pulled back behind it. I had no clue what it was, but it was dimly inspecting me at this moment.

Sarah was nearby, whimpering, shaking even. I took it to fact that she probably wouldn't help that much. So, I decided to take over.

I stood to my feet.

I decided to see if the creature was friendly. I cautiously grasped a mango, and rolled it toward the beast. It leapt back, but slowly stepped forward, and sniffed the fruit. Glancing around, it grappled the mango and drove it into its gullet, mango juices dripping from its lips. I smiled inwardly. This creature didn't appear to be dangerous.

Then Sarah had to step up.

"Take this, you beast!" Sarah shouted, hurling the shield. It conked the beast on the noggin. That set it off.

The creature let out an ear piercing, drawled cry, and all around us, the forest came alive with noise. More grotesque creatures were poking their heads out from robust bushes. I grabbed onto Sarah's hand, grasped the shield, and off we went, into the forest.

"Now was that a good idea?" I implied. Sarah paid me no mind, and if I were her, I wouldn't, either. After all, we were being chased by monstrous creatures of evil.

We sprinted as fast as our feet could take us; the creatures were not quick enough to follow, but did they give up? No! They wobbled along, a dozen of them. Alas, they eventually faded from our sight. We took a quick breather, gaining our breath after a good chase.

"Okay, so that was a bad idea," Sarah breathed. "At least we're away from those beasts."

"Grawh." Uh oh. I didn't like the sound of that.

"W-what was that?" Sarah asked.

"If only I knew," I replied.

"Grrrrr…" This sounded bad. There was silence; the forest was deathly quiet.

"I'm scared," Sarah whispered.

That sprung whatever was out there to life. A roar emanated from behind the nearby brush, and a tall creature revealed itself. Very pig like, it had a pigs snout and some muscular build. It wore armor, unlike the last creature, and wielded an axe. Bad. Not good.

We decided that it would not attack unless we provoked it. Unfortunately, standing still seemed to count as provoking it. It let out a ravenous shriek, and cleared the distance in a matter of seconds.

I cannot really recall what happened next. A scream, from Sarah or the beast, I don't know. Pain, then collapsing to the ground. A sickening thud. Everything blurry. A snarl, and then welcoming black.

Consciousness knocked on my door later on. This time, my eyes allowed me to awaken. I sat up and scanned my surroundings. A tree had fallen, and blood was distinguishable among the nearby bushes; crimson was overlapping emerald. Whose blood was it? I had no clue. Neither Sarah or the monster were anywhere to be seen. I felt the welt on the back of my head; it hurt quite a bit.

Alone, I trekked on, unknowing of my fate in this forest.

For what seemed like forever, I continued. The sunlight was breaking through with more determination than ever. This part of the forest I had certainly not explored before.

Then, it hit me. Full on sunlight.


	5. Kakariko

Hello! Chapter 5 is up! This Chapter has a bit of graphic violence. This is a good chapter to relate to for the T rating. Nonetheless, enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, Link, and other characters are copyright of Nintendo and its respected companies.

You know those times when you step into something amazing, something you've never seen? Where your breathe is caught in the simplicity of it? Where it eats up your curiosity until you have to explore it? This was one of those times.

I had stepped into a field. A large field. With blades of grass fickle, and wispy clouds lolling along the sky, carefree. Behind me was, of course, the forest. In the distance, a couple flimsy trees stood alone. Where I was, I had no clue, but I was determined to find out.

And so, with no allies, nothing to sustain me, and a determination to find out what all this was about, I set off.

A number of moments later, my gaze came upon a town. This town was surrounded by a wall, and a drawbridge guarded the entrance. This sparked my curiosity, but I continued by it.

Wow, time is slow these days. Nightfall soon fell. Or, at least, was about to. The most beautiful sunset I had ever seen befell the sky. Tangerine and glossy salmon danced together while maroon and violet met above. The sun reflected these characteristics with its goldenrod shine. And, to top it off, there was a trail nearby, with a rickety sign nearby. I stepped toward the beaten sign and gazed at the Hylian writing inscribed in it:

"_To Kakariko"_

Those two words came with an arrow, pointing up the trail towards the mountains. Shrugging and glad to find a place to stay, I climbed the encrusted stairs that seemed to have been carved many long years ago.

What I saw next was best described as shambles. Houses were old, yet somehow standing. There was a well of cracks and creaks. A windmill that was razed. And finally a single tavern nearby.

So, I thought. This is Kakariko. Night had just about fallen, and the tavern seemed to be the safest place.

A gruff man greeted me in the door. "Ge' in," he ordered. I stepped inside and glanced around. There was a bartender, serving drinks 'round. Mysterious people eyed me from the corner of their eyes. A one eyed merchant glared at me, gulping down a mug of whisky. Burly men were taking each other on, trying to see who could down more kegs of brandy.

Yikes. Maybe it was safer outside. I turned around, and came face to face with the man at the door.

"You's t'inkin' o' leavin'?" he inquired. Actually, it was more like "threatened".

"Uh, no," I quickly stated.

"Good, 'cause if you's were, than I'ds have to 'urt yaz, 'kay?"

"Okay," and with that, I hurriedly took a seat on a stool.

"Be wit' ya in a min'," the bartender informed me before spinning around and serving another man, despite the fact that I didn't ask for any alcohol. I decided to sit their and wait. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation behind me.

There sat three men. The first man told the other two, "'Ey! You two ever 'ear the story o' the disappearance the Anju family?"

"I 'eard that one before," said another one.

The first person continued. "Yeah, there were four o' dem. Firs', dere was the father. He was a carpenter. He worked hard, but 'is workers did nuthin'! Second was the mother. She made potions, and was only good wit' her nose. Third, was da brudda. He did nuthin and disliked everyone. Finally, there was the sista, Anju. She was allergic to cuccos and yet had them nonedaless.

"Now, dis family was separated by their differences, but one days, the father disappeared. Not knowing what to do, they decided to send someone to look for 'im. So they sent Impa tah look for 'im. Now, three days passed, an' Impa didn't return. This got dem worried. To make t'ings worse, the brudda had disappeared, and the day after, so did the mother.

"Now, Anju was by this time worried. She went to the castle pleading protection. Apparently the princess gave her a knight to guard her. Why? I's no clue. Ya know knights are unreliable-"

"Unlike that Hero of Something," added in the third man.

"What are ya t'inkin'? The Hero of Somethin'? He dropped out flat and ditched us! The traitor! Now, as I's was sayin', knights are unreliable. So, can you guess what happened?"

"She disappeared," the second man answered.

"Exactly. She disappeared, along with the knight. After that, everyone forgot about' 'em. Nobody searched, nobody found, and everyone soon forgot there ever was a lass named Anju.

"And it stayed tha' way. A' least, until they found 'em."

"'Em?" the third man asked.

"The bodies. The bodies o' the father, mother, and brudda. Impa was there as well. Yeah, they were dead. Beheaded, they were. And what of Anju? Nobody knows-"

I was suddenly snapped into attention by the bartender. "Here ya go," he said, placing a mug of booze in front of me. I wrinkled my nose from the putrid smell.

"Oi! What you t'inkin', wit' your funny getup?" I spun around. One of the men, the second man, was staring at me strangely. "Yous must t'ink yous so special wit' that freak dress code!"

Now, when people insult you, you can either ignore them, or respond. I, unfortunately, decided to do the latter. "What's with all the alcohol, huh? Oh, wait! Shouldn't it be, 'wha's wit' al' da alcohol, eh?'"

Ouch. That one must have hit him hard.

"You bastard! 'Ow dare you! Kill 'im!"

And so the ruckus began. Guy number one charged me. I decided to leap over the table. The man attempted, but failed miserably. He fell over.

Guy number three was up next, he leapt over with ease. He tried an uppercut, but was so lousy I dodged without a sweat. Whew. At least I didn't have to actually fight. I can't do that.

My opponent drew a set of bars connected by chains. Nun chucks, if you will. He swung them around professionally, smashing beer bottles and mugs. A crowd was starting to form. People gathered all around, watching intently.

Wow. I'm done for.

Mr. Nun Chucks attacked, swinging them dangerously. I decided to back away, and I grasped a beer bottle. I then proceeded to smash it over his head. He dropped in seconds. Out for the night, most likely. The crowd, thinking it was finished, returned to their seats. Guy number two grunted in anger.

"Whys won't ya die a'ready?!" He demanded. I would have answered, but I was prevented from doing so as Guy #1 grasped me in a chokehold. Using all my strength, I thrust him over my shoulder. He went crashing through the air, and smashed down upon kegs and kegs of alcohol. He lay there, groaning. Now, all that remained was the man I had insulted in the first place.

That man was thoroughly aggravated off by now. He then pulled something out of his pocket that left me confused.

It was some kind of handheld device. It was jet black, hoisted a barrel and even provided a handle with a trigger. What was this device? I had only one idea as to what I should do- duck. With an enraged grunt, Guy #2 placed his pointer finger on the trigger, and pulled.

_BANG!!!_

An ear-breaking boom erupted in the room, and something whizzed past my head as I lowered myself. The room grew quiet. Very quiet. A craggily shout broke the silence, and I dared to stand up and take a view.

Now, I don't like describing things of grotesque levels as the following description. This is no exception. Nonetheless, you must know what I experienced.

A burly man was grasping a thin scarlet haired woman. There was blood oozing from the woman's head, and some kind of round entry point. The woman was crossed eyed, and twitching bizarrely. I shudder describing it.

Oh Farore. It was caused by some kind of weapon.

The masculine man turned towards the man with the strange weapon once the woman's breath had run short. "You…you killed my wife! I'll kill you!!!" he roared with all his might, and lunged for the earlier man.

Now, you know how I explained that the last part was ruckus? Well, you haven't seen anything yet. In this next moment, all hell broke loose.

The buff man launched his fist at the weapon holder. The latter man ducked, and Mr. Burly hit the man behind him. The harassed man looked towards the man besides him, and returned the attack.

Punch led to kick. Kick led to scream. Scream led to punch. The cycle continued, until the entire bar was lit with rows; men kicked chairs over, thieves quietly purloined the booze, someone stood on the table nearby, shouting "may death be conjoined by sorrow", and some people even bashed bottles of whisky atop the heads of those unknowing. These are mere examples of what went on, and I could not see much else.

There was, however, something I did notice. The man who had, in kind terms, _negotiated_ with the masculine man's wife had disappeared, nowhere to be found.

The war went on for what seemed like never ending. The only thing that silenced it was the hoarse vocal that ordered "_Enough!!!!!_"

In less than the speed of light, the bar went silent. I myself had been fending off an attacker, throwing one last fist to his jaw before spinning toward the entrance of the bar.

At the door stood a group of six knights. They wore helmets of bronze, and dented armor of somehow gleaming silver. All except one head knight at the front of the squadron. This particular knight wielded a maroon cape, a helmet that shielded his face, and golden armor. It was noticeably more polished than that of the other knights. I assumed that this was the man who shouted the command.

He stepped forward. "Enough of this ruckus and childish behavior! Now, who is responsible for disturbing the peace?"

Uh oh. A man pointed a shaky finger toward me. "He started it, sir. He wen' an' insulted a man nearby him, he dids."

The knight glanced over at me. I don't know how, but he managed. "You, with the outmoded clothing! State your name to I, Sir Adam the Golden One!"

"Uh, Lin-" I bit my tongue. What was I doing? I shouldn't give out my real name to strangers, even knights! I thought of a new one. "Archie."'

"Linarchie? What kind of name is that?" inquired the knight. I didn't care if his name was Sir Adam the Golden One or Sir Pinky the Left Handed Burglar, I was still going to refer to him as "knight".

"No. My name is Archie." I repeated. Knight glared at me fiercely. I could feel it.

"Very well then, _Archie_. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to escort you to the castle."

Well? Read and review, please!


	6. Princess Zelda

Hello! LocalTalent53 here. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, Link, Kakariko, and other trademarked characters and places are copyright to Nintendo and its respected companies.

As we marched onward toward the darkness, I noticed the dim violet of the evening sky. Twinkles of glittering stars covered the sky in dazzling patterns. My brain slowed and, for a while, only concentrated on these patterns. Mysterious designs were sketched into the sky, and it wasn't until Knight nudged me that I drew my attention away from them.

"Here we are," stated Knight, "Hyrule Castle Town." We were at the town I had passed earlier that day. He motioned up toward a guard up near the top of the wall. "Oi! You! Lower the drawbridge! I have a suspicious person!"

Moments later, a groan echoed. With a dying cry, the drawbridge lowered woefully slowly. It then grunted as it finished it's descent.

"In. Now." demanded Knight. Gee, who hasn't taken his sanity pills?

We entered the town. Houses loomed overhead. Dogs ran around in unknowing patterns. What the hell?

To keep it simple, we eventually reached the castle. It rose to great heights, with a main tower, and two secondary towers to accompany it. It was built of pure waxen bricks.

We passed through the front doors into the great hall. A grand carpet led off towards the dining hall and other sections of the castle. We stepped straight through to the door parallel to the front.

We walked out into the courtyard. It was too dark to really distinguish much at the moment. We then continued through hallways, many the same as the previous. Finally, we went through a final door.

We had apparently reached the throne room. We stepped through, I being pushed by Knight. We reached the end and approached a throne, shaded gold.

In the throne sat a woman. She had long, citrine hair that fell down to her back. She wore a pink dress, and had eyes the color of lazurite. When she first laid eyes on me, I felt this strange feeling that I had never felt before. A warm feeling. This Hylian of obvious royalty then spoke, her voice crystal clear in my ears.

"What is it that you have come here for, Sir Adam?" Knight backed down, surprisingly.

"Um, my princess, I have brought a suspicious person. He is accused of starting a ruckus in Kakariko Tavern." The princess gazed upon me.

"…tell me, stranger. What is your name?"

"Archie."

She blinked. "…you look…so familiar…"

"Your Majesty, he is but a common thief! Know his place!" exclaimed Knight.

"Ex_cuse_ me! I am no thief! I escaped from Lyna Forest! I am a villager!" I retorted.

"You lie, you commoner!"

"_**Silence.**_" The princess' order rang through the throne room. The order froze our blood, and we could not disobey. When silence welcomed the room, the princess crushed it. "Sir Adam, you began first. Continue."

"Well, does the said commoner have any _proof_ that he is not simply thieving the rest of his days?"

Sadly, I did not have any proof. That left me to think. What did I have to prove myself? I then remembered the advice Elder Jaq had given me; _never lose that pendant_. I flipped the pendant up out from my shirt. "This pendant is my proof! I am a man from a quiet village!"

The princess suddenly stood up out of her throne. She began cautiously progressing over to me, her eyes caring a strange look.

"Witchcraft!" bellowed Knight. "You bewitched her, you cad!" He then unsheathed his sword, forged of the finest steel. "I will slay you, evil wizard, so that we not have the hassle of the trial process!"

"Enough of that," the princess scolded. "Do not harm this young man."

"B-but, my princess, he has bewitched you-"

"_**Sir Adam, please close your mouth and do not harm the boy.**_" The command flowed through my veins, and into my nerves. How was she doing this? Though the order was directed toward Knight, it also almost made me want to close my mouth and avoid hurting myself.

The effect on Knight was much more drastic. He inched down, almost as if he were a commoner himself. He yelped and backed away from me, immediately sheathing his weapon. The princess then turned toward me, regaining her normal, yet beautiful voice.

"I am Princess Zelda. Stranger. No, Archie. I feel this strange connection around you. Only once, fifteen years ago, have I felt this connection. You see, I had a dream recently. A prophecy, if you will."

"M-my princess, what are you doing, consulting about such pointless things with this-"

That was all Knight managed to get out, before she gave this furious look towards him, causing him to scurry out of the throne room.

"Now, in this dream- no, this nightmare- the clouds of this kingdom darkened once more, and a fell wind spread across the land. However, a man arose from the mysterious forest left of the kingdom. Wielding a sword and shield, he cast fear into evil's heart with his strength. I think that man is you. That also explains why I want you to stay at the castle."

I blinked dully. "Stay at the castle?"

"Yes. Effective immediately. Now, I want you to come with me." I followed her through the castle corridors, and up one the towers.

"This is the guest tower," she explained, "where guests and visiting royalty stay. You are the first guest in many years, so it may be a bit dusty." We reached the top the of the tower, and Zelda opened the door leading to the guest room.

It was amazing. At least, in my standards. There was a comfy bed that had a canopy. There was a mahogany dresser, and a window that advertised a splendid view of the town and castle.

"It's…quite pleasant," I commented.

"If this is nice to you, then I reckon you have yet to gaze upon the bathroom," Zelda replied. She strode over to the door, and opened it.

The bathroom was spectacular. It had a large bath, magenta curtains, and two sinks, for an example of the layout.

"…wow." That was all I could say. This was much better than the house I had at home. Home. Suddenly, I felt quite lonely.

"Now, if you will excuse me, it is time for me to turn in. You should do the same." Zelda then exited the room, and I prepared for bed.

Sleep came quickly that night. I dreamed of stunning princesses and obtuse knights.

I awoke the next morning and met a problem first thing. As I was preparing to head to breakfast, I discovered a horrific truth: my clothes were missing! I searched frantically, tossing things about until I realized it was futile. I would have to go down. In my underwear.

Talk. About. Embarrassing.

And so, down the tower I went, in my under clothing that should not be exposed in broad daylight. I crept through the castle, thinking if I sneaked quietly enough, I could find my clothes and get them on before I was caught. Unfortunately, Farore wasn't on my side. I made it to the hallway nearest the great hall when Zelda found me.

"Archie, it's time for breakfast…why are you undressed?"

"Um, well, you see…my clothing is missing! They are not in my room."

Zelda frowned. "Your clothing? I asked one of the servants to throw them away. He should have given you…_those_."

"Hmm?" I was utterly confused. The Hylian princess exited the hallway, and came back shortly with a new set of clothing. A tunic the shading of jade leaves, some kind of skirt like shorts, rough boots, a hat, a white undershirt, and a belt to complete it. These were most of the accessories of this set of clothing.

"Wear…_these_." She handed them to me, and left the hall, waiting for me to get dressed. I awkwardly got myself assembled in this new set of wear. Zelda came in shortly after, and examined my new outfit.

"You have the hat on wrong," she murmured, then proceeded to straighten it. After the adjustment, she inspected it once more. "You remind me of a friend I once had," Zelda informed me. "He wore the same attire."

Talk about creepy. There was a dude before me who wore the same clothing? That's disturbing.

"Here." She handed me a sheath with an authentic sword. "Now, once you are finished eating breakfast, head out into the courtyard for training."

Hold on a second here! "Wait. Training? You never mentioned training!" I blurted.

Zelda replied with, "of course. You need training to show us how powerful you are in battle. You must be strong, if you escaped the forest."

I gulped. Boy, was this chick in for a surprise. "B-but-"

"_**When you are finished eating, you will head out into the courtyard for your training.**_" There it was again. A pulse of ice severed my veins once more, and I couldn't feel my own body for a moment. I found myself saying, "yes, princess", and heading off into the dining hall.

The morning course was turkey roasted to just the right tenderness. It was scrumptious. I finished my breakfast merrily, then headed out into the courtyard, awaiting my training. On my way, I came across a group of knights lollygagging.

One spoke, "I tell ye, the princess is a mysterious one, she be."

"True," admitted another, "I t'ink she's a witch."

"What are you implying?" I interjected.

The knight glanced over at me. "How do you think she commands us? She has that voice…it chills your blood, it does…witchcraft, I say!

"Nothing, only Sir Adam, watches over us knights. Us bein' the royal guards an' all, we 'ear many things. And we know when she commands with that voice, that she's calling to the dark spirits of the afterworld."

"Utter nonsense!" I replied, but the knights had nothing else to say. And so, on I went. When I reached the courtyard, Zelda was already there. She was positioned near the rosebushes.

"And now, Archie, it is time for your training. In better words, this is your demonstration of your abilities."

What?! Demonstration…uh oh. This could end badly. "Alright, I guess…"

"Splendid. Now, I want you to come at me."

"Um, _excuse me_?!" Was this woman mad? She wasn't even armed!

"You heard me. Do you have not half the mind to listen to me?"

"But, you could get hurt-"

"_**Attack me.**_" There was that voice again. Cold enveloped me, and I realized I had stepped up and began charging at her.

I cut the distance between us in seconds, and with a battle cry, I swung my sword.

_**SLICE!**_ ………

She sidestepped me.

In the shock of slicing the rosebush behind where Zelda had been standing, I almost dropped my sword, but I didn't need to. Instead, she gently grabbed the sword, pluck! Right out of my hands! She merely stared at me. "You have already failed."

Wow. I must have really disappointed her.

"Interesting," she remarked. "Intriguing, actually. You need much more practice."

"Hey! It's not my fault if this is the first time I've ever used a sword!" I blurted. Oops. Me and my big fat mouth. Farore, I'm stupid! Why did I tell her that?!

She frowned. Not just any frown, but a "this deeply concerns me" kind of frown. "Never? That worries me greatly…I suppose you shall receive training from my mentor. To tell you the truth, we were expecting you to already be decent with combat and sword techniques. You know, such things as…not letting young maidens steal your weapon without even sweating or blinking to do so."

I blushed. Two embarrassments in one day? Talk about unnerving.

Zelda finished with, "I think it is best that you do not train today. You will head out into the courtyard tomorrow morning to meet my mentor. Good day."

I left the courtyard with shame.


	7. Of a Traitor and the Moon

Hello everyone! LocalTalent53 here. Hope you like this next chapter. By the way, I am currently working on Chapter 11, and I hope that it turns out to be the longest chapter. Chapter 11 is also the final chapter of Part 1, so I anticipate it to end up here!

Anyway, I'm sorry the chapters are short compared to many authors out there. I'm writing the best I can, and my chapters are ever so slowly increasing in length. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, Link, and certain trademarked characters and places are copyright by Nintendo and its respected companies. Nintendo does not own, however, Sir Adam and Mr. Roberts.

Lunch would be served soon, so I decided to spend the time finding something to do. Alas, the only interesting activities were outside, and Zelda was outside, so I had nothing. Time etched away, and lunch came too. By now I was running out of things to do, so I decided to look around the exterior of the castle.

Traveling the walls of the castle did send a thrill into my heart. The feisty wind, the succulent air, even the austere concrete under my toes was delightful.

It was around this time I saw her. Zelda was up standing on a bare and hazardous looking balcony on the central tower, about eighty feet up from bare ground. Though I could not depict much more detail from where I stood, I could tell it seemed to be a comfort spot for her.

Now, dinner had arrived. I stepped into the dining hall, and found my seat. Unfortunately, Knight's chair happened to be right by mine. He took a seat, still clad in armor.

"Do you sleep in that?" I sneered. Yes. My feelings for him were of antipathy.

"No, you muskrat. I don't, I take it off." He then turned to his roast mutton. The ding of a spoon to someone's goblet brought attention to Princess Zelda.

"Attention, everyone. Tonight has many topics that must be discussed. First of all, I would like to welcome Archie, our hero in training." She motioned for me to stand up, and I awkwardly did so. The servants and knights applauded for me, and I sat down when my welcome ran short. I noticed Knight hadn't clapped at all. "He will receive training in the morning. Until then, he will be treated as fairly as you treat fellow knights." I noticed many knights gave me malicious grins. Uh oh.

Zelda continued. "Also, thanks to all who have been with us since the Reign of the Dark One. May that time of darkness never befall us again. Now, straight to business. There have been rough rows with the Goron and Zora clans of Death Mountain and Zora's Domain lately. The two groups do not trust us so, ever since Darunia, leader of the Gorons, mysteriously disappeared, and King Zora died of a mysterious overdose of mercury in his system."

"And the death o' the king also had something to do with it," added a servant. He snickered, and pat the knight next to him as if it were a joke. Zelda sighed.

"Guards, please escort Mr. Roberts to the dungeon." My eyes widened as two knighted guards stepped towards the servant. He seemed alarmed as well.

"M-my queen! I did not mean to offend you! I am sorry!"

"It's princess, not queen."

"But what of that incident? The one with the Hero of-"

"_**You will quietly escort yourself to the dungeon, where you will wait for your execution.**_" I couldn't believe my ears and eyes. She was going too far! Execution?! That is madness! The murmur in the hall was quelled by her voice, a little more menace in her tone than before. The servant, no questions asked, stood straight up, and walked out with the guards!

Zelda turned back toward the dining table. "I need to leave. Please excuse me." She quickly strode out of the hall.

"Wait!" I called out, and got up out of my seat. No one stopped me. They were all gossiping about fate of Mr. Roberts. It was almost a clear go, until Knight grabbed me from behind.

"You cannot leave the table until you are excused by her Majesty," he grunted.

"She's not here, you maggot!" I retorted, then pulled myself away. Before he could stop me, I had already dashed out of the dining room.

I ran. There was no sign of her, so I ran even more. Past and through hallways, past rooms, past broom closets. It took me about ten minutes to finally realize where she had gone.

And so my pursuit continued. This time, I found my way through this maze of a castle and began racing up one of the towers, the central one. On and on I climbed, my fatigue gradually rising. At last, I found a dead end. Huh?

"Darn it!" I shouted, kicking the bricks in front of me. This was infuriating! I leaned my body against the wall, fatigue settling in. I passed my hands over the smooth texture of the wall. My right hand suddenly felt a small gap pass under it. "What…?" I grasped into the gap, and found it to be a handle. Success! I pulled it, and the veiled door swung wide.

I stepped outside. An intense wind buffeted my face. I was on the balcony that gaped over an enormous drop to death. No, more of a ledge than a balcony. Zelda was there, sitting, her legs over the edge. I took a step closer, and she suddenly turned to face me.

"Why did you follow me here?"

I took the liberty to sit beside her. "I came to know why you sentenced that man to death."

No response for a second. "Mr. Roberts had been poking insults of my father's demise for since he drew his last breath on his deathbed," she explained. "He had been suspicious to me for quite a while now. This last outbreak proves his origins, however. He made a great insult to my family. The spy will be executed in the courtyard tomorrow morning."

"Spy? For whom?"

Zelda's head shot towards my direction. "Hyrule is different from your fairy tale land, Archie. Bad things happen all the time."

I shot up. "You knew of Mycenia Village? And you did not tell me?" I interrogated.

"Of course I knew. Mycenia Village was not prepared for its demise. The downfall and bloodshed was bound to happen."

"You knew, and you didn't tell me. What else have you not informed me of?!"

Zelda slightly flinched. "Archie, please do not yell."

"You practically _lied_ to me!"

"_**Archie, shut your mouth. NOW.**_" That closed my yap. Zelda sternly stared at me. "Mr. Roberts is a spy for the Zora people. He is a traitor, spying on me for money. He gave it all away when I mentioned the death of King Zora."

I was quiet. "Um…I'm sorry for out bursting like that. It's just…you don't what it feels like, to see your friends dead with your own eyes."

"That is where you are wrong. I _do_ know what it feels like." She looked out, away from me. "It makes you feel like you didn't do enough, that you should have been the one to die instead." Her voice became somewhat fractured. "It makes you feel like you _are_ dead, like it was your fault all along." She faced me again. Her eyes were yearning for me to understand. "Have you felt these emotions, these same emotions I feel at awkward times? These emotions that carve the very loneliness of what is my heart? Have you?" She expected me to answer. I felt my stomach churn, and I answered truthfully.

"…no. No, I haven't."

She continued staring me down. "Then you have not felt total loss, total destruction. The loss of the one you care about most." We sat in silence for a while. I decided to stray the conversation.

"Look at the moon. It's gorgeous tonight." And it was. The midnight light shimmered across the landscape, unrestrained in its search for tranquility.

"Archie, I think it's time for you to turn in." Startled, I gauchely stood and headed on in, nervously awaiting tomorrow's training, and execution.

There you have it. Chapter 7. Read and review, please!


	8. Execution Among Other Matters

Hello! LocalTalent53 here. Here is Chapter 8, and chapter 9 will come around soon, I hope.

First of all, I'd like to apologize for my lack of updates in the past few days. I haven't felt too well. I spent a good portion of my day laying down before I submitted this. Second, chapters 9, 10 and 11 may take a little while before they are posted. Chapter 11 is looking to be the longest chapter I'll submit of Part 1. Finally, I hope I can get some other stories up as well. That would be nice. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, Link, Zelda, and other trademarked characters and places are copyright by Nintendo and its respected companies.

The next day came mellow. The sky was bleary, clouds forever blocking sunlight, dew fresh on plant life. Yes, today was a day where everyone felt like being inside. However, most were not inside the castle's safety. They stood in the courtyard, such as myself, and prepared themselves mentally for the morning execution.

Among those in the crowd were servants, knights (Knight was nowhere to be seen, however), myself, and some town folk who had decided to watch some guy meet his execution. Now that I think about it, what kind of execution was planned for this guy anyway? Would it be hanging him from his neck? Or the guillotine for him?

I was completely wrong altogether. A masked man whipped out a set of stockades while two guards dragged Roberts out into the courtyard. They then forced his hands and head in and locked him up.

"What are they going to do with him?" I asked a knight nearby.

"Oh, I don't know, they're just going to- hey! You're that knight in training, aren't ye?" I nodded. "Well, you're in for a pleasant surprise if this be your first execution by the hands of the princess."

By the hands of the princess? I didn't like the sound of that.

"Yep. You are lucky to get to watch this type of execution first. Many townspeople enjoy the screams of torture." I gulped. This didn't please me. My stomach churned when I noticed Zelda walk out into the courtyard. The crowd cheered their praise as she stood near Mr. Roberts.

"Oh, goody," beamed the knight beside me, "she's going to _interrogate_ him."

"Interrogate?" I asked, but he never replied. A hush befell the crowd as a knight with a scroll spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he called out, "we are gathered here this morning to witness the execution of a Mr. Lars Roberts, charged with betrayal to the kingdom. When everyone is ready, the execution will begin." The crowd roared their approval. Don't worry, I wasn't one of them. "Very well, then. Your Majesty, you may proceed."

Zelda stepped over to Lars, and with a firm hand, grasped his head and turned it up, so their eyes could meet. "So, spy, what have you to say of your betrayal?"

Lars glared at her, fury not far from his expression. "I did what I had to do," he stated calmly, but she smote him back. The crowd exploded with anticipation of the blow.

"You are a disgrace to our sacred race. You have been spying info out of us for the Zora people. You have committed treason." She leaned in closer, until they were nose to nose. Her voice had gone down to a murmur. "And treason, you know, is punishable by _death_."

"The Zora people need that information. The _princess of the Zoras_ has returned." Zelda struck him again. The crowd gasped excitedly.

"You lie. Ruto disappeared eight years ago. She will not return."

"That's Princess Ruto to you, Zelda." The crowd bellowed in total thrill. "**Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!**" they shrieked. I was worried by now. He had called Zelda by her name. Not even I do that. Things were about to get ugly.

And they got uglier than I imagined.

Zelda stood up, and motioned to one of the guards. He unlocked the stockade, and set Lars free! What were they doing?

He got his chance, and he was going to use it. He got a running start, sprinting toward the exit.

He never made it. He had gotten so close, when suddenly, a spear, ever sharp, was flung over and pierced him. Through the heart. I never saw where it came from. All I know was that there was a slight disturbance in the hue of the air around Zelda when it happened.

Back to Lars. He shrieked and collapsed to the grass. He was dead. The audience was mute, then burst into applause. I couldn't believe these people! This was barbaric! I noticed Zelda was already heading back into the castle. I decided to follow her when townspeople began prodding the corpse, seeing if it would jump to life again. Disturbing.

I found her in her comfort zone again, staring down at the castle below. I took a seat next to her.

"Again, you come, to my favorite spot. Why is that so?"

I was clearly frustrated, of course. "You did something," I stated, "and it killed that man. Why did you do it?"

Her expression turned negative. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I grew furious. "Don't lie to me! You're doing it again! Why?" she seemed to shrink down. "Every time I try to find something out, you hide it from me! Speak!"

This time she snapped back. "Get out of my business!"

"You killed a man!" I retorted. She glared at me.

"You nose around!" she shot back at me.

"You somehow forced me to humiliate myself!" This was starting to get out of hand.

"You insulted a Royal Knight!" she shouted.

"You started this whole fight!"

Zelda had had it. Her chilling voice froze the air, and I felt it as well as heard it. "_**You are not ready to comprehend what I possess! Get away from my mind!!!**_" she screamed. Or, it was more like, "she screamed!" The very air in my lungs froze solid when I heard her voice. The command shook the confidence from my brain, and away out my toes. I was suddenly _afraid_ of this woman, and what she could do to me, even though I didn't know what she could do to me. So, I did what I thought wisest.

I bolted right out of there. I kept going until I ran into everyone's favorite knight; Knight. He stopped me dead on his heels.

"What's your problem, stink weed? Afraid of some scary knights?" he sneered.

"Watch it, mammoth mouth!" I retorted. I attempted to shove him over, but was humorously a failure due to his armored mass. In the end, I fell to the floor, exhausted and laughing. Laughing at Knight's big bulk. Knight didn't like it, so he kicked me out of his way. The pain literally _kicked_ in. I grunted, and soared like a crow and met the tapestry at one end of the hallway, next to the door.

I stood up laboriously. This guy had some issues. He needed to fall. _Hard_. I decided to do it the technical way. I whipped out my shield, held it forward, let out a battle cry, and charged.

Knight didn't expect me to have something left for combat, but he quickly countered with a stationary stance. At the moment, I didn't care if he were spending his jolly old time licking a lollipop. He was going down.

I hit with a _thunk_. My shield rattled, and the momentum of my advance was put to rest almost immediately. I myself went flying back, and hit with a head-on collision with the floor. Knight guffawed at me mockingly. "That shield is for decoration. It is hollow. It will have no effect on Sir Adam the Golden One!" And he guffawed once more.

I stood up, defeated. There was no way I could take on Knight. Yet. And so, I decided to leave, for I may have lost the battle, but the war has yet to come.

Lunch came around, and Zelda did not show. I guess she's still a little out of whack after that outburst. I was starting to feel a little guilty about fighting with her.

Knight apparently disappeared as well. Crusty old hag. I'm glad of that.

During lunch, I met a few of the servants living at the castle. The first one I met was a maid named Lahni. She was kind enough, so I decided to ask her a few questions.

"Excuse me," asked I as she came by, "but I'm curious. How do the nobles treat maids in the castle?"

"Oh, they're generous," she replied, "by noble standards, anyway."

"Could you explain that further?" I asked.

"If you put it that way…" Lahni took a deep breath. "Well:

"We don't have the right to go to town meetings or leave the castle.

"We don't get breaks or lunch hours.

"We only get three hours of sleep each night.

"We don't own our own rooms when we're tired. Then again, we don't get breaks.

"We don't have any opinion on anything outside castle business, enforced by Sir Adam.

"Sir Adam flirts with some of us unremittingly.

"Finally, we are sometimes harassed by some of the knights."

Whew! What a mouthful! "Wow. All that? Why would you be harassed by knights?"

"By harassed, I mean sexually abused."

I blinked. Okay, too much information. Lahni blinked back. "You're a strange knight. You don't curse at us like most knights."

This was unbelievable. "How can you last in that kind of torment?"

"Her Majesty tries her best to stop them, but she's never around when any of us are getting harassed. She does try to keep Sir Adam busy on occasion." An unnerving silence followed, only being broken by knights feasting in the background. To tell the truth, I had wanted to get out of the broken conversation. The one to crush the silence? Lahni, of course. "Um…okay. This is suddenly awkward……would you like some tea with your lunch?"

The next one I met only a couple minutes later. He was a servant named Fredrick. As he came by, I tried to ask him a question, but he simply used foul words I will probably (and hopefully) never mention in this journal.

I next met Roger. He was somewhat lanky and a little on the quiet side. We had a few discussions of knights and other things, but he doesn't talk much, so many of the conversations were one sided.

Then there was Chef Gourmaa. He was obese, to say the least. He said to me when I approached him in the kitchen, "who are you, and why are trespassing my kitchen?" Before I could answer, Gourmaa shouted, "assistants! Take 'im away!" I was shoved through the doors, and was beat on the head with a stick.

Finally, I met a man named Kingsley, one of Zelda's personal staff. He was serious looking, tall, and not one to mess with. I wasn't even able to get near him, before a knight stopped me.

"You can't go near Kingsley."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You cannot, for he is…a servant of the Royal Family."

Another knight approached us. "Why you askin' servants 'bout things? You are a disturbing knight, hero." Why were these people calling me hero?

By the end of lunch, it was time for me to head into the courtyard for my first training session.

The courtyard was deserted. Lovely. All that remained was Lars' corpse. Lovely. The stockades were gone as well. Splendid. I took a couple steps, and suddenly realized I was not alone.

There you have it, everyone. Chapter 8. Read and review please!


	9. Scheduled Training

Hello! LocalTalent53 here with Chapter 9! Sorry about the delay. Many things to do, many stories to write. Anyway, things are beginning to shape up in this chapter, as Link now begins his training. I have only two more chapters of Part 1 to post up! Then I'm on a big break. At least until the holidays are up. Then I'll start Part 2, where things will begin to get interesting. I'm serious! You'll like it better! There'll be dungeons and bosses! But I rant on. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: All characters and places are copyright by Nintendo and its respected companies. However, Nintendo does NOT own Sir Adam or Ceaye (then again, you probably don't know who that is until you've read the chapter).

Chapter 9: Scheduled Training

"Are you ready, young hero?" a soft, but firm voice echoed, almost as if ringing through my delicate ears.

"Who's there?" I asked, spinning around to face my mysterious adversary. Not the wisest idea. The reward I received was a rough backhand, thrusting me to the ground. Yeah. Smooth move, Link.

I glanced up at the composed opponent. He (or she, I was currently not sure) wore a black mask to cover he or she's true identity. All I could see through the mask were the eyes.

The eyes.

The foe's eyes were a ruby red, and never took their gaze off of me. I could never forget those eyes, no matter how many times you brainwashed me. Other than the mask, the figure had a slight and thin frame, suggesting a feminine gender. The black attire she wore hosted an eerie design. Though I didn't recognize it at first, I soon came to the discovery that it was the eye of the Sheikah.

Now, if you didn't know who the Sheikah were, I guess I'd have to explain, which I will do anyway. The Sheikah were the Royal Family's "shadows", or guardians for a better term. They are warriors who would risk their lives to protect the king or other royal noble. They are rumored to live in secrecy, but nobody has seen one in years, so they were presumed extinct.

Now I was staring at one. She, still keeping eye contact, removed the mask. Her features, of course, were feminine; her skin was soft and pale. Her hair was a little over shoulder length and crimson. Her eyes were still that penetrating shade of red.

So her eyes weren't an illusion. Absolutely disturbing.

"Did you, or did you not hear me? I asked if you were prepared, young hero." Her voice was emptied of emotion, but still young. Farore, by looking at her, this girl was no older than seventeen! "Are you listening, hero?"

My slick side took over. "And just who do think you are, harassing me?" I demanded. What nagged me was the fact that she was addressing me as "hero."

"I am Ceaye, the princess' shadow…a Sheikah, if you will. More importantly, the time to start your journey draws nigh. I am here because you are not prepared for such a journey. That is why we are going to practice combat today.

"Now, first off, you were very foolish to turn blindly. If you expect to survive in combat, you must fight, not simply lolly-gag."

"Well, then, shall I demonstrate my skills for you? Or will I fail spectacularly?" My sarcastic reply wasn't helping my case.

"Your pathetic sense of humor bothers me. Now, let us begin the advanced lesson: lesson five, combat. Come at me."

This time, I wasn't quite as afraid to attack. I drew my shield and sword unsteadily. I was nonetheless prepared for combat.

And so, my training began.

As I charged, sword clasped in hand, Ceaye threw down an object, small and light. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of sparks, and I had to shield my eyes. After the flash, I figured it was safe to reopen my eyelids so I could see. I was shocked to discover that Ceaye had mysteriously vanished. Yes, I was very foolish back then. I then caught ear of Ceaye's taunting words as they echoed through the courtyard.

"That heavy equipment slows you down…you do not need a sword or a shield to engage in battle, as they are worthless against a Sheikah…what you need is speed and agility. Sword and shield alone makes no hero. Now, relinquish you weapons and come at me once more…"

Frustrated, I reluctantly parted with my shield, but there was no way I was going to drop my sword. I was going to need it.

Ceaye descended skillfully from the castle roof, a smirk on her face. "So, you wish to ignore my advice? Very well, then. I believe I shall charge because you did so earlier."

To my surprise, and horror, she charged at me soundlessly with surprising speed. I attempted to slash wildly, but she flipped over my head with grace I could never muster. I had no chance to turn around, as a sharp pain to the back of my head sent me kissing the castle courtyard concrete. I used my slowly diminishing strength to reposition myself to standing, and charged her again.

Bad move. Ceaye, not the least bit intimidated, drew a dagger that curved menacingly. I yelped, but could not slow down in time. She then grasped me, the dagger up to my neck.

"If this were war, then you would be dead at this moment," she informed me before releasing her grip. "That is all for today. We will get started with how far you are tomorrow morning."

That night, I went up to bed after eating dinner. I was tired, and did not want to be disturbed. However, I did not sleep peacefully, for no one could have anticipated what came next.

Darkness.

_Give me your soul._ A man's voice. A wicked voice. A woman's scream followed.

_No! Don't hurt me!_ The woman's voice was frightened.

Silence.

_Your soul is WORTHLESS!!! _

A smack. A sword unsheathed. A man's bellow, not the same man, a man with a deeper voice…

I screamed, waking up from the nightmare. I noticed Ceaye standing by my bed.

"You are awake," she simply stated. "Get up, for training began a half hour ago." She then waited outside the room. Once dressed, I joined her in heading down to the courtyard.

"I have to know," I told her.

"Know of what?" she asked.

"How old are you?"

Ceaye chuckled, quite unlike her. "Woman don't usually tell their ages, but if you must know, I'm fifteen." My jaw dropped. I got beat up by a fifteen year old? My expression must have been humorous, for she chuckled again.

I then thought of yesterday. "Hey, what was that thing that you threw at the ground when you vanished?" I inquired.

"It was simply a deku nut. Works quite well for quick escapes and disabling foes. I may have told you this information, but I will not spill all of my secrets with my trainee."

"Aw, no fair!" I exclaimed.

Shortly after, we reached the courtyard, and Ceaye began speaking.

"Well, since you just blew the combat test, I shall just have to begin you at lesson one."

"What? You're kidding me!"

Ceaye's expression grew serious. "I kid no one, young hero. Do you want to end up like the executed one?" I glanced over at Lars' corpse. Icky. I shook my head. "Then we shall begin at lesson one, agility.

"Now," she continued, lifting a pebble out of the well nearby, "snatch the pebble from my hand."

Ha. Easy. I attempted to grasp the pebble, but Ceaye withdrew her hand quickly, and I failed.

"You must feel the pebble. Grasp its shape. Process its texture."

"I can't when you keep the pebble away from me!" I retorted. I was beginning to feel like an idiot.

"You must process the pebble, without the pebble there to be processed. If you cannot, then you cannot snatch it away from me."

"I'll show you I can!" And I tried again. And again. And again…every time I failed, the more I wanted to grab that darn pebble!

"You are letting yourself overreact. Think in your head; I will not grasp the pebble."

"Are you crazy? Your teachings make no sense at all!"

"Just try to think it." I focused my thought on it, but failed nonetheless several times. "Now that you have failed, you can succeed. Try one more time." I attempted once more, and was surprised when I managed to snatch the pebble from her. "Well done."

"I did it!" My celebration was ruined when Ceaye once again possessed the pebble.

"Now, try again, except with your eyes closed."

A few weeks passed. I was slowly growing more skillful with agility and things such as that. I hadn't seen a single sign of Knight since our last battle, but I knew he was somewhere in the castle. My gut told me so.

At this moment, I was sitting up with Zelda again. We sort of pretended that the fight had never happened, and we were getting along just fine. However, I was beginning to notice I spend a lot of time with her…

"Archie?" I was snapped out of my oblivious state. I turned my gaze to her, to her citrine hair, her lazurite eyes…they seemed almost never-ending to me…_what was I thinking_? I-I couldn't be falling for her…could I?

"Archie." By now I had snapped back to attention. When I inquired her, she sighed. "There has been something I have wanted to tell you for a while now…would you kindly listen?"

"M-most certainly." What the heck was wrong with me?! Now the words I breathed were coming out in stutters!

Zelda looked down towards solid ground. "Thank you. Well, I think, after the couple of weeks or so that I've spent with you, I, …I think-"

"Your Majesty," came Knight's voice. We spun around, the moment ruined. For the first time, a large growth of antipathy rose up within my chest. And by large, I mean beat him with a club large. I felt like scowling at him.

Zelda was inquisitive. "And how did you find this spot?" she interrogated.

"I followed the runt here." He glared at me. I flared my emotions back, but he then turned back to Zelda. "May we chat? In, well, private?"

I glanced over at Zelda, hoping she wouldn't go with him.

"Very well." She stood up, and followed him back inside. My curiosity got the best of me, so I slinked in behind them.

The hallways grew old, and the flights of stairs almost forever descending. I kept my distance, and I was not spotted. They stopped in a deserted hallway. I peeked in, hoping to avoid detection for as long as possible.

The first to speak was Zelda. "What do you ask of me?"

"You need to let go of the runt. He isn't strong enough to do anything involving such creatures!"

"No. Archie stays." Yes! Take that, you obese bag of heavy gold!

"Is it that you adore him? Or is this a fancy I detect?"

That struck a nerve. Zelda gritted her teeth. "Are you implying that I am _sexually attracted_ to him?!"

Knight inched back a bit. "Why, no, your Majesty, I am merely implying that you take a liking to the boy!" He stepped closer to her now, confidence returning. "Leave the rascal in the dumps, and take me for your pleasure! He is simply a little rat, and I am a Royal Knight!"

I felt like shredding that armor off of him and butchering him open. He advanced closer to Zelda.

"Kiss me, princess!" he exclaimed, and he opened up his helmet. She simply poked his eyes, causing him to bellow in agony. I did not have the joy of seeing the pain on his face from the distance, but his scream made it just fine.

"You are a fool," she lectured, "to think of removing that helmet. You know it is known as magical armor for a reason, correct? Do not even consider removing it."

"Yes, milady." Knight then bumbled off.

I, on the other hand, was put into thought mode. Magic armor, eh? Do not remove, eh? Ha, finally I had some type of advantage over Knight! I knew his weakness! Huzzah!

"You should not have heard that." Uh oh. Busted. I cautiously stepped out. "Do you promise not to use this information you have just eavesdropped?" She expected me to promise.

"…okay, I promise." She smiled.

"Thank you." And with that, she gently exited the hallway.

Well, what did you think? Read and review, please! Really! I'm serious this time!

No? I thought you people were my friends:( I'm just kidding! But seriously, review if you have the time!


	10. The Pendant of Peril

Hello! LocalTalent53 here with Chapter 10! This one is a bit "meh-ish" in my opinion. Too short. Still, the most exciting chapter of Part 1 has yet to come. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: All characters and places are copyright by Nintendo and its respected companies. However, Nintendo does not own the Pendant of Peril, the dark wizard, and some other characters I did not name here.

Chapter 10: The Pendant of Peril

The dark returns.

_I need the perfect soul…_ The same wicked voice from earlier. A chain rattles.

Suddenly, the black becomes a dim room. The man is in the shadows, at least, that is where his voice comes from. A girl, with waist length red hair in a plain dress. She is shackled to the cold wall.

_Tell me, girl, where would the perfect soul be?_

_…I-I don't know what you're talking about…_

_And what of the Pendant?_

_…I-I…do not understand…_

The room grew colder.

_You lie. Do you want to end up like THEM???_ A wall nearby slid open, revealing a pile of corpses, all of young maidens. The girl's eyes widened, but she did not say a word.

_Now, my little ranch worker, where did he go? Did he take the Pendant?_ No response. _Or is it that YOU have the Pendant?!_ A shadow, cloaked in an ash black robe, hood and all, proceeded briskly toward the girl, almost floating over, it would seem. _Do you have it? Are you going to speak? Or do you…DEFY ME?!?_ The room darkened once more, but the girl did not reveal or utter a single phrase. The room lightened up. _You, little girl, leave me with no choice._

A flash of sorcery dimmed the room, and the girl was now shackled the opposite way; she was now facing the wall. The dark man then drew a whip, a most particularly foul whip with serrated bristles. He then cast it upon the girl's back. She screamed in agony. The result was a tear in the back of the dress, red fluid oozing out. Blood.

_What's the matter, girl? Are you going to cry?_ And he cast the whip again and again and again. Each attack left its mark.

Then he stopped. The girl's dress was ravaged, and countless scars were now visible. Blood had dried upon her back. The man raised the whip one last time. However, before he could strike it down, the girl gasped only three phrases.

_Lyna Forest! Mycenia Village! Up the River!_

My terrified shouts echoed throughout my bedroom. I glanced outside to see it was still dark. Still an hour before the rising of the sun. I knew I couldn't sleep, so I did what I thought was best; I left the room, and hurried down the tower. I made my way to the opposite tower, and managed to reach an elegant door. I opened it, and stepped inside.

Zelda was sleeping in an enormous canopy bed, designed of silk. I crept over, and lightly shook her awake.

"Wuh-what?" She sat up slowly. "Archie? It's…early in the morning…"

"I know, but I woke up, and I cannot sleep-"

"Shouldn't you be in bed, young hero?" murmured a quiet voice. I gazed over at Ceaye.

"Oi, your time wit' the princess is up," came a rough voice. I was suddenly grasped by Kingsley, Zelda's personal servant.

"B-but I had a dream! A nightmare!" Zelda's eyes shot open.

"Release him." Kingsley obliged.

"You saw a man?" Zelda asked, sitting lazily on the throne. I nodded. "And a girl? And you say she tipped this man off to your village?"

"Yes. And there was talk about a pendant-"

That did it. Zelda leapt up from the throne. "I think I know what's causing this problem," she declared, and reached into the top of my shirt.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted. She gasped, and pulled her hand out. A trickle of blood ran down her glove. Her finger had been pricked through the glove. "What?" I asked, and reached in my shirt. Something was poking my chest, and it was sharp.

I pulled out the pendant.

"It didn't look like this before," I stated in confusion. Indeed, it was not the same. The silver curves of the pendant had now curved into points!

"What's happened to it?" I asked.

Zelda was taken aback. "…it's, …it's the pendant! The Pendant of Peril!"

"Huh? The 'Pendant of Peril'? What?" I inquired. Ceaye was frowning by now, and Kingsley had left the room. Zelda stepped toward me, and explained.

"The Pendant of Peril is a magical pendant that brings peril to those who bear it." Well, that pretty much explains the attack on the village, the death of Caw, the kidnapping of Uunco, the attack from the pig like creature, the brawl at Kakariko, the failure demonstration, the underwear dilemma, the magic armor, the pathetic first day of training, and now this, among other things.

Zelda continued. "It must want to return to its creator. It wants you to bring it to…the _dark wizard_."

I gapped my mouth open. "This pendant was created by a wizard?!"

"No, a sorcerer. The _dark wizard_, to be exact. He forged this monstrosity for the Evil King. We haven't seen or heard from the wretched sorcerer since the fall of the Evil King. This pendant was created to pull the evil one out of his prison. It was meant as a last resort. However, when the King himself was sealed, the pendant disappeared. For years, so did the _dark wizard_. If you had a dream of the sorcerer, then he is obviously at work once more."

This was a lot to handle in the mind. "So my pendant is the Pendant of Peril, and an evil wizard wants it to…?"

"To bring a reign of darkness to the land of Hyrule. Your village was destroyed because someone had this pendant."

"But, that means…Jaq…how could he…?"

Zelda patted my shoulder. "Have faith. We have the Pendant. The _dark wizard_ does not. Your journey will begin tomorrow if you pass Ceaye's test."

Oh, joy. "Still, I want to learn wizardry."

"No! Magic is dangerous, and only a fool would think of meddling into it. Do not even think it."

I sighed, but began walking off anyway. "I'll see you in the morning then, I guess," I called to them.

"It already is morning," Ceaye noted, "and you test begins now."

A cliffhanger! Why do I write cliffhangers anyway? Read and review!


	11. The Test

Hello! LocalTalent53 here, with the final chapter of Part 1! At the end of the Chapter, I'll mention a few things of what's to come. Until then, you will read, my friends! Ahem. Sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, characters and places are copyright by Nintendo and its respected companies. Nintendo does not own, however, anything other than Link, Zelda, Hyrule, Hyrule Castle, Hyrule Castle Town, Kakariko, and Malon, for the most part.

Chapter 11: The Test, the First Objective, and a Secret Revealed

It was dawn. Ceaye and I now stood in the courtyard as the red sun climbed the mountain peaks, bringing daylight to glory. I was prepared. I brought no sword, no shield. Simply my bare hands.

"Are you ready, young hero?" Ceaye asked. She was up and awake, despite staying up assumingly all night.

"Yep, I couldn't be more ready!" I replied. She smirked.

"Let us find out. Review lesson one, agility." A score of knights approached. "Do not let yourself be grasped by any of these knights."

The knights charged, and I flipped over their heads, and managed to land on my feet, not graciously, but enough balance to break into a sprint. The knights had no hopes of catching me in their suits of armor.

Ceaye beamed. "Well done. Review lesson two, defense." She tossed me a shield, and she drew her dagger. "Defend yourself." She charged, and attempted to slash at me, but I blocked with my shield. Slash and block. It went on that way for a couple of minutes, until Ceaye back flipped to a distance. "Now, review lesson three, situations." She stepped closer, and returned her dagger to its pouch. "Situation One. You are walking down the road, and a burglar jumps you. What technique is most effective during an assault?"

"It depends on if the burglar has a weapon or not, and if he does, what kind of weapon," I answered, knowing the situation from training.

"Correct. Situation Two. You are checking in at an inn in dangerous country. Do you give you name, and what info do you give when the inn keeper asks you where you came from?"

"You give them a fake name, and tell the keeper you're from a nearby town when he asks." Easy.

"Correct. Situation Three. You are confronted by a mysterious creature. How do you tell what its intentions are without engaging in combat?"

Ooh. This one was a bit tougher. "Um…oh! Study it in secret, research its eating habits and diet to see if it will want to eat you."

"Correct, though you could have simply laid out a slice of mutton and see if the creature would eat it. From a safe distance, of course. Situation Four. You meet someone who you do not know if they can be trusted or not. How do find their loyalties?"

Oh, Farore. This one was quite difficult. "…um, interrogate them with questions that may reveal their standing with you?" It was more of a question than an answer.

Silence. "Correct." I exhaled a breath of relief. "Situation Five. Your partner has turned on you to the point where they are willing to kill you, and not reason with you. What do you do to protect yourself?"

I gulped. "……"

"Well?"

"…kill them." The answer was completely not a question.

"Correct. Now, this is the most difficult situation you have ever been quizzed on. Situation Six. Your partner has been struck. The one you care about the most who accompanies you is now on the battlefield, dead or dying. What do you do?"

"You…you…y-you…get revenge." My reply came out raspy. Ceaye frowned.

"Incorrect. However, you have never experienced such a tragedy, and therefore I cannot count you down for it. You have passed the lesson." She whistled, and a knight came over. "Review lesson four, improvising. Defeat the knight without killing him, and without a sword or dagger." The knight growled, and stomped toward me. I grasped the shield once again, and the knight brought down his sword. I defended myself, thrust the shield forward, and pushed against the knight with full force. This sent the knight careening backward, causing a jarring on the concrete.

"Well done. A risky maneuver, but effective. Now, the final lesson, combat. If you can defeat your opponent in combat, then you will have passed the test."

"Alright. I'm ready to take you on," I replied. I positioned myself into a battle stance.

"Me? No, young hero, you will not be challenging me. You will be challenging a randomly selected opponent."

Suddenly, in came Knight. My eyes narrowed as he approached Ceaye.

"Excuse me, but I would like to volunteer for this fight. Just a little knight-to-knight competition, that's all." No! I was in dismay for a moment.

"Very well. Archie, you must defeat Sir Adam in combat to pass the test," she concluded. I then realized that this could be my chance to defeat Knight in a one-on-one competition! Yes! Victory had to be mine!

I noticed that a large number of knights and servants had gathered around to watch the fight. Even Zelda was there. Now was my chance to impress her, to prove that I wasn't just some wimpy young man who let young maidens steal his sword right out of his hands. I got into a battle stance. Knight was similar. Ceaye then shouted, "begin!"

We charged.

The impact of our bodies colliding was more of a thud than a thump. Knight ran me over, as I simply could not push him over with his mass and that stupid magic armor-

The armor. It was the armor.

With that darn armor on, he was practically invincible. His bulk was too much to tip. It couldn't be penetrated. Or could it? I stood back up, and tried an arm thrust. A _ding_ sound was heard as I screeched in pain. I definitely bruised something.

I retreated back. There was absolutely no way I could thrash that heavyweight body of metal with bare hands, or even with an armored tackle. What could damage magical armor? More magic armor? Likely not. I decided to climb up a tree to try to get more time to think. Bad move. The tree began swaying back and forth as Knight shook it ferociously. I fell out, and he kicked me in the stomach, sending me off to hit the concrete a couple yards away.

I pulled myself up. This wasn't working. What could I do against this stupid armor? I then remembered that Knight shouldn't take the armor off. I could remove it! But Zelda had told me not to do it. I promised her. However, if I didn't do it, Knight would beat me to a bloody pulp…I had no choice. I had to do it.

I ran over, leapt over Knight's head, grasped the helmet, and yanked it off as I came down behind him.

What was under Knight's helmet, you are about to discover. Under his helmet was not a face, not a head, but _nothing_. Yes, nothing. The armor suddenly fell over, and a yelp was heard from inside it. Out from the top popped…a man. A skinny man, who was trying to pull himself out through the neck hole of the armor. The knights and servants burst into hysteria. Ceaye, however, did not utter a single chuckle. "Don't laugh at me!" came the man's puny exclamation.

Zelda watched the whole scene as well, her eyes drilling holes into me. She then turned and swiftly walked off. "Wait!" I exclaimed, and ran off after her.

I caught her in the hallway, and grabbed her arm. "Hold on a second! I need to talk to you!"

"I have no business with you. You broke a promise. Why would I wait to talk with a promise breaker?" she retorted.

"Just listen to me. I had no choice. I could have been killed, and there wasn't much I could do to penetrate his armor."

She was clearly becoming aggravated with me now. "Leave me be, please." She tried breaking my grip, but I strengthened my hold.

"No, I will not, Zelda. I won't let go."

"Let go NOW!" she shouted, swinging her other arm at me, and I barely ducked to feel warmth rush over my head. I had to let go as well. When I stood up straight a second later, I noticed something on her hand.

Blue fire.

"Magic!" I shouted, and she took off again. I followed her once more. "You know magic! You told me magic was bad! You lied to me!"

She turned and hollered at me, "so I told you it was bad! It was to keep you out of it! Leave me alone!"

"You're not the princess I expected you to be," I murmured. She spun around in return.

"Well, you're not the hero you were supposed to be! I guess that makes us even!" Ouch. That one struck me hard. She continued off, and I pursued her once more. "Get back here!" I called, but she did not cease her pace. I stepped right up to her when she disappeared in a green light. "Damn it!" I shouted, but no one heard me; I was all alone.

I didn't see Zelda for the rest of the day, and that night I went to bed with an infuriated mind.

_And so I find you back here._ The _dark wizard's_ voice. Another nightmare. The girl was once again shackled to the wall in that dark prison. _I let you go a while ago. And yet, here you are again. Why is that so?_

The girl did not reply, and the sorcerer approached, answering his own question.

_The Pendant was not at Mycenia! You are back here because the Pendant is not within my grasp. Where is it, I ponder?_ The dark wizard, with a copper gloved hand, caressed the girl's cheek. _Tell me, young Malon, what of the Pendant have you heard?_

Malon hesitated, but spoke nonetheless, in a quiet voice. _I-I caught word of a brawl in Kakariko, involving a mysterious man apparently named Archie…_

The sorcerer smirked. _You mean like the ARCHIE watching this very meeting of the two of us AT THIS INSTANT? HA, HA, HA!_

"_Ah_!" I screamed, waking from my nefarious dream. It was morning yet again, and it was time for me to prepare myself. Farore, I had to stop having these nightmares. They were beginning to have effects on me. I got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Today is the day," informed Ceaye, surprisingly attending breakfast for the first time. "You will set off today for your first destination."

"Today? Where?" I asked, even though I expected no answer from the Sheikah.

"Your Majesty will inform you of that. When you are finished with you nourishment, she will inform you of the First Objective." Of course, I had no clue what that meant, and it looked like I wouldn't find out until after breakfast. So I ate the grub off my plate until then.

After the morning meal, Zelda led me out of the dining hall. "Come this way," she demanded, and led me over to a broom closet.

"A broom closet-are you mad?" I asked. She paid me no mind, opened the door, and shoved me in, closing the door behind her. She used magic to light the room with a glowing palm (by now I didn't dare go against here; she has magic for crying out loud!), and drew out a piece of old parchment. "What's this?"

"This is the map. Your map, to be exact. In case you were wondering, the First Objective is the place on this map marked with the symbol of the pendant." I squinted, eying the map.

"I don't see any symbol."

"Of course. The symbol can only be seen when the Pendant itself is near it. You know what to do." I pulled out the pendant and held it close to the map. Immediately a symbol the same shape as the pendant lit upon…

Lyna Forest.

"No." I backed away from the map, my eyes wide. "I'm not returning there."

"You have to go there. The temple is there, and you must return to the forest to find it."

I took a deep breath, and glanced over at Zelda. "But why must I go to the temple?"

Zelda sighed. "To unlock the Pendant's power, you must find the two halves of the Key of Despair, a key that fits into the Pendant and gives it its most vital feature, the one that can bring the King of Evil back from his prison. I must warn you, however; many monsters guard the temple, and even now I feel a fell wind blow across the forest. Before you go in a short amount of time spent packing, I must give you some objects of growing importance." She then disappeared, leaving me in the desperate darkness. She returned minutes later, a great timeworn book in her hands.

"This is the Folio Hylia. It is a database of sorts. Use it to your advantage." Zelda handed it to me, and I grasped it, gasping at its immense weight. This thing must weigh at least as much as a child!

"How do I carry it? It's heavy!" However, Zelda paid no attention to me, and handed me a sword, sheathe and all.

"This is a Royal Sword. These are normally only equipped by the most honorable of knights, but after what goes down in the heavy road ahead, you may just be that honorable knight." After handing me the sheathed weapon, she sent me off to get packing.

I met up with Ceaye an hour later. By now, I had a horse that would take me where I needed to go. "I don't want to do this," I admitted to her. "I want…well, what I want is dead. My home can't come back. It's flat out impossible." I equipped the heavy pack to the side of the horse. It neighed in response. "My point is, what must I do to get what I want?"

Ceaye stroked the horse, which nuzzled her back. "Many choices riddle your future," she replied, "and not all of them are wise. I advise you simply do not forget yourself along the way."

"Eh? What does that mean, exactly?" I couldn't make any sense out of it. "Stop speaking in riddles."

Ceaye smirked. "I dare not, young hero. I dare not."

Sighing, I decided to take a look into this Folio Hylia dictionary thing. I pulled the book out (the horse was obviously more content by then), and opened it to find…nothing! "What the heck?"

Ceaye turned over. "What is the matter?"

"Zelda gives me this Din forsaken book and there's nothing in it!" I flipped through the pages to discover that my assumption was correct. Every single page of the Folio Hylia was blank.

Ceaye thought for a moment. "Say something into the pages. Anything involving Hyrule." I inhaled, let it all out, and said "Hyrule Castle" into the book.

Suddenly, the book sprang to life. Its pages flipped whilst my hands held the binding! It stopped on a specific page, where it was still empty. Then, ink appeared upon the page, revealing a diagram of the castle, and finely inscribed letters forming sentences.

**Hyrule Castle- The citadel of Hyrule, this castle is home to many a knight and maids, among other servants. Among the most revered is the Royal Family, in which only one of the bloodline still lingers; Princess Zelda of Hyrule.**

**The history of Hyrule Castle is little known; only the most recent events of this abode's past is for sure. It was once a well built castle, until one day, when the King of Evil captured Hyrule and transformed the castle into his own lair. With his defeat, the castle was destroyed, and later rebuilt by the king and his royal servants. However, the king fell terribly ill, and died shortly afterward. Grieved by his death, the princess remained an active noble, but spent much of her time with her best friend, the hero who sealed the overlord who captured the old castle. After that, Hyrule Castle has remained still a fine castle with lacking detail.**

"Well, that was informative," I murmured. "Now, where is the information I need?"

"Patience, young hero. You need it where you will be going. Now, I will lead to the entrance of Castle Town, but past that, it is your duty to reach the forest." I leapt onto the horse, and Ceaye guided it down to Castle Town, with me unknowing of the adventure to come…

_End of Part 1..._

Well, did you enjoy it? That's the end of Part 1. Don't worry, I'm not finished with the story. This is only the first part of three.

Coming up in Part 2

-Link begins his journey, venturing through a dungeon or two.

-The first boss will be revealed.

-More plot twists!

-Link will meet some of the other races in Hyrule.

That's only a small portion of what's to come in Part 2. Yeah, that's not even Part 3. It will definitely be better than Part 1, that I can guarantee.

Finally, read and review!

Until next time, this is LocalTalent53, signing off!


	12. Return to Lyna Forest

LocalTalent53 is back! I have returned with Part 2 of the Pendant of Peril! I apologize for the wait; there were many delays and changes to make. However, I now present to you...Part 2!

Disclaimer: Link, Zelda, and other characters, places, and creatures are copyright by Nintendo and its respected companies. Nintendo copyrights everything in this chapter except Lyna Forest, Elder Jaq, the Folio Hylia, Ceaye, Uunco and Sarah.

Part 2

Chapter 12: Return to Lyna Forest

/\

I was not at all satisfied. In fact, I was quite the opposite. I, Link, was now on a journey to the forest that brought lividly vivid memories to mind. And I was absolutely irritated as I was now ten minutes into the adventure, steering my horse towards the forest. I noticed the river that ran through Hyrule Field also extended into the forest, and came out a couple miles away to head off even farther down the field. That explains why we were never allowed to go past the elder's hut when following the river. Hmm. Did Jaq ever leave the forest in his youth? I'd most likely never know.

Even though the mammal would most likely bolt when we reached the forest, I still wanted to give it a try. We drew closer still. However, when we approached the clawing branches of the trees, the horse neighed in fright, throwing some of my equipment (the Folio Hylia) and myself off of her, and she scurried off. I stood up, a small pang of loss in my heart. There went my food and sleeping equipment. Now infuriated, I hauled the book into the forest.

It was uncannily quiet. I remembered back when I was here with Sarah only a month or so ago. It made me ponder. Where was she? What happened to her? Was she even still alive? I knew nothing of her whereabouts, and I would not discover the details until later on. But that's not the focus of the moment.

I took a number of steps deeper into the unfriendly environment, stepping over undergrowth and wilting flowers. It was eerie, to say the least, since birds usually took the delight in chirping and singing during the day, though they sang not at this moment. They aggravated me at times, similarly to Uunco. Uunco! Oh Farore, I'm such a fool! I had forgotten my friend this entire time!

"Some friend I am," I muttered to myself. Almost on cue, a reverberating cry echoed throughout the forest. I quickly hid into a bush. Out came one of the indigo creatures of before. I sighed; at least this creature wouldn't attack the instant it spotted someone. "I wonder what it is?" I whispered, not expecting an answer. I got one.

The Folio Hylia burst open, causing me to drop it. The creature's head jerked toward my general direction. On the page was a picture of the beast, and a description.

**Bokoblin- This creature has undergone many evolutionary changes since its first ancestors, but every step has the basic traits of a bokoblin; long ears, slim body, low stamina, and a very low intelligence. In the view of many, it is the weakest of all dark creatures. However, one must keep caution against even this foe, if one has no weapons or combat skills.**

"I think that means me," I murmured. Well, now came the moment of truth. I'd have to prepare myself to kill a living creature. This was the first time I had to kill a monster; I'm saying I had to because I needed the experience of fighting a dark creature. Tension grips me; I've never felt this nervous in my entire life. Gradually, my left hand rose to the handle of the Royal Sword in its sheathe upon my back as I slowly set the Folio Hylia down…

No go.

I tugged and tugged, but the blasted sword was caught in some kind of snag. How do swords get caught in snags anyway? When I get back from this adventure, I was definitely going to have a talk with Zelda about this.

My jerking body seemed to alarm and frighten the bokoblin. It jumped back, and emitted the most inhuman scream I had ever heard. Or, then again, the most inhuman scream I had already heard. I knew exactly what it was doing. It was calling for assistance.

As I had by now expected, a good three more of these vile creatures arrived to the scene, surrounding me. I yanked the sword once more, but it had yet to be released from the grasp of the scabbard. I would have to do combat without a sword. Then one of them charged.

The others followed without question. I kicked the first one back; might as well fight unfairly. The leader connected with two of the others. One jumped and knocked me down, screeching at me. I slapped it on the face, which silenced it for a moment. It began shrieking, and scurried away. Wow. The dumb book was right. These creatures were pathetic.

The three idiotic creatures managed to stand up, and charged mindlessly. I sprinted to a tree and cleared it up to a reasonable branch. The creatures gawked up, milky white eyelids blinking furiously. They never expected my foot when it came down on the head of one of their own. The previously mentioned bokoblin dropped to the ground, twitching. I scaled the tree once more, shocked. I must have broken the creature's skull. Surprised at my accomplishment, I was also knocked almost senseless when one of the creatures actually threw their club at me. Were these things really as weak as the book said? It seemed so. A broken skull from a single kick was exactly what the book called it; low stamina. I decided to drop down, landing on each of the buffoons' heads at once. Instant death. They never stood a chance.

I checked my scabbard, setting everything down. The darn sword was clasped tightly in the wooden sheathe. Why was it wooden anyway? The more and more I looked at it, the bigger the realization hit me. It wasn't a Royal Sword at all. With that, an even bigger realization came to me.

It was rigged!

"Why, those little…" I need not continue that sentence. Infuriated by a great deal of unfortunate events, I knew what I had to do next. I had to go back and get a real sword this time. There would be a great deal of explaining to be done as well.

However, one other option stuck to me. There was always the choice of returning to the ruins of Mycenia…I could find any remaining things to help me or vanquish the pang of hunger growing in my stomach. However, there could be nothing, and the memories might be a little too much to bear.

There was no other alternative. I couldn't make it out of the forest, across the field, through Castle Town, and into the castle before nightfall. Going to the ruins of my old village was the only option.

So, onward I trekked.

The day edged on, and little activity occurred. Simply trudging through the forest, occasionally catching ear of a call from a bird or other such creature. By the time that the sun decided to call it quits and return from whence it came, I was preparing a small patch of bedding from leaves of thick trees. I dropped down onto the so called bed; I was cold, but I could manage. I laid my head down, yawned sleepily, closed my weary eyes, and slept.

/\

The throne room. Zelda sat upon the royal throne. Fatigued eyes glancing forward, she yawned inaudibly as Ceaye dropped in from a window.

_You have sent the boy to his doom. You know this, am I correct?_ Zelda did not respond for a moment.

_I had no choice. The hero before, he never had someone just hand him his weapons. He had to find them. The only thing I gave him was the ocarina._

Ceaye frowned. _Would it not be better if he did not have to risk his life to find the equipment he needs for combat?_ Silence drowned the room. _There is something you are not telling me._

Zelda stood up, and walked toward the opposite window, watching clouds roll by the luminescent body in the sky; the moon. _One of his equipped necessities is sabotaged. He must continue on without that specific item. Unless he finds it, he will not have it._

Yet another silence. _It is the sword, is it not?_ Zelda could only nod. Ceaye sighed. _Then he truly is doomed. Why did you tamper with the sword? He needs one to combat the moblins! Without it, they will surely destroy him!_

_As I thought at one time,_ Zelda replied. _However, one moblin has something of his. Something precious. He will know in due time._ Zelda approached Ceaye, exhaustion in her eyes. _I have stayed up too long. I believe I shall head off to bed now. No more of this needs to be said._ As the princess of Hyrule began walking off to the tower, Ceaye took the moment to add one last comment.

_Zelda._ _If you want him dead so badly, then why did you not simply finish it yourself instead of lead him to an ending full of bloodshed?_

Zelda ceased her amble, and sighed. _He brings back too many memories. Bad memories. Memories of "him". _With that, Zelda left the throne room.

/\

I woke with a start, the dream fresh in my mind. How could she? I almost couldn't believe it. And yet, the proof was staring me right in the eye. The tampered sword was everything. No food or water. An extremely heavy book that slows me down. Everything was right there. And what was a "moblin?" For the first time on the trip, I felt dismay.

The Folio Hylia flipped open once more to an empty, startling me. Farore, I need to get used to that. Wait. I never asked it to open and give me information! The blank page was being rapidly written upon by even more elegant handwriting than any I had ever seen.

_Are you surprised? I cannot tell, seeing as I am back at the castle and you at the forest._

What in Din's name is this? "Zelda?!" I asked bluntly. The book wrote back, the first message clearing itself away.

_Of course it is me. I would prefer you not to say my name, however. I prefer no one to say my name. Too many suspicious people can get word of plans and such if they find that my name is mentioned in a conversation, even in isolated areas… that is why I ask this of you._

I glared at the book, unknowing if she could see me or not. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I understand. What I don't understand is this sword! How could you try to kill me?" The writing came faster this time, a bit choppier than before.

_What in the name of Nayru are you ranting on about?! I have no intention of murdering you. Where exactly did you come up with this nonsense? From the dream?_

"That's _exactly_ where I came up with the assumption!" I retorted. An inhuman call reverberated from the far off distance as more sentences appeared on the page.

_That dream is a figment of your imagination! The __**dark wizard **__gave it to you! That is the problem with these dreams! You cannot tell which ones are real and which ones were created to twist your mind!_

I leaned closer to the book, infuriated. "And why should I trust you? You knew about the dream, and was the one who sabotaged the sword!" The writing was now more of scribbled then elegantly placed. I must have really ticked her off now.

_You numskull! Do you think YOU are the only one who receives such dreams?! No! I receive such dreams as well! I have EXPERIENCE to control them! You are not thinking straight! The Pendant is meddling with your thought!_

Despite being scolded by a magic wielding princess, I was still willing to defend myself. "If you have "experience" with these dreams, then you probably sent the dream to me!" More maddened scribbling.

_Are you **questioning** my trust?!_

I shakily nodded. "Yeah. That's exactly what I'm doing." The next writing did not come for a few minutes.

_I am here to help you, Archie. I am here to warn you. Deep inside the temple lies a dangerous beast. A creature that will require great skill to defeat. It will definitely be a challenging battle. Still, you must not give up hope._ Yet another long pause. _I apologize for overreacting._

"Yeah, you better," I added.

_You need to respect those wiser than you, or else._

I smirked. "Or else what?" One last line of writing.

_Or else you will get what's coming to you, sooner than you expect. There is a keese behind you, by the way._

"What" was all I could manage before I felt I pain to the back my head. I spun around to see a hideous looking bat flapping frantically. "Is that a keese?" In response, the Folio Hylia flipped to a new page, apparently cutting my connection to Zelda off, and revealing a sketch and description of the creature before me. I had no time to read it, however, as the annoying aerial mammal pursued me with determination.

…**enough**. I had had _enough_ of these idiotic creatures running or flying up to me, intent on a round of combat. I then, out of an extremely low percentile, snatched the bat by the tip of its wing and slammed the despicable creature into a nearby tree. Tiny crunches followed, and the creature let out one last shrill cry before drawing its last breath. "Good riddance," I muttered, throwing the corpse to the forest floor. My remark was followed up by another high pitched squeak, and a pain similar to the last one. I twirled around, striking the next keese with my fist, sending it straight towards the ground. What a smack down it was. I ended it off by stomping the beasts spine in half. Huffing furiously, I checked the Folio Hylia for its definition of the keese.

**Keese- A pathetic race of bats, actually. With low stamina to the extreme, airborne abilities, and dull wits, this race is surprisingly more feared than bokoblins. Known to shriek at high pitch frequencies, these creatures have relatives that give trouble to many knights; Fire Keese and Ice Keese.**

After inspecting the information, I heaved the book and all my equipment towards a random direction. In reality, I had no idea where I was going.

Gushing water. That was what I was listening for as I trudged through the forest. The once evocative wood now hosted an eerie hue. The shrubs and other undergrowth consisted of pale olive green leaves instead of the merry emerald ones. Strange calls of unknown creatures reverberated throughout the otherwise silent forest. Branches and derelict logs arranged into unsettling images. I evoked my memory bank by thinking back to when these trees weren't revolting or unnerving. That was two months ago or so. As one last memory of Uunco and Caw rushing back to mind, I sighed. So many things always ended up badly for me. The recent events had not done well to enlighten me as well. All together, I was miserable.

/\

The flow of the river was gentle, pleasant, and an overall positive change to my dejected day. Using it as a guide I followed the flowing crystalline water. If I didn't find the ruins, then I could always backtrack up the river.

Fortunately, backtracking wouldn't be necessary. Already I could recognize the environment from before all of these disconcerting events. The trees and shrubbery were now somewhat twisted looking, with bark beginning to wither, and leaves darkening. However, all of these photosynthetic biological structures shared the same build from two months ago. That was enough information to tell me that I was heading straight towards Mycenia.

Sure enough, by midday, Mycenia's ruins came into view. I let out an exhausted sigh; finally, after a day and a half roaming the forest, I had reached my destination. Well, not my last destination. I had yet to discover the location of the temple.

The scene was as Sarah and I left it; desolate, no signs of life, and graves huddled together nearby. Nothing new. The Folio Hylia flipped open again, and I had no choice but to put it down. Zelda's handwriting appeared on the page.

_What in the NAME of DIN are you doing?! You are deep into moblin territory! Get out of there at this very instant!_

"Like I'd listen to you after that death attempt," I replied, glancing around nonetheless. I really didn't want to run into these moblin things; if even Zelda wasn't taking them lightly, then they must be dangerous. Still, I did not want her to know of my insecurity, so I hid it from my voice. "I'm here at the ruins, looking for a decent weapon to combat these pathetic creatures."

_Be that way. When that specific moblin arrives, do not come whining to me for protection. By the way, do not say I did not warn you before the battle._ With that, the book slammed closed.

Farore, she's getting on my nerves. I'm starting to feel stupid about having feelings for her in the first place. Humph. That's all going to change when I get back.

My muted decision was interrupted as I heard a snarl. I quickly (or as fast as I could while heaving the book) retreated into the bushes as a creature arrived onto the scene. It was one of those pig-like creatures that resembled the one that attacked Sarah and I a good while back. It whiffed the ground, eying anything that moved suspiciously.

"What is that?" I quietly demanded to the heavyweight encyclopedia, and it responded, as usual. The inscription fit the beast perfectly, and I took a good glimpse at the description.

**Moblin- Moblins are seven foot tall, pig resembling beasts. These creatures are ever fierce and do have somewhat standard intelligence (their own language). However, they are not cunning enough to devise plans, and are built for war.**

**Moblins originally resided in the Sacred Forest Meadow, as to where they would charge at intruders with sharpened spears. Back then, they were located inside a maze of sorts, having almost no idea of the outside world. All of that changed when a breakout occurred, and the moblins discovered the rest of the world. Now found in many more locations, including Lyna Forest, Hyrule Field, and Lost Woods, these creatures are very dangerous and not to be disturbed. Instead of the spears they originally wielded, these beasts now prefer large axes that can easily pierce skin.**

**With all points in consideration, it is greatly advised that only one with a sword and shield proceed to do combat with these foes.**

"Well, this is unfortunate," I murmured to myself. There was no way I could take this thing out. Heaving the Folio Hylia, I exited the remains of my home village, only shedding a small tear.

There had to be someone still alive. That person had to be Elder Jaq. He was around two months ago, and I was sure he was in his hut, waiting for Sarah and I to return. My emotions told me it was the only thing left to do.

After an hour of backtracking, I reached the hut, relief flowing in my veins. This book was a handful, and even heavier than that. Plus, the hut wasn't any more destroyed than before, indicating that apparently no monsters attacked after I left. Energy slowly beginning to wane, I entered through the beaded entrance.

No noticeable changes since last time. Regrettably, Jaq was not in the vicinity. Dropping the damned heavy book to the antique floor, I examined the wrecked chair and the toppled table. Attempting to take a seat, I found the chair rickety and risky to take a seat upon.

"Great. No seat means no rest," I contemplated. To make my day worse, a growl entered the room. I spun around to discover a moblin entering the doorway, cautiously glancing around. However, as soon as it saw me, it gave a horrific yet craggily screech. "Why me?" I asked myself, and had barely enough time to whip out my shield before the creature (assumingly male) was before me, his ax held high. I defended myself poorly; the force of the ax coming down battered my shield, and it flew out of my hand as I pathetically attempted to kick the creature to the oaken flooring. The creature caught my leg with his empty hand, and with a smirk yanked me to the ground. Damn it! Was I really going to die by the hands of a pig?! It seemed so. One minute I was searching for a place to sit, and the next I was on the ground, a bloodthirsty beast preparing to drop his ax upon me. The moblin grinned, raised the ax, and-

_Whoosh!_

An arrow flew by me, and pierced the moblin's neck. He let out a dismayed cry as murky scarlet blood leaked out of the wound. Was that moblin blood? Yuck. Unfortunately, I had a feeling I would see more of it.

The moblin staggered a few feet, but dislodged the arrow, drawing more blood. _Whoosh!_ A second arrow struck him, straight in the forehead. The monster dropped dead in seconds. Before I could react or stand up, I was hauled up by someone behind me. Looking back I saw a hooded figure about my height and my with little features showing other than a tunic somewhat similar to the one I wore. This mysterious stranger had female build, and now had me pressed against the wall.

"It is not wise for one as foolish as you to combat a moblin with proper weaponry," she began, "nor is it such a splendid idea to wander vagabond amongst the shadows of the trees." I struggled, but she would not free me of her grasp. Now, I could see her piercing sapphire eyes glaring at me. They were similar to Zelda's in a sense; knowing, but more sharp. A single lock of emerald hair was visible as well.

"And who are you to be wandering in the forest?" I questioned back. She shoved me harder against the wall.

"In case you are unaware of your surroundings, I have the upper hand. Also, I cannot trust you with my name until I can trust you with yours. Now, I demand that you state your name or I knock you unconscious."

"My name is Archie. I am a survivor of Mycenia Village." I replied, and she let me free.

"I will not question your identity. Now, I must, however, ask you of where you will be heading."

"Lyna Temple," I responded, and I could clearly tell that she was frowning.

"Very well. But… if you are to approach the temple by yourself without weaponry, I have no choice but to aid you." Before I could counter, she quickly added, "and I will provide food as well." I beamed. Maybe this was going somewhere after all. However, I had one last question.

"Just one thing; what is your name?"

This time, the girl smiled. "You can call me Saria."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Suspense! My longest chapter yet! Is Zelda on Link's side? Or is she really trying to kill him? And what happened to Saria?! So many questions left unanswered... all in due time.

Reviews are welcome!

LocalTalent53


	13. Figments of the Past

Alright, everyone, you know how earlier I was saying that the chapters would increase in length? Well, this time I think I've outdone myself. This chapter is just a little over 7,000 words, and it is almost one fourth of the entire story's length! At least, for now...

On another note, this chapter is the highest rated one so far; it is the main reason that the story is T at the moment. Just warning you. Don't worry too much; most of it is blood and a small amount of swearing.

Disclaimer: You know, I've been repeating the same old thing for a while now. So, let's keep it simple; I do not own The Legend of Zelda, a trademark of Nintendo and it's respected companies.

Chapter 13

Figments of the Past

/\

By now, Saria and I were still down in the hut, eating slices of spiced meat that tasted somewhat flavorful, but more foreign. In truth, I had no idea what the heck I was eating, but it was food, I was hungry, and I needed all the energy I could grasp before heading to the temple.

However, at this moment, I was currently thinking of the outcome of this venture and what I would have to sacrifice for it. You see, I've realized by now that everything has consequences. Every good event comes with a catch. I got married to Sarah, but it turned out quite nasty. I received the Pendant of Peril, which declared me a man and not a boy, and in return, monsters burned my home village down, searching for the very same pendant. I found Hyrule Field, but in the process Sarah disappeared. The list goes on. Now, I was thinking of the catch of hanging around with this Saria girl. What would the repercussion be for choosing food and an ally? More importantly, what will the repercussion be for finding this Key of Despair? The result I would discover farther on my journey, but that is for later.

Saria had now lowered her hood, revealing those powerful sapphire eyes and somewhat lengthy locks of emerald green hair. We spoke of nothing; there was an unnerving hush in the hut.

The silence was shattered as I spoke up. "What is this, anyway?"

Saria didn't answer for a moment, swallowing another piece of meat. "I used to be a vegetarian," she began, drawing me off the subject, "but that all changed eight years ago. Back then, I was a young girl; happy, kind, and ignorant of the rest of the world. Such peace I felt, as I used to be quite cheery."

"You're getting off the subject," I noted, "and I'm curious as to what I am eating."

"If I were you, I wouldn't want to know. Ignorance is bliss, they say. And that was how I was; ignorant, and very blissful. I had a very nice friend, and his name will remain anonymous. Of course, there was this other guy as well, who was very rude. He went by the name of Mido. However, deep down inside he was a better person. My friend never really saw that part of him." She took a measured bite of the meat. "You are very lucky to have a different life than me."

I sat up. "And what makes you say that? What do you know of my life?"

Saria sighed, and mentioned no more of the subject. However, as I prepared to take another bite of my strange meal, she finished with, "if you're really that intent on knowing, you are consuming bokoblin meat." I spat it out immediately, causing my peer to chuckle. I had no idea if this meat was safe or not.

And then, it trickled into my ears; his voice.

"Once again I find you here." I spun around, and there was Elder Jaq, in all his five feet of munificence. However, since the past events, I wouldn't call him munificent.

Now, the first thing I wanted to do was stab him; stab him with my sword for everything that has happened. Seeing as my sword was of no use, my next thought was trying to see his point of view first to try to calm myself down. Then, the final thought struck me as important. Before he could say another word, I stood up, grasping his arm, and pulled him out of the hut, leaving behind a confused Saria.

"Look, she doesn't know my name," I explained. "I told her my name was Archie, because that's the identity I've acted through the past two months. Don't mention my real name near her, alright?" Getting the nod I wanted, I brought him back into the hut, where everything resumed as normal. Saria said nothing, not aware of the details of my private chat with Jaq.

For a number of minutes, there was silence. Finally, Elder Jaq decided to speak. "Archie, why have you returned? There is nothing left here for you." The elder waited for my answer, gaze never leaving me.

"I'm heading to the temple," I replied.

Jaq was mute for a moment. "I see you have met Saria," he observed. I could do nothing but nod. "However, I wish to know why you are heading to the temple."

"Because of the very thing you gave me," I answered, drawing the pendant into view. Saria's expression transformed into one of horror.

"T-the Pendant!" she exclaimed. "You-you've come to turn me in, then, haven't you?!" She stood up, her voice was swirling with fear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, unknowing of what Saria was even talking about. Jaq sighed as she drew a finely crafted bow that was inscribed with many markings, a couple of which were three triangles shaped into a larger triangle, leaving another triangle in between.

"I will not give you the chance! The _dark wizard_ can fulfill his wishes over my dead body," she exclaimed.

"There is no need to be hasty, young lady," the elder breathed, and gently grasped a rope attached to the roof of the hut. In response, Saria nocked an arrow, the tip of the arrowhead at Elder Jaq's forehead. I gulped; was she really willing to shoot an old man at point-blank range?

"Archie, please yank this rope as hard as you can muster," explained Jaq whilst handing me the rope. Saria stretched the arrow back, the sharp sound of the bow's string being stretched with force. As this mysterious woman made final preparations to murder the gentle old man beside me, I tugged the rope with full force…

_Snap!_ That was the sound that followed the yanking of the rope. A heavy vase, attached to a different rope on the hut's roof, swung forward and smashed into thousands of pieces- right into the back of Saria's head. She dropped the bow, numbly careened forward, and finally collapsed onto the wooden flooring, a small pool of blood beginning to surround her head. I was in complete shock; Saria was not respiring, and was dead still. Whether that statement was literal or simply a metaphor was not yet clear. Did I murder this girl?!

"Oh, Farore," I muttered, and spun toward Jaq. "You meant to kill her?! Why?!"

"She's merely unconscious," the elder replied, managing to position himself to a stand. "If I wanted to kill her, young Link, then wouldn't it make much more sense to simply send a dagger flying towards her instead of a vase?" I went silent, my deadened voice currently unable to answer. "Now help me bind her legs and hands so that when she comes to, she will not be able to do bodily harm to us."

/\

After a couple of hours, Saria awoke. She winced, the pain returning to her head. I observed that she was well aware of the caked blood upon the back of her head. After giving her a moment to recuperate from the injury, I finally spoke up.

"Look, there are some things you need to know before you attack me."

"You will bring death to us all," she shot back, attempting to stand, only to realize she was all tied up.

"I do not intend to use the Pendant for dark purposes," I replied, "merely to keep it out of the clutches of dark forces." Saria scoffed at my statement.

"No matter what intentions you wield, neither for those not heartfelt or those who serve the good princess of Hyrule, will the Pendant not cause you grief. Only those _blessed with the power of the gods_ can wield it without being driven mad after six months. It is always six months. By then, you will be merely a shadow of your former self." She stared me down, eyes ever vigilant. "Tell me, wielder of darkness, do you wish such a fate upon yourself?"

Before I could answer, Jaq entered the hut, a soaked cloth in his right hand. He leaned down and, while lifting her head, gently wiped the back of her head, blood staining the cloth. "Do not assume such unfortunate outcomes. Archie here is under the influence of Princess Zelda." I glanced over at him. How did he know that? In fact, now that I thought about it, why did everyone I meet know more than me? Ugh! This was beginning to aggravate me.

Saria was quiet the rest of the evening. Jaq sealed the entrance of the hut with a large plank of wood, and lit a couple of candles to light the room. With little other events occurring throughout the night, we all finally managed to get some sleep.

/\

_Damn it all!_ A mysterious yet humanoid creature with fins. Light blue skin covered a female body. Her head was in her hands as she sat in a throne of sapphire gemstones. Only her right side was visible. Another creature, similar and most likely of the same species, approached. This one was male, and wore some fine jewelry, though the previous fish like creature wore no jewelry at all. He also had abnormal sea green eyes, and an almost unwelcoming appearance. He strode over to the female's side.

_My princess, what ails you?_ The princess did not respond for a short amount of time.

_What has become of Hyrule? Why did it come to this? What led to these atrocious_ _events?_

The man sighed. _Princess Ruto, as your adviser, I have none of the answers you seek. They are currently beside the times, furthermore not at this moment quite crucial to our predicament. The Hylians have yet to cease their antics. The negotiation with the princess of Hyrule turned sour. The death of your very father has been connected to the Hylians themselves; magic wielders with the power to do such things. Why, even the Princess herself knew what he suffered from!_ The adviser rested his hand on Ruto's shoulder, causing her to bring her head up, her eyes looking up at him. _My princess, now is the time to act! Not tomorrow, not the season thereafter, but today! We must strike! Who knows what move the Hylians will make next! They have turned against us._

Ruto, after a moment of thought, spoke._ I…. I believe you are right, Loch. Shall I alert the garrisons?_ Loch beamed, a somewhat dark expression on his face.

_But of course, Miss Ruto. In fact, allow me to alert them about the upcoming attack. In a month, the Hylians will know the vengeance and wrath of the Zoras!_

/\

My eyes burst open, sunlight poking through the beaded entrance. The morning rays were blinding; I had to cover my eyes and pause for a moment to regain my eyesight. By that time, I noticed that Saria was now unbound and soundlessly eating a mango, her somewhat lengthy jade locks shading her eyes from the bright sunlight. Elder Jaq was nowhere to be seen, but I assumed he was nearby if the doorway was open.

"Is there any left for me?" I asked her. Saria simply lobbed a mango toward me without a word muttered from her mouth. I took a appreciative bite from it, and sat there in a bit of a content silence for the next few minutes.

Upon finishing her mango, Saria finally spoke. "I had a discussion with Jaq this morning. After an hour of attempting to persuade me, he finally convinced me to believe that you are not a threat sufficient enough to deal with. Therefore, I have also agreed to nonetheless guide you to Lyna Temple. However, if you so much as prove yourself a possible acquaintance to the _dark wizard_, or if I discover that you have some kind of stratagem, then I _will_ confiscate the Pendant from you and slit your throat." Yikes. Those were some frightening terms. I answered them with, "no need to worry, because I won't betray you."

With the following lack of sound in the room, I decided to contemplate what my dream meant. Figuring that these were the Zora people that the traitor Lars had associated with, the fact that these people were planning a war brought trouble to my head. However, I currently felt that it wasn't my problem. I mean, I shouldn't interfere with something that didn't involve me, right? How wrong I was, because little did I know, it would become my problem. However, that would not come until later.

Elder Jaq passed through the beads, and handed me some food and supplies. "You and Saria will be heading off to the temple shortly," he explained, "and you require food and weaponry. Saria, would you kindly have the honor to present Archie his new sword?" Saria sighed, but still obeyed Jaq's request. She handed me a slim blade, still in its scabbard. I unsheathed it, revealing a sword sharp to the tip, slim to the hilt. Jaq continued his elucidation. "My most general advice is to use that sword; many monsters blockade the path to the temple, and none of them will relinquish it without a fight. The journey may be vigorous, and the battles may be intense. However, the real trouble will be the temple itself. For now, simply finish nourishing yourselves before departing."

After eating our fill of nourishments, Saria and I prepared ourselves for the trip by equipping our weapons; I with my sword, and Saria equipping her bow, a quiver of arrows, and twin indistinguishable daggers. It was likely that I had her only sword. We loaded the food and the Folio Hylia into a woven sack, and I placed the shield upon my back. In only fifteen minutes, we were prepared to depart for the temple. Of course, that didn't mean that we were mentally prepared for the temple. We were unsure of what lay ahead; at least, I was unsure of the matter. Nonetheless, Saria and I thanked Elder Jaq for the kindness he had delivered to us, and stepped toward the entryway of the hut.

"Take care you two," he informed us, "and I hope that you find out if Uunco and Sarah are safe, Archie." I nodded, and the two of us, Saria and I, departed from the munificent man's hut; whether we would return to his hut or not still remained an unanswered inquiry.

/\

Saria, after about a half an hour later, began to see my discomfort. "Are you having difficulty hauling the luggage?" she interrogated. I failed to answer, focusing on the grueling aching of sore muscles, for I had gone without heaving the Folio Hylia since the day I was attacked by the moblin. Saria sighed impatiently, and lifted the woven sack over her shoulder with ease. After my embarrassed stare sufficed her imperceptible giggles, I finally took the time to realize that I had never informed Elder Jaq of what had happened to Sarah. Perplexed, but not apprehensive of the matter, I mentioned nothing of it to Saria as we continued to trek our way to the temple.

At one point, we finally decided to stop and take a lunch break. We ate fresh mangos, gulped crystalline water, and taking a seat down on the forest floor. As we nourished our bodies, I decided to inquire Saria a bit. "So, can you give me any more information on moblins like, I don't know, how to defeat them with a sword?"

Saria sunk her teeth into a mango, and took a mouthful out of the fruit. She wiped the juicy liquid off of her mouth with her sleeve before answering. "Moblins are abnormal creatures. They keep some piece of their victim after slaughtering them, as strange as it sounds. If a moblin has a piece of a victim- be it an arm, a leg, or something simple, such as a lock of hair- then that victim is unequivocally dead. There are no exceptions. The moblin cares very dearly for that item, and treasures it with its life." She bit into the mango once more, and masticated for a moment before continuing. "Now, a moblin can be very difficult to defeat in battle. Their main weakness is their forehead, but striking that area of the head can be frustrating for most swordsmen, seeing as moblins have the height advantage. On a lighter note, marksmen and markswomen can take one down in one arrow, when aiming for the forehead."

"Wow. That's a lot of information." It was somewhat complicated to comprehend all of this at once, but I figured I could do it. I finished my mango, and we were once again out on our quest to reach Lyna Temple.

Another five hours passed, and no occurrences halted our trail. We decided to camp out near the river. After eating more mangos (no surprise there), I decided to ask Saria a question that I considered quite essential. "How do you know where we're going? I haven't seen you read a single map the whole way."

Saria, who was setting up a wooden target, simply responded with, "I am well in tune with the forest. You can sort of call it an internal compass. Therefore, I know exactly where we are heading. Now, I need to practice." I watched her run about twenty-five yards off, and was surprised to hear the whir of an arrow fly by, and even more stunned to witness the projectile strike the target dead on.

Afterward, we set up nice adequate beds for the both of us. As we brought ourselves into the land of dreams, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on at Hyrule Castle…

/\

Flames. They licked the forest floor, the trees, and all plant life. A great tree stood, dead and now burning, before a forest. It would soon fall to the fires of darkness, but one had escaped doom, and was now riding horseback, clutching a young man whose features were indistinguishable. This girl of the forest was no older than ten years old, and had green hair and sapphire eyes. The horse brought itself to a halt, and the man and girl dismounted.

_This is where I must leave you, Saria._

Saria's eyes now held tears of sorrow. _But what of the other Kokiri? What of Mido? What of Kokiri Forest?_

The male of Hylian descent simply replied with, _I cannot delay the inevitable. I must leave._ The man dropped to her level, and, with his finger, brought her chin up so that she now looked him right in the eyes._ However, Saria, please be aware that I will never forget you and all those who care. If you stay the way you are, I'm sure you'll be fine without me. I'm sorry, but now we must part._

A tear ran down her cheek, hope glimmering in her eyes. _For now?_

The teenager embraced her tightly. _For now._ The young man mounted the horse, and began riding off farther into the woods. His last words to her were called out as he rode off: _Never forget…_

Tears trickled down Saria's face as she stood there in the darkness. _I'll never forget you…Link…_

/\

Saria and I woke up, gasping in unison. The luminescent moon shone magnificently on our faces. Tears were running down Saria's face as of this moment, and I figured from this evidence that we together shared that dream. However, seeing as it seemed to be one of her memories, I dared not push the matter. I simply turned over, attempting to sleep, pushing away the memory of the dream. I decided that I shouldn't endeavor to understand the details until I had finished my quest at the temple.

/\

By morning, we had completely dismissed the dream, and began our schedule once more. We ate breakfast normally, and talked as if we had a good night's sleep free of dreams. Saria finished nourishing herself, then informed me of what would occur next.

"After we're ready to go, we should reach the temple in a couple of hours. From there, you can do whatever you plan to do from there."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, at the ready. "Now, let's get going!"

"Hold on," interrupted Saria. "We're not going anywhere until I cleanse myself. If you need me, I shall be in the river. And no peeking!" With that, she stood up and headed off to the river that ran through the forest.

Seeing as I had nothing to do, I decided to practice with my sword. I unsheathed it, and began trying out slices and slashes, my sword striking targeted trees. From there I could find out which slashes and techniques worked efficiently, and those that did not. Slash followed strike, and after a short period of five minutes, I had actually discovered that the techniques like thrusting my sword and horizontal slashes were more effective than vertical slashes. I was a swordsman in training, and I was finally beginning to learn.

As soon as I discovered these techniques, a scream- Saria's voice, to be exact- echoed through the forest. I leapt up and, deciding to go against what Saria said, took off toward the river. Clearing a couple logs and ducking a branch or two, I came to the river and saw that there was no danger, but I did see-

"_**AHHH!**_"

"Oops, sorry! OUCH!" The "ouch" following was a result of a boot slamming me in the head. I quickly retreated, muttering, "damn my bad luck."

After waiting in the distance for a couple of minutes, Saria approached me, now fully clothed and angry as hell. "You _pervert!_ What were you thinking when you ran out towards the stream?!"

"I'm sorry, but I was coming to rescue you in case you were being attacked by a moblin or something!" I retorted in my defense. Saria held up her bow.

"I had my bow and arrows with me, you nitwit! How could you suspect that I would need help killing a moblin when my weapons were within an arm's reach of me?" In truth, I really was beginning to feel like a nitwit.

"I apologize. Just one question, though. Why were you screaming in the first place?"

"There were zoras in the river," she replied. I glanced toward the stream of water with an uneasy feeling. Were the zoras already preparing for war? That unnerving feeling from yesterday morning arose, but I drowned it out with helping Saria pack her things so that we could finally reach the temple. Within ten minutes, we were back on track.

As we walked, I noticed that Saria was still somewhat upset with me, and did not converse with me until about a half an hour later. When she finally began talking to me again, we discussed things like the lack of intelligence in bokoblins, and of how the forest was before it was disturbed.

We passed by peculiar trees and aberrant undergrowth. An anomalous cry reverberated throughout the discomforting woodland. Frivolous events occurred, and we were becoming rapidly jaded. We had prepared weapons and gained our strength, expecting swarms of creatures to attack. That did not seem to be the case.

"Sadly, I am getting fed up with all of this quiet," Saria stated. "Now, some type of creature to destroy would be quite a deal more fascinating than this blasted silence."

"Well, it appears our prayers have been answered," I replied, directing her attention to the horde of bokoblins just meters before us. "Well, what are we standing around for? Let's get in some practice!" With that final notion, I drew my sword and sprinted towards the feral yet unintelligent beasts.

"Get back here! Wait up!" Saria shouted, following as quickly as she could.

The bokoblins immediately took notice- when I was about three feet away- and suffered the loss of one of their friend's arms, blood oozing out of the stump. Surprised at my strength, they had no chance to retaliate, for I was hacking away at their numbers; however, unable to get a decent blow like the original strike. The creatures were now frightened, and many were running for their lives, including the one armed beast I struck before. Unfortunately, the remaining monster managed to smite me roughly on the cheek, causing me to lose balance and fall backward. The bokoblin raised his club, but failed to strike me; an arrow pierced its head, two centimeters left of its eyelid. The creature was downed in seconds, and I heard Saria exclaim, "how could I miss its eye?"

I managed to bring myself back to standing, and faced her. "Hey, close enough for me; if you'd missed the head, I might be dead right now."

Saria beamed. "Just don't wind up almost killing yourself again."

And so, on we continued, pacing ourselves only slightly. For some reason, at this moment, I felt like I could not be stopped on my quest. However, nothing could prepare me for what stood before the temple…

/\

Upon reaching the temple, we hid our supplies and took to the shrubbery to hide from the creatures that guarded it. We were beginning to realize that this may have been a bad idea to attempt with only a swordsman and an archer.

Lyna Temple stood an ancient relic, approximately fifty feet high, thirty feet wide, and endlessly far back into the forest. The reason for its vastness was due to many large trees making the interior of the temple. Built of impenetrable bricks, this fortress was the least of our problems.

Guarding the entrance of the temple, at the feet of the great stairs, was a unit of five moblins, armed and prepared for combat. Most of them were armed with large axes. One even wielded a flail. All in all, they seemed ready to take on anyone who opposed them.

"There's too many," I muttered, observing what I considered a battalion of moblins before us.

Saria was quiet for a moment. "Hmm. There's less than I expected. I was prepared for a dozen of these brutes."

"Maybe this wasn't the wisest idea," I admitted.

"Heh, don't worry all that much; one arrow to the head will down them before they even discover our hiding spot," Saria scoffed, nocking an arrow against the bowstring. She pulled far back, but was halted by a sudden growl. We spun around to find a moblin standing behind us, preparing to drop his axe upon us. Saria speedily fired the arrow at its forehead, causing it to give a grunt before collapsing. The other creatures now had their attention aimed at us as they shrieked at us infuriatingly. "Well, so much for that plan," muttered Saria before firing another arrow, this one directed at the moblins guarding the entryway of the temple.

One of the dastardly beasts- the one with the flail- revealed a mighty horn, and blew into the minor end with its bloated lips, causing a deep roar to echo throughout the forest. As if on cue, dozens of moblins arrived on the scene, hungry for blood.

"Well, this is just splendid," I muttered. We were outnumbered, at least twenty to two.

"Less talking, more slashing!" Saria shouted as she took moblins down two at a time. As one approached me, I attempted to hack it with my sword, but it blocked with the axe it wielded. I barely ducked the counterblow that followed.

"That was too close!" I decided to fling my shield, and its sharp edges pierced the moblin's neck, lodging itself there and killing the fiend. "No way am I fighting these things without a shield," I reminded myself, and backed away, only to bump into yet another one the monsters, engaging myself into another tussle.

As I struggled to combat the beast before me, Saria had now shot down a dozen moblins. "Can't you take these things out faster?" she called to me as she grasped in her quiver for another arrow, only to discover that she had none remaining. "Blast! Out of projectiles! Now things are going to get complicated…" She set aside her bow and unsheathed her twin daggers before charging the horde of feral fiends.

I, on the other hand, had managed to stun the moblin I faced before retreating to a safe distance. I didn't dare approach the group of moblins; I had yet to gain enough sword experience to aid Saria in the fight. Taking a small breather, I noticed the smooth techniques of the young woman battling before me. She gracefully sliced at the nearest moblin, cutting vital arteries in the arm to prevent use of its deadly axe. She horizontally slashed a monster's face, causing it to screech in agony. Saria then spun in a circle, her blades licking at the flesh of nearby creatures. My mouth was slightly agape; this woman had much more skill than me by a large margin! Her abilities made me feel like a complete amateur. Mind you, I wasn't a _complete _amateur; I had managed to take out one of the beasts.

The moblin with the war horn, however, was not participating in the slashing, hacking, and otherwise full on mayhem occurring near Saria. Instead, it was walking up the stairway, grinning maliciously at me. It smirked, and held up something attached to a necklace that flared my emotions; a lock of Sarah's hair…

…meaning that Sarah was dead.

Anger and sorrow rushed through my body; this was the same moblin that had originally ambushed Sarah and I in the forest only months before. I recognized it, and it certainly remembered me. My brain felt rushed, and only one urge arose in me; to kill the moblin and reclaim what was left of my wife. Letting out only a cry of war, I rushed towards the stairs, only stopping to collect my shield from the now dead moblin's neck.

"Where in the world do you think you're going?!" exclaimed Saria, barely dodging a swipe from one of the creatures assaulting her. When I didn't reply, she shouted, "in the name of Farore, _help me!!!_" However, I wasn't listening. My anger and emotions had full influence on me now, and I was racing up towards the beast with an infuriated expression upon my face. What I didn't realize was that Saria was now outnumbered, and was fighting a losing battle.

I met the moblin atop the stairs, before the entrance to the temple, and prepared to slash this fiend to pieces. Light from the sun and the gleam of the torches just feet away danced upon our skin. I scowled, and made the first move.

The moblin dodged my sword strike, and swung its flail toward me. I screeched in pain as the spikes dug themselves into my arm. Already, _I_ was fighting a losing battle. I knocked the flail out with my shield, drawing blood from my arm, and retaliated by kicking it's weapon out of it's hand. The monster returned the favor by smiting me directly on the cheek, and grasped my shield before smashing it into my head, causing me to hit the concrete with blood slowly running down my forehead. The world began pivoting before my very eyes, but I rolled out of the way of the foot that slammed down soon after. Managing to stand up once more, I was then about to attempt something very drastic; I was about to try to tackle a moblin. Using all my energy, I rammed full force into the creature, who did not expect such a maneuver. We careened onto the ground, and the moblin's necklace went flying…into the torch fire.

"_NO!_" I exclaimed. The moblin screamed, and pulled the lock of hair out of the fire quickly, burning itself in the process. However, it didn't care; it was trying everything it could to put out the flame. Quickly, the flame died out, with not a strand of hair remaining.

My face at that moment was that of antipathy. "Damn you!!!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs, and before the beast could even recuperate from the sudden loss of it's prize, I was hacking away at it as quickly as I could. The beast didn't even put up a fight; it was almost as if it now had nothing to live for.

_Slash! Slice! Hack!_

Within minutes, the moblin had been reduced to a bloody corpse. My anger vented out, I hollered toward the now frightened moblins, "there's more where that came from, you bastards! Come at me if you dare!!!" Of course, none of the fiends even dared approach. I mean, if _you_ looked like you had just been through hell and back, and had just brutally murdered a moblin in cold blood, do you think many creatures would pick a fight with you? Instead, they began running away from the circle they had formed around Saria. Saria! Aggravation exiting my body, I rushed toward the teenager lying on the gentle grass.

"Saria!" I exclaimed, dropping to my knees to inspect her of injuries.

"You…jerk…" she breathed. I decided to drag her out of the clearing, and near the river. I removed the shirt of her tunic to check for wounds.

She was now unconscious and had taken quite a beating; instead of deciding to slice her up with axes, the cruel beasts had apparently disarmed her, and then kicked her around, intent on beating her to a bloody pulp. Now, she sported numerous bruises all over her body: on her back, arms, stomach, and chest, to name a few. She also had cuts on her back and face, a black eye, and worst of all, a large open wound etched into her back. Altogether, she was not a pretty sight.

"Oh Farore," I murmured. "She's dying, and I have no medical skill whatsoever…what am I to do?" I figured that the least I could do was wet a woven rag and clean her wounds, so that's what I proceeded to do. Using the cloth, I gently caressed the rag over her wounds, and did my best to make it as if her skin wasn't quite as beaten as it actually was. I paid the most attention to the large opening on her back, making sure that it did not get infected. I then went and grabbed our baggage; if Saria did not make it, then I would have to decide what to keep and what to discard.

Next, I went searching for a decent plant to wrap around her wounds and stop the bleeding. I noticed a few decent sized leaves attached to a scrub a couple minutes later. I grasped the leaves and tore them off to receive a scream…from the scrub! I jumped back as the supposed plant jumped up and spat a nut at me! Naturally, I brought my shield up to defend myself, and the deku nut bounced harmlessly off into the forest. An idea sparked in my brain, and when the biological nuisance launched another projectile at me, I aimed the shield so that the nut bounced back at the creature, causing it fall over. I began laughing, but my amused chuckles were interrupted as a nut slammed me roughly on the cheek. I retaliated with a horizontal slash, splitting the guffawing creature in half. Returning to the matter at hand, I ran back over and tightly tied the leaves around her injuries, forming temporary bandages. After accomplishing this, I gently set her by my side, ate a couple mangos, and attempted to think about brighter things.

/\

The day passed on, and Saria remained in her comatose state. I decided to cleanse my face with river water, seeing as it was somewhat bloodied by the battle with the moblin. I was sure that that particular moblin was the one that Zelda mentioned in the dream. At that moment, I suddenly felt that I needed to have a conversation with the princess of Hyrule. I opened the Folio Hylia, and decided that I should give it a try. "Allow me to speak to Princess Zelda," I demanded to the encyclopedia. The book flipped open, rushing to another empty page. Shortly after, the finely inscribed writing appeared once more.

_What reason have you to contact me, Archie?_

"I have an ally, injured and dying," I replied, "and though we're not on the best of terms at the moment, I need your advice. Without it, she may die." Her response appeared on the paper minutes later.

_I…I have nothing to aid you with. There may be absolutely nothing you can do to nurse this girl to full health._ This made my heart sink. Disappointed, I felt now that Saria would surely die. _I apologize if I failed to provide any useful information._

"Nonetheless, thank you for trying…" With that, I closed the book shut. Returning to Saria, I noticed that it was nighttime, and that there would be a full moon showering light upon us as soon as the clouds vanished. Taking one last swig of water from the river, I sat Saria on my lap, and fell asleep praying to Farore that she would be okay.

/\

I awoke the next morning, sunlight drizzling against my skin. I sighed, and glanced around at the once revered forest. Knowing that staring would do nothing to change it, I looked down at Saria. My eyes widened at a sight to behold; all of her wounds had been healed! Even more luckily, she stirred, and began to regain consciousness.

"Ugh…my head…Archie?" Seeing her alright, I grinned.

"Glad to have you back." I was quite curious as to why she recuperated so rapidly. She then scanned the leaves wound around her torso.

"Deku Scrub Leaves…at least you know your biology." Surprised, I opened the Folio Hylia and muttered "Deku Scrub." In response, the page flipped open.

**Deku Scrub- A small creature that spits deku nuts at passersby. To defeat such a being, one must simply guard with their shield, having it aimed directly toward the Deku Scrub. If done properly, the plant will be stunned, and one may head in for an instant kill. If done improperly, then the Deku Scrub will duck into the ground until the mentioned attacker backs a decent distance away.**

**Deku Scrubs also wield Deku Scrub Leaves, leaves that can be used for healing purposes, though they are usually useless. When injured, place one of these leaves against the wound, and when a full moon is out, have the moonlight shine on the leaves. This will trigger the leaves magical powers, therefore healing most wounds on the victim's body. However, if the injured is dead, then these leaves will have no effect.**

I decided that it would be better if Saria didn't know that I had just grabbed a few random leaves and tied them around her wounds. "Now you owe me," I instead stated, "I saved your life."

Saria was about to reply, but stopped, taking a whiff of the air. "You stink," she interjected. "How long has it been since you took a decent bath in the river? Take one immediately!" With that, she grasped her tunic, stood up, and walked behind a tree to remove the bandages. I, on the other hand, strode over to the river, somewhat offended by her comment.

After preparing ourselves, we returned to the temple to find that nothing stood in our way of entering. The temple was silent, foreboding to say the least with its mighty size.

"Well, this is it," breathed Saria, "we're finally going to get this over with."

"On the count of three," I responded, "we'll sprint in. Just in case there're some monsters hiding on the way up." She nodded, and we took a deep breath.

"One." Saria and I exchanged glances.

"Two." We tensed up, knowing that we wouldn't get far since I was hauling the Folio Hylia.

"Three!" In unison, we shouted and raced up the stairway as fast as we could. When we reached the top, nothing attempted to attack us. We panted, tired out from the sprint.

"Well, that was an absolute waste of energy," Saria commented. We both laughed at the remark, then turned to the matter at hand. With one last glance back toward the forest, we stood tall and entered Lyna Temple for the first time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And so, by sheer dumb luck, Link has saved Saria's life. But what of the zoras and the war that they're bringing with them? And what creature lies in the heart of the temple? Once again, all in due time...

Well, what did you think? I'd like some more reviews, if you have the time.

Next Chapter: Chapter 14: Lyna Temple- Link and Saria enter Lyna Temple, and now must solve the blasted riddles in what we call a dungeon...

Signing off,

-LocalTalent53


	14. Lyna Temple

Hello everyone! LocalTalent53, back with another chapter! This is the first chapter of three in Lyna Temple. Other than that, I don't have much to say, other than that it took me a little while to write this one (it was surprisingly harder than I expected). But I dwell too much on the subject. Enjoy the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is merely what this piece is based on. Let's keep it at that.

Chapter 14: Lyna Temple

The gleam of the single torch in the entry hall of the inside of Lyna Temple was the only light supplied in the room. A second torch, on the other side of the room was, however, unlit and seemingly useless. A large peg, jet black and three feet in height, sat before the steps leading to three doors; the door leading north had a lock on it, preventing its use. The door to the east was unlocked, and bars blockaded the door to the west. Two bokoblins were inspecting the room dully, sluggish in their movement from lack of lukewarm ventilation.

This was the sight that greeted Saria and I when we entered the temple. The ceiling rose only eight feet above our heads, and the waxen temple was no cheerier on the inside.

"Well, let's get started," I announced, setting the Folio Hylia down and cracking my knuckles.

"If I had an unlimited supply of arrows," fantasized Saria, "then these bokoblins would have been dead the moment we walked in." Speaking of bokoblins, the dull creatures were finally brave enough to charge at us. Saria countered with the two blades she possessed, and sliced them on the spot. I attempted to amble over to the peg, but found it challenging to do so whilst hauling the Folio Hylia.

"Oh, Farore, why can't this thing be thirty pounds less than it is?" I groaned. Saria approached, inspecting the encyclopedia.

"Well, first off, you never really told me what it was for in the first place. Could you care to explain?" I sighed, and spent about five minutes elucidating how the book worked. She was somewhat interested in what I had to say. "An encyclopedia, you say? Hmm…if it's voice activated, then why don't you attempt to ask it to reduce it's size?"

I gave her a skeptical glower. "Somehow, I really doubt it'll work." Her returning glare threatened me to give it a try. Sighing almost profusely, I decided that it was at least worth a try. "Might as well…shrink," I commanded the encyclopedia. Surprisingly, it complied, shrinking down to the size of a small handbook. My expression at that point was priceless.

Seeing as there was no feasible way to enter the northern and western doorways, and that the peg proved infuriatingly impossible to discern its purpose in the room, I placed the Folio Hylia in the back pocket of my tunic, and we took to the eastern. What we discovered was a small stairway that lead to numerous odd plants lying around, scattered hither and thither. Towards the back wall lay a chest encased in a wall of fire. Naturally, we were curious of why the treasure container was protected so cunningly, and how to open it.

"So, how do you think this chest's treasure will be accessed?" I inquired.

Saria deliberated the circumstances. "Well, these treasure chests are usually unlocked by accomplishing some task, such as slaying every monster in the chamber." I eyed her somewhat suspiciously, for I couldn't be sure if she knew what she was doing, or if she had no idea at all.

"There're no monsters in this room," I noted. "Hmm. Might as well examine it more closely." I stepped down the flight of stairs, only to be smote by a malicious creature appearing from nowhere.

This furtive beast resembled an aberrant plant; with a blue head, no body, and a jade stem planting it to the vegetable organism jutting out the temple floor. In fact, all the plants in this room were likely these foul creatures in incognito! I drew my sword, and slashed it, causing it to recoil, the stem now clearing for slicing. I proceeded to do so, beheading the vile miscreant. Retreating up the steps, I pulled out Folio Hylia and spoke "give me information on that last beast." The encyclopedia responded with the usual routine.

**Deku Baba- Originally located in Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods, these anomaly plant resembling fiends can be stunned with a sword strike to the face, then destroyed with a single sword strike. Little more detail is necessary to overthrow such feeble foes.**

Pointing this out to Saria, we proceeded down the flight of steps and repeated the process to vanquish every deku baba in the room. Upon this accomplish, the fire dispersed into steam, leaving the treasure container exposed. Saria approached it and lifted the lid of the chest to find…a stick. Yes, a thin twig that paled in comparison to the great bodies of the forest tree trunks.

"What sort of chicanery is this?" she mused irritably. She held onto the stick, and we returned to the earlier room. Seeing as the western door was blocked, and the northern door locked, I was being to dread that there was no possible path to take.

"This isn't fair," I complained. "How are we supposed to venture through the temple with no path to take?"

Saria, however, wasn't quite as fazed as I was. Wielding the twig, she hurried over toward the torch by the door, currently lit. "I have an idea that of what this twig is meant for." Lighting the stick with the torch, she brought it to the torch by the western door and ignited it. This resulted in the bars blocking the western door to rise, opening a new path through the dungeon. My mouth hung open in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Entering the new destination, this room stretched far up towards the roof of the room, which was practically the treetops. The room consisted of nothing but two trees, a tall pole, and numerous vines clumped upon the western wall. Beams of sunlight drizzled upon the chamber.

"Alright, I'm already befuddled," I admitted. Saria sighed, and simply pointed towards the vines. "What? Are we supposed to cut the vines?" She shook her head, and before she could even answer I then asked sarcastically, "then do we use the stick to light the vines? Or, how about not, seeing as the stick burned away already?"

Saria was becoming aggravated. "Ugh! Why don't we try climbing the vines?!" I shrugged in response. She then glared at me. "I know the way through this temple," she explained, "and though it may not be the same since I visited, I still have the right idea of where to go. Now, up the vines!"

Vine climbing became a must after that moment of my life, and one could only assume that what followed was tailbone crunching pain. In truth, I only made it halfway up the vines, noticed that there was an accessible tree limb above, and fell ten feet back down to the forest floor, hitting the ground tailbone first. I can tell you, my rump was surely sore after that mishap.

Of course, Saria wasn't at all happy either. "I don't believe this. You cannot even climb a clump of vines? I guess that means I'll have to do this myself…" As I recuperated from my fall, Saria scaled the vines with ease, climbing onto the branch. She leapt from tree to tree, and didn't return until a couple minutes later, sliding down a tree. "I found this up there in a treasure chest," she explained, placing a small object in my hand.

It was a key, in the shape of a spider, and bronzed to a copper tint. Apparently, it was the key to the northern door from the entry hall. "Well, what do you know? Let's continue through this temple." We stepped back into the previous room, unlocked the remaining door, and walked on in.

This next chamber was absolutely empty, save for a door to the west, a locked door to the north, and a chest in the middle of the room. "Hey, a free chest!" I beamed, and proceeded to approach the chest. My arm was grabbed by Saria, who attempted to pull me back.

"There's something odd about this room," came her precautious voice. She clearing did not want to take any chances.

However, I wasn't about to give in that easily. "Come on! We need what's in that chest, I can surely tell. I mean, the last two gave us a new path to explore!"

Saria seemed uneasy about the treasure chest. Though I presented a good point, she didn't trust the room, and still wished to avoid it if possible. "Let us enter the unlocked door first; we'll open the chest only if we have no other alternative."

Finally reaching an agreement, we entered the western room, keeping ourselves at least three feet away from the container. This room had a gap with another deck on the other side. A large clump of vines attached the northern wall provided access to our side from the other, but not vice versa. This was due to the vines being five feet out of reach on our side. In other words, there was absolutely nothing we could do in this room. I grinned. Finally, I was getting my way! "Well, it looks like we're opening the treasure chest." We backtracked to the room with the chest.

Saria was still unsure about the entire procedure. "I just don't like the hue of that chest; it sends a warning signal to my brain," she explained, but I shrugged and tugged her over anyway. I mean, what else was there to do? Leave the temple? For all we knew, this could be the key to the northern door.

Slowly, but surely, we opened the chest. Inside was a map, with a detailed sketch for every room except two larger rooms, one being significantly greater than all the others. Next to this was a small scroll. After accepting the map, I grabbed the scroll, unrolled it, and we examined the fine cursive upon it:

_To the Fabled Hero of Legends,_

_I, the dark wizard, foresaw your arrival to this dank sanctum sanctorum. Though your trials from afore were great, one such as yourself is condemning oneself to death by entering this sanctuary. You have entered your grave, for one alone shall fail versus the dark beast sealed in the shrine. Of course, I placed the beast in the temple, and take full responsibility. If you manage to survive, you may choose to attempt to murder me; IF you can find me. May your blood be spilt and your bones crushed to splinters._

_In the meantime, you may wish to **look out below**_

The final three words glowed with a hellish scarlet, and by the time we finished reading them, Saria was already flipping out. "This is a Spell Scroll!" she exclaimed in dread, and no sooner had she shouted the floor beneath us vanished completely, thrusting Saria, the treasure chest, and I towards the jet black below. We landed with a _thud_ on bricks, and all light was cast aside as the flooring above us reappeared.

Now, it was a fortunate thing that nothing prolonged our fall. Had Saria grasp the side, the result would have been a severed limb or fingers. If only one of us had fallen, then one of us would be stuck with nowhere to go, and the other would be trapped down here (it would be worse if this fate occurred to me). Nonetheless, we were now irate and in danger, for a moblin now approached us. Having no time to take in our surroundings, we quickly downed the moblin with our blades; a process that took several minutes.

"Ugh!" came the grunt of Saria. "If only I had arrows. With those, this wouldn't even be a challenge!" We checked the creature for any useful weapons, and found that the moblin had been carrying a small supply of arrows. That seemed to satisfy her for the time being.

The next thing we did was check our surroundings; we were lost in an apparently expansive labyrinth. The bricks beneath our boots were chilly enough to feel through the soles. It was obscure enough that we couldn't see walls, but could see a moblin if it were ten feet away. In other words, we couldn't see any paths.

"How did the _dark wizard_ know that someone was coming?" inquired Saria, suddenly perplexed as to his knowledge of our arrival.

"And who was he talking about when he called us 'the Fabled Hero of Legends?'" I asked. I hadn't met this guy, and I was already beginning to detest him. I grabbed out the map we received and took a look. It glowed faintly, and provided a small dose of light for the path. It also had the labyrinth etched onto one part of it marked "BF1." "Maybe we can use this to read the Folio Hylia," I suggested. Grabbing out the encyclopedia, I spoke into it, "what is this map?" The folio opened up, and a definition sprang out at me.

**Dungeon Map- When one finds himself in a dungeon, it is likely that a Dungeon Map will be accessible. Dungeon Maps give the user the map of every floor of that specific dungeon. However, with its twin item, the Compass, it will not give item locations or where a dungeon boss is located.**

"Well, judging from this, we won't know where the shrine is until we find that Compass," pondered Saria. I simply nodded, and closed the Folio Hylia. We then saw that behind us lay an iron bar blocked door. I decided to take note of that.

Using the Dungeon Map, we followed the trail, Saria occasionally shooting down a moblin. We passed by a locked door, and soon found a dead end with a lit torch. At our feet was a stick. "Ugh, not again," I groaned. Saria did not comment, instead lighting the stick and pulling me backwards to find an unlit torch. The flames from the stick lit the passage well, and we found the next torch quickly, lighting it. The sound of iron rising trickled into my ears.

"Hey, I think that opened the blocked door near our starting point," I pointed out. We backtracked, and aha! I was right! We entered the door to find a treasure chest unguarded. I ran over, opened it, and found a key. To make this quick, we backtracked until Saria noticed a path we hadn't gone down yet. Stepping over, we found a chest guarded by three moblins. Luckily, Saria had enough arrows left that she could take them down swiftly, and they seemed to have more on them as well. Saria opened the chest to reveal…a compass! "Yes!" I exclaimed, and noticed the map glow with new icons on it, including, located on the largest room of the dungeon (located on floor 1), a skull and crossbones. All other icons were a flash of yellow that signaled that an item could be found there.

"Hmm. That's the shrine? It was smaller last time I visited…" mumbled Saria. This seemed to concern her greatly, but she put it to the back of her mind. "Let me continue exploring down here. There seems to be more to this floor than it appears, and there are at least five more items down here…"

"Alright then," I answered. "I'll unlock the door and check what's up there. Don't forget to go through it as well." After parting, I traced my way to the door, and unlocked it.

Upon entering the next room, I noticed that there was only a very tall clump of vines in this room. "Darn it!" I shouted; I would have to climb all the way up. Taking a deep breath, I grasped the vines and pulled myself upward.

All in all, it was a nerve-racking experience; more than once I glanced down, usually when I was over fifteen feet above the ground. However, I managed to make it without falling. What I found was something I did not want to see, even after somewhat overcoming my (mild) fear of vines.

"Oh, Farore, no!"

It was the room with the large gap. I was now on the western side, and it looked as if I would have to cross the large gap by _vines_. Sitting down, my heart palpitating, I awaited Saria's return with great worry.

Another noticeable feature of the vines was that there were odd, small spiders attached to the wall; stationary, and unmoving. I repeated the process that I had now done plenty of times with the Folio Hylia, and found a suitable definition.

**Skullwalltula- A spider that prefers to guard clumps of vines. Though they attack anything that appears in their sight, they can easily be defeated with an arrow or slingshot.**

**Skullwalltulas are vine climbers, and are not to be mistaken for their larger, more venomous cousins Skulltulas.**

Hmm. I wondered what skulltulas were. More importantly, I wondered where the hell I could get a slingshot. I'd like to shoot one of these inferior arachnids off of the wall. "Just you little nuisances wait till Saria gets up here," I sneered. Yeah. I was in a bad mood.

Silently cursing the spider, I decided to try to knock it down to pass the time. I grabbed a chip of bark on the temple floor and chucked it at the arachnid, earning a screech from the critter. However, the skullwalltula refused to drop. I fumed, not uttering a sound.

My sulk was interrupted as Saria climbed up into the room. "Oh, what are you up to now?" she interrogated.

"Just hurling things at skullwalltulas." She gave me an odd look, and I could only sheepishly smile. She grabbed her bow and took the spiders down in a matter of seconds.

"What are you waiting for? Climb the vines," she demanded. I didn't oblige. "Come on; you managed to climb up here; you can easily do this without a worry!" Though my confidence was somewhat boosted, my pessimistic side told me I wouldn't make it. I sided with my pessimistic brain.

"There's no way we can make that gap," I replied, sounding quite negative. Saria smote me, and dragged me over to the woodbine, the flowers upon it disturbing (I mean, what kind of evil wizard puts _flowered_ _vines_ in a dungeon?!). Saria forced me upon the vines, and threatened to beat me with a stick if I didn't cooperate. Scared, I decided it would be less life threatening to listen, and slowly made my way across the gap, landing down on the other side (scared almost to death, I might add). Saria followed, and showed me a key.

"It was the only item I found in the dungeon, though I was not able to explore the entire basement floor," she explained. "I believe that this is for the locked door in the next room."

"Well then, why are we delaying? Let's go!" We entered the room that had the Dungeon Map, and unlocked the door to the North. As we entered the room, iron bars sealed the door behind us shut.

The room was a small hallway with a four-way intersection in the middle. Sitting at this intersection was yet another black peg. However, what intrigued us the most was the large, shackled door to the north. Our map said that this was the door to the shrine; however, it was inaccessible with a giant lock holding the chains tightly to it.

"That must be our ticket out of here!" My voice was filled with relief; we were almost out of this abominable labyrinth.

Saria was sure we had a long way to go. "Look," she pointed out, "at the large lock on the door. That door requires a Boss Key, and therefore we must purge the temple and claim the key before we can enter the shrine." Heh. That killed my mood.

There was a locked door in the east intersection, and an unblocked door to the west. Again. Sighing, I was about to enter the door when Saria stopped me in my tracks.

"Let me go through this one," she offered. "You should relax and take a breather, seeing as I went and forced you up on vines dozens of feet above the ground." I happily obliged.

As Saria went through the door, I sat down and opened the Folio Hylia. "I wish to speak to Princess Zelda," I ordered the encyclopedia. Less than a minute later, I was speaking with the princess.

_You have called upon me once again, Archie. What is it that you wish to converse about?_

"Hello, Zelda. I wish to speak to you about the great evil you mentioned lies in the temple." I awaited her response.

_You speak of the beast in the shrine? I know not his abilities, but I am aware of his name, and I shall reveal it to you: Hordera. He is indomitable by the hands of a mere Hylian alone. He can only be slain by a mere two in cooperation._

"That still doesn't make much sense," I admitted.

_Alas, your only hope lies with your companion you mentioned about last time we spoke, if she has yet to pass away._

I smiled. "Yeah. I saved her life." Not many words were exchanged in the next few minutes, until I decided to pry some more info out of her. "So, what's with the black pegs?"

_That is you to discover, young Archie._ I snapped my fingers. At least I tried.

"Well, thank you for your advice." There was no response, so I figured she wasn't communicating with me anymore. I pondered on what exactly this "Hordera" creature was. Was it a deku baba? Was it some kind of moblin? Or was it something I had never seen before? My thoughts were interrupted as Saria finally exited the room, a key in her hand.

"Hey, the next key!" I grabbed it, unlocked the eastern door, and in we went. The next room had a chest in it, a locked door to the north, a door to the south, and a door to the east.

Grabbing the key in the chest, we decided to split up, and I entered the door to the east. Inside was a flaming chest, and about six moblins! Though there were six of them, they were all unarmored and sleeping, and I had an opportunity to put them to rest for good. Drawing my sword, I slew the one nearest to me, then the next, and so on. By the time they actually woke up, three of them were dead. The other three jumped to life, and one of them jumped at me. I dodged the blow and struck the fiend on the shoulder, and it retreated back shrieking. The other two leapt at me, and I surprised myself by rolling under them, jumping back on my feet, and slashing their limbs off. I then went and struck the moblin nearest me, felling him in one blow. The other two were defenseless, and I took them down in a short amount of time. With all enemies in the chamber conquered, the chest was now accessible, and I opened it to find a key. "Eureka!" I exclaimed, and exited the room to find Saria waiting for me, without any key or item.

"So, what did you find in the southern door?" I asked her. She mumbled an incoherent sentence, and held up a rupee, painted violet. "I found a purple rupee."

Rupees are the currency of Hyrule. Simple enough, right? The only dilemma was that for a villager in the forest, rupees didn't come by very often. They were available in multiple colors. Green rupees were the most common of rupees. Blue came next, worth five green rupees, then yellow (ten), red (twenty), purple (fifty), and orange (one hundred). This rupee was worth fifty green rupees, and we were now much richer than we had been when starting this mission.

Anyways, we were now unlocking the northern door. Inside was a chest, which we found contained a key. Unlocking the door to the east, we found about ten bokoblins guarding the northern locked door. Great. The idiotic creatures noticed us, and came after us, screeching like maniacs.

The battle took five minutes. Five minutes we spent on destroying pathetic creatures that had slight difficulty wielding their weapons in the first place. I approached the locked door, but Saria stopped me again.

"Wait a moment. The map says that there is a large room behind this door," she noted.

I turned toward her. "So? Why's that important?"

"I'm warning you that we should be very careful in this next room. Something's not right about it…" She glanced up to notice that I was unlocking the door and called out, "wait for me!" Without another word, we passed through the locked door, unaware of the nightmare behind the wood…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A cliffhanger! Again! Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? I'd like to hear more responses to my writing through reviews (besides, it makes me a better writer when they're constructive!)

Next chapter: Chapter 15- The miniboss battle begins, and a new weapon is accessible...

-LocalTalent53


	15. The Skulltula Sisters

I hated writing this chapter. In two ways, one which you'll know what I mean by the time you're halfway through with it. The next is in agreement with my most frequent reviewer, MuffieMaster, who didn't like the last chapter. In all truth, I was reluctant to write most of this, but it has to be done. Chapter 16 will be up as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, Link, Saria, and other characters (though not all of them) belong to Nintendo and it's respected companies.

Chapter 15: The Skulltula Sisters

The room we entered was indeed of a greater size than most of the rooms, though there were many trees about. The light in the room was dimmer than any of the other rooms so far (except for the basement floor; that area was nearly pitch black). Saria took a couple of small steps closer to the center of the room. Then, she cast a glance over at something that was out of my vision.

"Who is that young man?"

"What?!" came my anxious reply. I ran over to where she was standing to find, behind a tree, a holding cell. And who was in that holding cell?

Uunco!

He was unconscious, lying on the floor, and didn't seem like he would get up anytime soon. "Uunco!" I exclaimed, and sprinted over to the cell, Saria attempting to grab me and hold me back. She yelled something out to me, but I didn't catch it in my excitement. As I was so close to the open cell, the bars suddenly came down, locking Uunco in the cell. I quickly glanced around as a hissing voice entered the room.

"Beware of the trees, O Hero of Time…"

I was puzzled. "Huh? Hero of Time? I'm no such thing!" Of course, I really had no idea who the heck the Hero of Time was.

Saria glared at my stupidity, and called out, "who are you? Show yourself or else!"

Strange, demonic, yet ladylike giggles filled the room. "We are those who refused to follow the _dark wizard_ and his ways, either of refusal or betrayal…" Came the sickening voice.

A soothing, much more humanoid voice joined in. "O Fabled Hero of Legends…would you care to see our faces? One such as yourself needs to know of your opponent before defeat…"

I wasn't liking the sound of these things. Were these people? What were they? I decided to find out. "Like my friend said, show yourself!"

The human voice giggled. "Very well. But be prepared for a shock…" Silence followed.

"…what do think happens next?" breathed Saria. I shrugged my shoulders, but quickly screamed as a creature came down from the trees, attached to a thin web.

It was a giant, _freaking spider!_ With a skull on its abdomen, the creature was easily my size, and had eight long legs. Oddly, its head was humanlike, with red hair and eyes (though they were red) that were that of a female human. Still, it scared the freaking heck out of me by a large margin.

"I am the one who loved cuccos, but had an allergy to them," she hissed, eyes glaring daggers at me. It took me a moment to register that.

"Wait…you're Anju, that girl who disappeared!" I exclaimed.

Anju glared at me once more. "Yes…I was once named Anju…before the _dark wizard_ found me and that Hylian knight. He told me that he needed the perfect soul, and requested my help. By then, I refused to cooperate with him, telling him to go away. However, he would not. Swearing at me, he slew the knight, and cursed me into _this_. With my new skulltula body, he cast me to guard the weapon required to slay the beast in the temple with her."

"Who is this other you now speak of?" inquired Saria, but was answered when the humanlike voice, the owner not in sight, took over speaking.

"Anju has not been here as long as I," the voice admitted. "I was once a fair young maiden myself. Would you prefer to see me in person?"

Anju hissed at the other voice, "oh, just come on out already! You are the lucky one…"

A hand from behind me caressed my cheek. I spun around to find a young maiden, as beautiful as the moon. Her silver hair was quite fair, and her skin was soft and gentle. I couldn't really take my eyes off of her. How could one as fair as her be an enemy? No! I had to remind myself that this maiden had possibly worked with the _dark wizard_. If so, than she was definitely an enemy. Still, something didn't feel right about this. Saria watched her carefully, eyes cautiously never leaving her.

"I am Rena, a young maiden of Castle Town. I was cursed long before Anju, but have finally become able to retain my former form. That is why I do not have eight legs. Still, I cannot keep myself in this form forever…I need assistance." Her plain, yet caring eyes got me to thinking. Since Anju was not a traitor, and refused to aid the evil sorcerer, then how was I so sure that Rena wasn't of the same fate?

"We wish not harm on the one who shall break the curse upon us," she explained to me. "So please, aid us and break our curse."

"What…what do I have to do?" I asked, not quite sure how I could help.

"All I need…is a kiss…" She began to step closer to me, and took my hands into hers. Though this somehow didn't feel right, my body seemed to relax, and her lips drew ever closer to mine…

_Slash!_ Rena held in a scream, and I was surprised to find that Saria had slashed Rena's side with one of her daggers. Ruddy blood spilt out of her side in great quantities. I let go of her as she whimpered and dropped down on her knees. I glanced over at Saria, angry and at loss for words.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Saria scowled at Rena, then turned her attention back to me. "You don't know who's side she's on! She was sent here to guard a weapon, and we need that weapon! She's trying to use you!" Right then I felt like an idiot. I turned towards Rena, who now had tears in her eyes.

Now snapped out of the trance, my head was back on track. "You're here to kill us. We have no choice to defeat you. Even if you were Hylians."

Her eyes gazed up at me. "…you do not wish to aid us with our dilemma? That means…that I must resort to force…" She stood up, and before our eyes, she transformed. Her one arm was replaced by eight legs. Her head became similar to Anju's, except with the silver hair. When the change was completed, she was a monstrous spider. Rena had transformed into a skulltula. "Instead, you shall suffer for bringing us false hope!"

I was ambushed from behind by Anju, who had been out of sight for the past five minutes. She knocked me over, and attempted to climb onto me. I kicked her away, and manage to quickly distance myself from her. On the meanwhile, Saria was waving her blades dangerously at Rena.

"Stay away from us, vicious arachnids!" shouted Saria, once again flashing the twin daggers at the skulltula.

"If we cannot become Hylian again, then we shall feast upon your flesh! If we defeat you, then maybe the _dark wizard_ will remove the curse!" Rena replied, legs constantly on the move. They continued circling, neither attacking. Finally, Saria struck at her with a dagger, having little effect. Rena retaliated with a spring, and Saria dodged, reaching out for another attack. For some odd reason, nothing Saria did seemed to harm the spider.

On the other hand, I was now bravely combating Anju by…running away. The spider was not quite as fast, and I attempted the scramble up a tree, kicking Anju in the face when she approached. I kept her at bay before dropping down on the opposite side of the tree and sprinting away. I found myself cornered, and drew my sword. Anju sprang at me, and I defended myself with my shield. I struck her with my sword, failing to pierce any substantial body part of the skulltula. As I dodged the sharp tipped forelegs that attempted to penetrate my skin, I ran over and aided Saria in her battle as Anju currently had her forelegs stuck in the wall.

Saria had Rena cornered, and I joined the fray, both of us slashing furiously, yet not seeming to have an effect on the arachnid. It was enough to cause her to back down and defend herself. I shouted to Saria, "can you keep her distracted? I'll look up her weakness in the Folio Hylia!" Saria nodded, and continued attempting to slash at the skulltula. I quickly opened the Folio Hylia, and shouted into it. "Give me info on how to defeat skulltulas!" I was then given a definition.

**Skulltula- A large, venomous spider that wields a skull marking upon its abdomen. These arachnids can be difficult to defeat without powerful weaponry. Few weapons can pierce the back of it (except for the hookshot, a weapon that is quite uncommon). Its only weakness is its soft underbelly, where it can be slain with enough strikes from a sword. Be warned, however, that skulltulas that were once something or someone else may have an enhanced durability to sword strikes. Also be aware that Skulltula poison is deadly.**

"Saria! Her bottom side! Knock her over!" I shouted, and proceeded to aid her in this task. Running to the side, I quickly tackled Rena, pushing her over on her back, and leaving her open for attack. Saria slashed her underside, causing Rena to shriek in an inhuman voice. I held the arachnid down, sticking my tongue out in disgust (I was holding a spider! Yuck!) as Saria continued throwing in thrusts and slices with her daggers. Finally, Rena gave a large screech, and ceased moving. She was hopefully dead. Having apparently defeated Rena, I sighed.

"Well, it looks like we're done," I breathed, and was swat by Anju, having escaped the clutches of the wall. I fell onto the floor, quickly rolling out of the way of the lethal legs that attempted to stab me. Saria jumped in, kicking Anju away, and delaying her with pointless sword strikes. I managed to get up, and moved to the side, knocking the spider over with a good kick to the side. Saria began hacking away at her underbelly, as I held the spider down. Suddenly, Anju smote me with her legs, piercing my arm, causing me to scream in pain, and forcing me away as she positioned herself for attack. I gave one glance at my arm; my bicep stung, but I could keep my concentration on Anju.

"You'll never win! I have the strength to kill you both in a single stab!" she exclaimed. Saria ignored her, and proceeded once more with distracting Anju while I head behind her. However, she had wised up, and spun around, launching sticky webbing upon me.

"Yuck! Disgusting!" I shouted, but before I could even say another line, I was wrapped from neck to toe with webs.

"Archie!" hollered Saria, but was to preoccupied with Anju to help me. I could only watch from the sidelines as the skulltula hissed, and leapt upon Saria, throwing her against the wall. Anju's fangs were merely inches from Saria's neck as the young woman barely held the arachnid's legs away from her heart.

"Give it up," spat Anju, ever closer to making her kill, "while you still have dignity. Just let go, and let me finish you off."

Saria wasn't quite as willing. "If I let go, then I will have truly lost my pride." Anju's face tensed up, anger contorting her facial features as she brought her fangs closer to Saria. Things were looking bleak.

I had to do something. I couldn't just let Saria die in front of my face. I pressed myself against the webbing, determined to break free. The webs, however, weren't ready to give in, and I attempted to inch myself closer to the fray. "Saria, try to cut me loose so I can help!"

Anju laughed. "If she makes a move, I kill her! It's as simple as that!" She glared at me, blood red eyes intent on killing us.

Saria, using all of her physical strength, took the distraction to her advantage by sliding out from the skulltula's grasp, throwing her legs into the wall behind her. She slid over, and cut me loose as Anju removed her legs out of the wall. Saria helped me up, and we once again faced the arachnid. Saria once again delaying her, I then ran straight up to her, and threw her over. Repeating the process, I was now holding her down while slashing her with my sword as well to prevent her from getting up. Consecutive hit followed consecutive hit, and we soon back away from forty five seconds of damage. Astoundingly, Anju got right back up.

"Fools! You cannot defeat me with measly blades! My hide is not that frail!" I glance over at Saria. No matter what we did, we couldn't seem to cause harm to the spider. Thinking, I remembered back to the definition, which stated that skulltulas that were once Hylian may be durable against swords. This sparked an idea.

"Saria," I called to her, "try to shoot her with an arrow next time I knock her over!" Anju's eyes widened, and she seemed suddenly afraid of my comment. Jumping into action, we sprung at her with a new determination, slashing at her furiously. She blocked hurriedly, and I kicked her over once again. This time, I slashed at her as Saria nocked multiple arrows. Just before Anju would have likely stabbed me with her legs, Saria let loose four arrows into her underbelly.

"_NO!!!_" bellowed the skulltula, and after a moment of squirming, she writhed oddly, legs curling up. A moment of silence, and she had fallen.

Both of us, took a breath of relief. They were both dead. "We did it," whispered Saria, out of energy from the encounter. However, something was wrong. The bars guarding Uunco had yet to rise. There was something we still had to do.

And then it hit me. "We didn't kill Rena with an arrow!" I exclaimed, and Saria's expression grew to one of worry.

Suddenly, Saria was grasped, and was being held on to by Rena. "Feel the burn of my venom, you murderer!" Rena then sunk her fangs into the girl's neck, causing Saria to emit a loud shriek.

"Saria!" I shouted, and ran over, quickly realizing that I couldn't strike her with Saria in the way. However, the teenager then grabbed a large number of arrows, and drove them behind her into Rena's stomach before collapsing to the floor.

"_Ah!_" Rena released Saria, transforming back to her Hylian form. The arrows remained in her stomach, bleeding profusely, and her breaths were staccato. She dropped to her knees, and glanced up at us. "B-but… why must I die here? My only wish was to be free of my curse… and here you have accomplished that by sending me to my death… may the father… of all arachnids… feast… upon… your… flesh…" And she fell to the ground, dead.

I laid Saria down on my lap. "Are you all right?" My voice was tinged with worry.

Saria coughed roughly. "Could be better…" I hugged her tightly, aware of what had happened. She had been poisoned by Rena.

I gently set her to the floor. "How can I help cure you?" A tear ran down my cheek.

"Skulltula venom…has few cures…" Saria's eyelids were now drooping. "Listen, Archie… I'm sorry… I let you down…" Her voice died out. Her breathing was labored.

I stared for a second, and then couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried. For the first time since my childhood years, I lamented immensely. She was dying, and I had no way of saving her this time. Now, she had slipped into a coma. Embracing her, I whispered, "no…I let you down…I'm sorry…"

Standing up, I rushed over to Uunco, who still out. I roughly shook him, and he groaned, slowly coming to. After a moment, he grumbled, eyelids opening.

"W-what's going on…" He gazed up at me. "…Link?!" I did not acknowledge him with a smile. Tears still streamed down my face. "Where are we? What's wrong, and why are you crying?"

"Hey, Uunco. Glad to see you again." I sniveled before continuing. "We're located in Lyna Temple, in Lyna Forest."

"Good! Let's go home! I miss Caw, Sarah, and all of the other villagers!" When I didn't respond, he frowned. "Why the long face? What happened at the village? All I remember is being whacked on the noggin by some ugly creatures…"

"Every else from Mycenia is dead." That seemed to strike him hard. My blunt reply had him stunned.

"But…" Silence befell the room. He shook his head. "I can't believe it. We're the last ones left?"

I nodded. "I'm afraid so. I met a princess outside of the forest, and I think we could stay there after this whole mess is sorted out. Until then, we need to reach the shrine of this temple." I briefed him in on our objective, the _dark wizard_, and my journey so far.

"Wow, man," Uunco interjected, clutching his head. "That's a lot to take in, you know. I'm getting a headache." By now he noticed the clammy and pale Saria on the temple floor. "Holy Farore! Who the heck is that, and why is she not moving?!"

I groaned. "That's Saria. She journeyed with me to the temple, and currently is suffering from skulltula venom… I don't really want to talk about it…" I ambled over beside her and picked her up. "Come on. Let's get moving."

"Wait." I turned towards Uunco. "There's this door over here." Perplexed, I averted my gaze toward where he was pointing to find that there was indeed a doorway. Setting Saria down, we entered the chamber.

This room was small, and host stairs that led up to two torches around a large, spiky chest. I ran over, and carefully opened the chest. I gently pulled out something that I had never seen before.

It was a mallet. Wrought of iron, it was quite heavy, and had one end of the mallet's head curved into the backend of a hammer (a _very_ large hammer). The other end was a massive hammer head, which was around two feet in diameter. The handle appeared wooden, but if clanged against metal iron could be heard. Altogether, this was a mighty mallet. However, it was too heavy, and I had to use both hands simply to use it effectively.

"Neat," Uunco commented as I swung it around, testing it out.

I opened the Folio Hylia. "What is this?" I asked the encyclopedia. The answer was odd.

**Irongrip Hammer- No information available for this item. Please note that this mallet was lost many years ago, and has yet to be discovered.**

"Odd…Irongrip Hammer?" I pondered. "I wonder what its purpose in this dungeon is…" Placing it upon my back (where there was oddly a loop that it fit in snuggly), Uunco and I exited back into the last chamber, and I lifted Saria up, carrying her out with us.

When we reached the hallway with the shrine door, I brought Saria over and set her by the doorway. "Until we get back with the key, she's staying here," I informed Uunco, who shrugged incoherently. Now turning my attention to the peg, my brain sparked out an idea. "Maybe this hammer is useful in a creative way…" Now wielding the piece of equipment, I held it up, and drove it down on the peg as hard as I could.

The effect was immediate. The peg was crushed, and the barred door to the south was suddenly accessible as the bars were raised. Relieved, we headed back all the way to the main hall.

"Freedom!" exclaimed Uunco. He tugged on my tunic. "Let's get out of here!"

"No!" I replied, my face grim. "I made a commitment to get through this, with or without Saria. If you want to go, then go; however, I may suggest that you stay with me, as there are many armed monsters outside, and I have a suitable weapon to protect us." Uunco didn't object. I ran over the peg and pounded it in, causing a rumble in the room. As if on cue, a stairway rose from the floor to the west, leading into a second story.

"I'm already not liking this temple," murmured Uunco. I didn't respond, and we climbed up the stairs into the second floor. This room had two torches around a locked door, and nothing else. On the door was a note, written in old, faded color. I stepped up and read it to Uunco:

_Why arrive here without any keys?_

_They're elsewhere, you know, so find them if you please._

_Unless you do, the door won't open for you_

_And the half that you seek will not be obtained with ease._

"What the heck does that mean?" I hollered, kicking the door in frustration. This temple was absolutely infuriating! First, the shrine door requires a specific key, then all the puzzles, and now this! I sat down, grumbling to myself.

"Um, Link?" My head leaned up, attention directed at my fellow villager. Uunco was inspecting the parchment with curiosity. "There are words on here."

"Yeah, I was kind of aware of that…"

Uunco shook his head. "No. There are some words that I can see only with the shine of the torches."

"What?" Standing back up, I examined the parchment, and just as Uunco claimed, there were words that shined with the gleam of the torches.

_Have you checked the basement?_ My eyes widened, and I grabbed Uunco by the wrist, dragging him down the stairs. Bringing him to the room with the gap, I dropped to my knees. It was gone; when we had first fallen through the floor, the gap disappeared, along with the scroll. There was no way to the basement.

"No! It can't be! All this way for nothing!" I beat the floor with my fist. My journey was over. Saria was dead, and I would have to return to Zelda without the half of the Key of Despair. My whole journey was a wasted effort.

Uunco pat my back. "Sorry, man. It looks as if we have to go back." He tugged my tunic. "Let's leave this graveyard of foul memories."

"No," I replied, holding back a tear. "I need to bring Saria with me. She needs a proper burial." Uunco nodded, and we went north to the hallway again, where Saria was lying; cold, and next to the door of the shrine. I ran over, my emotions welling up once more. She was pale, and her breath was on the inch of death. I gently grasped her, and lifted her up. _Ding!_ Something fell out her pocket and hit the arid floor. Setting her down, I grabbed the object off the floor.

It was a key. Apparently, it was the key we needed, the one from the basement floor. Uunco stared in silence as I slowly set it in my pocket. "She… she must have held onto it until we needed it…" I whispered. Standing back up, I joined Uunco as we headed back to the second floor, leaving Saria in her place. We reached the stairway once again, and climbed it back to the locked door. Unlocking it, we headed on it.

The next room was small, and a gathering of flames blockaded the door to the north of us. There were five bokoblins, and they sprang to attention when we came into view. I charged in, and, wielding the hammer, smashed the first creature's skull right in. The other four fell in a similar fashion, one at a time. The last one's demise doused the flames, and we headed on in to the next chamber.

This one had about seven Keese, and yet more flames licked the door to the west. "Stay here," I ordered Uunco, then swung the Irongrip Hammer repeatedly, beating the bats around easily. By five minutes' mark, all of them had fallen to my weapon. Once again, the door was accessible. "Easy," I remarked before leading Uunco into the next room.

Four unlit torches were equally spread apart in this room. A torch at the other side of the chamber was flaming, and there was a stick at its feet. Another set of flames guarded the northern door. There were two moblins in this room, and they snarled at us before charging. Pushing Uunco back against the door, I jumped at them, knocking them back and disarming them at the same time. Quickly putting my mallet away, I drew my sword and hacked the one to my left down. The right moblin leapt at me, but I sidestepped and struck his head when he was bent over from landing. He fell to the ground dead as well. Glancing over at the torches, I figured that they were to be lit in a specific order, but what order?

"Ugh," I grunted. There was no clue as to which torch to light first. Uunco sighed as well, but then noticed something on the floor. "What are you staring at?" I inquired him.

"There're leaves on the floor," he noted.

"…yeah, so? What relevance does this have to the problem?" Uunco walked over to the leaves, examining them. He grabbed the stick, and lit it before igniting the torch closest to the northwest corner, then the southwest corner, next the northeast, then finally southeast. The flames died down, and my mouth gaped in disbelief. Uunco pointed to the leaves.

"The leaves have faint numbers on them," he explained. "They were set up like the torches in the room." I looked closely, and sure enough, the leaves were set up like the torches in the room, with specific numbers on them. Northwest was 1, southwest was 2, etcetera. I was speechless at best. Not saying another word, we headed into the next room.

This next room had absolutely nothing in it, save for yet more flames, a door lit to the east, a small group of deku babas, and a black peg. Stepping around the cluster and slammed the Irongrip Hammer down on the peg, giving us access to the door on the opposite side of the room. This was done without a word, and we headed on in, making sure not to disturb the deku babas.

We were greeted by no doors, nor any enemies. Merely three pegs and a patch of fire blocking a path that led to another spiky chest.

"The Boss Key!" I exclaimed, and ran over to the pegs, slamming the hammer down on the first one. As if on cue, four bokoblins appeared as if from nowhere. "Argh! I can't take much more of this!" Irritated to no end, I slew them all as quickly as I could. Pounding the next peg, I found myself surrounded by five skulltulas.

"What in the world?!" Uunco jumped back, and leaned against the doorway as I kicked a skulltula over and squashed its insides in with the Irongrip Hammer. Uunco merely watched as I took on the remaining skulltulas, though they were a great deal weaker than Anju and Rena. Kicking them over one by one, I stayed clear of their fangs and legs, and they weren't a problem. After vanquishing them all, I caught my breath. This was difficult, especially after fighting many of these creatures since the beginning of my venture. Taking a deep breath, I pounded the last peg, and was ambushed by seven moblins!

Three of the beasts had armor, while four did not. Dodging the first blows, I rolled under one of the fiends, jumping back up behind him, and struck him in an area behind the shoulder, where he had no armor. I added in as many blows as I could, felling him before ducking the moblin nearby as he swung his ax viciously. I hurriedly took down the next two moblins with ease, and I directed my attention to the next armored moblin waiting. Stunning him with the mallet, I struck him down, then the next two unarmored moblins. I heard a shout behind me.

"Help!" hollered Uunco, and I spun around to find him being chased around by the last armored moblin, screaming all the way. "Link! Help me!"

I chuckled. "Be with you in a minute," I called out to him before bending over and taking a breather. His shouts continued for the next two minutes.

"Link! I could really use some assistance!" The moblin was right on his tail, only a meter behind. Swallowing a chuckle, I jumped in, knocking the moblin over, removing his helmet, and slitting his throat. The fire died down, and Uunco stomped over, glaring down at me.

"Hey, what can I say? I was taking a break!" It was my bleak excuse. "You'd want a breather too if you had to fight these things all day long!" That seemed to satisfy him, and we approached the spiked chest. I carefully lifted the lid to find an interestingly large key. Wrought of shimmering gold, it was alone quite a pricy item, with rubies embedded on each side. It was a jagged beak at the end that was intended to be inserted in the keyhole, fitting the lock we had seen earlier. It was clearly the Boss Key. "Well, it looks as if our quest is almost over," I concluded, placing the key in my left pocket. We then took to the long process of backtracking all the way to the Boss Door, where I'd finally get a go at this Hordera that I've heard so little about; nonetheless, I felt prepared.

When we reached the door, Saria was dead. A single tear running down my cheek, I placed the key in the lock, and turned it. A great groan was emitted from the door, and the chains loosened, the lock hitting the temple flooring with a dull, ominous thud. As I lifted Saria and joined Uunco through that door, I felt confident. Too confident, as I would discover.


	16. Hordera

A/N- Finally, the boss chapter! I've been furiously working on this so I can get past this section of the story- the chapter after this is better. Until then, Link takes on Hordera!

Disclaimer: Uunco, Lyna Forest, Hordera, the Irongrip Hammer, and Lyna Temple (among other things) are the only things here not copyright by Nintendo and its respected companies.

Chapter 16: Hordera

The moment I stepped in that room with Uunco, I already knew that something was wrong. The expansive room was dim, and the main shrine was old and shrouded with vines. Setting Saria down near the door, I began to slowly take in the surroundings. The gleam of sunlight was absent; there were no openings where patches of light could enter. There were no torches either; this was odd, as most of the rooms had them. Strangely, the room was lit anyway. It was then that I noticed the _trees_.

Positioned in a circle, these trees were massive, and neither of us tried to see where they led. Sturdy and stiff, these trees seemed of major importance to what would unfold in the shrine.

"Stay back," I informed Uunco, and made cautious steps forward. I stepped around a tree, glancing back and forth to make sure that nothing would ambush me. There was immense silence in the room, and not a creature stirred, as there seemed to be nothing in this room…

_Snap._ I froze in midair, and my eyes trailed up towards the higher branches of the trees, where I saw…

…_the biggest freaking spider I had ever seen._

It was at least three times my size; with an enormous, pewter head connected to a house sized abdomen by a hellish thorax. The abdomen was pewter as well, with a jet black skull on its back. It had eight, freakish flaxen colored eyes with beady pupils, and fangs the length of Anju's skulltula legs, and four times as wide. Its humongous, hair plastered legs were around eight feet long, completing it's altogether mercurial appearance. The beast itself was situated on a complex silver spider web that attached to every tree in the shrine. This creature was monstrous, and it was called Hordera.

Forest Entangled Arachnid

HORDERA

When Hordera began the attack, I could have never expected the method that he chose. Tightly plucking and yanking on the strings attached to the trees in the shrine, the trees contorted and bended to his will! Two of the trees smashed into each other, dropping heavy debris and enormous branches down upon me. Screaming for dear life, I dived out of the way, barely dodging an eighty pound branch. I glanced back up to notice that the trees' branches regenerate, becoming as good as new! They seemed to be affected by some sort of sorcery, most likely set by the _dark wizard_. Uunco remained out of harm's way by leaning heavily against the door.

"Uunco!" I shouted, "let me handle this! Don't interfere!" He nodded, and kept near the door. The arachnid strung the webbing once more, and I yelped when a good sized branch struck my left shoulder, knocking me to the ground. I jumped up, and leaned against a tree to avoid debris.

How the hell was I supposed to harm this thing? I had nothing worthy enough to harm this thing from an eighty foot distance! I then carefully examined the method that Hordera used to conduct the trees. What I found was very odd; whenever he plucked the webbing, there was always a single one he didn't yank. The arachnid would position himself on this string for balance. Hurrying, ran to the one he had balanced on, and pulled out the Irongrip Hammer. Giving it a good swing, I struck the tree, sending a hollow shiver up the trunk. However, the debris had fallen, and the skulltula was now positioned on all webs. He didn't even budge when the vibration reached the string. Hmm. It looked as if I'd have to do it while the branches were falling, and he was leaning on a specific tree for support. Ouch. Something told me that this wasn't as simple as it sounded.

Rushing under the shadow of the beast, I heard the strings tense again; he was pulling for another clash. As Hordera went for another showering of wood, I brought my self up to the tree he began leaning against, I held my might mallet, and slammed it into the tree just as the spider plucked the webbing.

The result was intense. I barely dived out of the way as another great limb collapsed where I had been standing. For Hordera, however, the effect was much more drastic. Balancing now on a wobbly web, the creature gave a nasty hiss before falling eighty feet; all the way down to the shrine floor. A great _THUD_ followed, shaking the ground beneath my feet. The creature was now lying on his back, unmoving. He was dead. Uunco carefully approached.

"…that was… a little more than frightening…" he muttered. I exhaled in relief; the creature was dead, and it seemed as if it were almost easier than Anju and Rena.

"I'm just glad this is over with," I replied. Seeing no key around, I grabbed his arm, and began to amble back to the exit, backs turned toward the arachnid. "Let's just exit before something worse arrives."

At that moment, we should have been on guard. Should have been. Alas, we weren't and didn't know something was wrong until a clicking noise followed us to the exit of the room. We glanced at each other, then slowly turned around.

There he was, glaring at us with all eight eyeballs. Apparently, he had only been stunned by the fall. Pushing Uunco back, I jumped into battle, not knowing how the heck I was going to beat this thing, though the method of defeating an average skulltula came to mind. But how could I knock this thing over? I slashed at his legs, obviously having no effect. The spider swat me away with ease, and I slammed into a nearby tree, refreshing my wound from Anju. Trying to ignore my stinging arm, I rolled out of the way of the great arachnid, and slashed at his under belly. It didn't faze him at all! Hordera then attempted to sit on me, and I scrambled out from under him. Hurrying away, I remembered what both Zelda and the _dark wizard_ had said: the creature could not be defeated by a single Hylian. Calling to Uunco, I shouted his name. "Uunco! I need your help! I can't do this alone! Gather your strength, and HELP ME!" I continued to run from the spider, while Uunco decided between fighting the beast, risking his own health in the process, or letting me die.

In those moments, he made a decision crucial to my health. He ran out into the open. "Hey! Stupid spider! Look at me! Get your attention off of Link, you big oaf!" This, of course, grabbed Hordera's attention, and he went off after Uunco. I took the moment to think about how to harm the damn atrocity. If my sword didn't work, then how about arrows? No, those wouldn't do at all. But what could? It then slammed me like a flaming meteorite; the Irongrip Hammer! So far, it had proven useful not just in this fight, but the dungeon altogether. It seemed like the most logical choice.

Joining the fray, I ran behind the beast, and used his distracted state to my advantage by slamming his abdomen with the hammer, deliberately knocking him onto his back. Climbing onto him, I quickly pounded his stomach with the Irongrip Hammer. The spider screeched and squirmed and struggled to get back on his feet, to no avail. I had now formed an indent in the arachnid's stomach, and, now wielding my sword, thrust it into the weakened underbelly.

A wretched, ear piercing shriek found its way to my ears as I leapt off the skulltula. Uunco stopped in his tracks, and gazed in awe at the arachnid. Hordera screeched once more, his great bulk shifting back and force with tremors. The mere wheezes it breathed were lacking in fair oxygen. Shrieking all the way, the spider rocked in a desperate attempt to bring himself to his feet, to no avail. Legs curling with a crunch, his body began to stiffen, and the last screeches of Hordera were heard only by our ears. Body contracting, his torso hardened and blackened, becoming all that was left of the abomination. These were the last moments of the great beast.

Uunco and I stood before the skulltula's great remains. Silence rang out in the chamber. And then, in a fury of smithereens, the beast incinerated, fading into nothing.

"…y-you did it…" muttered Uunco, his face plastered with shock.

I shook my head enthusiastically. "No. _We_ did it. Without your assistance, I couldn't have beaten him. Thank you." With a grin, he nodded.

A faint sparkle, along with the crackle of burning vines, brought our attention to what was going on behind us. Spinning around, I discovered that the vines and ivy that covered the holy relic were burning profusely. With the scourge of the shrine vanquished, the shrine's relic began to glisten with holy light, pure, untouched magic running through it. Uunco and I watched in awe as the shrine's light increased, reaching the point where we had to cover our eyes in fear of going blind.

When our eyes readjusted to the light, standing before us was a woman. No, a _fairy_. Never before had I seen such a fine fairy (or any fairy at all, for that matter). And this was how I knew what she was; fair, gorgeous wings blessed her back, and long sea green hair covered a shirtless chest. Her skin glowed with its bright, lightened skin; the only attire she wore was a skirt around her hips. Her wondrous, periwinkle eyes and pointed ears were located above just lips curved into a faint smile. This entity of beauty took measured steps toward us, and we could only gape in amazement as she drew closer.

"_O Hero of Legends,_" she spoke, her voice the equivalent of a chorus in perfect harmonics with itself. "_I am one of those untouched by time; a Great Fairy… Thank you for rescuing me in my time of peril._"

"Uh, you're welcome…?" I could barely bring myself to utter those words, since I was so speechless.

She continued. "_I was held captive by the __**dark wizard**__, as I have possession of what you seek… And now, I bestow upon thou what has been sought after for many an hour…_" With a faint glow, she conjured up a dark artifact.

As it floated into my hands, I marveled at the finely crafted curves and ridges that were visible on it. It was half of a flat key, a large key, with a ruby that hosted a nasty luster. It felt cold and dead. This was what I had been sent to find.

"_In your hands is one of two pieces of the Key of Despair,_" the Great Fairy went on. "_With it, you are one step closer to realizing your destiny. Take it with my respect, and gratitude._" I pocketed it, making sure that it was in a place where I would not lose it; in the cover of the Folio Hylia. "_You should soon proceed to aid those who need help from one with such a destiny as yours. However, you may wish to visit some of the other Great Fairies of Hyrule; they will bless you with worthy items you may need on your journey hereafter._"

Uunco whispered into my ear, grinning, "I'll bet you my rupees that the other fairies are just as fair as this one." I didn't respond back, but he chuckled nonetheless.

"_Now that I have given you what you sought, you must now leave as I cleanse the temple of evil. You may use this portal._" With a wave of her white hand, a gleam of sapphire light appeared in a circle around a nearby patch of ground. The Great Fairy beckoned us to enter it.

"Wait! I have a… a question…" I managed. "…more so… a favor."

She seemed intent on listening. "_Go on, for I should like to listen to your inquiry._"

"M-my friend, Saria… has suffered a fate of peril from skulltula poison." I motioned towards the dead still girl lying on the floor next to the door. "Is there any way that you could…"

The Great Fairy spoke before I could bring myself to continue the sentence. "_Say no more, Hero. You wish me to heal her body and bring her back from the spirits beyond?_" Swallowing saliva, I nodded. She pondered for a moment. Uunco and I exchanged glances. And then…

"_It shall be done._"

With an exhausted sigh, Saria's eyes awoke to glimpse my face over them, a smile plastered on it. "Good to see you're back," I told her.

"…you saved…my life again. How?"

I helped her up with a good tug. "I requested the Great Fairy that we rescued from Hordera bring you back to this world. Fortunately, she complied." I then motioned to Uunco. "Meet one my best friends from the village. His name is Uunco." Uunco jumped in, giving her a handshake.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance. I take it from what I've heard that your name is Saria?" She nodded, and let go of his hand.

Turning to over to me, she demanded, "Archie, where in the world are we?" I glanced over at Uunco, hoping he would keep his mouth shut about my real name. Fortunately, he had caught on, and didn't say anything about it. I averted my gaze back to Saria, who was looking around, finally realizing where we were. "This is… the ruins of Mycenia? Why are we here?"

"This was where Uunco and I ended up when entering the portal that the Great Fairy brought up." With a grim smile on my face, I explained everything that happened after she lost consciousness.

After I was finished with my piece, Uunco sighed, glancing up at the sun. "We should get moving, Archie, before the sun sets. I mean, we shouldn't be out here when it's night, right?" I could only nod in agreement. "All right, then. Let's get to meet this princess you speak of." And, grabbing our belongings, off went our little trio, heading back to see Zelda, I now intent on learning more of this Key of Despair.

Short, but better than the last chapter, in my opinion. Just as a warning, the next chapter is going to be LONG- likely longer than Chapter 13.

Reviews would be nice!

-LocalTalent53


	17. The Return of Many Faces

Okay, so I was wrong about this chapter. I split it into three chapters, because it would have been around 10,000 words if I didn't. This chapter is most of the first half, and begins the "Hyrule Castle" arc of the story (Part 3). Things are really heating up, and Link, Uunco and Saria are going to face a lot of problems from here on in... starting with this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Let's keep it simple today.

Arc 3: Hyrule Castle

Chapter 17- The Return of Many Faces

Eerie silence had now been replaced with genial calls and echoes of birds and other wildlife. The trees of Lyna Forest were refreshed and revitalized, returned to their former state of friendly and monster free.

This was the state of the woodland as Uunco, Saria and I ambled on, walking against the pleasant drafts breezing by us in the direction latter ours. These drafts were to lead us to the exit, and I was ready for some full on sunlight.

"We're almost there," sighed Uunco. He jumped in the air to emphasize his mirth. "Oh, I can't wait to see the outside world!" I stifled a chuckle, and though I seemed like I was jolly on the outer shell, deep down, a plight was before me. As much as I wanted to trust Uunco, I was never sure if he'd rat me out or not. Also, Saria now seemed uneasy, and she was unenthusiastic about heading to the castle. I glanced over at her, noting the anxious expression concealed behind an attempt of a smile. Something was bothering her, and I had a feeling it was the castle, or maybe even Princess Zelda-

"Ah!" The gasp came from me, and I clutched my arm to stop the pain, though my attempts were in vain.

"Archie!" exclaimed Saria, and she directed her full attention to me. "What's the matter?"

"My arm," I grunted. Uunco rolled up my sleeve and immediately turned his head away, holding back regurgitation. Saria gasped, and I dared myself to take a peek at my stinging right arm.

Oh my Goddesses. I don't want to describe what it looked like, but… here goes nothing.

My bicep was an almost purple color, the puncture formed from Anju giving off a foul odor. My veins were pulsing, as if they were furiously attempting to give the rest of my arm the blood it needed. Something was wrong with it, even if I tried to deny it. How couldn't I have noticed this?!

"It's… some kind of infection," Saria managed to choke out. My face wielded an expression of shock, and utter disgust. Uunco hurried over and brought my sleeve down upon it. "What are you doing?!" Saria's astonishment was directed at Uunco.

"I'm sorry, I just can't… I just can't bear to see it." My frown was enough to show my displeasure, and Saria grabbed my arm, hurrying to rush me out of the forest. I had no time to stop and smell the roses; it was go, and go quickly.

We were greeted by the magnificence of Hyrule Field, the gleam of the afternoon sun launching itself towards the soil. Saria and Uunco urged me over the placid grass and past the flimsy trees swaying in the breeze. Uunco said nothing in particular as he jogged behind, while Saria was hurriedly pulling my left arm, trying to get me to run faster.

"Saria, I'm sure I won't die if I don't run any faster," I informed her.

"It doesn't matter! We need to get you to a Hylian doctor, or who knows what the result could be?" She continued dragging me along, and we reached the drawbridge. She then paused.

"What's up?" asked Uunco.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, entering the town."

"If you're uncomfortable around too many people, then we could just use the outskirts of town," I offered.

Saria still seemed against it, however. "It's not that… if we go through the outskirts of town, then we may be safe… but it's extremely dangerous, and we could be risking more than rupees by strolling through there."

"Is it a better choice than traveling the main streets?" Uunco inquired, receiving a nod from Saria.

"Yes; people may freak on the streets if they catch sight of Archie's arm, and our garb may cause a commotion. The outskirts are our best chance."

"Then let's take that path then," I finished. Saria sheepishly nodded.

Upon entering the town, Saria brought us to the side, avoiding the piercing stare of a soldier standing guard by the entrance. Pulling her hood over her head, she quickly brought us through the outskirts of town, where odd people glared at us, and others smoked with their tobacco pipes. I keep my gaze away from them, and no one seemed to want to bother us.

We rushed to the castle grounds, and was halted by a knight standing guard. He raised his spear as we were fifteen yards away. "Oi! No one is allowed in the castle without the princess' permission!" He was drawing closer, and found us suspicious. "State your names, and your purpose at the castle!"

Saria tugged my arm, and brought her lips near my ears. "Archie, could you please do me a favor, and not mention my name to the guards? It's important that you don't…" She then back away from me, and both of them expected me to answer the knight's question.

I took a deep breath. "Our names are Uunco and Archie, Uunco to my left. We are here on invitation of Her Majesty."

The knight wasn't convinced. "You speak as if there are two of you when there are three? What is the maiden's name?" Saria gulped; why was she so nervous about her name being revealed to the Royal Family?

Nonetheless, I refused to give her name. "She wishes to remain anonymous. Her identity shall remain so."

"Not if you wish to request an audience with the princess." I swallowed my spit. I didn't want to commence with what I planned next, as it was my last resort. However, I had no choice. I needed to get in there for my life's sake. "Unless you have permission from a knight or noble at higher status than I-"

"I have permission to enter and speak with Her Majesty," I interjected, "and you may bring up Sir Adam for proof if you must." Though this was killing my insides, I knew that my injury would do more grotesque damage.

The knight grimaced. "Very well then." And he strode off, closing the iron gates as he did so.

Saria, Uunco, and I stood there for a monotonous ten minutes, Uunco tapping his foot in impatience, Saria not uttering a single word, and I taking a breather from all the constant action that has occurred in the span of a week. Momentarily after that, a great, white horse trotted over, Knight's great bulked armor atop it. He was now wearing the magic armor again, and this time his helmet was open. He glared at me intensely from behind the iron bars.

"So you have returned, runt." His voice ran with ice, and he was definitely displeased at my appearance. "It also appears that you brought more thieves along with you to stash up on the castle's benefits, I presume?"

I growled. "Look, numskull, you must allow me to enter; I was sent on an important mission by the princess, and you'd best not delay me…"

Knight smirked. "Well, you see, brat, that is exactly why I have exited the castle. Her Majesty wished not to rendezvous outside of the castle, yet she refuses to allow your presence there."

I sneered at him. "What are you implying?"

"My point is, my fellow knight, the princess feels that you should not enter the castle without a steed to ride. One is required for the Second Objective." He turned his attention to Saria and Uunco. "This also goes for you two as well."

I didn't know what to say. This idiot apparently claimed that Zelda wouldn't let me back in the castle unless I had a steed (whatever the hell that was). Unfortunately, he sounded like he knew what he was saying. Even I knew not that there was a Second Objective. Saria and Uunco apparently had no real idea of what was going on, or why we were insulting each other. They glanced over at me, and I sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll get steeds." And without another word, I spun around, pulling Saria and Uunco with me, attempting to hide the pain that was dealt by the infection in my arm.

Returning to Castle Town, I informed them, "we'd best get these steeds before something happens, and it ends up that we can't get one."

"That's fine and all," Uunco replied, "but what's a steed?" That earned a chuckle from Saria, though I had no idea why she was chuckling, as I had never seen a steed before either.

"You've never seen a steed before? You _must_ be from the forest, if that's the case. You just saw one with your own eyes." Right then I figured it out. Saria then began explaining what they looked like, and Uunco soon realized that she was describing the animal that Knight rode upon, a horse. Now knowing exactly what we were looking for, we kept near the exit of town closest to the castle, and I spotted a beaten sign that read in Hylian, "_Steeds for Sale_." Rushing to the stand with stables, I reached an aging man whose dirtied face and worn clothes revealed his poverty. Saria and Uunco trailed behind as the Hylian averted his gaze toward me.

"Sir, I'd like a horse. Three, if you have them." My request went unanswered for a moment. Finally, the man pulled up the strength to answer me.

"I'm sorry, lad. I haven't had horses for an age or two; I've been out of business since every townsperson owns his or her own horse. Since then, all my steeds died of old age an' sickness."

His answer brought my hope down. "Oh… then do you know where we could get any horses then?"

The man shuddered. "Only one place tha' got horses, lad." He glanced around with shifty eyes, and beckoned the three of us closer. When we were near, he continued. "Best be careful not to mention it around other people."

"Where do they sell them?"

The man glanced around one last time, and muttered something barely above a whisper. "Lon Lon Ranch," he breathed. I noticed Saria go uneasy.

"Lon Lon Ranch?" she clarified. "Isn't that where… _she_ lives?" The man hastily nodded.

"Aye; it's in the middle of Hyrule Field, but you'd best not go there, for the sake of your sanity."

I was puzzled. "And why not?" Saria grabbed my hand.

"A friend of the Hero of Time lives there," she explained. "She was responsible for him actually having a horse to get around and gather his strength to defeat the Evil King." Hmm. This Hero guy people are mistaking me for is the same hero who hung out with Zelda and defeated the Evil King? Man, I must have been taken quite seriously by the _dark wizard_ then, seeing as he intends to bring this evil back.

"What's wrong with helping him?" I asked her. What made this girl so frightening if she helped the guy who saved this great land?

The man's eyes checked for those who could be listening on our conversation, and joined in. "Well, some say, a disease of terrible symptoms spread outside of Castle Town years ago, in Hyrule Field. Those who got it would suffer from horrid stomach aches, paling of skin, and, in time, death. No one named it, for it had no effect on those in Castle Town, and those who received it died after a while. Some say that this terrible disease reached Lon Lon Ranch, and this girl grew sick with it, along with everyone else at the ranch. All of her few family died from it, and she was soon to be next.

"When death was only inches from taking her, and her life was hanging by a thread, boom!" The 'boom' surprised us, as he raised his voice to show us how suddenly he meant. "The Hero of Time rushed in, and nursed her back to health. She was forever grateful. However…"

"However what?"

"This disease was so dreadful, that no one is the same after they get it. Some say it drove her loony, off the deep end. Some say that the Hero even got it too, but no one saw him after that. In fact, the day she was cured was the last day anyone ever saw him; it was the day he left us all." The man snorted. "What a bastard."

I was almost skeptical. "So, what you're telling me is that there is a girl who went crazy, and now lives at this ranch all alone and inane?" The man nodded.

"And it be best for you to stay clear away from that girl. Good day." Bowing, the man took down his sign, and hurried off to Farore knows where. However, he stopped to call out to us, "and whatever you do, STAY AWAY FROM THE FIELD AT NIGHT!!!" Somehow, those words seemed to have an uneasy impact on me, a sense of foreboding. Somehow, I didn't like the idea of staying out in the field at night.

Turning away from the stand, I heard a great rumble. Glancing around, I realized it was my own stomach yearning for food. I hadn't eaten since this morning, and it was starting to get me. I could also hear small groans of protest from both Saria and Uunco's stomachs as well. I turned to them. "We need to find something to eat, but more importantly, we need to reach Lon Lon Ranch before nightfall." Uunco could only nod in agreement, though I'd imagine that he'd be the hungriest of the three of us. However, Saria seemed dismal. I turned my full focus onto her. "What's the matter?" I asked her.

She glanced up. "The sky… we don't have time…" I looked up at the sky as well. The sun was falling at a rapid pace; nightfall would arrive in less than an hour. Talk about ominous.

I grasped her hand, and clenched it tightly. "We have to try," was all I told her, and the three of us didn't exchange another word. It was time for us to try our hardest. Otherwise… I'd rather not think about it. With not a single comment, we broke into a sprint.

Returning to the outskirts of town, we rushed by quiet houses. Oddly, there was no one in the alleyway-

_Gong!_ That marked the sound of Uunco passing out. He had been struck with a pan as if from nowhere. Saria and I skid to a halt. We jumped back over to Uunco, and found the man who had struck him with an empty-toothed grin. And then, out came all of the thugs; a dozen, maybe two dozen of them jumped us, and we could do nothing as they grabbed us and pulled curved daggers to our larynxes.

A rugged man approached, swigging down a large pitcher of alcohol, his wild eyes all the more menacing. He gurgled, "and who be comin' down to dis alley wit'out my consent?" As I made out more of his features in the dark, I found myself reaching a surprising (and very unfortunate) conclusion: this was the man who I had insulted in Kakariko Tavern, the very same man with the strange weapon!

Alas, he too noticed my staring at him, and somehow managed to figure out who I was in his drunken inebriation. "You! Yous da man wit' the outmoded clothing! You bastard!" He then spat at my feet, receiving laughter from the other thugs. He leaned in closer. "Though, I gots to admit, ya gots betta duds now." He forcefully tore a piece of the tunic neck off, and the rest of the ruffians guffawed with him. I glared at him.

"Let us go!" I demanded, only receiving more guffaws. The man, now more stern, chucked the pitcher behind himself and snapped his fingers.

"Check da unconscious boy." The thugs began searching Uunco's pockets, searching for any type of money or food he had available. The man scoffed in disbelief when they failed to find any valuables on Uunco. "Nothin'! Hmm, I thought he might 'ave had some goods on 'im. Nothin' here worth takin'." He then approached Saria, and stroked her cheek. She cringed at the touch. "On the other hand, this pretty girl may do us just fine…" Saria bit his finger, and he jumped back, surprised. "Oh! She's a feisty one!" Several cat calls rang out throughout the company of brutes. This just made Saria all the more yearning to kick their sorry behinds.

And then, I felt something odd rise within me. For some odd reason, I wanted to lash out and kill these men with my sword; spill their intestines, behead them, and scalp them (especially the rugged man) for hitting on her. I had never felt this before, this want, this urge, to inflict pain on someone else for doing something to a specific person I care about- wait, care about? What in the hell was I going on about?! However, I managed to keep my emotions in check for the moment; best not to kill a man and attract more attention to myself.

Unfortunately, my emotions would likely run wild after what he did next. The man began checking Saria out, and muttered, "yeah…she'll do us jus' fine…" My emotions went wild with that comment.

"Argh! You bastard!" I shouted at him, and almost threw the guy holding me to wall. My arm stung again, but it ceased in comparison to the anger I now hoisted from inside me. "Let her go!"

The man immediately became cautious of me, and drew out the weapon. "You don't move a muscle, or I blow yer head off!" I managed to cease my struggling, and glared at him. He stepped closer, aiming the weapon directly at my head, the barrel only inches away from my temple. "I should 'ave done this a long time ago, wit'out any mistakes," he gargled, his eyes creeping with a drunken hue. "Dis time, I'll blow yer brains out fo' good!" His hand began the motion of pulling the trigger…

And then he paused. Clutching his head, he brought the weapon down, muttering, "I think I drank too much…"

Now was my golden opportunity; I kicked the brute who held me, throwing him against the wall. Pushing away other uncleanly scoundrels, I yanked Saria away from the man who held her captive, and kicked the dagger out of his hands. Embracing her to keep her away from thugs closing in, I spun towards where the man with the weapon held his head in pain. Apparently he was having a migraine, and I have no idea if it was from the alcohol, or some kind of disorder, but he didn't seem to be on the guard. I kicked him in the stomach, and he toppled easily. The gang of thugs paused, their ringleader taken out. I brought Saria over to Uunco, and I lifted him up with a heave. We took off down the alleyway as the man shouted, "don't let 'em get away!"

With thugs wielding clubs and daggers rushing after us, Saria and I hurried along the beaten alleyways, shouts and torchlight following us. Unfortunately, we had chosen a different path than the first time we passed through, and I had no idea of where we were heading. We reached two real paths, one apparently leading to a dead end, and the other heading out to who knows where. We had no choice but to choose between the two.

"Which one?" Saria asked frantically.

"I don't know!" I replied, glancing both directions. A bang rang out; the man had fired his weapon! Now it was guess or die. "This one! Come on!" I urged her the direction opposite of the dead end. The shouts grew louder, and we hurried faster. Unfortunately, Farore wasn't really on our side tonight; we reached, believe it or not, a second dead end.

My first thought was, how the hell do you find a dead end in vast alleyways? The alleyway was literally blocked by innumerable piles of junk and whatnot, and we had nowhere to run. Next, I realized that we needed to hide before that man unleashed his weapon once more. Grabbing her, I pulled her behind a barrel, and we ducked down, placing Uunco with us. I heard the thumps of footsteps as the thugs and their ringleader approached the vicinity.

"Oi, they've gone and disappeared, they have!" exclaimed one of the thugs.

"Witchcraft!" shouted another.

"Utter nonsense!" gurgled the man with the weapon. "Dey're hidin' somewhere. Heh. Not much place to look…" He must have eyed Uunco's feet, which I realized were sticking out in plain view. "Stand up wit' yer hands in da air!" We quickly stood up, knowing we were caught. The sun was out of sight, but the sunset still lingered, though we didn't have much of a chance of surviving this unfortunate encounter. The man held up his weapon, and frowned at us. "Dis time, I ain't lettin' you get away," he grumbled in his guttural voice. He lifted his weapon, and aimed it at us…

"Sir!" interrupted one of the thugs.

The man scowled, and spun toward him. "Wha' is it now?"

"I t'ink you should lower da weapon-"

_Bang!_ Those were the last words the man got out before he was wounded critically. He dropped to the ground, dying. The drunken thug spun towards his comrades, unfazed in his intoxication. "Anyone else t'inkin' of speakin' up?"

"Me, sir," stated another one, and he too fell to the same fate. The armed rogue glanced around.

"Anyone else?" Another raised his hand, and fell. The man seemed to become paranoid, and aimed his weapon wildly at the men. "I gets it now… yer all tryin' to steal my _life trigger_, ain't ya? I won't let ya do that, oh no, dat won't do. I won't let ya." This man was becoming paranoid by the minute, and these men didn't know what to do about it.

Then one of the men gasped.

Everyone's attention turned to the man, who had a deathly black blade thrust through his gut. The man collapsed, and behind him was a shadow; jet black, an ominous cloak shading the (supposedly) man's face and body, leaving no evidence as to who this was. This man said not a word, but some incantation, and fire lit upon one of the thugs, and when there was nothing left, it spread to the man nearest the remains. Some of the brutes gave craggily screams and made a break for it, but no one turned to aid the man with the weapon. The sorcerer (who I was beginning to figure was the _dark wizard_) approached the rogue, the swish of his cloak the only sound save for the burning remains of men slowly forming around.

"Ugh-uh, stay away from me!" shouted the man, but the necromancer did not cease. Flailing the gun, the man screamed as an ebony blade, opposite of the midnight one, pierced his skull.

The robed figure- the _dark wizard_- turned his hooded head towards the weapon that now lay on the cobble ground; he had called it a "life trigger." The necromancer then seemed to float toward it, again silencing all with the gentle swishing of his cloak. His strikes dealt death to those who opposed him.

Saria and I could only watch as a brave rogue hurried over, grasping the weapon before the sorcerer's copper gloves could touch it. "He is a dead man," I stated, but was surprised when the man began melting at a fast pace, features lost to a strange liquid.

He changed, from solid to liquid, which was compacted into a curved sphere. Then, speedily and with a grotesque sound, the sphere began to reform, taking form of a new shape. Details returned, and when the process was completed seconds later, the man was not a man. He was now a bird about my size, one with skin for wings and a reptilian resemblance to lizards. The beast had empty yellow eyes and a somewhat crooked beak, and immediately took flight with slow but steady wing beats. The _dark wizard_ unleashed fire spells and thunder strikes, but the beast expertly dodged with spirals, avoiding death narrowly every time. The wizard seemed displeased; the avian had escaped with the weapon he sought.

Uunco's groan took my focus off of the wizard and onto him, for he was now conscious and beginning to get up. "What's going on…?"

"Archie, we need to leave. _Now_," came Saria's assertive command. I nodded, and the three of us made a run for it. Hopefully, we could escape without notice. I noticed the sorcerer give us one last glance, then turn away. With one last thought of why the _dark wizard_ was after the _life trigger_, we made our escape from the outskirts of Castle Town.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Notes: By the way, Link knew what a horse was; he simply hadn't heard the term steed and was therefore confused.

Well? What did you think? Any comments? Review if you have the time!

LocalTalent53


	18. A Night in Hyrule Field

This is one of the shortest chapters yet, but it's mainly because this is pretty much one big scene in Hyrule Field. Also, it is a little more serious than the last chapter. Anyway, I go on. Enjoy the short chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Nintendo and its respected companies do. Simple as that.

**/** is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the story.

Chapter 18: A Night in Hyrule Field

It was nightfall by the time we reached the field. The moon rose up, a sliver of hope in the darkest of nights. Not a single breeze caressed us, and the trees were now a bit foreboding in the dark. The moon itself was failing; a storm of clouds was steadily approaching it. The field was silent; not a single animal stirred.

"It's night," whispered a frightful Saria. A little disturbing, as she's usually calm… perhaps I should have been worried. "We were told to keep away from the field at night… I knew we should have found a hotel or something to stay at…"

"You never mentioned that there was someplace to stay," I noted.

"You were the one to suggest going here whilst racing the sun," added in Uunco to I. That shut my mouth. Uunco glanced at the field. "We have a chance," he muttered in a low voice. "There's silence among the blades of grass, and not a creature stirs out there. If we keep quick to our feet, and stay silent, then we should get there without any trouble."

"No!" Saria retorted in a whisper. "It's too dangerous! I've been in the field at night before, and it is very unpleasant! Please! We must head back!" She now seemed desperate. I glanced between the two of them. I had to choose between them; listen to Uunco, and head off towards Lon Lon Ranch, or agree to Saria's idea of returning to Castle Town before it's too late.

After a moment, I came to a decision. "We're heading back," I announced, and we turned to the town to find the drawbridge closing. "NO!" I shouted, and waved at the guards as I sprinted toward the nearly closed drawbridge. "We need to get back into town! Lower the drawbridge! Lower the drawbridge!" I received no answer. "Did you hear me? _LOWER THE DRAWBRIDGE!!_" My voice was urgent, though I never realized that that tone was fit for what would befall me tonight.

This time, my plea was answered, though not complied. "No way," called out one of the guards raising the bridge. "Can't let the monsters in."

"Nice knowin' ya," called out a second guard, and a great groan was emitted from the drawbridge as it sealed tight on the town wall. I stood alone, with only Saria and Uunco by my side, at the entrance of Castle Town, locked out in the middle of night. Even worse, it began to rain.

"…what do we do now?" Saria murmured.

I turned toward her. "We head for Lon Lon Ranch." Thunder rang out, following my comment forebodingly. "No matter what." With that last notion, we turned, now heading to the middle of Hyrule Field. The moon had now disappeared, and we were lightly bombarded with the rain of the gods as it fell from their domain. Farore definitely wasn't on our side tonight.

As we trudged through the field, I pondered on why that _life trigger_ was so important to the _dark wizard_. Why was he after it? Why did he find it so important as to show up himself and get it? And just what the hell was that bird/man/transforming creature?! All questions I didn't have answers for. My luck seemed to be getting worse and worse as time wore on.

To add to my misfortune, the rain increased at a gradual pace. "Ugh!" came Uunco's exclamation behind us. I turned my head, but it was difficult to see him in the heavy rainfall. "It's going to be hard to walk soon!" I could only nod, as our troubles were quite irritating.

And then, Saria stopped walking.

We paused, as she was in the lead. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Listen." Her voice was barely audible over the torrential downpour. I strained my ears, but only heard the _drip drop_ of showering water.

"I don't hear anything."

"Listen!" I took another listen. This time, however, a faint sound reached my ears, so faint that I couldn't make it out.

"What is it?" I inquired. Uunco shrugged, and Saria seemed to grow more fearful than ever. The noise grew louder, and I caught a faint hovering buzz slowly increasing in volume. "It sounds like hovering…"

"I-I recognize that sound…" Saria muttered. I noticed then a fear in her eyes that all others paled in comparison. Her eyes went off, not literally, but she seemed to almost be reliving some sort of past memory. The cacophony rose, and drew ever closer. Saria was now frightened, and was beginning to flip out. "No… no! Not again!" The sound grew closer and closer. I glanced around, but the rain only left Saria and Uunco in my vision, as I could see nothing past three yards of my face.

"Saria! What's wrong? What's making that noise?" She didn't respond to me, and I grabbed her, proceeding to shake her roughly. "Saria! Saria!"

She then turned to me, sapphire eyes wide. "We need to run! The _peahats! _The _peahats_!"

"The what?" asked a now anxious Uunco. He didn't like the sound of peahats. Thunder boomed, lightening flashed, and Saria began whimpering.

"Saria! What is a peahat?" I asked her, and she simply pointed behind us. Uunco and I spun around to face… nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not a single creature-

And then it appeared without any warning, a reaper of the darkness.

It was botanic. A good ten feet tall, this humongous plant had green circles placed neatly on its main body, and four leaves of red and white markings (only somewhat covered by blackish blue at the center of the leaves) at its top. It had scrunched up roots beneath its great bulk. This was all hard to make out in the rain, but the creature was only three yards away. However, what was most frightening were the six feet long blades that constantly spun to keep it airborne. Saria must have seen it approaching when the lightening struck.

"Run!" I shouted, and we turned and sprinted off in a random direction; the one away from the peahat. I only got a couple feet before slipping and falling into the mud, Uunco and Saria not far ahead. I turned on the ground and did my best to crawl backwards away from the beast as it hovered over at the same torturous pace. It approached, the blades skimming the ground before me as it was only about a yard away from my feet. I brought myself to a stand, and stepped back, the only one to get up on my feet. The peahat reached Uunco, who yelped, and rolled out of the way, the peahat following. I backed away, and tripped over Saria, as one Uunco and the peahat disappeared from view while a new one entered our vision.

"Get off of me! Get off!" shrieked Saria, struggling to shove me off of her. She was absolutely panicky, and seemed to only want to escape these foul plants.

I grasped her and shook her once again. "Snap out of it! Saria!" Her eyes widened in fear, and I turned my head to find the peahat only two feet away. "How did it make the distance so quickly?!" I yelped, while Saria shoved me off of her, and (luckily for me) away from the peahat. However, she couldn't herself get away, and screeched when the blades cut partway into her flesh. The result was fresh blood. I stood up, mud-ridden, and grabbed a rock, throwing it at the peahat, and it raised its blades- towards me! Backing away, then ran toward it, ducking under the blades, and I was now below the peahat. I grabbed out the Folio Hylia and shouted into it, "I need information on peahats! Now!" A definition followed:

**Peahats- Giant botanic creatures that use their sense of things around them to find their prey, as they cannot see. Peahats wield long, serrated blades that can cut through shields and pierce the skin of Hylians with ease. Most are female, and can also produce-**

However, that was all I could get out it, because I had to roll out of the way as the peahat dropped down in an attempt to crush me. The blades then turned after me, and I stood up and backed away only to trip into Uunco, the Folio Hylia flying out of my hands. "No!" I shouted, but it was too late. The encyclopedia was lost to the mud. I crawled away from the now bloodied and unconscious Uunco, frightened for my and my friends' lives.

I then noticed Saria slipping in the mud, hurrying towards me. "Link!" came her dire scream as she slipped, and met the blades of the peahat once more. Her shrieks cut the air like the blades of the peahats, and there was nothing I could do to cease them. I was now scared, very scared, and the only thing on my mind was to escape these killers.

I backed away, and yelped as the peahat behind me connected its blades with my right arm, the pain magnified by the infection. I rolled away… into a third peahat that appeared as if from nowhere. It grazed my back, and I fell over, the three peahats surrounding me as if they were to be the final silhouettes I gaze upon before my death. The loss of blood was beginning to have an effect on me. I felt woozy as they closed in. I was alone, so very alone… Uunco was dead or dying, and Saria would soon meet the same fate. All because of this damn pendant!

Suddenly, a light rung out from the near distance, and a figure wielding a large, bright lantern waved it at the peahats, who screeched and began backing away. The figure was not recognizable, as it was pitch black out in the dead of night.

However, my loss of blood, and the immense pain, was too much. With a last glance at the flames, my eyes closed, and I welcomed the black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

A little on the grim side... oh well. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.

Next Chapter: We discover what happened to our three protagonists, and who came to the rescue. Hopefully, it should be a good sized chapter.


	19. A Friendly Face Corrupted

After quite a long absence, I've finally submitted the longest chapter so far; this was going to be the last half of Chapter 17, but I then split the chapter into three different segments.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda nor its respected locations; they belong to Nintendo and its copyrighted companies.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

Chapter 19: A Friendly Face Corrupted

When I awoke, my eyes refused to open immediately. I felt a light sting from my back, and a wet rag over my forehead. I fought the dark, and my eyelids finally gave in. Bleary surroundings, as my eyes have not yet adjusted to the lighting. Then, everything pieces together, and I am able to see what's in front of me.

A young maiden. Fiery crimson hair trails to her back as she caresses my forehead with the rag. Her blue-violet eyes show concern, her lips curled to a minute frown. She is garbed with a simple white dress. This woman's appearance was simple, but nothing short of stunning. Who was she? It took a moment for her appearance to transfer into my brain. I'd seen that face before, except when I last saw it, it was more frightened, and was followed by a scared voice…

_This was the girl who gave the __**dark wizard**__ the whereabouts of my village!_ I sat up immediately, only to have her calm me down by gently lowering me back onto the bed made of straw.

"Keep lying down," her placid voice assured. "You're still injured, and I need to tend to these wounds."

"W-who are you?" I shakily asked. It didn't matter that I already knew; I still needed assurance of my assumption.

The girl mildly turned me over, lowered the blanket a touch, and tended to the cuts on my back. "My name is Malon, stranger. You're at Lon Lon Ranch." I gasped as the wound on my backside stung bitterly from the healing medicine she washed upon it. "You're lucky I found you, or who knows what might have happened. Those peahats have been causing more trouble than they're worth-"

"But what about my friends? Did you-"

"They are resting only feet away from you. Look to your right." I complied, and noticed Uunco and Saria on similar beds, covered by blankets as well. It was then that I noticed-

"You dressed me down?"

Malon's cheeks flushed scarlet. "I… you have to understand that I had to dress you down to tend to your wounds-"

"And for that I'm grateful." She then bandaged my torso up, and my arm as well. "Do you know about treating-"

"Treating skulltula infections? Like the one on your arm?" she finished. I nodded, surprised that she was aware of what they looked like. "Yes. I know how to treat it. I just need to get some ingredients from the market. Now, go and sleep." I could only nod again, and took the time to examine my surroundings as Malon left through the door nearby.

I was in a decent sized barn. The rafters were high above, and I caught the faint cluck of a cucco. The mahogany wood was splintered in many areas, revealing that the wood was quite old. Altogether, it had a somewhat homey feel. Good to know. Yawning, I shut my eyelids, and went back to sleep.

/

She ran. She ran far to find an escape. The moblins followed the young Kokiri girl as she raced out of the maze that was once her favorite area in all of the forest. She had entered to find solitude from all that had happened, and found these vile creatures, and they now exited the Sacred Forest Meadow after her.

_I must keep running. I must run, or die._

The beasts followed her in hot pursuit, snarling, their grunts never far behind. She ran faster, hoping to lose them. Her fear fueled their hunt, however, and she had no choice but to escape the forest.

_I can't. I'll surely die._ But she had no choice in the matter. It was die here, or die there. And so, on ran Saria…

She reached the field, for the first time. And it would have been amazing, if not for the fact that she had just escaped the moblins. She had to pause, and take a breather. Unfortunately, the dark rain clouds settled in, and it began to rain.

With the rain came, for the first time, a buzz.

_What…?_

The buzz grew into the sound of hovering, and the rain made it impossible to see anything for only a few yards. And then came the botanic blades-

/

I awoke with a start, sweating heavily. I glanced over at Saria, who had also just awakened, and apparently dressed down like Uunco and I. She seemed to have shared that dream with me, like the one in Lyna Forest. Uunco, however, was still out. I then took this moment to say something I had not had time to ask when we were attacked. Something that bordered on a top priority for me.

"Why did you call me Link?"

She turned toward me, her sapphire eyes still wide from our apparent nightmare. "…what…?"

"You heard me. Why did you call me Link?"

She paused for a moment, eyes adrift, but she soon returned her gaze to me. "…when I was a child, I was attacked by peahats," she quietly explained. "The peahats that attacked us refreshed those livid memories. Then… when I was running toward you,… you looked like someone I knew long ago. His name was Link. He was sort of a guardian to me, and when I saw you… I went into a false hope that you were him, and that he had returned to save me from my moment of peril…"

"You mean…"

She stifled back tears. "Yes. He disappeared, long ago. When I was ten."

I felt sorrow for her. "I'm sorry for you."

She would have responded, but Uunco had now waken up, and his next outspoken comment interrupted our conversation.

"Where are we? And why are we unclothed down to our undergarments?"

I had to chuckle at his comment, although he was not pleased with the situation. "Yes, well, we are in an odd situation, aren't we?" Hoping to lighten the mood, I failed miserably. Saria simply kept to herself, and turned away to ponder some inner thoughts that I likely knew nothing about, while Uunco was quite the complainer. He was constantly ranting about how uncomfortable he felt being undressed and left lying around. I sighed, and lie there, wondering if Malon really did rat us out in the dream I had. For all I knew, it could have been some kind of dirty scheme set up by the _dark wizard_… Though Zelda was suspicious to me, I felt that it could very well be true.

Malon arrived shortly thereafter, with herbs and medicine that would hopefully cure my infection. "Hold your arm out," she ordered, and I obliged to have her spread strange smelling herbs upon it, and dousing it with fresh water from a small bowl before rewrapping my wound. "There," she finished, tightening the wrap. "Done."

I was somewhat incredulous. "That's it?" I inquired.

"That's it." She then pat my right arm lightly. "Now, it'll take a month to heal, so don't go beating wood with it until a month has gone by, alright?" I nodded, and she then handed us our tunics and other clothing. "I washed all of the blood stains out, and sowed the tears up, so they should fit nicely."

Accepting the clothing, I felt relieved. "Thank you," I replied gratefully," "but you didn't need to do all this for us."

Malon beamed. "You remind me of one of my old friends. I felt that I had to help; it was almost as if I am in debt to you. No, stranger, the pleasure is all mine." She seemed content simply with us being alive and well. "Just let me know if there is anything I can do for you." With that, she proceeded to amble toward the exit.

I knew I was being risky, but I decided to throw caution to the wind. "There is one thing you can do," I called to her as I finished dressing myself. She turned around, intent on listening. "Can you- can you show me… the scars?"

That drew her to begin to act uneasy. "…the… s-scars?" I nodded. Saria glanced over, not knowing of the scars that I spoke of. Uunco had absolutely no idea what I was talking about either. I anticipated Malon's answer, and after a moment, I received something else. "J-just who are you, anyway? Not to be rude, but I never got a name from you."

"Oh. My name is Archie." That alone seemed to scare her off even more.

"Um… I apologize, but I must be heading to bed. Good night." With that, she then rushed up to a door on the second level of the barn, which I'd imagine was her quarters. As the slam of her door rang out, I then finally noticed that it was late out. We must have been out for at least a day.

"Well, that got her talking," remarked Uunco.

I then snapped at him, "look, Uunco, the _dark wizard_ tortured her into giving our village's location to the monsters! She's part of the reason why we're here!" Uunco's eyes obviously widened with that comment. "Now, I need to assure myself of some facts." I took it to explaining to them about how Malon was possibly involved with the work of the _dark wizard_.

"So, let me get this straight," Saria concluded after my elucidation. "You're trying to discover whether the information you wield is one hundred percent authentic?"

"That's the idea."

Uunco glanced over at me, his expression gloomy. "I don't know… she seems quite kind, and I can't imagine her doing such a thing." I didn't reply, but I kept my stance.

"Let us sleep for now," Saria interjected, yawning after the comment. "We can worry about it at another time. For now, we have food, water, and shelter, which we should take advantage of whilst we can." She then turned over, intent on drifting to a tireless slumber.

By then, I realized that Saria had the right idea. "She's right," I yawned, realizing how tired I really was. "We should head off to bed. We can worry about this in the morning." Uunco nodded in reply, and closed his eyes. I also did so, awaiting the sunlight to strike my face upon awakening.

/

Dawn came, and the gentle breeze stole through the barn from the upper shafts, demanding that I open my eyes. A glance around the somewhat blurry barn told me where I was. Everything came back as Malon entered the barn with a smile.

"It is pleasant to see you awake," she beamed. She brought me a fresh omelet, complete with a glass of milk to go with it. "Here. You must be hungry. This should tide you for now."

"Much appreciated," I replied, excepting the convenient breakfast-in-bed. I took a lengthy bite of the omelet, and flushed it down with milk. "Mm. Thanks."

She only smiled back. "Glad I could help."

I enjoyed another portion of my meal. "So… how have you been keeping yourself alive all this time? I mean, you have no one else living here, and there must be a lot of work to get done…"

She blushed. "I… manage." She then glanced toward the door. "But there is still a lot of work to be done."

I sat up. "Why don't I aid you?"

Malon seemed somewhat reluctant. "Are you sure? It's a little… overgrown."

"No problem. You live on your own, and I just want to help." I grinned at her. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

It could. And it was. I found myself hoisting a scythe before loads of overgrown blades of grassland. What seemed to originally be a keep for horses to roam, the grass had grown to a dangerous height; approximately four and a half feet. This spread for at least two acres, and I had a feeling that this was only one chore on Malon's list. Oh well. There's one advantage to this, though. I'd be able to increase my strength with swinging this scythe. Besides, Saria and Uunco were aiding me. It's always nice to see your friends suffer with you.

I swung the scythe with my left arm; though my right arm was infected, my left arm was my good arm. I had been born with a preference of being left-handed, and that had been the way I had done things. I wrote with my left hand when Elder Jaq had taught me to read and write. I chopped wood with my left hand clutching the axe. That was how I had done things, and no one in Mycenia questioned why I used the hand that no one else preferred. However, when I had arrived at Hyrule Castle, being around right-handed knights made me feel that I'd stand out with a sword. And so, I had switched over to my right hand. The result was somewhat of a disaster for me; it was the reason why I was somewhat terrible at swordplay. It also led to the infection on my right arm, though I was glad that it was so; if I had used my left hand with my sword, then it could be possible that Anju may have aimed at my left arm instead, and I wouldn't have a sword arm ready.

Saria turned her attention to me, examining my swipes. I almost felt as if she knew at that moment, but she didn't act as if she was aware. "You seem quite skilled in the use of your left hand," she noted.

Uunco almost spoke up, but I glanced at him, causing him to keep silent. "I learned to use both right and left hands as I grew up. This is a good time for me to have some experience in fighting with my left hand." She nodded in reply, but something told me she didn't buy it. Nevertheless, she simply returned to slicing grass.

We continued, cutting the grass until the sun began to die away. By then, we were exhausted. Returning to the barn, we were greeted by Malon with a fresh dinner. The rest of the night passed on as a blur to me, and I eventually realized, by the time the moon's face arose, that it was night. I glanced around, realizing that I was now sitting outside on a log, looking out at the stars. I also found that Saria stood nearby, and had her direct attention on me.

"Are you all right?" she asked me.

"I'm fine. Just… thinking."

She seemed to lean in closer. "About what? You've been quiet since dinner." She took a seat next to me, clearly worried.

I tried to keep my composure. "I'm just thinking about the Folio Hylia. About how I lost it." I sighed, glancing up at the twinkling lights that shined on in the sky. Saria inched closer.

"I know that things may be looking grim, but just keep your hopes up. Things _will_ turn out in our favor in the end."

I turned toward her. "And I hear this from the girl who threatened to kill me? You've come a long way to say that."

She smiled in return, and slid a bit closer. "Huh. Never thought of it that way." She averted her gaze to the sky. "The sky tonight is beautiful, unlike the night we set out from Castle Town." She was obviously right, and I took the time to admire the beauty of the stars as they sparkled with glee, free and unrestrained. Saria was now right by my side, and I could hear her gentle breath escape her lips. She was so close, in fact, that I could feel the amiable warmth creeping from her fragile body to my more beaten one. Just being around her made me feel warm and pleasant. Why was this, I wondered? The answer eluded me so. All I knew at this moment was that things were wrong, and as long as Saria was by my side, I could handle these problems. That was how I felt around her. It was sort of an infatuation, so to say. For now, I was content with the moment.

By then, I was more interested in Saria than the night sky. Whilst she stared at the firmament above, I paid attention to the lovely curves of her face, her glistening sapphire pupils reflecting the moon's beautiful shine. Her hair sparkled like jades, and (though I shyly admit it) her figure was quite attractive. The only negativity about her was the look in her eyes; though they were gorgeous on the outside, they seemed fragile and hurt on the inside.

She got up and headed back inside about ten minutes later. I continued to sit, Saria fresh in my mind. I noticed Malon as she headed on over and sat down. "You fancy her," she grinned, and I blushed.

"I do not! What would make you assume that?" I denied it myself, though I couldn't convince Malon otherwise.

"I noticed you staring at her. You've seem to have taken a liking to her presence. How long have you known her?"

"A week at the most. However, we've been through some tough times, and we're closer than one would expect after one week." I chuckled. "At one time, she wanted to kill me! She's changed since then, and we've taken on some difficult challenges. It's good to know I can count on her." Malon nodded in turn.

"Good to know. By the way, Archie, I have a question."

I turned my full attention on her. "What is it?"

She inhaled deeply before continuing. "Where did you get that infection? You must have been in the forest, and I'm sure you've arrived from there judging by your attire, but how did you get an infection from a skulltula? Usually they simply bite their prey."

Taken by surprise, I realized that I never asked her how she knew which herbs to use on the infection. "It stabbed my arm," I answered quietly, "but how did you know how to cure it?"

Malon went silent for a moment. "I was taught by a friend," she replied, glancing over at the lunar body in the sky. "I don't like to talk about my experiences. However, I do ask why you were attempting to reach this ranch in the midst of darkness. Please, enlighten me on your explanation."

I also averted my gaze, and stared down at the soil beneath my feet. "We were looking for horses. We had exited Castle Town, and didn't realize that we could not return until the drawbridge closed. That is the reason why we are here." We continued to stare out in silence, and it wasn't until I broke it that we said anything. "People say some nasty things about you in Castle Town," I began.

"Yes, well… ever since the Hero of Time disappeared eight years ago, people began making rumors about me, since he visited me last on that fateful day. Something about a plague, or some nonsense of the like."

"What really happened?"

Malon paused for a great amount of time. "A group of monsters attacked," she finally continued, her voice slowly dying out. "They entered the ranch and… they killed my father and Ingo, the man who worked here. If not for the Hero rushing to my aid, I'd be dead too. As soon as the attack had started, it was over, and the Hero of Time was preparing to leave after saying goodbye and helping me set up the ranch after the attack. I haven't a clue where he ventured off to, but I know he will return. I just have to hope that he comes back for me." She held back a tear as much as she could muster, but a salty droplet began trailing down her cheek, leaving behind a rivulet of liquid above.

"Malon, there's something I need to know." She turned toward me, confusion in her eyes. "Please. You must help me here. Do you have any scars on your back?" Her eyes widened, and she began to stand up. I grabbed her arm, preventing her from avoiding my question. "Do you have scars of torture? The information is very important." She yanked away, and began backing up. I was scaring her, but I knew that I had to continue, to ask one last question. "Do you know of Mycenia Village?"

"N-no…" She took a few more steps back. "Don't bring the memories back! NO!" She turned around, bursting into a run to escape the inquiries I brought upon her. I simply stood and let her rush to her quarters; I had my answer from her reaction. The dream was one hundred percent true. Malon had indeed given the location of Mycenia to the _dark wizard_, ultimately leading to everything that has occurred to me. I didn't know whether to be angry at her for having been responsible for the deaths of Caw and Sarah, or to be sympathetic due to the fact that she was tortured in a brutal manner.

I returned inside the barn, avoiding the disconcerting gaze of my peers as I prepared myself to turn in for the night. They had likely noticed the shout that emitted from Malon outside, and she had likely passed them by on to her room, so they were likely curious as to why those events had followed. I ignored their questions and quickly dropped to sleep, not realizing that tonight would not be a pleasant night...

/

I found myself standing before Malon, her eyes wide with fear. Dark eyes peered at me, and light eyes peered at me. What they meant, I do not know. My attention was focused on Malon, rage contorting my facial features as I raised a sword in my left hand. Quite a sword it was, with an aubergine handle and magnificent design, as it gleamed with the power of the goddesses themselves.

_You have betrayed us for the last time! You're despicable!_ My voice was filled with fury, ire finding its way out through my throat.

Malon trembled in fright on the wintry bricks beneath her as she lay on the concrete, slowly attempting to back away, but not quite finding the energy to. _B-but… I… please forgive me… _Sounds of battle were around us, but only Malon and I were in my current field of vision.

_And to have you give valuable information to my enemies? That was what happened the last two times I forgave you! You've hindered me, and have betrayed my trust. By now, haven't you been _expecting _death at the rate you've gone at?_

She quivered in response. _I had little choice! Every day I've been under a hell of darkness, stressed by the smallest predicaments! You MUST forgive me! Please!_

_I quit forgiving you long ago._ Hearing incoherent words from behind me, I thrust the gleaming sword down toward her abdomen, intending to kill.

/

I sat up in sheer horror, sweat pouring down my face. My eyes blazed in the luminescent moonlight, blazing with fear. Was this a figment of my imagination? Or was it given to me from the _dark wizard_ in order spook me? I couldn't tell, and it scared me that I had no idea which it was. Hurriedly, I sat up and checked to make sure I hadn't woken anyone else up, which, fortunately, I hadn't. I laid myself back down, body wanting sleep, but my mind wandering.

Something else greatly disturbed me as well. There was an alternative that lingered in the back of my mind. I trembled over the final possibility as Saria stirred in her sleep. Only one thought preoccupied my as I slowly returned to the unconscious state I had awoken from. _Was this what I was to become?!_

/

The next morning, I decided to stayed as far away from Malon as possible. Which, in a barn housing four Hylians, was not very far. At breakfast, I merely sat away from her, in the corner, warranting concern from Saria and Uunco as I ate slowly, taking careful bites and making sure that Malon wasn't watching me. However, she seemed almost to forget about the entire conversation, and was a bright, cheery young lass once more. I still kept away.

By the time we were up, we were out to the grasslands, hacking away at overgrown grass. Malon was to see us off before continuing on to other chores.

"It's nice of you three to be helping me in the first place," she commented. "If you'd like, I could consider this payment for the horses." The muscles in her face aligned into a grin.

"Don't worry about it," Uunco replied as he cut the blades of grass with somewhat slow swings. "We can do it for you. You'll get no complaints from me." He grinned, and she nodded in reply.

"Come on in for lunch, all right? Don't want to lose you in all this grass!" As soon as she was back in the barn, Uunco began complaining.

"This is exasperating work! What were we thinking when we agreed to this?!"

I paused my share of the chore, and turned toward my best friend. "I thought you said you wouldn't complain!"

Uunco groaned. "I stated that she wouldn't be getting any complaints from me. I didn't say that you guys wouldn't either." He then continued to exaggerate how difficult it was, though that alone was somewhat difficult to accomplish, seeing as we had faced more difficult events. Saria, however, kept to herself, and I did not question her as she uttered not a word to the two of us. Time passed on, as there was little explain when it came to hacking a field. Surprisingly, two days of work seemed to promise only five more days worth of grassland, an affirmative among the pessimism that was slowly leaking its way into my system. Saria appeared to have this negativity full-on. Not only did she keep to herself, she dozed off, deep in thought at times. Unlike yesterday, I was beginning to feel alone, almost separated from my friends. I also knew that Saria made a change in me, though I had yet to discover what exactly it was. However, there was something about her, more than her appearance and personality, more than the eye could see…

…I was completely unaware that Uunco was staring at me. "Archie? Are you all right?"

"Huh?"

"There are tears running down your face… this is the second time I've seen you cry in a long time; years, in fact." I then realized that there were indeed drops of salty tears present.

"Uh… I need some time alone." Uunco didn't challenge the statement, and I headed inside the barn. I had now concluded what Saria had done to me, since the moment we had first arrived at Lyna Temple.

She had brought up and intensified my emotions. Periodically, I felt uncontrolled anger or sadness, most noticeable in the instances where I had learned of the loss or threatening of a person I cared for. This was irrefutable proof of what I tried to deny. Saria was becoming important to me. It pained me to see her so down and depressed. I wiped the tears off my cheeks, and sat down on a wooden box.

Malon exited her quarters, and noticed me in the barn. "What are you doing inside so early?" she inquired, her face full of curiosity.

"I… just felt like staying in. That's all." She stepped closer.

"Is something bothering you? You seem a bit gloomy and sad." She sat down beside me.

I couldn't tell her what I had seen in my dream. "I'm fine. Just a little tired from lack of sleep." I hoped she didn't challenge it.

Fortunately, she nodded knowingly. "Sleep is important. Without it, one can make reckless decisions. Tonight, try to get some rest. You don't have to work today if you don't want to." She smiled, a placidly pleasant perception that appeared innocent enough to make me smile in return. "In fact, why don't I work out there for you? Take a break for today." I nodded, and she took my scythe and headed on out.

I glanced over at the wall, confused. How could the dream be real? How could someone as gentle and kind as Malon purposely betray me? It must have been my mind playing games with me, trying to fool me into believing a false delusion. My thoughts were interrupted as Saria entered the barn.

"Archie?" She seemed worried, and was trying to hide her own misery. "Uunco and I agreed on sending me in here to check on you. Is something the matter? You were crying when you entered the barn."

I grinned weakly. "I should be okay." She wasn't convinced, however, and approached me with concern.

"Archie, if something is wrong, then you should tell me. That's what friends are for, right?" I managed to nod. "Then explain to me the problem."

"Well… it's just… the pendant…"

Her expression deteriorated. "What about the Pendant of Peril?"

I averted my gaze to the flooring. "It gave me a dream… no, a nightmare… a nightmare in which I murdered Malon…" I did not shift my eyes. "I'm not sure if it's from the Pendant, or from my imagination…" I finally looked up at her to notice that she was greatly concerned, her sapphire pupils focused intently on me. "I fear that it may be real, a premonition of the horror I shall become; a murderer, not of monsters, but of people…"

Saria dropped to her knees in front of me. "No!" She brought my head level to hers. "You mustn't say or think such things, Archie! Please." Her eyes showed that she meant what she was saying. "I don't think you'll ever end up like that. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Don't fall into such a pit of despair. We _will_ find the key. We _will_ find the Folio Hylia. However, if you doubt yourself, then these goals will be impossible. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Then stop fearing yourself, and try to complete the task at hand."

"I… think I understand. I'll try to cut that whole field down tomorrow," I joked. She managed to chuckle.

"I have something I have been thinking about giving to you." She reached into her tunic pocket, and drew out a small item.

It was a small handheld instrument. Crafted of fine wood, it was well rounded and featured twelve holes upon the surface of it. It was sienna with every detail carved out precisely; a masterpiece of an instrument. "Here," she added, handing it to me. I marveled at its light weight and smooth texture. "I carved it myself. Its an ocarina, an instrument. I want you to have it."

I was astonished. "Me? Why?"

She smiled. "It is a special keepsake that I want you to treasure. Of course, its useless if you can't play it… that is why I am going to teach you how." I placed it in my tunic pocket, pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you," I gratefully showed my gratitude.

"No. Thank you," she surprisingly replied before heading on outside. I merely sat there, completely surprised at the act of kindness demonstrated to me today. After a moment, I grinned, and decided to head on outside to cut some grassland.

/

A few days passed with little other events occurring. The field was now almost cut down, and today was the day we'd accomplish that. I set out, determined to get those horses and return to Hyrule Castle by midday. Saria, Uunco, and I now strolled through the field, and I gaped at how this field had once looked. Now, only a few yards of grassland remained, and we quickly went to cutting it to a decent height. "We're almost through," I noted.

"Yeah," Uunco responded as he made another swing, "then we can get to the castle, and I can met this princess you speak of."

It took us an hour, but we managed to bring the grassland back to the way it had once been; a keep for horses to graze the grass and dwell. "Wow," I breathed, scanning the landscape of jubilant achievement, "we're finally done."

"It appears so," Saria replied. She glanced toward the barn. "Why don't you let Malon know that we're ready to receive our horses and depart?"

I nodded. "Sure." Turning around, I proceeded to run toward the barn.

"Wait!" Uunco called out.

I turned around, confused. "What is it?"

Uunco studied me. "Where is the pendant? It's not around your neck." My eyes slowly widened with the realization.

"The pendant! The pendant is missing!" I shouted in horror. How could I not have noticed all this time?! I rushed over to the barn, and hurried on inside. I found Malon feeding a cucco that was now clucking excitedly as she sprinkled seeds on the barn floor.

She glanced up, and her face grew into a grin. "Hello, Archie! What brings you inside so early?"

"Where is my pendant?" I demanded. Somehow, I knew that she'd know where it went.

Her grin vanished. "A pendant? You had one… and I kept it safe for you while you were resting and recovering your strength."

"What?" My face was full of confusion. "Where is it?"

"I apologize that I didn't inform you. It's upstairs. Follow me," she replied, bringing me up to her room, and opening the door.

As I entered her quarters, I took notice of how cleanly and tidy her room was in comparison to the messy barn and outside. With dim boards for the walls, the bedroom was fairly simple, with a meager but amiable one-person bed against the wall, a nightstand with one drawer, and a bathroom nearby. We traversed across the crimson rug on the floor, and she led me to the nightstand. There, she seemed a little uneasy. "Um," she addressed to me, "I believe it's in here."

I raised an eyebrow. "You _think_ it's in there?"

Malon opened the drawer, and slowly lifted the emerald green pendant from the drawer, and hesitated as my eyes fell upon it. Her breath ran short, and her hand clenched tightly on the twine of the necklace. "It's beautiful…" she murmured, and I stepped closer. I was uneasy with her holding it. If she thought it was beautiful, then wouldn't she have had this surprise the first time she saw it? "Where did you get it?"

I eyed her as she was turned away from me, admiring it. "I received it from an elder from the forest. Now, please return it to me."

She seemed to not pay attention to my request. "It's odd how the outline is so smooth, yet spiked… it truly is a picturesque object."

"It's mine. Give it to me." My voice was rough and demanding. I felt my anger rising, and also my fear of if she were not to return it. She paused, and turned around, her expression muffled. However, her hands trembled at unknown thoughts that may or may not have concerned the _dark wizard_. Her face grew into one of hard decision, and also of fear, of what I did not know. I felt an impulse to snatch it from her, to strike her and take back what dearly belonged to me-

Malon carefully returned the pendant to my hand. Her gaze trailed with it as I slowly brought it over my head, relieved to have it back. It was, after all, one of my last remnants of the marriage I had months ago. Silence followed thereafter. "Um, we finished cutting the field," I managed to bring out.

"Oh." She seemed uncertain about something. "Well, uh… the horses are in the stables nearby. You can't miss them."

"Thank you," I replied before slowly heading out of her quarters. I glanced down at the pendant around my neck. Why did I get such an impulse to do such a thing to her when she seemed to want to refuse returning the Pendant of Peril? Was this because of Saria? Or were these emotions from the pendant itself instead of her? I couldn't tell, so I decided to head out to let Saria and Uunco that the horses were in the stables, attempting to hide my feelings from no one but myself.

/

Out of Lon Lon Ranch came the three of us, now mounted on horses that began to trot us toward Hyrule Castle Town. Saria was once more quiet whilst Uunco kept us his reputation of being the chatterbox all along the way.

"So, when what is the name of this princess we are to meet?" he interrogated.

I grunted, willing my horse to move at a faster pace. "She ordered me not to use her name outside of the castle, or when addressing her," I responded, a bit aggravated with his questions. I spent more attention to the awe inspiring environment, which I have so kindly described twice, and will now portray it for the third time. Though the environment itself was similar, the sun was just about to reach midday in an azure ether of unknown destiny and beauty. I now finally took time to notice some other details. There was a rocky pass to the west of Hyrule Castle Town, near Lyna Forest. It seemed that the river flowed out to this area, and farther down the field. The origin of it, however, was on the other side of the town moat, and had a trail that I had completely bypassed. Also, looming ominously above Kakariko (I hadn't noticed it before, oddly) was a great mountain, a circle of clouds above the peak. At the moment, it seemed peaceful, but as I squinted my eyes, I could see that thin smoke was rising from the massif. No, this wasn't a mountain; it was an active _volcano_. This great peak brought a mighty feel to the surrounding landscape.

Next, past the mountains and farther down south, was a great body of trees. This forest must have been many times larger than the woods I called home. Again, why I had never noticed was a mystery to me. I had no idea what lie in it, as it was many miles away. This brought wonders of what lay in it; it also gave birth to hope that there was another village similar to Mycenia in it.

I then came to a realization. I was to speak with Zelda, who had tried to kill me (this I so fondly remember as I sorely checked if my sword was snagged in its scabbard) at one point of my quest. How would she react to my return? How would _I_ react to meeting up with her? That was yet a mystery unsolved. More importantly, how would she react when I came to her not only empty-handed, but without the Folio Hylia?! That was the only question I _didn't _want an answer to. To comfort myself, I brought my free right hand into my pocket and around the ocarina that rested there. I still could not believe that I had such a fine instrument in my possession. I needed to thank Saria again when I had the chance.

"There it is!" claimed Uunco, snapping me out of my intense thought. Sure enough, there stood Castle Town, hiding the castle from plain view. Passing through the main entrance, our horses strolled through as we earned curious glances from our garb. I caught wind of the things the man who had given us information of where to get these steeds murmured to the townsfolk: "Well, by the Goddesses… they survived!" The folk didn't seem comfortable around us. We said nothing and paid no mind to them. The town past by like a blur, and we were now approaching the gate of the castle. The same guard who had halted us was on duty. Noticing us, he ran off, supposedly to get Knight. I frowned. It was because of that bastard that we were sitting on these horses, waiting for him to get his lazy carcass over to the gate in the first place. My scorn for him only seemed to magnify every time we met.

Of course, he finally returned, this time without his noble steed. He sneered at our mounts. "So, you managed to find a few steeds, did you? Well done for a peasant!"

My lips curled into a greater frown of disdain. "Yes. Now, are we allowed to meet with Her Majesty?"

Knight thought about it for a moment. "Unfortunately, no."

My facial features contorted with anger. "And why the hell not?!" I clenched my fists, expecting an answer.

The royal knight did not answer for a moment. "Her Majesty requested for you to bring _steeds,_ not dust-collecting _mules_ such as those." He seemed satisfied with my glare, and continued. "She, again, refuses to approve your arrival."

"Why, I ought to-"

"Oi, Sir Adam!! Back down immediately!" I recognized that deep hoarse voice from the back of my mind. And apparently, judging by the fact that he backed down immediately, so did Knight. As the heavy footsteps grew louder, he cursed quietly at his rotten luck, for rushing over to us was Kingsley, Zelda's personal servant.

The seven foot tall retainer approached, towering over all near him. He scowled at Knight, clearly aggravated with him. "What in the name of the Goddesses are you doing?" he demanded. Knight sunk down. I took note that Kingsley had more control than Knight.

"Well, I was just informing them that they weren't allowed into the castle-"

"'Course they're permitted to enter the castle!" Kingsley responded, snapping at him. "You've been keeping them out, haven't you?" The great behemoth sighed. "No wonder the princess has been wondering where Archie has been." He turned to the three of us, opened the gate, and beckoned us in. He brought us to the stable, where we deposited our mounts to be cared for. Then we entered the great castle.

As we crossed the entrance hall, Kingsley spoke to us. "I apologize for Sir Adam's behavior. He simply seems to detest you, Archie."

"Who knew?" I muttered, favoring sarcasm.

The retainer ignored me. "The dirty schemer was lyin' to you the entire time. You never needed steeds or anything to enter the castle." I tried my best to keep my ire at a minimum. "I know you must be upset, but come with me. I'll take you to Her Majesty." I glanced over at Saria and Uunco, who uttered not a single word or phrase.

We passed by the usual route of the courtyard, instead taking the dining hall as a passage to the throne. We passed through a couple hallways, knights and servants glancing at us (the knights snickering at our attire, the servants curious of my friends' origin). It was taking us much longer than going through the courtyard.

I tried to make small talk. "So, why aren't we taking the courtyard route?" I attempted to at least get a response.

"You'll see when you speak to the princess." Silence followed. As we drew closer to the throne, I noticed that Saria was as agitated as ever, her frown hidden behind a failed attempt of a smile. Uunco, however, was mystified at the vast size of the castle. I beamed. At least someone was enjoying themselves.

Before long, we were there. I noticed Zelda was not in the throne as she usually was, but beside it, almost as if she had been waiting there for quite a while. Her appearance had changed by little; her eyes were still that of lazurite, her hair stained citrine. She had quite the look of worry upon her face. The look someone definitely wouldn't have if they wanted to kill you.

"Archie!" She approached me, concerned. "Where in the world of Nayru were you? Why haven't you contacted me in the past week or so?"

I was a little surprised by the sudden questions. "Well, Your Highness, I-"

Oddly, she waved it off impatiently. "We shall get to that later. Currently, there are more important things at hand. The Zora tribe now has possession of the _life trigger_; supposedly, they found it on the carcass of a dead Kargarok. The _dark wizard_ has grown impatient, and is constantly on the move to accomplish his goals. Most currently, there is someone here who claims to be looking for someone. The description of the person fit you, Archie, so we shall be heading to the courtyard in just a moment."

I was curious. "Did this person state a name? Their own, or even the person they're looking for?"

Zelda shook her head. "No. Not a single name or location. They seem to be anxious to find who they are looking for." She began to lead the three of us out of the throne room, Kingsley following behind us. "Now, let us head down to the courtyard."

We then traversed through five minutes of similar hallways; however, I knew my way around, so I wasn't confused at the similarity. These were the same hallways Knight had taken me through to meet Zelda the first time I arrived at the castle. Good to be back, I thought.

We reached the cheery courtyard, where there were a few knights and servants. I noticed that Knight was there, glaring at others in his foul mood. I also saw Lahni, the handmaiden, sweeping the leaves of the trees off of the courtyard concrete. Fredrick was also murmuring to himself, apparently also containing a damper in his attitude. Roger was scooping leaves out of the fountain in the center of the lush courtyard. Ceaye was even attending, admiring the rose bushes from the shadows. It was then that I noticed…

…that Sarah was there in the courtyard, glancing around, looking for someone.

Joy and content filled my heart. It pleased me so much to see her alive. "Sarah!" I called out, running toward her. She turned around, surprised.

"Is it really you? Link!!" Sarah called, and met me in an embrace.

"I've missed you!" I replied, returning the embrace. I felt so joyful, I could barely contain my emotions-

"Link?" I was broken out of my gracious trance to see Kingsley gaze questioningly at me.

"Link," Sarah warmly replied.

"Link?" came Roger's shy response.

"Link," snorted Fredrick in a disgusted tone. He disliked the sound of it.

"Hmm. Link," Ceaye muttered, either in deep thought, or not pleased.

"…L-Link?!" I turned around this time to meet Saria's shocked and frozen state.

"Link…" came Uunco's defeated plea. He knew he couldn't save me now.

"…**Link!?**" boomed Zelda's voice, full of hatred and antipathy. She shook with an unknown fury that was now unleashed.

As all of this occurred, Knight glanced around, befuddled. "Link? Who the hell is Link?!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I apologize that this chapter took forever to write. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please read and review!

Next Chapter: Link discovers the second reaction of both Zelda and Saria now that his true name has been revealed.


	20. Castle Town Exhaustion

I'm back with the next chapter. This one is the usual length, and was actually quite difficult to write up. In truth, I really did not enjoy writing the ending of the chapter, and my writer's block has given me trouble for the past few chapters. However, I will continue for the few and honorable readers out there. And so, I dedicate this chapter to all of my avid readers, especially MuffieMaster for spending his spare time reading instead of working on his own stories.

/ is a scene change. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda nor its locations; they are copyright by Nintendo and its respected companies.

Chapter 20: Castle Town Exhaustion

I was screwed. Screwed from the moment Sarah uttered my name. My cover had been spilt by her, and now everyone I knew was aware of the my actual name.

And now I faced toward an outraged Zelda and a stunned Saria, both in utter silence. I woefully awaited their next response to my secret, and did I get one. Zelda now broke the silence unexpectedly.

"Your name is _Link?!_" came her ireful reply, her eyes now oddly vindictive. She also barely kept her composure; she was on the line of exploding with fury. "I believe I heard it right. Is your name Link?!" I could not bring myself to reply; I was too shocked to respond. Saria still did not speak. "Well?! _**Answer me immediately!**_" Her magic poured into my blood, and I felt as if my blood was frozen to the point at which it could never melt again. My body forced the answer out.

"Y-yes." The courtyard glistened. Knight coughed. And Zelda's fury erupted with her sudden strides toward me.

She smote me, roughly on the cheek. "You _lied_ to me! Lied! Lied about your name!" Saria winced at the hit, and Uunco ran over to defend me. I beckoned him away.

"Who is Link?" asked Knight. Not a soul responded.

"What's so important about my name?" I questioned to Zelda, not even using the proper address of Your Majesty. I noticed Saria go pale.

"What's so important? Your name means _everything!_ Especially because your name is that of H-Him!"

I was confused. "Him? Who is that?" I noticed the room go silent. It seemed that only Uunco, Knight and I did not know who He was.

"He," Ceaye replied ominously, "is Link, the Hero of Time."

"Hold on," I interrupted, the truth beginning to hit me like a falling castle. "Are you implying that I share the same name as the Hero of Time?" Ceaye's nod made it that more obvious.

"Can someone tell me who this Link person is?" demanded Knight once more. "I haven't a clue who he is." No one answered his demand, as he was more intent on having someone answer his question than listen and have it answered.

"Why did you not tell me?!" ordered Zelda, her emotions rising to an even greater height.

"Because I didn't trust you," I replied to her. "You sabotaged my sword so that I had no weapon to protect myself in the forest!"

"What?! You still believe such a thing? Preposterous!" She turned away from me, refusing to continue the conversation. A moment later, she turned around and grabbed the handle of my blade.

"Hey!" I shouted in surprise, "what are you doing?" She successfully yanked the sword out of its scabbard.

"This sword was unsheathed with ease! What are you talking about?" She glared at me for an explanation.

"This isn't the same sword!" I retorted, my anger beginning to rise.

"Then whose is it?" inquired Uunco. I gave him a reproachful glance. He wasn't helping my case.

"Yes; who owns this sword?" Zelda interrogated, intent on receiving the answer. I swallowed; what was I to say? I couldn't tell her of Saria's name, for I promised her I wouldn't. But what could I do-

Someone spoke quietly, "It belongs to me." It was Saria.

Zelda now turned to the new person to speak, and finally examined her more closely. She was still aggravated, however. "The sword belongs to you?" she asked. Saria nodded, and Zelda's face seemed to fade from an angered expression to one of gradual shock. "…now I recognize you…" Her lazurite eyes widened. "A-are you…Saria?!" The young woman didn't answer. "B-but…you are a Kokiri! How did you ever leave the forest? And how did you age?!"

Uunco was perplexed. "Kokiri? What's that? Some kind of Hylian?"

Zelda glanced over. "W-why do you not find the definition in the Folio Hylia?"

"Because Link does not have it," Ceaye noted, noticing accurately that I no longer had it.

"**W-what?! **You have lost the Folio Hylia?!" I winced at the shock and ire in her voice. It disappeared, however, as she turned back to Saria and pinned her to the courtyard wall suddenly, her eyes now full of hope. "All of that can wait! Saria! You must be here for a reason! You must tell me what has happened to the Hero of Time! Your being here signals his return, does it not?! Please, tell me! Tell me he has returned!" Kingsley began to approach her, but Ceaye gave him a signal to keep away. He complied.

Saria was surprised. She didn't respond for a moment. Finally, "Y-Your Majesty…the Hero of Time has been missing for eight years now. I have not seen him as so…I apologize for bringing you false hope." Everyone watched the hope in Zelda's face transform into the shadows of despair. Tears streamed down her face as she backed away from Saria.

"N-no…I thought…no!" She then ran back into the castle, tears trailing behind her. Silence rang throughout the courtyard.

I glanced over at Sarah, who had said nothing the entire time. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"…yeah. The princess just scared me with that outburst of hers."

"…Saria, hmm?" came Kingsley's voice. Saria turned toward him, as did I. "Wasn't Saria the…hmm…weren't you dead?"

"Dead?" I asked, glancing over at Saria, who did not return the look.

"Yes," Kingsley continued, "dead. Didn't you die eight years ago in Hyrule Field?…slaughtered by peahats?"

What? Slaughtered? "What are you talking about? She was attacked…but she survived!" Saria did not utter a word.

Kingsley frowned. "That is not possible. The body was found days after the Great Hero's disappearance, in Hyrule Field. They buried it in Kakariko Graveyard. I attended the funeral; it was a solemn one, but I was the only attendant." He shook his head. "I apologize. I must be going on about a different Saria. I suppose you didn't know the Hero, then?"

"…I did," Saria replied. I was by now confused. How was Saria alive, yet dead at the same time?!

The conversation was interrupted by Ceaye. "You seem to have deeply angered Her Majesty," she told me.

"I…the Folio Hylia…I am sorry. I lost it when we were attacked by peahats on the way to Lon Lon Ranch-"

"Lon Lon Ranch?" Ceaye seemed surprised. "Why ever did you venture to that hostile territory?"

"Hostile? What do you mean? Don't tell me you believe in the plague!" I retorted.

Ceaye leaned in dangerously close. "Now listen, Hero," she warned in a dangerous voice, "there are much more frightening things at that ranch than a farm girl and a rumored plague. You would be better off away from that ranch." She then turned away and leapt into the shadows, out of sight once again.

I glanced over at Saria, who was entering the castle. "Wait!" I called out. I quickly caught up to her. "Saria!" She luckily stopped for me. I huffed a bit before continuing. "I'm…I'm sorry I had to lie to you about my name. I hadn't told anyone before that-"

"I-it's alright," she replied. "I forgive you. You simply…brought surprise to my heart. I thought that you could have been…the Hero of Time."

"How?" I asked. "Isn't he older than me? I wasn't sure, but for him to be able to stop the King of Evil, he has to be older than me by now."

"He is," she continued, "but with him…it's almost possible for he himself to become godlike. I was not sure, and I had no idea of his current strength…I could only guess."

I paused. "I see…well, I'm still sorry. However, I feel that Her Majesty is very upset, and I'm worried about how she'll take the fact that we lost the Key of Despair…"

Uunco hurried over, breathing heavily. "What…what's going on? I don't have a clue on what all of this means!"

I turned toward him. "Right now, Uunco, I'm busy. I need to speak with the princess. Can you understand that?"

"…I can," he replied, and with Saria in tow he headed off to the courtyard, whilst I traversed the castle to the princess' tower balcony. However, I found that the hidden doorway was sealed off with a sapphire barrier; why? I slammed my fist into it, as I heard her sobbing from behind it, but to no avail. She had blocked herself off from all others until she could calm down. I would have to wait with everyone else.

I headed back on down, and ran right into Knight. "Oof! You! What are you doing up here?" I demanded.

The golden-armored knight sneered. "Same goes to you, peasant. Are you perhaps curious as to why the doorway is sealed?" My growl caused him to chuckle. He had hit a nerve.

"So? What do you know of it?" He chuckled once more.

"You see, Her Majesty had me seal it so no one else could get there except the Sheikah girl. Kingsley went against it, but Her Majesty demanded it to be done…Kingsley, that servant bastard. He constantly watches me, and names me "a threat to the throne." I don't trust him; he's shady, and seems to watch everyone…he may have even caught on to my plot to ascend to the throne-"

"Ascend to the throne?" I repeated in surprise. This idiot had a plan to take over as king?

Knight snapped into attention. "What? Why am I even rambling about these things to one such as you, anyway?!…I must be leaving. I don't want to talk to you!"

"Same goes for you, bastard!" He got halfway down the hallway when I reconsidered. "Wait!" I called out.

Knight spun around, irritated. "What is it? Make it quick, peasant!"

"…I wish for you to remove the seal on the door."

Knight chuckled in hilarity. "Me? Remove the seal? For _you?!_ Quite a hilarious pun you have conjured, maggot! However, if you can defeat me in battle _without_ exemplifying my weakness, then I shall remove the seal."

I gritted my teeth. "Then I'll fight you now!" However, the coward merely laughed once more, and continued on his way. My expression hardened. "Approach me!" I barked at him, but he didn't turn around. However, he did respond.

"Head to Castle Town and purchase a Magic Vial. Then learn the _Hurricane Spin_. Only then will I challenge you." And with that, he was gone.

"Damn it!" I cursed, and decided to head back down. If I was to remove that seal and speak with Zelda, then I was to head to the market and purchase this "Magic Vial." However, I was now in a foul temper. Even worse, as I passed by some of the servants in the parlor room, I heard snickering. My attention was turned when they started to throw various cushions of furniture at me.

"Hey look, it's the Hero! He's going to save us from the terrible reign of a cotton rabbit!" I turned over toward the group and noticed Frederick in the center. He was the one who had insulted me. I tried to ignore him, but the servant continued to bug me. "He's even going to save the princess from the horrid grasp of the forest folk he grew up with! Ha!"

Suddenly, I broke through the group and pinned the man against the wall roughly. "You _shut up,_" I threatened, and the other servants scattered quickly in fear.

"L-let me go!" he shouted, though his negative demeanor was now fazed by fright that I may actually hurt him.

"Only if you promise never to do that again," I growled in a low voice. I shook him to inform him that I was dead serious.

"Alright, alright! I promise! Just please, let me go!" I dropped him, and he hurriedly jumped to his feet and scrambled off. I turned to see that Roger and Lahni were by the nearby table. I approached, and Roger backed away before sprinting off.

"S-Sir,…what exactly are your intentions?" she asked, and it was then that I noticed how frightened she was.

"What? You think I'm going to hurt you? Why would I do that?" I assured her. However, she walked it off briskly, and seemed to not want to be around me anymore. Not sure what to think of it, I headed off to the dining hall and found Ceaye, Uunco, and Saria waiting for me.

Ceaye was sternly staring at me, but a small amused smile was visible. "I am ashamed of you, Hero. Was that incident in the parlor a great way to establish your return to the castle?"

My cheeks flushed a bit. "They were throwing furniture at me! They ticked me off!" Uunco chuckled a bit, but Saria said nothing.

"Link, if you are heading to Castle Town, then you may need to head out there on your own," Ceaye explained.

"What?!" I complained. "I don't even know my way around!"

Ceaye thought for moment, and I heard her mutter, "…well, it _should_ be okay with Her Majesty…" She then turned back to me. "I shall go with you. However, I will wear a cloak and follow you to wherever you go."

"Sounds good to me." By ten minutes, we were wandering out of Hyrule Castle and into the market. I was in my usual attire, while Ceaye draped herself with a murky sienna cloak. Only her sharp, crimson eyes could be seen in the hood. We traveled the streets, passing by many pleasant townsfolk. I explained to Ceaye what I was searching for.

"A Magic Vial? Hmm…" Ceaye had to refresh her memory, but answered shortly after. "We can get one from the Bazaar. Let us head there immediately." I followed Ceaye through the town, and we soon reached a small shop that we shortly after entered.

The Bazaar was a small shop with limited funding. Therefore, it was small in size and had few products of use to a swordsman. We approached the toned man who owned the shop. "Excuse me, sir," I asked him.

"What is it, young man? What do ya want?" he demanded.

Ceaye approached. "We wish to purchase a Magic Vial," she elucidated to the man. He glanced around.

"You want the last one?" We nodded. "Thought so. Follow me to the back." He opened a side door, and we trailed him in. There were many crates, and the shopkeeper hurried to the back, returning shortly with a lavender vial full of an odd green liquid. "Since this is the last one, the price went up on 'em," he explained. He then held out his hand. "That will be 500 rupees, please." I almost checked for money, but I realized that the only money I had was a purple rupee with Saria. Luckily, my ally was stocked with currency.

Ceaye checked her cloak, and brought out four orange rupees and a purple rupee. "Oh dear," she murmured.

"Well?" came the expectant shopkeeper's voice.

Ceaye sighed. "It seems that I am fifty rupees short of your demand."

The clerk's face lit in rage. "Not enough money?! Then _get out!!_"

**Thud!**

"Ugh…" I groaned. We had been literally thrown out by the shop owner. I sat up, and brushed myself off.

"Harsh shopkeeper; I never quite liked that man," muttered Ceaye, and she turned to me. "Well, it appears as if we shall have to obtain fifty more rupees."

"Doesn't Saria have fifty rupees?" I asked, but Ceaye pulled out the purple rupee.

"You mean this? I have it here." She pocketed it. "Now, I do have an idea on how to obtain rupees." She motioned toward a lonely shop near the outskirts of town; this shop was deserted, and was labeled the Happy Mask Shop. "We could work there temporarily and earn fifty rupees."

I sighed. "Do we have to?"

"Depends. Do you wish to learn the _Hurricane Spin?_"

I began to sweat. "Well, uh, yeah."

Ceaye smirked. "Then I suggest we head on over to the Happy Mask Shop." I groaned in response. And so, off we went, out of the frying pan and into the Happy Mask Shop.

The shop was adequate; the entry room was quite small, but there was a man with neatly combed crimson hair grinned wholeheartedly at us behind a counter. He seemed friendly, but I approached with caution. No way was I getting thrown out of another shop.

"Welcome!" came the convivial greeting of the man. His smile never wavered as he spoke; it almost disturbed me, but at least he wasn't talking with his mouth closed or anything.

"Um…hello," I replied. "We're looking for a bit of work to earn fifty rupees. Is there any work you could-"

"Say no more!" exclaimed the man, bursting from his seat in a gleeful leap. To say the least, I jumped back in fright. "I am the Happy Mask Salesman. Nice to be at your acquaintance." He shook my hand energetically and with great enthusiasm.

"Uh…I'm Link. Nice to meet you." I pointed over toward my acquaintance. "This is Ceaye."

His grin, if possible, widened. "Oh! Link, you say? This calls for happiness and joy. I shall get tea and a snack!" He bounced up and headed behind the counter and into the back room.

I raised an eyebrow. "Odd character."

Ceaye shrugged. "He came from unknown lands and set up shop here in Castle Town. I am uncertain of his purpose, but as long as your name matches that of the Hero of Time and he recognizes me, we shall be fine and receive our fifty rupees without lifting a finger." Hmm. I grinned. Even a Sheikah sometimes wants to get out of doing labor.

The Happy Mask Salesman returned with tea and an odd bread shaped like the crescent moon. He set up a table, and served us tea that was mysteriously pre-made. "Sit, sit! I do enjoy company. Besides, we have business to discuss!" We glanced at each other, but complied and grabbed our cups of tea. Ceaye lowered her hood, as she seemed to know him. "Now, what was it that the esteemed Link and the most gracious of the Sheikah- yes, I'm referring to you, Ceaye- doing browsing for employment in my shop? Do tell; I've all the time in Termina."

Termina? I was confused, but Ceaye told the tale for me. "We are in dire need of a Magic Vial, and are but fifty rupees short. The shopkeeper at the Bazaar refuses to lower the price, and so we come to you in need of a favor; could you lend Her Majesty's servant just fifty measly rupees?" I glanced toward the salesman, but his face hinted at none of his thoughts. He still kept that unwavering grin that almost seemed to mock our frustration of reading his expressions.

"An interesting web you weave, guardian of the Royal Family," he responded. "I feel as if I must aid those who brought me a prosperous opportunity to set up stock in a glorious haven such as this." I felt a wave of relief; we were going to get off without any work! "However…" I spoke too soon. "My shop has been empty for quite some time. As of such, fifty rupees is not a common prize among my profits. Therefore, I would like to request a favor from you. You know, you scratch my back, I scratch yours? I just need you to sell a few masks for me. That's all. Would you accept my offer?"

I thought for a moment, then replied. "We will. If it means obtaining the Magic Vial, than I'm in for it."

The Happy Mask Salesman's grin widened once more. "Good." He turned toward Ceaye. "And what of you, Sheikah?"

Ceaye did not respond momentarily. "I must, or my favor will never be fulfilled," she finally replied.

The salesman nodded. "Come with me, then," he finished. "I'll explain the details at the counter…"

We followed him away from the tea and bread, and back to the counter. He returned to the other side, and grabbed out a yellow mask that seemed similar to a fox. "Here is how it works," he explained to us. "I will give you a mask that you will then take into Castle Town and search for someone who will purchase it. Each mask will be set at a certain price; however, you are not allowed to give that price out, and if someone wishes to purchase the mask, they will pay whatever amount they feel will justify the purchase. After said purchase, you will return to me and pay me the original price, whether or not it makes you a profit, or drains your wallet. Do you understand?" We nodded, and he handed us the mask. "This is the Keaton Mask. My price for purchasing this mask was ten rupees. Now, get to selling! Return here when you are finished!" We began to head out when he called out and stopped us. "Wait! I forgot to mention one thing…when you are selling the mask, you must advertise it by wearing it." My jaw dropped, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he just waved us off, smiling in wait for his profit.

We stepped into the bustling streets of Castle Town, not knowing what we were to do or who was to wear the mask. I faced the once again cloaked Ceaye in uneasiness and irritation. "You said that we would get the rupees with ease!" I angrily informed her.

"It appears that I was wrong," she replied, and I sighed in frustration. We'd have to sell this mask to someone. But…there was a question that had to be answered…

"Who's going to wear the mask? Me, or you?"

Ceaye smiled. I felt it through the cloak. "Well, who needs the Magic Vial? Me, or you?"

I groaned again. "Me…"

"So who should be wearing the mask? Me, or you, Hero?"

"Ugh…me," I replied, snatching the mask from her and placing it on my face. I moaned. This was going to be a long day…

/

A couple hours passed. Not a single bystander had shown interest in the mask that I had placed on my head. I was beginning to get a little bit irritated with this terrible mask upon my face. It was a little itchy, and quite uncomfortable on the cheeks.

"When am I going to get a break?" I whined in annoyance. All I cared about at the moment was life without the mask.

Ceaye sighed. "Please, Young Hero. Have patience." I groaned. Why does she always call me "young" if I'm years older than her? She then called out, "Keaton Mask for sale! Anyone interested?"

"Ah! I wish to purchase one!" came a voice. We turned to see a man clad in somewhat fancy attire, waving at us. I removed the mask and approached.

"You wish to purchase a mask?" I asked him.

"Why, yes, I would! I have been searching for a Keaton Mask as of late; my daughter has been looking for one everywhere."

"…your daughter?!" This man looked to be middle-aged, indicating that his daughter was likely too old for masks.

The man nodded. "She wishes to be a mask collector, and wants to begin her collection with a Keaton Mask."

"I see," Ceaye replied. "In that case, what price are you willing to pay for this mask?"

The man inspected the mask upon my face, his stare intent and focused. "I would believe that…fifteen rupees would do the trick."

"Fair enough," came Ceaye's response. "Fifteen rupees, then." The man beamed, and soon after we were now in possession of two rupees, one blue and the other yellow.

"Let's hurry," I spat. "We might as well get this over with."

"No need for rushing," came the composed reply. "Zelda will likely take down the barrier by the time her emotions dwindle and come in check. However, without the Magic Vial, you cannot defeat the reapers of darkness that assaulted you at dusk's end." Ceaye then began to head back to the shop with the rupees, knowing and informed.

However, I was not informed. More of, I was confused. How did she know that we were attacked in Hyrule Field by peahats? It was confusing, but I was aware one thing; this Sheikah knew more than she let on…

We reentered the Happy Mask Shop, and that disconcerting salesman was delightfully grinning at us. "Well done! I see by the rupees in your hands that the sell was a success!" We approached him, and he held out his hand expectantly. I glanced over at Ceaye, curious as if she knew what he meant, but she was busy handing over the yellow rupee (worth ten). I guess that was what he meant… ugh! I felt like an idiot at the obviousness of it all. He accepted the payment, and brought out another mask. This one was deathly looking; a dark rotted sienna, it represented the face of a rotted creature that almost seemed to chill me by looking at it. "This is the ReDead Mask; a not-so-popular mask I received at the conceited price of twenty-five rupees. Again, you must wear the mask and sell it for whatever price the buyer gives. Now, off to selling!" And before we knew it, we were literally being pushed out of the shop by the Happy Mask Salesman.

Outside, I glanced back over at Ceaye. "Well…?"

Ceaye seemed almost a little smug. "I have to wear the cloak, or the townsfolk will know what I am," she explained. "That is why you must wear the mask." My displeasure was obvious as I placed the mask upon my face. Oh, Farore…the mask even _felt_ dead underneath. I groaned as we headed out to the public market, which led to a certain chain of events that we did not foresee.

When we entered the market, the first sound apart from the usual chitchat was a scream. A woman nearby had taken one glance at me, and freaked. She ran out of the marketplace doing so. However, no one seemed to care, which led to an odd thought run.

Who'd _want_ to buy this mask?

Why does the salesman have it in his possession anyway?

Does this mask represent a creature of darkness, therefore resulting in the lack of customers?

Will I face this creature in my next quest to find the Key of Despair?

Will I even _have_ a second quest after the screw-up I pulled with the Folio Hylia?!

Did the loss of the Key of Despair in the dark mean that the battle was over?

Or did it mean that the _dark wizard_ had won?

I wasn't sure about the last few questions, but I was sure that I'd know the answer to the last two if an evil king showed up and dominated the land. However, seeing as the land was still somewhat peaceful, it seemed safe to assume that that terrible sorcerer had yet to obtain the Key of Despair. Besides, he'd need the pendant anyway, and I had that on my very person at the moment.

I was so busy thinking that I accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going," came the irate tone that I had never heard before. I looked up to see another one of those Zora people.

This Zora, like the others, had bright blue skin, fins on his elbows, and the deep sapphire eyes. I'm assuming that he's a male solely on two facts: one, that his build is like that of a male, and two, that his voice sounds more like a male than a female. I used the example of Ruto and Loch, and it became even more obvious that this Zora was male. He was staring at me, his right hand clenched on an object that I could not see. Now, I had to respond.

"Um…sorry." It was all I could manage. Nonetheless, the Zora scowled and hurried off to do who-knows-what. Ceaye then hurried over to me and pulled me toward the center of the market.

"What were you doing talking to that Zora?" she interrogated, almost sounding concerned.

"Uh…I wasn't really looking where I was going, and I ran into him," I replied.

"Do not do it again," she warned, and I was left wondering what she was thinking all through the advertisement of the mask.

/

The sun was dying away, retreating to the other ends of the world. Dusk would arrive very swiftly. We had failed to sell the mask, and therefore had to find lodging for the night. That was what led us to the inn nearby.

As we entered, I removed the mask and sighed. "An entire day…and we only made five rupees?" Worse, we had to pay the inn owner ten rupees to stay the night, which meant that we were now fifty-five rupees short of our five hundred rupee goal. We entered the dank lodgings, which earned a sigh from me.

"Do not fret," assured Ceaye. "We are only staying here one night. After that, we should have fifty rupees."

I settled myself into one of the uncomfortable beds. "You'd better be right," I murmured, and those were the last words spoken until the morning.

/

To make a long story short, the mask sales lasted for a week. I'll summarize the key points. First, the Redead Mask was hard to sell, seeing as there was none who wish to purchase it. We eventually found an odd man who was searching for a shovel in the marketplace. He seemed to laugh at the mask, and informed us that his name was Dampe. He bought the mask for twenty rupees, and we were on our way.

We had to sell other interesting masks, the last of which was a hood with rabbit ears that you would place atop your head. This one caused me the least grief, and we sold it for fifty rupees to a man visiting for one. He was enraged that the monsters infesting the field had likely scared away all rabbits in the field. This was enough to give us fifty rupees from all mask sales.

And now, we entered the Happy Mask Shop for hopefully the last time. "Here," I began, handing the salesman the fifty rupees. "Give us the rupees so we can finish our deal."

"Very well," he replied, and we were now in possession of five-hundred rupees. "A pleasure doing business with you, Link." He grinned, and I shuddered in reply.

"Just…thanks for helping, I guess. I'll see you again another time." I turned around and followed Ceaye out the door, the Happy Mask Salesman waving until we were through the door.

We returned to the busy streets of Castle Town. "Now that we have the money," Ceaye elucidated, "we can retrieve the Magic Vial." I followed her back past many other townsfolk to the Bazaar that we were thrown out of a week ago. "Let us hope he does not immediately throw us out," Ceaye commented, and then we entered.

The shopkeeper was surprised to see us. "You two again? Do you have rupees this time?"

I beamed, and Ceaye brought out the five hundred rupees. "Indeed we do, and we intend to purchase that Magic Vial."

He grunted, and led us to the back. Again, he brought out the lavender vial. "I see you have the payment." He hesitated. "Very well." He accepted the payment, gave us the vial, and _then_ kicked us out of his shop. We picked ourselves off of the pavement, and then decided to head back to the castle.

"Ugh…" I sighed, "…what a week. A week of useless sales and pointless bargains."

"At least you can now learn the _Hurricane Spin_ from Kingsley," Ceaye remarked.

"Kingsley?" I asked incredulously. I know he's a big man, but since when did servants learn how to fight? "_Kingsley_ is going to teach me?"

Ceaye's beam flipped into a frown. "Is that a problem? Or do you believe that I am Her Majesty's only worthy bodyguard?" She smacked me on the head, and I cringed as a wave of pain shot through my skull. "Kingsley is a talented warrior who could defeat Sir Adam on the field of battle any day." I scoffed in return; anyone could best Knight's reckless battle skills. Still, it was hard to believe that that man could take out someone in battle, other than by pure force. He just didn't have the war feel about him, though his appearance (which I have rarely even detailed) may meet the description more appropriately.

"Let's…let's just return to the castle." Not wanting to warrant another smack on the head, I kept quiet throughout the rest of the journey to Hyrule Castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I apologize if anyone disliked this chapter. It's not the best, but it's not the worst, either.

Next Chapter: Link attempts the _Hurricane Spin_, and a situation of the utmost importance occurs thereafter...


	21. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

What do you know? I updated! Finally, I have something for the winter of 2008. Anyway, this is still in Arc Three, and one of my longest chapters to date. Enjoy.

/ is a scene change. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and its respected trademarks are copyright of Nintendo and its respected companies. I get no payment for this, as this is simply a non-profit fan donation.

Chapter 21: Appearances Can Be Deceiving

To my dismay, we discovered that Zelda had removed the barrier days ago, demanding to speak with Ceaye. All of our work was half-wasted, and Kingsley was nowhere to be seen, having departed on some "private matter outside of the castle." This prevented me from learning the _Hurricane Spin_, which obviously slowed us down.

My expression was apparently amusing to the servant who informed me of this. "Of all the times…"

Ceaye patted my back. "It is fine. We simply have to wait for Kingsley to return."

"Hmm," I replied as we headed onward, my mood swinging lower and lower as time wore on.

We then passed by Lahni and Frederick, the former servant avoiding me as we passed on by, though only doing so in a fashion to keep me from noticing. After last week, I've likely scared her out of her wits. Frederick opened his mouth to get in an insult, but a glare from Ceaye kept him silent. Now that Ceaye was around, he was willing to step up to me, but when we're alone, he's absolutely terrified.

When we entered the castles dining hall, Knight was there to sneer at us. "Well, look who returns way too late? It is the supposed 'hero' and the Sheikah. Just so you are aware, Her Majesty has been waiting for you, Ceaye." The grin on his face that followed sent me over the edge suddenly.

"You keep your pathetic mouth shut, weakling!" I barked, not thinking before I acted. Knight backed away at the sudden outburst, and Ceaye frowned. However, the insult put the warrior on his guard, and he leapt back into action.

"Me, weak?! You insolent little slob! I ought to teach you to know your superiors!" He began to approach, but Ceaye stood in the way of the quarrel.

"No! Now is not the time to engage in such worthless squabble! Cease immediately!"

However, I wasn't about to listen to her. I glared at Knight before continuing. "Again, you're the weak one! In fact, you're so weak, I beat you in a contest of strength!"

"E-excuse me?!" His voice wavered in growing fury. "You exploited my only weakness to defeat me!" This was quickly getting out of hand.

"That was because your weakness is easy to exploit!" I retorted.

"Gr!" came Knight's response. That was the final straw. "I'll tear you apart!" As he approached, I tensed, ready to take a blow. I was ready to take a strike from this bastard, and I was ready to retaliate-

"_Enough!!!_" came Ceaye's harsh shout, and she threw down a deku nut that immediately blinded both Knight and me. I felt someone grab my shoulder, and before I knew it, I was out in the courtyard with Ceaye, and I was dazed.

"W-what?" My daze earned me a slap from the Sheikah, and she sat me down against the fountain.

"What were you thinking? Was it the Pendant of Peril influencing you?" When I did not respond, she sighed, and stood up, exiting the courtyard. Saria hurried out, rushing over to me in concern. Sarah trailed behind, almost uncomfortable with how much quicker Saria was to coming to my aid. She clearly seemed irked about it, and it appeared as if she was a touch jealous.

Saria dropped down to her knees by me. "What happened?" she inquired, a bit worried about me.

Uncontrolled emotions welled up inside, and I grasped her into an embrace, almost unaware that my wife stood only feet away. "The pendant…" I whispered, "…the pendant is controlling my emotions…"

She didn't know how to respond. "…your emotions…?" I failed to nod, simply tightening my grasp. Sarah said nothing, though I felt her radiate negative energy over my actions. Screw that. I was too overridden with emotions to care. Saria didn't reply, and we were silent for a moment or two. I don't know why she didn't pull away immediately, but she didn't seem to enjoy it either. In fact, she looked somewhat puzzled.

It was after we had been there for three minutes that Sarah couldn't take it anymore. "_Ahem_," she coughed, causing us to jump out of the embrace.

"Ah, um. I apologize," Saria mumbled, and off she went as well. I stood up and met Sarah's anticipating gaze. She was nonverbally demanding an explanation.

"I… don't know what came over me," I replied, and she didn't respond for a few seconds.

"I see." This was awkward. "Just so I get the answer I'm looking for… what is your standing with that girl?"

"Huh?"

"Don't question, just answer." Her tone grew more and more demanding. Best to not disappoint her.

I inhaled deeply. Time to give the answer. "We're simply friends, Sarah. That's all."

"…I see." She took a moment to regain her composure. "It's alright, Link. I understand. You're just friends." She beamed back. "Let's head over to the dining hall. You must be hungry after a leaving for a week." I followed her, only seeing Zelda once on the way there, in which she turned a blind eye, the last I saw of her for that evening.

/\

As I stood at the door of my quarters that night, I sighed in utter hopelessness. Earlier, Uunco had constantly bugged me about the trip. Knight had sent threats to me under his breath, and I had practically felt them. When Lahni had come by to serve the glasses of water 'round, she avoided me, serving Uunco and Sarah instead; when Fredrick passed by, he scowled openly at me, not afraid to take such disputes to a public standing. Ceaye and Zelda did not attend, and most knights were quiet all evening as they ate without a word. Sarah and Saria said nothing all evening, Sarah watching Saria as the emerald-haired female analyzed me, almost as if trying to find out some information.

As Saria came to mind, I subconsciously pulled out the ocarina. My grip tightened when I thought about how she had yet to teach me how to play it. When would she, I wondered? Soon, I found myself thinking. I slipped it back in my shirt pocket under the top layer of my tunic; I'd keep it over my heart at all times. _Saria would like that, and seeing Saria happy makes me happy…_

_No! Don't think that, Link, you idiot! You have a wife, who's alive! You could have thought thoughts like that before, but now you've got a girl! _Thinking about Saria would make things that much more complicated. I sighed, contemplating how twisted my life was becoming, and opened my door.

I never would have expected the halberd that slammed straight into the center of my chest when I entered, throwing me backwards, onto the ground.

……

……

_I'm not dead?_

I opened my eyes in wide realization. I was under attack! The offender approached slowly, and I heard a male voice scowl, "Damn! We climbed the wrong tower; the princess is on the other side of the castle!"

I glanced up at the figure. With blue skin, he was definitely a Zora. Freakish, flame tattoos were imprinted on his somewhat burly chest. He wore earrings made of red coral that made me feel that if I were a Zora, and wore those earrings, I would see myself as quite stylish. Nonetheless, this man seemed quite dangerous, and he even had a belt that held a menacing dagger that looked like it was meant for me. It finally clicked in my head that he was an assassin. However, he wasn't after me…it seemed that I was facing an assassin who didn't even know what tower the princess was in. Deadly, but lacking of proper directions. Lovely.

"The wrong tower? Why, Mesovys? Why did you trip us up on our most important mission?" I leaned my head up to see another Zora (this one female) climb in cautiously through my window. The girl had no tattoos, but instead wore a lavender velvet-like substance as clothing over her chest, and another cloth as a skirt. Her deep, olive eyes were much different from the usual sapphire eyes I'd normally seen Zoras have. Who was this girl? She didn't look at all like an murderer. In fact, it looked as if she had never killed anyone in her life.

"Listen, Lunaira, I get paid good rupees for this job. I kill Hylians, Zoras, and Gorons for a living, simply because someone wants them dead, and they're willing to pay me to do the dirty work." He drew his dagger, and grinned in apprehension of his next line. "Even if they're in family, as long as the right amount of rupees are in my grimy hands, I'll happily slit their throat in the darkness of the night. Do _not_ question how I do my job, or the queen won't be seeing you in her court. _Ever_ again." He waved the dagger threateningly, approaching her. "Got it?"

"…y-yeah. I-I do." Lunaira looked down at me. "Hey…what gives? I thought you said you were the best; this guy…he's alive and kicking." And of course I was alive and kicking; otherwise, how would I write this journal?

Mesovys now stood before me, his current expression one of puzzlement. I stared back at him, my sapphire eyes gazing into his cold black ones. "And how are you still alive, little guppy? My halberd should have made quick work of you." In truth, the weapon had, on a pure stroke of luck (something that I don't usually have), struck the Pendant of Peril, saving my life. However, it had knocked me on the ground, and was lodged partway though the pendant; it was perfectly balanced, despite the pull of gravity. Bad for me. I now hoped for two things, the first of which being that the Pendant of Peril could not be broken so easily, as who knows what would happen to the bearer at that given time. The second hope was that this crazed assassin didn't notice that the weapon was sticking not through my chest, but a magical item of darkness.

One of my hopes came true, but it shattered the other. Three guesses on which one it was. With a mystical soothing sound of deep bells, the pendant glowed a magnificent tangerine, and the halberd flew out, landing next to the cutthroat before the pendant returned to its usual emerald shade. However, this sparked Mesovys' curiosity, and he squatted to inspect the pendant further.

"Hmm," he deduced, fingering the pendant. I tried not to snap at him; saying anything would make things much more difficult for everyone. "So this little trinket of yours contains magic powers, eh? Ah ha ha! I underestimated you. No wonder your life was spared!" He stood, and lifted his halberd, laughing like a maniac.

The halberd itself featured a rather large blade on one side of the end, the blade on the other side considerably smaller. Both lavender blades sparkled with an enigmatic gleam. The very tip was spiked, which was what had struck the pendant. Its pole was crafted with cyan material.

He waved the halberd over me, binding magical chains around my arms and legs that soon became all too real. Damn magic weapon. "Struggle all you like, small fry! I promise you: my second shot will be lethal. Very, very lethal indeed; and don't forget painful! Now, you shall taste the wrath of my all powerful halberd, Vesuvia!" He raised the lavender blades, and I closed my eyes for the ending blow.

…it never came. He lowered his weapon. My eyes flew open, startled as to why he did not attack. I looked up to Mesovys, finding an odd sympathy in his face.

"If this guppy is so helpless, then I can't just kill him, as much as I want to. He's not my client's target, and unnecessary deaths are only unnecessary." His empathetic expression then transformed into an evil grin. "However, we can't just have our little birdie here flying from his cage and singing to the princess, so why don't you have a go at him, Lunaira?"

"W-what?!" came her fearful reply. It seemed now that she was thinking up excuses to talk her way out of it. "Um…wouldn't the castle hear his screams?"

Mesovys grinned. "Nope." He patted the stone wall, chuckling. "This stone's so thick that no one will hear him at this high an altitude. He's all yours."

"I-I think we should reconsider-" Lunaira was interrupted when the cutthroat grabbed her by the shoulder and forced the dagger into her hands. He brought her onto her knees, facing me.

"What's the matter, girlie? I see in your eyes that you've never taken a life. Why don't we make today your first?" He edged her closer to me. "Don't struggle; this won't hurt. For long…" He now addressed me; I didn't listen to him, however, and struggled more viciously when the Zora girl was brought over and now leaned above me.

"Mesovys…" Her voice was shaky, and her grip on the dagger similar. "P-please, don't do this to me…"

The assassin's patience had worn out. "Look, missy, either you stab him, or I throw you out the window! Understand?!" She merely yelped in reply. "Good; you may have the queen's blessings and protection, but you don't got mine. Besides, if you don't do it, I'll kill him myself. I lied about that part earlier, expecting you to do something about it." He shook his head. "Honest to Nayru; ladies these days don't have half as much intelligence and dignity as they did long ago." She decided to ignore the insult.

I glanced deep into her eyes. She seemed unwilling, and I saw that she was afraid… There was no malice in those olive eyes. Simply fear. This girl didn't want to kill me; now I was sure of it. However, Mesovys' grip on her wrist tightened, and when she still refused, he forced her hand down, the dagger falling towards my left pectoral. Toward my heart….

The dagger _clinked_, but did not immediately pierce. In fact, it didn't pierce through very far past the very tunic I wore. Surprisingly, I wasn't dead, as I immediately expected to be.

The assassin growled, and thrust the dagger down harder, and was met with resistance. "What in the name of Nayru is this?!" He pressed down even harder, and in moments I heard a minor _crack_ before the weapon pierced farther through…

…yet still met resistance from an unknown force. By now, I was quite curious as to how I wasn't dead, and did not feel any pain, simply pressure. However, I had no time to think about it as Mesovys yanked Lunaira's hand up, the dagger exiting from beneath my tunic.

"Grawh!" he shrilled in frustration. "What sorcery protects you?! Why can't I claim your life?!" After, smashing his fist onto the floor, the cutthroat took a moment to regain his composure. Suddenly throwing Lunaira over to the side, he smirked. "No matter. This has all simply been a setback. Nothing more. It doesn't matter if you survive. We'll just have to wait until a more opportune moment arrives." Mesovys then hurried over to my desk, scribbling something down on a piece of parchment with a quill. He then placed the parchment into my tunic pocket. Sheathing his dagger, he picked up Vesuvia, and waved it, releasing me from my binds. "Now, go forth, little guppy, and tell the sweet princess that I said hello." And before I could utter a single syllable, he swished his halberd, the force of its power sending me tumbling down the tower stairway.

Down and down I spiraled, pain manifesting itself in various places, namely my head, spine, and deltoids. I instinctively placed my hand roughly against my tunic pocket, keeping the contents from spilling out. The momentum of the magic prevented me from stopping myself, and before I knew it, everything quickly faded out into nothing…

/\

"Link…"

"Guh…"

"Wake up, Hero…"

"Gah…" Someone was calling me…

"Wake up."

Pain…suddenly came rushing back to my head. A static shock of unpleasant aching settled itself into the back of my cranium. I immediately tried to sit up, but was forced down by powerful hands, which I especially complied to when my back rippled in pain. I was commanded by a powerful voice.

"I see you're awake. Finally. Stay down, and open your eyes."

I struggled against the darkness, and forced myself to see. The blackish blur of the outside world fought to stay out of focus, but my eyesight gradually returned to me. Dark, golden hair came into view. Focused, magenta eyes stared down at me. The man was seven feet tall, and wore a headband. I forced a small grin onto my weak face. "Hello, Kingsley," I managed in a pathetic attempt to sound relieved.

Zelda's personal servant- whom I had spent my due time in getting around to describing- patted my shoulder. "Link. It's good to see that you're awake. I apologize; there is something I need to take care of. I'll be back momentarily."

As he headed on out of the room, I sat up slowly, wincing as I went. Now, I decided to check where I was exactly. I found myself lying in a canopy bed in someone's quarters. There were pristine candles lit throughout my vision, and there were many different fragrances present in the room. When I took a deep inhale, I immediately coughed the air back out when my lungs protested. My throat was also somewhat sore and dry as well. What exactly happened to me, anyway? And this room seemed familiar; the smells, the bed, the room itself. Where was I?

Since Kingsley had yet to return, I decided to look around a bit more. Noticing an unlit candle on the nightstand to the left, I reached for it, since it happened to be in range of my curious appendages. This candle was thick, and lavender colored, while the others were periwinkle and lit by crimson flames. As soon as my hand touched it, however, yet another searing pain flew up my arm, traveling through my nerves and overall causing me to yelp in frustration. Apparently, _this_ candle, of all the candles, was the one with magical properties. "There's nothing to do!" I attempted to shout, but it only came out as a hoarse tone that easily did not make it out the door. How infuriating.

I let myself relax into the bed. My sore head was graciously welcomed by the fuchsia-shaded pillow that lay beneath it. Now that I pondered upon it, there _was_ nothing to do; only contemplate where I was, and why I was here. I stopped to wonder what exactly I had forgotten, and, at the speed of an arrow shot by Saria, it came back in a flash:

The assassin, Mesovys. His mysterious halberd, Vesuvia. Lunaira, the odd Zora who had refused to kill me. Tumbling down the stairs. And then, unconsciousness.

The details were clear as crystal. I almost sat straight up once more, but I stopped myself just in time, well aware of what had happened last time. To get out of this bed, I would have to take it slowly, one step at a time. The comfortable pillow I was lying on did not help my situation. And so I tested my endurance to the pain; slowly inching myself upward, I ignored the slight ache in my abdomen as my body forced itself in an upright position. At least, a somewhat upright position. Whatever. It would suffice for the time being. My head still throbbed at the loss of the pillow, but I could manage.

By now, Kingsley had finally returned, wielding a glass of water. About time. "Here," he commanded, handing me the goblet, which I gratefully accepted. "This will help soothe your throat."

"Thanks," I replied. I gulped down the frigid liquid happily. My throat became content, and my stomach was at least filled with something. "So," I managed after Kingsley took the goblet and set it on the nightstand, "where am I? And where did you find me?"

"You are in my quarters, _Archie_." That voice…

And into the room stepped Princess Zelda, whose bed I was lying on. This time, I almost literally jumped up, only to be put down by my screaming lungs. "_Y-you!_" I gasped, clutching at air.

"You should be grateful to Her Majesty for bringing you here, Hero," came an all too familiar voice that revealed a shadow I knew so well. Behind Kingsley was Ceaye, and she stepped out from the darkness, her expression an unwavering frown.

"Ceaye found you bloodied at the bottom of the tower," Zelda explained, her voice curt and emotionless. "You had fallen all the way down."

"What happened to you?" Kingsley asked me, his expression fading into one of slight concern.

It was somewhat difficult to speak after sitting up like that. "Urgh…I was attacked…by a Zora assassin."

Ceaye's expression did not falter. "An assassin? That explains the note…"

I turned toward Ceaye, confused. "Note? I received a note?"

"Indeed. When I found you, there were two items in your tunic pocket." She handed an object into my hand. It was broken into various pieces. "This was one of the items." I opened my hand…

…only to find the ocarina, not as one piece.

The finely crafted wooden instrument had a hole broken into it, that looked as if a dagger had been thrust into it. Only one side had burst, though the other side of the object had been chipped to some degree. Many wooden pieces lay in my hands, chips off of the instrument. I felt a strong urge to cry out; my treasure was destroyed, and it was at the hands of…the hands a dirty _Zora._

A dark though crept across my mind, sweeping the grief under the waves. _How dare those filthy fish! I'll see to it that they suffer for their actions!_ I would have blurted this out, had my self-control not stepped in at the last second.

_Calm yourself, you imbecile! You can worry about the Zoras later; right now, you need to focus on learning the Hurricane Spin. If what Ceaye mentioned was true, then you need to learn the Hurricane Spin in order to defeat the peahats!_ With this notion, I managed to cool down temporarily.

Ceaye then handed the note Mesovys had written to Zelda. "This is the other item. I doubt this will bring any joy to you, but the assassin gave his name on the paper."

Zelda hastily unfolded the note, but her reaction was not as hasty. "'…The troops are waiting, Your Highness. I wonder when you shall address the problem of monsters? I am proud to soon be your murderer. Mesovys.'" She refolded the note slowly, then turned to me. "You survived an attack from Mesovys?"

"Yeah…do you know him?" I inquired, curious.

Kingsley coughed. A signal.

Ceaye took the signal, and took the liberty of explaining. "Mesovys is Hyrule's most deadly assassin, not to mention one of the only ones. Not much is known about him, other than the fact that whenever he is hired for a job, it usually gets done the first time. He is one to never give up; if he does fail the first time, he will get his job done the second time." Ceaye turned to Zelda. "This is the sort of man that wishes to claim your life."

I decided it would be fair to get some payback after all that happened to me; using all of the ire I could muster, I glared at her in a most unkind manner. However, she avoided the gaze easily.

Kingsley interrupted my stare with his forceful words. "What this means for you, Your Majesty, is that that assassin was not after Link, but after you, and that he will likely strike again. The question is, when will he strike?"

However, Zelda wasn't as clueless. Her expression faded into one of epiphany. "I do know when…" With this, she immediately left the room in a brisk moment.

With Zelda currently out of the room, I turned to Kingsley, a question nagging my mind. "Um, Kingsley? If I'm in Her Majesty's quarters, then where will she stay?"

Kingsley chuckled. "That is a simple question, Link. Her Highness should be just fine; she knows many of the nooks and crannies of the castle. Ceaye, you see to it that she doesn't do anything drastic, you hear?" Ceaye simply nodded and, stepping into the shadows once more, vanished from view. The servant then returned his gaze to me. "You know, Link, you are quite blessed."

"And why is that?" I inquired.

"It is because you are here, in this room," Kingsley replied. "Until this night, I was the only male allowed in these quarters. Not only that, but you have returned from your quest alive, and eluded death from the most dangerous assassin in Hyrule. You have amazing strokes of luck."

"You forgot about the instances of bad luck. They dominate the good luck in number…"

Kingsley chuckled. "You make it sound as if you're riddled with terrible luck everywhere you go. Look around a bit; your luck may be stronger than you know." He pat my head. "Just get some rest for now. Her Majesty will deal with it tomorrow." He then left the room, leaving me to some peace and quiet.

"Peace and quiet? That's not what I need right now…" I muttered to myself. What I needed was to speak with Uunco, speak with Zelda, speak with Saria… This thought drifted on in my mind as sleep took over steadily.

My dreams were riddled with hollow and broken thoughts of the similarly conditioned ocarina that I clutched in my slumber.

/\

The morning after, I tested myself to see if I could walk, let alone stand. As soon as I was confirmed able to wander I found and dressed myself in my (now oddly cleansed) tunic before heading on down the tower. Taking slow steps, it took me approximately fifteen minutes to complete the walk, instead of the ten I was used to.

The aroma of roast mutton and bread seeped into my nostrils, and I found it quite challenging to resist the temptation to have breakfast. However, what I needed to do came before breakfast, and I ignored the urge as I passed the dining hall.

I found Saria in one of the many hallways that stretched about the castle. She was simply strolling about, gazing forward as she pondered upon thoughts that escaped my grasp.

"Saria." My voice was broken and unprepared for its own speech.

She turned my way, broken out of her trance. "Oh, Link." Approaching me, she inquired, "What is it?"

I said nothing for a moment. "Ugh… I-I apologize. There was nothing I could do…"

She seemed puzzled. "About what? You do not need to apologize for anything."

"But I do," I insisted, feeling sick as I expected her reaction to be unpleasant. "I need to apologize for this." I pulled out the ocarina and its pieces, and my head went down in shame.

"What happened to it?" She gingerly picked up a few splinters from my hand.

I felt compelled to tell her, but my mind reasoned that I give her the news one piece at a time. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm sorry; I broke the instrument you entrusted to me."

There was a pause. "That ocarina I entrusted to you is special," she admitted. "It has magical properties. However," and she took the pieces from me, "I can fix the damage."

I was astounded. "R-really? But I thought you said-"

She walked off with the treasure, interrupting me. "Don't worry about it. I carved the ocarina, remember?" I was left confused as to why everyone but me had magic. As she exited the hallway, I could swear she was smiling.

I made it to breakfast, and saved myself from hours of hunger pangs. The food was scrumptious, and for once I was glad that I was at the castle.

Very shortly after I finished my meal, my attention was brought to a young lad who seemed quite unusual to be fit for knighthood. On the rather short side, he had mid-length bay brown hair and auburn eyes. The boy must have been only fifteen. He was alone, and many of the other knights ignored him. Seeing this, I decided that it would be kind to say hello.

I found myself harassed with lame mockery. "Look, 'tis the little Hero, as everyone titles him! Run, Little Hero! You can't protect yourself if you don't know how to fight!" This came from a roundabout rascal that chortled with his cohorts as I passed by. I gave no acknowledgement of his words.

"Ugh," I muttered as I sat next to him. "I hate these people."

"Hmm." The response was short, and not to my liking. However, he left it open for me to continue.

"They always jeer at me, or something of the like. Huh. Not to be rude, but I forgot to ask for your name. I'm Link."

"…Marcus." With that, we briefly shook hands.

I discovered that Marcus was actually a squire that made his way to early knighthood in Kingsley's favor. He joined the knights because he felt that he wanted to do something important in his life by protecting the town and his family, even though he was afraid of the fighting and the monsters. Hence the reason why he was only a beginner in knight status.

After talking for a tad longer, I heard the jeers of the bumbling idiots over at the other end of the hall, and snorted in disgust. "Everyone here hates me. It's like they think I brought bad luck to the castle or something."

"…I don't hate you." His response shocked me, though in an oddly pleasant way.

I beamed. "Thank you. I will speak with you again sometime." With that last comment, I stood up and began to head for the exit of the dining hall.

I passed by the rascals once more, though they spoke quieter now, hushed whispers. "I 'eard he ran away from a fight with a bokoblin!" uttered one.

"I heard he got scared in a pretty little forest and cowered on the forest floor, soaking his trousers," chimed another.

"An' I heard that he slept in Her Majesty's room last night. What an honor it would be, if he weren't there because of Ceaye's suggestion. From what I heard, she sees him as a toddler that needs to be babysat-"

I had had enough. I rushed over to the third man to speak and shoved him off of his merry little seat. He was quite surprised when I slammed him over against the wall. "What did you say?" He didn't respond for a moment, so I gave him a little smack. "What did you say?!" There was yet no response, so I shook him up a bit, adrenaline running through my veins.

"N-nothing!" he cried, finally giving in to the pressure. "Just a few rumors spread by Sir Adam, 'tis all!"

I let the man go, and he sunk to the floor in relief. "That bastard," I muttered to myself. I would make him pay as soon as I learned the _Hurricane Spin_.

"Sir Hero," called a voice that snapped me to attention. I turned my attention to a servant waiting for my attention.

Patience was not a given factor in my current attitude. "What is it?" I called irritably.

"Her Highness wishes to speak with you immediately," he replied rather rigidly. "Please head to the throne room when you are ready to meet with her."

"More like bargain for my life," I muttered, but I did not share this with the servant. Instead, I decided to speak with my wife and Uunco.

/\

I found Uunco and Sarah out in the courtyard; Sarah was sniffing the flowers, and Uunco stared forth into the fountain's contents. As I approached, Sarah pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again," she told me in a swoon.

"I as well," I replied, embracing her in return. "However, there are more important things to speak of…" I cut off my speech as I heard a quiet splash.

What I saw was Uunco sticking his head into the water of the fountain for reasons unknown. I yanked his head out of the fountain, water dripping from his hair and head. I gazed at him expectantly. "And just what are you doing?" I asked him, a curious expression about my face.

"I'm merely just looking for the fish," he replied.

"…what?" I stared at him blankly.

"Well, you know, there's got to be fish in the water, right?" He stared at me, expecting me to understand.

Sarah was quiet. "…it's a fountain."

"Yes, but why are there no fish?"

I shook my head. "Fountains don't have fish, Uunco."

He responded, "But every stream or body of water I've ever seen had some kind of fish in it. Why not the fountain?"

"Because," I retorted, "the fountain never had fish in it to begin with. Come on, Uunco; even I realized that!"

My friend was offended. "Well, I'm sorry! If this was your first time here, you'd think the same!"

"Uunco," came Sarah's voice, "you remember how our buckets of water never had fish, right?"

"True," admitted Uunco, "but what of it?"

"Well," continued Sarah, "you could think of the fountain as a large bucket. Do you understand?"

There was a pause as Uunco grasped at the concept. "Yeah," he replied after a moment. "Still, if it's a large bucket, where are we supposed to bring the water to?"

There was a pause as we ignored his odd inquiry. I returned my attention back to Sarah as Uunco turned to stare once again at his reflection in the water. "Sarah, I wish to speak of important matters with you."

She nodded. "Of course you can speak to me, Link. Why wouldn't you?"

I ignored the comment, and continued. "What happened? Last I remember, you were with me when I passed out. Please, explain what happened."

She was quiet for a moment. "I do not recall what happened when we were attacked. At first, when the beast appeared, I turned to run, but we were surrounded by four more of them-"

"Wait," I interrupted her, "we were surrounded? I only remember one of those beasts."

She stared at me for a quiet moment. I noticed that Uunco was now off somewhere else, mysteriously. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought," she muttered, almost too quietly for me to hear. Almost as if she didn't want me to hear.

"What was that?" I decided to go for the unknowing expressions to find out.

She seemed almost taken aback, but regained her composure quickly. "Nothing. Anyways, the last thing I remembered was that there were many of them closing in."

"…Thank you for the information, Sarah," I replied, my mind jumbled with more mysteries than I could count with my fingers.

She embraced me in return. "I was glad I could help. Now, I believe I have a bit of sightseeing to do; this castle is quite large." With that, she set off on her own adventure.

I next pondered whether or not to speak with Zelda. There was much I did not know of what she intended; after all, she had tried to kill me. After a moment's decision, I figured to myself, she couldn't make my life more hell than it already was. Therefore, I would proceed to the throne room.

/\

"Why did you summon me?" I questioned as I entered the throne room. I noticed that Kingsley and Ceaye accompanied Zelda, but no one else. I jumped as the doors blazed a carnation pink and slid closed ominously. I turned back over to the throne to get a glimpse of Zelda lowering a glowing hand of an azure shade.

"Now, no one can listen or intrude upon our conversation," stated the princess, ignoring my question. She beckoned me over. With uneasy tension, I ambled over, though there was caution hidden in my footsteps. "I called upon you on Ceaye and Kingsley's suggestion. Otherwise, you, like the rest of the guests of this castle, would also be unaware. Now, onto the topic of interest."

My gaze never wavered. "And what would this topic of interest be, exactly?"

"Her Majesty's safety," replied Kingsley. "Mesovys has given us a clue as to when he will strike, though for what purpose, we do not know. Ceaye and I suggested you be here because you survived the attack."

I didn't reply for a moment. "And when exactly is he going to attack?"

Zelda answered, "He is waiting for me to give my speech to Castle Town about the ordeal of the monsters outside the town. On that day, he will attack."

"Why don't you just postpone the speech? That sounds simple enough for me."

Ceaye joined in. "It is not that simple, Link. The speech has no scheduled date; the public has no notice of it."

I clenched my teeth. "Then why don't you cancel it?"

"Should we not address the situation soon, there may be riots," added in Kingsley. "This speech is an important message to the people of Castle Town. We don't want monsters braving up to the town guard and causing trouble any further than we can reach."

"Therefore," concluded Zelda, "we are meeting today to discuss the conflict."

The silence that followed was ominous, so Ceaye started the conversation once more. "If anyone has any ideas, do present them."

"Um," I began, "why don't we…capture Mesovys?"

Kingsley shook his head. "At this moment? Impossible." I grumbled from his blunt criticism.

Ceaye then had an odd expression on her face that I had yet to see upon it: curiosity. She leaned toward Kingsley, and whispered into his ear so quietly that I heard absolutely nothing. Astonished, Kingsley reluctantly replied in an equally mute tone. The Sheikah turned to us afterward. "There _is_ one option," she announced, slowly and with clear pronunciation.

"And what would that be?" inquired Zelda. Kingsley coughed, and Ceaye finished her statement.

"I thought- and Kingsley agreed with this, mind you- that you could exchange places with someone and have them be a decoy, if even by magic."

"…Mesovys would be able to tell if the disguise was really Her Majesty or not if it were not conducted with magic weaving the threads," Kingsley noted. "Ergo, Her Majesty would have to cast a charm for the ruse to be effective. Even so, the doppelganger would be in extreme danger against the top assassin of our time."

"It is our only effective plan, and we can spare no more time on other thoughts," concluded Zelda. "However, there is only one flaw to this attempt." This caught our attention fully, and we extended our ears to listen. "I can use magic to change my and another's appearance, but I cannot change hair color; the doppelganger must have light blond hair. Otherwise, the hoax will most definitely be a failure."

Of course, as all know well, fate has a way of making so much more difficult at impeccable moments. Now was one of those moments.

All eyes fell on the golden bangs of my forehead.

Zelda's eyes widened with the realization. "Oh, _no_," she gasped. "I shall _not_ concur to this plan."

In response, the gears clicked, and my eyes opened in horror. "No! No, no, no, no, no! I won't do it!"

"You're the only one with light blond hair in the castle other than Her Majesty," explained Kingsley, his expression dull, but behind it all, I could feel him laughing in amusement. "The closest to that in the castle is my hair, but it is too dark a shade of blond to fool the Zora assassin."

Zelda glanced away from me, while daggers shot out of my eyes. "If it is necessary to protect myself and Castle Town, then I shall do all I can to save my own self."

"In another sense, you are the most experienced of all of us when it comes to this man," added Ceaye.

Obviously, I was bound to question her. "And why is that?"

"Simple. You are the most likely one of us to survive, seeing as you have escaped him once with your life. This, in the end, puts you up as our first choice."

Seeing no way out of my current situation, I decided that it would be pointless to continue a dying argument. "Fine," I gave in reluctantly, "I'll do it. However, as soon as I'm finished with this, Her Majesty _will_ remove the charm."

"Of course," agreed Ceaye, and we thought it best to shake hands on it. Ceaye turned to Zelda. "Now, if you may, Your Highness."

Zelda sighed. "Very well, then. I shall commence the charm, then." She stepped close to me, catching me off guard. Grasping my temples with her hands, she pushed my forehead against hers. As she opened her eyes, I noticed that they were now glowing golden.

"What the hell?" was all I could ask.

She gazed into my eyes, sending a chill down my spine. "Grasp my head, and do not blink," she replied, not actually answering the question.

Uncertain, I did as I was told. I felt my eyes radiate, and the room grew dark around us. I found that I could not blink, so I did not try, despite what I was used to. The only lights near us were our own irises, radiant in the darkness. A flash occurred, and I could swear for a moment that Zelda looked just like me. However, as the room lightened, I noticed that she was indeed herself.

As we stepped away from each other, I saw an approving expression on Kingsley's face. "Gaze, my friends, into the tiles beneath us, and you will see what we see." Curious, I brought my head down and gazed at the tiles on the floor.

The tiles were reflective, and when I looked at myself, I saw lazurite eyes and long, citrine hair on a feminine face. I felt it with what appeared to be delicate fingers with carnation fingernails. However, my face felt as rough as always, my hands as jagged as they were before, housing scars.

"What in the name of Farore…?" After my quiet muttering, I noticed the reflection of my true self, only it belonged to the princess beside me. She now hosted the mirror image of my body, tunic, and bandaged right arm. "This-this is amazing!" Originally upset with the dilemma, I was now mystified as to how it came to be this way.

"Now, Link," explained Zelda, "you see yourself and me as how we really are. However, others see us as the other of the two. The same goes with our voices."

"Now, how am I to return myself to normal?" came the question I was dying to have answered.

Ceaye elucidated for me. "The charm has been placed on your garments, so that as soon as you remove that tunic, Link, and that specific royal dress, Your Highness, others will see you as you are. Also, the charm has also been placed on both of you as well, therefore explaining that should anyone else wear the garment, the charm will not be activated. The charm will only activate when you put on these specific sets of clothing. Your Majesty, you have done quite a splendid job on this charm. Only Kingsley and I will know who you really are."

"Thank you, Ceaye," Zelda replied.

Joy radiated from within me. Now I was actually going to hide things from other people! "Now, what do I do now? Is it over?"

"Oh, no, Link," laughed Kingsley, "far from it. You need to learn proper etiquette, proper grammar, memorize the speech, and study the history of Hyrule. The list goes on."

Suddenly, all joy and radiance was killed on impact.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

There you have it, another chapter. This one took too long, I know, but I'll strive to finish the next one earlier. For now, press that review button!...if you wish.

Next Chapter: The torture begins as the plot thickens. Link, now thrown with more duties than he can count, must rise up to the challenge...of wearing high heels.


	22. In the High Heels of Life

Once again, there is a new chapter available! Did anyone also notice that this fanfiction has been going on for a year now?

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me; this is merely a fan's work devoid of payment or compensation. The Legend of Zelda is copyright by Nintendo and its respected companies.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Two: In the High Heels of Life

With a yawn, I awoke grumbling to myself. I blinked, pondering upon the words of the night before. The canopy bed lingered above and below me, and I lifted my head from the enviable pillow that my head had spent the night on. Right. Now, as I stood up, I remembered that there were duties were to be done today. The duties of Princess Zelda.

"Good morning, Your-Majesty-in-Training," came a mysterious voice. I spun to see Ceaye crouched in the window frame, now silent. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"You know," I shuddered, "it really creeps me out how you know when I wake up and whatnot. How is that?"

Ceaye's expression did not falter. "I watch you at night," she replied. "I was entrusted with your safety by Her Majesty. If you were to die, then my mission would be a failure."

I was a bit freaked out at first, but a few details caught my attention. "What is this mission you speak of?"

"That is not for you to worry about, and on a need-to-know basis."

"Hmph." I thought about it a little more, and my expression grew to one of concern. "Does that mean you don't get very much sleep?"

For a moment, Ceaye did not respond. "I never sleep," she concluded. "The Sheikah have no need for it."

Silence filled the room. "That's horrible," I told her.

"It is only the burden of being a Sheikah. Nothing more." She seemed troubled, but quickly diverted from the topic. "More importantly, today is the first day you are assuming the role of the princess of Hyrule. Let us make haste with preparations." She motioned to my tunic, once again oddly clean and ready for the day. "Let me know when you are dressed." With that, she leapt out the window. I peeked out, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Farore, she's sneaky," I muttered, though my heart still felt a pang from her case of lost sleep. I hurried up and got dressed, watching myself in one of the mirrors as I went from my frail self to, when I slipped the tunic shirt on, the slender frame of Zelda. Shaking my head, I headed over to the window and called out for Ceaye quietly.

"Behind you," came the reply. I spun around to see the fifteen-year-old standing firm a few feet away from the bed.

"There you are." I approached her. "So, now what do I do?"

"I'll explain that," added Kingsley, entering the room without warning. Ignoring my jump, he patted me on the back, causing me to flinch. "To begin, we shall start with proper etiquette. Though you will appear to wear high heels, the illusion of you walking as if you wore boots would give away everything."

"You don't mean…" I was skeptical.

"I'm afraid so. You need to learn to wear real high heels, and wear them at all times so that no one sees Her Majesty walking funny." His gaze never wavered. "Today is that day."

This was definitely not part of the contract. "Ugh…this is growing to be a pain already." I sighed as Ceaye handed me a pair of cerise high heels. They were bothersome, and pained my feet as I wore them.

"It is a remarkable miracle that the high heels even fit your feet," Kingsley noted. I grumbled; they burned my feet due to Zelda's shoe size being about three or four sizes smaller than mine. Yes…I had rather small feet. Nonetheless, the pain was quite noticeable on my face.

Ceaye helped me up. "That should do." Kingsley watched as I wobbled and struggled to keep balance. "Easy now, Link. The key is balance. All you have to do is keep your head straight and don't-" _Thud!_ "-trip."

"Oh, dear," sighed Kingsley, his head shaking back and forth. "We have a lot of work to do."

/

I stumbled out of the room, feet screaming for freedom from their shackles. Now, the time called for walking down the stairs. How delightful.

Following me, Kingsley informed, "Careful, Link; you don't want to take a second fall down the stairs, only down different steps!" He added a laugh as well.

I yelped as I slipped on the first step down, Ceaye barely catching me in time. Her grip was tender, but potent. "Thanks for the warning," I grunted.

Taking it extra slowly (about ten seconds per step), I spent about twenty minutes with the help of both Kingsley and Ceaye getting down the tower. At the bottom, I encountered Zelda, whose expression was one of grim amusement of my high heels.

"Yeah; it's funny, right?" I murmured. She didn't respond until she noticed my sore feet.

"Nayru, those high heels are much too small," she remarked. With a flick of her wrist, the high heels slowly expanded, and my feet were relieved, to an extent. "There."

"Thanks," I managed; as much as I didn't want to say it, she had saved me from a lot of pain.

"Now," came Kingsley's voice, "today, Link shall practice walking up and down these stairs for the rest of the day." I gawked, but Kingsley gave me a look that told me that I had better not complain. I decided not to. "I will come here with food during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Your Majesty, Ceaye will watch you, though, so do not feel that you are all by yourself. Just make sure that you are not doing anything questionable, alright?" Zelda nodded, and she was excused.

I, on the other hand, found myself sick and tired of walking up and down stairs so long on high heels with only three food breaks when I was hungry. I rapidly grew agitated, and pressed on only to find that time was against me. This took up most of my day.

At one point, I had to stop and rub my sore feet as I reached the bottom. At this point, Kingsley was out of the stairway and off to speak with Ceaye, and I was surprised to find Roger open the door suddenly as I was walking toward it, giving me a good bonk on the head.

"O-oh my!" he exclaimed as I hit the floor hard. The servant hurriedly helped me up. "I-I apologize, Your Majesty."

"It's fine," I replied, rubbing my injured forehead. "Just don't do it again."

"Yes, Your Highness! Begging your pardon." With that, he left out the door, completely forgetting what he had planned to do in the first place.

I blinked. "Since when did Roger say so much…?" Something told me that the other servants were likely much kinder around Zelda as well.

At this moment, Kingsley suddenly opened the door, more violently, and resulting me hitting the floor a tad harder than before (no bruise, surprisingly). "What are you doing lollygagging?" he demanded. "Get back up those stairs." With a sigh, I complied.

/

That night, I entered the room exhausted and frustrated from the lack of people to socialize with. I quickly changed out of my charmed bestowed tunic, and settled for bed. My sleep was prolonged, however, as I heard a shuffle in the room. I sat up wearily to see a dark foreboding shadow in the corner of the room, and I hurriedly lit a candle, only to find that there was nothing there, and that my mind was playing tricks on me. Confused, I blew out the candle and wordless fell asleep.

/

_Ugh…_ The Zora princess sighed as she stared at the _life trigger_ in her hands.

_Is something wrong, Your Highness?_ Loch approached her, his expression one of annoyed disturbance.

Princess Ruto stared at her adviser with a weary eye. Her right was the only side visible. _Loch…This is getting out of hand. The Hylians have not responded to our messengers. What has made them so hostile?_

The adviser's sea green irises did not blink. _I do not know. However, you should not press matters into your own hands. The Hylians still have no idea of your existence, the garrisons are being loaded for combat training, and the __**life trigger**__ is in our hands. Everything is going according to plan._ He approached her, and clutched her hands, a beam on his face. _The wedding is also in preparation as well._

Ruto looked up at him, hope gleaming in her eyes. _Do you promise everything will go well? Do you promise as you did when we began this?_

Loch smiled once again, his green eyes shining mysteriously. _I promise._

/

I awoke rather quickly, confused as to what secrets the previous dream brought about. Ceaye was in the window, facing outward.

As I sat up, she spoke, without turning around, "You twisted and turned in your slumber. What ails you?"

I didn't respond. I simply stood out of bed and reached for my tunic. "Please leave while I make myself decent." I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts to answer her question. Her expression of concern grew deeper, but she did not press any further, instead exiting through the window. After I was Zelda to all others, she returned, and opened the door for me. A grumble came from my upset stomach, though I was unaware of why it was that way. I spent my merry time working my way down the stairs, where Kingsley and Zelda awaited my arrival.

"I'm glad to see that you have recovered without bruises from yesterday's situation," the servant remarked with a chuckle.

"A miracle at the very least," added Ceaye, her expression one of little emotion once more. I glanced over at Zelda, who gave no response to my gaze.

"On another note," continued Kingsley, "today is Link's day off." I grinned as the realization struck me. _No more work involving these dreaded high heels!_

Zelda scowled. "Do not grin around others when in their presence. I never use such an expression."

Kingsley coughed, catching our attention. "As I was saying, it's Link's day off. I feel that I worked him too hard yesterday, and that he has done well for a day of wearing high heels. Therefore, he may traverse where he pleases, even stay in his quarters all day… Simply do not do anything… questionable… around others."

"Or show anyone the Pendant of Peril," Zelda included. "Others can see the Pendant of Peril when you wear it, even if you disguise as me."

"Really?" I inquired.

Kingsley nodded. "Indeed. Now, if you need us, Your Majesty- and this goes for you too, Link- you may find us in the throne room. Now, we shall be off." And we split up on those final words.

I remained in the stairway for a moment longer. For a second, my mind was blank, but the importance of my freedom soon smote me. This was my chance! I had been looking for a way to get payback at Zelda since I had dropped down the tower, and here I was, impersonating Zelda. These factors clicked in my head, and I realized that this was indeed the opportune moment for revenge after she tried to kill me. Grinning once more, I set out on my mission.

I first decided to try acting like I did not know how to walk. However, attempting to stumble along proved too difficult, as I could barely walk in the first place. I set on trying to walk normally, which made me look like a fool. Perfect.

My stomach grumbled again, though this time from hunger. Seeing this as a great opportunity to display Zelda's poor judgment, I staggered along to the dining hall.

When I reached my destination, I bumbled past as many knights as I could, raising many curious and confused eyebrows. I managed to reach Zelda's royal seat at the table and glanced around. All eyes were upon me, and none of them belonged to Uunco, Sarah, Zelda, or Saria. So far so good. I cleared my throat, and called out, "_CHEF!_"

Chef Gourmaa hurried over, his bulk shaking with the effort. "Y-yes, Your Highness?" he questioned.

Smiling on the inside from the chance to poke fun at my least favorite chef, I demanded, "I'd like a fair amount of mutton at this moment and the finest wine you can muster in a great goblet." I mentioned mutton because I noticed that no one was eating any, and I was hungry. Therefore, none had been roasted.

Almost everyone was just as surprised as the chef himself. "B-but, Your Majesty," he objected, "the mutton will take an hour to prepare, and I was saving the wine for the feast!"

"Are you denying Her Majesty her mutton…?!" came the outraged cry of one of the knights. The others followed his stare to Gourmaa, and all eyes waited for the response. Silence followed thereafter.

Gourmaa finally gave in to the pressure. "As you wish, Your Highness," he murmured, for he could never deny his princess' request. As he rushed off, I sat there, waiting for my delicious mutton to be cooked. _I could get used to this,_ I thought as the knights glanced at me in many expressions, especially ones of confusion.

/

The mutton arrived an hour afterward, and was set before me along with a large goblet of ruby red wine. "Here your are, Your Majesty," Gourmaa claimed, hoping that I wouldn't reject the meal.

"Much appreciated," I replied before setting myself to feasting upon the mutton (without an eating utensil, mind you). The disturbed chef then returned to the kitchen as I quickly scarfed my breakfast, washing it down quickly with the wine. It tasted tart, so I continued to gulp it down after finishing my mutton, despite the fact that this was my first time tasting such a drink; usually I was given water at feasts.

Shortly thereafter, the plate was empty save for scraps, the one and a half foot tall goblet was drained, and a couple streams of red alcohol dribbled down my chin.

Down the table, the knight I had harassed a mere two days ago lightly pushed away his breakfast. "I've lost my appetite, I have," he groaned. Others were in similar condition.

"And now," I muttered to myself, wiping the dribbles off of my face, "to the courtyard." As I stood up, I found that it became even more difficult to walk with the alcohol in my blood. Nonetheless, my now clouded judgment pressed me onward, so to the courtyard I traversed, my head down watching my steps.

I was about halfway there when I bumped into someone. I glanced up, about to curse, but stopped myself when I saw the armored bulk of Knight before me.

"Your Majesty," he exclaimed, surprised at my drunken state. "Are you well?"

My mind snapped at an opportunity, its reasoning beyond comprehension. The thought that transpired in my head at that moment was, _Knight had a fancy for Zelda. Why not make things complicated?_

"Ah, Sir Adam," came my surprisingly lower voice, "what a pleasant surprise that has occurred! How be you today?" Amazing, there wasn't a single slur in my vocals, though my voice threaten to change pitches constantly. My mouth was becoming dry, and the more I thought about it, the more I was beginning to want some more alcohol.

"Um…" He was not sure how to respond. "I am well, though I am concerned for you. You look as though you have ingested a copious amount of alcohol. Is this so?"

"Never you mind that," I managed, and grasped his arm weakly. "Now, come with me, so that we can retrieve some wine and sit out in the courtyard."

He was hesitant for a moment, but complied. "Uh, if that is alright with you, Your Highness…"

And so it was that the dining hall was surprised to see the return of its drunken princess, this time accompanied by her royal knight. Uunco was also there, though I paid no mind to it. I called out, "Chef Gourmaa!" and he came running over as rapidly as he could.

"Yes, Your Highness?" he inquired, expecting an answer.

I faced him, almost tripping in the process. "I'd fancy two more goblets of wine; one for my trusty knight here, and, of course, one for myself."

His expression grew to one of complete disbelief. "But, Your Majesty! You've had a goblet already, and two would be-"

"Trifles," I replied, and took an overenthusiastic step closer. "Just supply me with my wine so that we'll be done with this."

He gawked for a moment, but quickly jumped into action. "Of course! Right away!" He then scurried off, and in a few minutes returned with two more goblets the same bulk as previously. "Here you are." With that, he rushed off.

"Right then," I muttered. "This way." Knight worriedly complied.

With each sip, my legs grew more sober, but my mind grew fuzzier and fuzzier. My movements and speech grew more smooth, at the cost of reason. However, nothing could stop me as I sat with Knight in the oddly empty courtyard.

"Your Majesty," he began, "I am deeply concerned with how you are acting at this moment-"

"And it's quite kind how you are concerned about me," I replied before gulping more wine. I let loose a hiccup before continuing. "The point, Sir Knight, is that I have a request for you."

Knight was startled. "A request? For me?"

"Yes. I'd like you to take me out to dinner sometime soon." The shock emanating from him prevented him from noticing the growing slur in my voice as I hiccupped once again.

"T-to dinner?! Are you attempting to court me?!" His expression was one of astonishment as he expected me to answer.

"Of course," I slurred, gulping down the rest of the wine. "I assume that you comply?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! So, at what time and where do you suppose we eat?" With a hiccup, I fell over, and all went blank.

/

It was all a blur at first. As I came to, a sudden pain struck my temple, eating away at my tolerance of pain like a termite to wood. "Ugh, I groaned, and weakly sat up. However, I was given no time to recuperate, as I was grabbed out of the canopy bed and slammed against the wall by soft but powerful hands. I noticed that I was still in my tunic.

"Now, now, Your Majesty," came Ceaye's warning, "you do not want everyone to wonder why he has so many bruises on him, do you?" As the world readjusted, I realized that Zelda had indeed smashed me against the wall.

"I do not care anymore!" she shouted in response. "He has thrown us into so many more complications than absolutely necessary!" She now faced back toward me, anger flaring in her lazurite irises. "You nearly killed yourself from alcohol poisoning," she muttered, her voice low and dangerous. "You have been out all night. I barely saved you."

"Not only that," added in Ceaye, "but Uunco saw you with the pendant as well. Her Majesty had to lie that you presented the pendant to her for her to hold on to. Any explanations to your actions?"

I blinked, realizing fully now how much trouble I had caused. One little fun objective of payback transformed into many rash decisions that had a negative impact on us both. "I-I apologize," I murmured, unable to speak it clearly, and the throbbing unending. "I acted on rash impulse from past exploits. The dream of Princess Ruto and the Zoras I had last night didn't help."

With this, Zelda froze. She then jumped, slamming me against the wall harder. "You _lie_," she barked, her voice raising. "Ruto disappeared eight years ago, never to return. I saw her go over the cliff! She could not have survived!" She then threw me onto the bed before marching out, infuriated with me and my words.

Kingsley, who had been here, but not saying a word, then stood up. "I had better go calm her down. It was partially my fault," he explained before heading out.

I would have been curious, but my own fury was rising too high for me to ask. "That wretched…" I stood up, and prepared to march right after her; my head throbbed, my emotions flared.

Ceaye held me back. "Enough," she warned. "You will stay here for the rest of the night."

"No!" I replied, struggling. I decided to raise my voice when she continued to hold on. "Let me go!"

"I shall not!" We struggled yet again, and the tussle was only worsened when I found that Ceaye was winning. I attempted to hit her, but the Sheikah expertly avoided all of my strikes as I could not concentrate them to hit their target.

My patience had worn out. "_Let me go!_" I fought back ferociously, but Ceaye continued to hold up to her promise of keeping me here. However, I noticed that the tide was slowly beginning to turn.

"Stop! Cease this immediately!" By now, Ceaye was shouting with me. We were moving as we struggled; I almost slipped, knocking over numerous candles in the process.

The fight finally ended when I mustered up all of my strength, roared "LET ME GO!!!", and struck Ceaye on the cheek with my left fist as hard as I could, throwing her off of me. I paused as she stumbled back, a hand on her bruised cheek, and blood pouring from her mouth. A broken tooth lay on the floor, the cause of the blood. All anger died, and the color left my face. I noticed the blood rush to her regularly pale face, which was now a bright red where I had left my mark. She stood there, emotionless, with only a look of shock on her face. I stared into her eyes, and she into mine, and I could swear that I saw not disappointment, but sadness in her crimson irises. For a fleeting moment, I saw the frailty that she possessed, the weakness that she had hidden from everyone: the fact that she was only a fifteen-year-old girl, and that though she tried her best, she was nothing more.

_I had stricken a Sheikah. I had stricken an innocent girl._

Unable to look at my left fist's handiwork, I slowly, but gradually, left the room in search for the princess that had sparked this moment of pain and agony.

On and on I ran, never stopping to look back. The hallways were ghostly in the dead of night, and I made sure not to run into any late night servants who could happen to be walking around. Luckily for me, I found no one, but with each passage I traversed, the stronger my emotions grew. There was only one place Zelda could be, and I knew just where to go.

Hurrying faster now, I reached the staircase to the middle tower, and I leapt up multiple steps at a time; she had to be there. She had to. I paid no mind as I slipped on the flight of steps; not even taking the time to brush myself off, I resumed my climb. The faster I went, the more my mind worked against me, and the more I wished for all of it to end.

I found her at the balcony, atop the mid tower; her sanctuary from everything. Everything but me. I now faced her as she was turned toward the edge, her knees hugging her chest. The moon, however, did not accompany us tonight; only clouds that blotted out most light.

"What is it now…?" she murmured, her voice quiet, mind wandering elsewhere.

My emotions took over once more. "You…this pendant… Uunco…" My eyes stung suddenly as tears formed. "My village… Sarah…the speech… it's too much." She turned toward me, shock emanating from her. "I can't… I can't take it anymore. Everything I do… it kills me." I breathed in, attempting to regain control. "My mind edges yet even closer to quitting." There was silence afterward, and I waited for a response, staring at her with an intense focus.

"Link…" She surprisingly used my name in this instance, her voice soft and meaningful. "As hard as it seems, the fact is that you bear the Pendant of Peril. No matter the challenge, you cannot give up. You _must_ not give up. The _dark wizard_ is still out there, and as long as that is so, the pendant cannot be destroyed."

I let that thought roll through my mind for a moment. "Does that mean…that I must defeat the _dark wizard_?" _Or_, I thought in my head with a sick feeling rising, _kill him?_

"Indeed. Otherwise, the Kingdom of Hyrule will fall." Zelda then redirected her attention to the dark storm clouds above us. She grimaced. "Already, the storms brew ever more than before. These nights bring about the peahats, and other menacing creatures. Should the Evil King reappear, these clouds will cover the sun and blight the land. They will give birth to strife and, ultimately, bring about the death of Hyrule. I could never allow that to happen." There was silence for a moment. She turned toward me suddenly, her lazurite eyes wide and questioning. "Will you help me, Link? Will you aid me in saving Hyrule from the doom that draws gradually closer?" She leaned in closer, drawing in her breathe. Her voice grew to a whisper. "Do you promise?"

Her words struck me hard, for they were quite potent, though quiet. I tried to think upon what to do, whether or not to make the promise, but the pendant overruled my emotions, and heartfelt confidence rushed through me as I bent down, clutching her hands in mine. "I shall aid you," I declared, all control over myself relinquished in the process. "I shall aid you in saving this land. Of this, I promise you with all of my heart."

Tears, for the second time I had seen them, streamed down her cheeks. "Thank you so much," she whispered, eyes full of joy and hope. "You remind me of him…" She seemed absolutely stunning as she cried, and it seemed that as I thought this and considered what I had promised, I had dug myself another grave in which for me to lie in. _So be it,_ came the pendant driven thought. _At least I'm happier this way._

I could only smile as it started to rain.

/

The morning afterward, I was surprised with a visit from Kingsley. "Good morning," he greeted me as I opened the door. "May I enter?"

I raised an eyebrow, now free of the pendants influence. "That wasn't the case two days ago."

"Of course," he replied, stepping in anyway. Glancing around, however, he frowned. "Where is Ceaye? She is usually here before me."

"Um… I'm not quite sure. Isn't she supposed to be watching me or something?" I did not say a word about last night.

"Yes." He stood there then, without another word.

I quickly grew impatient. "Well? What are we waiting for? What am I doing today?"

The servant turned toward me, a tad unresponsive at first. However, he soon elucidated. "Ceaye was going to teach you the speech so that you could memorize it. We wait until she arrives."

As if on cue, the Sheikah dropped in through the window, slipping on the way in. Kingsley stared at her expectantly. "I apologize for my terrible attendance; I needed a bit of time to myself for once," she explained.

"I figured you had plenty of opportunities for that," countered Kingsley, "but slipping on the way in? What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," she replied, and that was the end of that. I noticed that she gave me but a single glance before we headed out, one of dull dispassion. Kingsley did not seem to notice the bruise that remained from my act of violence the night before.

When Ceaye and I entered the throne room, I sat myself in the great throne of Princess Zelda, the gold plating immediately cramping my back as I leaned back. "Ouch," I muttered. "How do you lean back on this thing without experiencing pain?"

"Simple: you do not lean back on it," came the cold reply of Ceaye.

Harsh. However, the comment brought up a question. "Ceaye," I asked, "does Her Majesty ever lean back in this throne?"

The Sheikah did not respond immediately. "Never. There is no need for Her Highness to lean back on the throne. Why ask such a question?"

I didn't respond, struggling to remember a fact. Had Zelda leaned back against the throne at the start of my dream in Lyna Forest? I realized that she had, and that to finalize the thought, I needed to ask Ceaye one more question. "Have you ever seen her lean back in it? Ever?" She was there in the dream, so I stared intently, waiting for an answer.

There was a pause. "Only once, eight years ago after a terrible day. She has always made it clear to never slouch." With this, the gears clicked, thoughts became clear, and my eyes widened with a horrible realization.

Zelda was _not_ the culprit who rigged the sword.

/\/\/\/\/\

And yet another fact that Link would have been better off knowing has been revealed to him.

I apologize to those who have been waiting for numerous events to occur (Like, Link learning the _Hurricane Spin_, for one), but these events are important, and must come first. However, Link will get to such events...eventually. Actually, I have it planned out, so don't worry (that was what I said about it before...)! Also, Uunco, Saria, and Sarah will have a more important role in the next chapter.

Why are there so many characters thought dead? First Saria, then Ruto...what does it mean, I wonder? You'll have to find out...

Next Chapter: Link continues his training as Princess of Hyrule, and, of course, somehow finds difficulty throughout the process.


	23. Tutored

Update! Long chapter... this chapter is also a little...odd (*cough*stair scene*cough*...you'll definitely know what I mean when you get there...). It seems that things shall be escalating from here. I mean, the Hyrule Castle Arc is almost finished. Nonetheless, there are still about two chapters to go...the suspense...

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, or any recognizable characters from the videogames, manga, cartoon show (as if I'd take anything from that...). They belong to Nintendo and their respected companies.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Tutored

I found that memorizing the speech would be a much harder task than I had so earlier inclined; Ceaye spout the words off at so quick a pace that I could never follow. There were many instances in which I asked whether or not she could slow down, but she would simply continue staring at me whilst continuing her steady stream of words. I only understood half of them.

Zelda, who now seemed in a more hopeful mood, did not linger on anger, and instead chose to bear an expressionless demeanor every time she was around me. However, whenever our eyes met, I noticed that hers lacked the glare that she had previously worn at most occasions; she seemed to not be angry with me anymore.

Ceaye, on the other hand, upheld her cold demeanor throughout this period of time. Never once did she regard me as much more than a burden, and she seemed to be trying to make memorizing the speech as much of a hell for me as possible.

My work, however, certainly kept me away from the general public. I was denied any visits or opportunities to speak with anyone. I also had not taken any lessons on etiquette or grammar yet; it seemed that memorizing the speech was the most important factor at this moment of time.

I sighed one morning as Kingsley came to fetch me. It was three days after my first attempt to learn the speech, and all that ran through my head were many broken strings of phrases and sentences; the remaining info I could not memorize, or even remember for that matter. He frowned as I absentmindedly fingered the pendant dangling from the twine around my neck.

"What's the matter?" he inquired, somehow surprised at my lack of motivation. "Today is a lovely day, and you have only been working for three days now, and yet you seem depressed, despondent, and therefore unable to concentrate on learning the speech. Why so?"

I sighed, realizing that the truth had to come out. "I struck Ceaye three nights ago and knocked out a tooth; she's made it impossible for me to learn the speech, _and_ she's held a grudge since then." I glanced toward the seven foot tall servant. "What do I do?"

Kingsley took a moment to register what I had said. "For you to do such a foolish thing…I'm surprised you told me this soon. Had you waited much longer, the feud may have continued into next week; now is the opportune moment to crush it before it grows out of hand."

My question remained unanswered. "But what do I do to regain her trust?"

Kingsley chuckled. "Simple, Young Hero. Please allow me to explain. You see, as watchers of night and as unsleeping as the sky, the Sheikah have but two things to hold on to: the life of their charge, and their pride. What you did caused her pride to fall into a dark abyss, and the only way she can express herself is without emotion. Therefore, you need to apologize to her, and let her know that you are sorry for your actions and for shaming her honor." Silence followed as I contemplated the idea of simply apologizing. Kingsley then barked, "Well, get going then!" His sharp demand sent me hurrying out of the room.

After indulging in a private breakfast, courtesy of Kingsley, I avoided all other contact with Hylians as I set out of my quarters. _Curse these damned high heels,_ I thought as I stumbled all the way. I entered the throne room, and found Ceaye and Zelda already there, waiting for me. Ceaye gave no notice of me, while Zelda glanced over, then looked away. "Good morning," I greeted, "how are you two this morning?"

"Well," responded Zelda. She now stared at me directly, her lazurite eyes revealing no hostility toward me.

"Hmm." Ceaye acted as if she didn't care.

"Anyway," I continued, "I need to speak with Ceaye in private…if that's all right with you, Your Highness."

The princess nodded. "Of course. However, as soon as you are finished, I need to speak with you as well." She then departed from the room.

I now approached her, and the fifteen-year-old finally gave notice. "Look, Ceaye, I apologize for what happened three nights ago. I'm now aware that I hurt your pride, and I wish to be friends again. I promise I didn't mean it, and that I regret doing it." As I told her this, I realized that I needed to apologize to her not only because I hurt her feelings, but because I wanted someone around who could protect me at times of strife and terror. Farore, even having her watching me at night would be better than the rift that was currently between us.

She stared at me for a moment, her ruby irises searching my face. "If you realize the depth of your actions, you would realize what you had done nights ago would have resulted in a life long blood feud should you be from the Sheikah tribe. To make amends is not an easy process, nor is it easy for me to hold a grudge." She let her words sink into my mind before continuing. "The only way to make yourself my acquaintance once again is for you to retrieve the Key of Despair and the Folio Hylia from the peahats. Only then shall I forgive you."

I gawked; that would take forever! "But…that…"

She then placed something in my hands; the Magic Vial. "Here," she instructed me. "Drink this to gain magical abilities and to learn the _Hurricane Spin_. But heed my warning; magic has its limits, and creates many problems for those who use it incorrectly. That can, and most likely will, lead to your death." She then turned away as I pocketed the item. "Now, on to memorizing the speech." And once again, I was bombarded with incomprehensible words.

/

After two hours of practicing, I was pulled out of my memorization lesson by Zelda, who seemed to want to speak with me rather badly. As we entered her quarters- which, at the moment, were considered my own- she turned to me and spoke. "Thank you for promising to me three nights ago. You have given me hope. And yet, you hold no anger toward me as you did only days before. Why so?"

I paused, surprised that she brought it up. "Well…I found out from Ceaye that you weren't the one trying to kill me. After that, I realized that all of my anger was a waste of time, and that you've been trying to help me, not murder me."

"I am glad that we have come across this agreement," she concluded. "However, be well aware that I still do not believe that Princess Ruto has returned, as I told you before that I saw her perish myself."

As was Zelda, I was unmoving of my position. Nonetheless, I didn't push the subject, and changed topics. I didn't want to ruin our now somewhat repaired friendship. "I'm going to learn the _Hurricane Spin_ to defeat the peahats," I informed her. "No matter what you say, nothing will stop me from doing this."

She nodded, accepting it. "Of course. However, that was the reason for my talk with you; one of them, at least. Link, I am aware that you lost the Key of Despair along with the Folio Hylia on the way here." She continued, and paid no mind to the shock that appeared on my face. "Ceaye informed me the day you decided to gain revenge against me and drank too much wine. Be aware that as soon as the speech is finished, however, you will immediately be sent out to retrieve these necessities. Until then, however, you may stay as you will in the castle." She then turned away, staring out the window. "Now, on to the next subject of importance; your etiquette and language. These are necessary components of my very being, and these I shall teach you myself.

"The speech, as you are well aware, is taught to you by Ceaye. Unfortunately, she has made it nigh impossible for you to learn properly. I will speak to her about that later today.

"Lastly, Hyrule's history and past shall be taught to you by Kingsley, though tomorrow, not today. We felt that you should start out small, and work your way there with the teachings. The lessons of the past are very important, and shall allow you an in depth explanation to the Triforce and other important elements of this twisted game of life and death."

The princess of Hyrule then turned to face me. "Do you understand what I speak of? Of your teachings and such?"

I gave her a nod. "Yes. I understand."

She smiled, an expression that was a much nicer sight than the curt frown she usually upheld. "Then come with me, then, to our lesson of etiquette at the dining hall. This shall, of course, take place here at my personal table, but I suppose you already suspected that I would not give a lesson in front of everyone." She sat down at her table, and motioned me to sit down as well. Her smile didn't waver as I ambled over. "Hold onto your patience as I prepare the lesson."

For the next few minutes, I sat there as Zelda prepared the table for the lesson. She set out a few plates and stew pots, placing them there with a couple of spoons to boot. A goblet for each of us was added as well. Placing a knife on each side of the table, she then began the lesson.

"First," she started, "you must learn your table manners in the presence of a noble guest, which, of course, will most likely not happen in these days. However, these manners are to be known by all who dine at the castle."

"How long has it been since a noble was a guest in these halls?" came my curious inquiry, pulling the lesson off of the topic.

"Since before I was born," she answered. "My father…" She suddenly glanced away from me, turning her attention to the goblet before her. An awkward silence followed as she obviously thought of her father whom had died from an illness long ago- as I remember the Folio Hylia putting it. I decided it was best to wait for her to respond first.

She did so, after a moment, finally gaining the courage to speak. "My father…he had a visit long ago from a noble from a far off land. This was before I was born, and never again did he meet with that man."

"Where was he from?"

Zelda stared at me, her eyes trying to find some hidden secret that lay in my face. "Far off, past the Gerudo Valley, in a land of prosperity that I know not the name of. All I can remember of him was my father's description of his amber eyes; eyes of kindness. His eyes made you feel rather sorry for him, though, my father would say. Behind them was some unforeseen sadness. Never before have I heard of or seen such mystifying irises. My father mentioned that he had a son, I now recall. However, other than that, I do not know." She shook her head out of her gaze. "Anyway, onto the lesson." And so began my instruction in the art of eating properly…in the presence of a noble. I was forced to learn many things; only speaking when spoken to was one major rule. All throughout the lesson, I glanced at the Magic Vial, my mind fighting off tempting decisions.

/

As dusk fell, and soon became night, I lay on Zelda's canopy bed, staring yet again at the Magic Vial. This, I pondered, would help me defeat the peahats when I learn the _Hurricane Spin_.

Over the hours of the day, a thought had entered my mind; why not ingest it now? It would save me a lot of time, and would permit me to immediately begin learning the technique as soon as I was finished with this blasted speech. At this moment, I paused, and made a choice, though as I look back on this choice, it seems that I could have never resisted the temptation. Deciding that this was the right way to proceed, I popped the cork off of the lavender bottle and meekly gazed at the contents inside. A faint stench of something moldy bore into my nose, and when I sipped the liquid, I almost gagged; the taste was like that of many spices, like basil and paprika mixed with olive branches and cinnamon. A nasty combination.

"Here goes nothing," I breathed, and gulped it down.

My stomach cried out in protest, but I forced it down. The pain intensified, and then, in a flash, it was over. I felt no change in me, however, other than the upset stomach, which caused me to almost cry out in rage. "Why has nothing happened?!" I pounded my fist into the bedside. Why was it a waste?

A _snap_ brought my attention from the Magic Vial to one of the corners of the room. Standing up slowly, I approached, and found the source of the snap…

…a mirror?!

Indeed it was, a dark emerald mirror with many ancient runes upon the top; many of these I could not read. One, however, read, "_Beware this mirror of misfortune, for it--_" The rest was carved in rather badly and chipped off, and I could not read the rest of the statement. A fragment, a bright golden fragment, was located at the very top; what it was, exactly, I could not tell. The mirrors glass had made a snapping noise, oddly. Staring at it made me uneasy; there was something not all that right about this mirror…

However, the Pendant of Peril reacted to the mirror, and with a violent jerk, I was thrust against the mirror by the powerful force of the pendant. The pendant now glowed a deathly black, while the golden light above faded out with a sparkle. No matter how hard I pulled, I could not escape the mirrors grasp.

And then, I saw him; the _dark wizard_, a hooded figure drawing me into the mirror. I tried to scream, but could not; I found myself mute even as my mouth opened in terror and my vocal chords strained with the effort.

_…You have it…_

The necromancer lifted a copper glove, and beckoned me forward.

_Come to me. Come to my grasp, My Creation._

With a sickening sound like that of water, the pendant began to slide into the mirror itself.

_You have it…_

I attempted once again to escape, but it was to no avail.

_Come…to me…_

With one final yank, my head was thrown into the mirror. Like water, I felt the glass waver as all I could see was the black sorcerer in front of me. I heard a dark chuckle, one that wanted to make me retch.

_Heh…ha…I see you…_

I began to see many terrible visions; one of peahats, awaiting in the darkness. They shined ever so menacingly, even in the dark.

I saw another of a red-eyed woman who lay in a prison cell, her hair a white shade, and her attire that of a Sheikah. Her head was decapitated, and lay on the floor next to her.

Next came a sight of the prison cell nearby, where a cowering and shivering Malon lay, her feet shackled to the prison floor. Her sobs could be heard as she pleaded for freedom.

Then, I saw magma; glowing, radiant magma, and rough superheated rock nearby. A large, brown creature that seemed to be made of stone stood facing the mouth of a temple, wielding a large sword. Oddly enough, he did not sweat at all, and stroked his large beard before sighing. With one last glance back toward an exit above, he entered the caverns depths.

Finally, I saw great, yellow eyes, and heard a humongous growl before the sound faded away with the sight. All I could see now was the black sorcerer before me once again.

The necromancer leaned closer, and all I could see in his hood were glowing ruby eyes, brighter than the moon, but darker than the sun… These eyes held darkness, and yet illuminated all around me.

_Boy…come… to __**ME!!!**_

"_NO!!!_" I screamed, and was finally thrown out; out of the mirror, out of the dark light, out of the grasp of the _dark wizard_…

I hit the floor hard, and immediately I began to gaze upon the wall that was nearby; the wall of my current quarters. All of the terrible sights still lingered in my head, and I tried to forget about them as I lay there on the floor.

It was at this time that I noticed that my breathing was being matched by another's. I felt two arms around my waist, and was curious as to why. I turned my head to find Ceaye there, panting and gasping as I had never seen her do before.

"Ceaye…?" My voice was hoarse, as if I had been screaming for a good amount of time. "What are you doing?"

"Saving…your life," she panted, her eyes gleaming with some unknown emotion. She shakily stood up. "You were being pulled into the mirror," she explained. "Are you injured? Mentally, that is."

"Uh…" I didn't know how to respond at first. "Fine, but… what…what's up with this mirror?!"

Ceaye turned away. "Did you… did you see the white-haired Sheikah…?" She made sure to keep herself positioned so that I could not see her face. I didn't answer, and as she spoke this time, I felt more frustration in her voice. "Did you, or did you not?!"

Something was up, so I didn't answer her question. Instead, I spoke out a question of my own. "Why are you turning away from me?" I stood up, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She recoiled, and I spun her around to face her. I saw tears streaming down her face as she shoved me away. "Why are you crying? Is it because of me? And who was that Sheikah?"

She simply stared at me, unable to reply. An awkward silence rang out. Her mouth hung open as she backed away. Finally retreating out the window, I only heard her mutter one statement to herself: "He has her…"

Unable to understand what had just occurred, I worriedly tramped over to the bed and tried my best to sleep.

/

The next day, I was unable to locate Ceaye. Frustrated by the growing rift between our friendship, I tried the throne room. Instead, I found Kingsley awaiting me there, his expression one of no expressive emotion. "Over here, Your Majesty. Today, I'm teaching you the secrets."

I approached carefully, caring less about today's lesson than speaking with Ceaye. "Where is Ceaye? I need to speak with her immediately."

Kingsley's expression did not falter. "She has important personal matters to attend to. Why do you ask to speak with her the day after you first did so?" And so, I explained all of what happened last night, going into major detail of what I saw and what happened.

Kingsley now bore a concerned frown. "So the _dark wizard_ tried to pull you through the Mirror of Mudora?"

I paused. "What? Is that what the mirror's called?"

"Indeed. The Mirror of Mudora is quite an artifact. However, I'll have to teach the facts of it to you after the lesson. Now, come with me to your quarters; it's time for your lesson on the Creation of the World." Grabbing me by the shoulder, he proceeded to pull me to Zelda's room.

I struggled, but was unable to escape clad in high heels. "What about Ceaye? And the mirror?"

"All questions shall be answered after the lesson," he responded, and said no more.

Soon, we were there, in my current quarters. I, once again, had to work my way over to the table as Kingsley began inspecting the room. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Looking for the mirror," he replied. I noticed that he took an extreme care when moving furniture or objects in the room; somehow, I doubted he would do the same for my room.

"It's in the corner," I told him, wondering whether or not he would keep his word of telling me afterward.

After finding the mirror, he sat down and began to speak as though I was more excited about the lesson than the information I wanted. "Now, it's time for you to learn about the Creation of the World."

For some odd reason, the sound of it caught my curiosity, unlike earlier. "Do tell," I urged in my quick change of interest.

Kingsley took a deep breath. "Well, they say that, long ago…

"Before life had begun, and before the world had any form whatsoever, three gleaming golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land that would eventually become our Hyrule. These all-knowing goddesses were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage."

Somehow, the mentioning of courage gave me an odd feeling, one of unavoidable fate, but it was faint, and didn't disturb me all that greatly. I ignored it as Kingsley continued.

"Din, with her all mighty power and talents, formed the very land beneath our toes, resulting in soil and mountains.

"Nayru, with her all mighty wisdom and judgment, poured her wisdom and knowledge upon the land, giving birth to the law of the world.

"Finally, Farore, with her courage and rich soul, created all of the life forms- us- that would uphold Nayru's laws. With Farore's soul, the world was whole. Without it, we would surely die."

Again, that strange feeling of inevitability tugged at me. I ignored it so that I could listen to the rest of Kingsley's amazing retelling.

"Their work finished, the goddesses then returned to the heavens they came from, at a single point. At this single location, the Triforce was born; a remnant of their awe-inspiring power, it was and is considered sacred, as it is the last true work of the goddesses. This story, though old, is the truth of the creation of everything."

I was curious. "And what of the Triforce? What did the people do with it?"

Kingsley answered, "The people of Hyrule, which was created above that shining point, could do nothing of it, for the Triforce was located in a place that we can only name the Sacred Realm. The Sacred Realm was connected to Hyrule, though the only way of access is through the Door of Time, which can be opened by…my, that is another story altogether." He chuckled. "As I was saying, the Triforce, when touched by a person of pure character, grants the user a wish that must be heard by the gods themselves. However, someone did reach the Triforce; a monster who reached it through the manipulation of a hero in training. He believed that he could touch the Triforce and use it to gain control of Hyrule. Unfortunately for him, his heart wasn't pure, and he only received the third of the Triforce that most prominently fit him; Power. The other two went to two other characters that matched the descriptions of Courage and Wisdom."

"Where are the three pieces?" I asked. "Were they ever returned?"

"No. Wisdom is with its owner; whom, I cannot tell you. Power also remains with the wicked creature it was handed to, waiting for an opportunity to strike again another day. Courage…no one knows where Courage fully is."

"What do you mean, 'fully?'" I inquired, using his knowledge to my advantage.

"The Triforce of Courage, a beacon of everlasting bravery, left its owner when he did not show his bravery once more. When he left, it was shattered, though into how many pieces and where, I do not know. Only one piece has been found, and it cannot be obtained by mortal hands save for the one destined for it."

My mind was curious, and a thought sprang to mind. "Where is this found piece?"

"On the Mirror of Mudora. Why do you ask?" Kingsley stared at me with a newfound curiosity.

"I saw it last night, before the _dark wizard_ appeared." I then glanced up to find, however, that the mirror had no such golden fragment. "Wait a moment; where did it go?"

Kingsley paused, and looked at the mirror. He then stood up immediately, knocking over the heavy table in a single motion, nearly crushing me with it. Pure horror spread across his face. "Where is the fragment?!" He hurried over to the mirror, and could only stare up at the mirror in sheer disbelief.

I slowly approached him. "Are you…all right?" This was implied cautiously.

"I…" he simply turned toward me, and said nothing. Once again, a terrible silence rang out as we said nothing. Then, "It's gone." With that, he left the room, not saying another word, and ending my lesson.

/

Later that day, Zelda entered my quarters for my second lesson on etiquette. She was quite surprised to find me struggling to lift up the heavy table that had been knocked astray for the past hour. "Whatever happened?" She raised her hand, which glowed a periwinkle shade, and the table was lifted all by itself, and set down on the its legs.

I huffed. "Thanks, but you know I could've gotten that all by myself."

A small smile formed on her face. "Perhaps I should set it back over then? And watch you perform such a feat?" She chuckled when I quickly shook my head. "Now, whatever occurred to knock over the table?"

I took a deep breath. "Kingsley knocked it over."

Her questioning gaze never wavered. "Why would he do that?"

"The Triforce shard in the Mirror of Mudora is gone."

"W-what?" I winced when she hurried over to the mirror, and stared up at it. She continued to do this for a moment. "Where could it have gone?" she asked, her inquiry directed at me, surprisingly.

"I-I have no idea." It was short, and effective for getting the point across. I mentally prayed to Farore that she wouldn't do anything nearly as violent as Kingsley.

Instead, she sighed, returning over to the table. "It cannot be helped. I shall look for it at another time." I noticed that she was clearly bothered by it. However, she shook it off, grabbed my hand, and brought me over to the door. "Let us continue with your studies of etiquette." She then glanced down at my feet, and then back to my face. "You seem to be quickly adapting to those high heels. How do they feel now?"

"Terrible, but I can live," I grumbled.

"That is an affirmative indeed. However, now that you are beginning to learn how to walk around fairly well, you must also begin to expand your vocabulary somewhat, as well as a heavy emphasis on grammar." She was silent for a moment, pondering an unknown thought. "Come; take a stroll with me."

Unknowing if this had anything to do with my lessons or not, I had no say in the matter.

As I slowly made my way down the stairway, Zelda in front of me, I pondered on what I was to do about the Magic Vial. I had no way of knowing that it had successfully affected me. If it had done nothing, then I would most likely feel that there would be no way to defeat the peahats. That was a grim thought that I hoped would never come to mind as reality.

Unfortunately, my thoughts were a tad too powerful; they distracted me enough to lose my footing on the spiral halfway down, and slip. "Ah!"

Zelda turned toward me, but only had enough time to do so before I hit her and we both fell down. However, we didn't hit the ground tumbling.

Oh, Farore, how I wished that we hit the ground tumbling.

Be it by the Pendant of Peril or even fate itself, Zelda was thrown against the wall roughly. I, however, was not so lucky. I was thrown against her, though my feet were positioned so that I was technically leaning over very far. With enough pressure from the stairs against my feet, and Zelda my head, I was situated in a diagonal line over the steps beneath my body.

Worse, though, was the fact that my head hit fabric. The fabric of Zelda's dress.

And the worst of it? I went face first. One could only guess where…

…I would have never expected to run face first into Zelda's chest…

…Damn my bad luck.

To a man, the feeling of a woman's breasts against your face is not an everyday occurrence. The thought of it is usually derived from either being perverted, or, as I was unfortunate enough to discover, actually experiencing it. I dare not describe what it felt like, for that would hurt my moral pride and make retelling the experience all the more regrettable on my part. However, I will not avoid the reactions.

What followed was an astoundingly lengthy silence between the two of us. Neither of us could say a word; Zelda was speechless, and so was I. I managed to look up at her furiously flushed face, and noticed that she was embarrassed, and yet didn't know what to say. It was obvious that she wasn't angry, seeing as it wasn't my intention, but she was still flushed nonetheless. I myself wondered whether or not the situation could get much worse than this as I felt my own cheeks burn with a scarlet blush.

Of course, fate just _had_ to prove me wrong.

Ceaye wordlessly sped up the stairs, stopping only two feet before us, gaze unwavering as she skid to a halt. Though we were disguised as each other, she knew very well who was who. And as a final act, one of my high heels slipped off the stone steps, causing me to fall from my unpleasant perch, landing right at Ceaye's feet. Hurriedly, I stood up, and Zelda finally pushed herself away from her spot against the wall.

"Uh, Ceaye…" I nervously pointed out the obvious.

Her lack of outer emotion was a bad sign. "I apologize, though only slightly, but I need to speak with you, Your Majesty." She then added to me in a colder voice, "My apologies, Link, but perhaps you can _grope_ her another time." She then marched off, never glancing back.

"Wait, Ceaye!" I called, but I knew it was too late. The damage had been done. I could only stare in disbelief and utter humiliation.

Zelda, who was still flushed, began to head down the tower, slowly, so that she could speak to me. "I-I shall elucidate to Ceaye." Short but simple. She spoke no more as I watched her hurry off.

"Great." Still blushing from the encounter, I found that my mind continuously returned to Zelda, which dismayed me even more.

Noticing that that I still had yet to have dinner, I returned to my quarters (slowly and prudently, mind you) to wait for Kingsley. While I waited, I soon felt that I was going to go mad if I didn't drive my mind away from Zelda. The ongoing silence failed to alleviate my emotions as I quickly thought to Sarah as much as I could. Nothing, however, could stem the encounter, other than speaking with her myself. Sitting down at the bed, I ignored the grumbling of my stomach as my thoughts continued to badger me.

As my mind was just about at the brink of insanity (and not to mention my belly was on the verge of hunger), I was surprised to find Kingsley enter the room with a grim expression on his face. As he approached, it came to me that I could try to convince him to let me see Sarah. A desperate thought, true, but at the moment I was desperate enough to try it.

"Hey, Kingsley?" I inquired.

He turned to me, a gloomy expression that sent a couple chills down my spine. "Yes, Your-Highness-In-Training?" His voice sounded monotone and a little annoyed. However, he kept his irritation minimal.

"May I speak with Sarah, my wife? It is of great importance." I almost felt that if I begged, Kingsley would refuse; however, if he refused at this moment, I felt that I would beg, whether I could contain my emotions or not.

"…If you must, then you're in luck. Her Majesty is not around public, nor will she till 'morrow, and therefore you may change into the extra tunic in the clothing compartment opposite the window." He motioned to the clothing compartment before departing from my quarters. I found a second tunic with her other clothing…and why was it here? This was a rather odd thing to be found with a princess' clothing. _Aw_, I thought, _to hell with logic. Might as well go with it. _I took advantage of this opportunity to change into boots once again; sweet bliss!

If I had not been hurrying to speak with Sarah before the sun had, I would have casually ambled down to the stairs and leisurely spend my delectable time reaching my destination. As this was not the case, I skipped steps awkwardly in my newfound boots (though one would imagine I would be more prudent after the last incident), and then rushing through the halls to the courtyard, where I assumed she would be. I slid the pendant in my shirt so that it wouldn't dangle as I ran.

As I had correctly predicted, Sarah was there with Uunco, who once again staring intensely into the fountain, though I could suspect he was still looking for the imaginary fish. Sarah, however, was humming to herself and lightly prancing around to the tune, her eyes closed and her expression one of amiable mirth. Oddly, I had never heard the tune before; it was slightly sorrowful, but the grief was contained in a quick and successful fast paced hum. I paid the tune no mind. As soon as she heard me approach, she joyously broke out of the dance and embraced me, staring up into my eyes with a content smile. "Hello again, Link. What do you want now, if I may ask?"

"Ah, Sarah," I beamed. "I just wanted to see you, and get my mind off other things."

Uunco turned to face me, and he grinned. "Hey, Link! You seem to be in a good mood today. Why are you in a better mood than before?" He simply stared at me, waiting for a response, which I denied him, merely embracing Sarah tighter.

Sarah, however, seemed to notice the twine around my neck, and pulled the twine holding the Pendant of Peril out from my tunic shirt. She stared up at me in perplexity. "Why do you have the pendant, Link?"

Before I could answer, Uunco also added, "Yeah; you told us you gave it to Zelda for safekeeping. You also said that you would be retiring extra early tonight."

I had to think quickly. What in the name of Din was I to say when I had no idea what Zelda had been telling them previously? I knew that I wasn't supposed to have the pendant unless disguised as Zelda, but I speedily had to think up an excuse for the heading off to bed early matter. "I wanted to hold onto it for tonight. Tomorrow, I'll give it back. It is the symbol of our marriage, after all. Besides, I wanted to say one more goodnight to you guys before I head off to sleep."

My prayers were answered; they bought it.

"Oh," chimed Sarah, who returned my embrace then. I figured then that I would speak to Zelda about the information she was giving to them, for if I decided to chat with them again, I would have to know what Zelda had told them.

Uunco grinned. "Anyway, Saria has been wanting to talk with you for a few hours now. You'd best get going to speak with her."

I declined the offer. "Sorry, but I have some stuff I need to do, and I have to speak with Zelda. I don't have the time tonight." I let go of Sarah, and began to walk off. Sarah waved and called for me to rest well, but when I passed a few feet away from the fountain, Uunco shook his head as he glanced in the fountain.

As I turned my back and walked off, I heard Uunco ask Sarah something. "Did you see the reflection of his head in the fountain?"

"No," Sarah responded, perplexed. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw the reflection of his head, and it looked like…never mind."

A small paranoia pecked at the back of my mind. My reflection? That didn't sound good. Not good at all. As the thought grew, I began to run, keeping away from all mirrors and reflective surfaces; if I were to look into a private mirror, it would be the Mirror of Mudora. I soon reached the tower, and hurried up the stairs. I tripped once, but I generally reached my destination unharmed. I hurried past the hefty table and gazed into the mirror immediately. I cried out in utter horror.

My reflection was not of myself, but Princess Zelda. The image mimicked that of Zelda, except for the fact that my mirror image did not wear the tunic that I was wearing; instead, the elegant carnation dress she wore was clad to my thin royal body.

I stared into this image for quite a time, my mind taking in the facts. This meant that I could not visit or speak with Sarah, Uunco, or Saria without donning the persona of Princess Zelda. But this wasn't fair! Zelda had mentioned nothing of being unable to reassume my true identity! Now, I definitely had to speak with her. Or maybe not…an idea came to my head. I gazed once again into the Mirror of Mudora, and thought of Zelda's face. I then felt an uncontrollable urge, and my lips formed and spoke the name "Princess Zelda."

At once, the mirror swirled, and formed into the opposite tower of the one I was in; my real quarters. I could now see inside, where the princess herself sat, undressed of my tunic and now in a periwinkle nightgown, on my bed. She yawned inaudibly, but I could hear the bed shift as she tucked herself in and closed tired eyes. Red eyes watched her from the darkness- Ceaye- and I was then thrown to the ground as the insight ended. As I stood up, it seemed that every time I looked in, the mirror would pull my head in (except with the case of the _dark wizard_, in which he tried pulling my entire body through).

Interesting; it seemed that I could watch Zelda through this mirror, and keep track of what she told Sarah and Uunco. Shaking off the bad memories and fresh dreaded memories, I once again realized that I had not eaten since lunch. Suddenly not hungry, I sunk into the canopy bed, rested my head against the exquisite fuchsia pillow, and slept.

/

The next morning, I got up early, and with this newfound time of the morning discovered that the effects of the pendant and lack of food had yet to wear off; for some inexplicable reason, a slight anger gripped me. As I dressed into my noble attire, I hesitantly put on the high heels, and prudently made my way down the tower and to the throne room. On the way, I passed by Saria, who gave me an indecipherable glance that I could not derive any emotion from. I felt tempted to pass a glance back, but I was almost fearful that she would see through my disguise.

Zelda approached me as I entered the throne room. Kingsley merely glanced over before returning to his hushed conversation with Ceaye near the throne. "Link…" She had retained the original blush from the previous afternoon.

However, my reaction to her was not as composed. "What happened to me?! Explain!" I demanded, quickly growing angry.

Her blush paled, and her eyes gazed at mine curiously. "What do you imply? Everything about you seems fine."

My face must have turned beet red in rage, because Zelda seemed to withdraw a bit. "My reflection, everywhere I go! I see you!"

"Well, you _are_ disguised as me." She seemed a tad skeptical of my anger. The princess jumped back as I stamped my foot into the ground, smashing through the high heel, and causing me to yelp in pain. Zelda hurriedly closed her eyes, and with a flash of azure my high heels were restored. Kingsley and Ceaye glanced over once, then resumed their chat.

After regaining my composure, I returned to my previous mood. "I meant that Uunco saw you in my reflection when I wasn't wearing the dress!"

Zelda frowned- never a good sign when magic was involved with her, I later discovered- and continued to stare at me in perplexity. "Impossible," she deduced. "Only when you wear the modified dress should you see the reflection of who you pretend to be."

I growled again, anger never quelling. "If I were not wearing this blasted dress, and instead my tunic, you'd see that my reflection would be of you, not of myself!" I shouted. Suddenly, a loud rumbling emitted from my stomach; my lack of hunger previously now so kindly bit me in the behind.

The princess of Hyrule gazed at me yet again. "Have you not been nourishing yourself? Link, it is very important that you eat; without energy, you will not be able to perform effective combat-"

She was interrupted by a blaring horn, a dull shrill that called attention from all who heard it. Zelda straightened her back even more than usual, while Ceaye and Kingsley jumped into a battle position before sprinting out of the throne room. "What in the name of Din was that?" I demanded.

Zelda paled. "A horn of the Zora tribe," she whispered.

That was enough for me to grow slightly vengeful; these creatures were the reason of me having to wear a blasted dress and high heels everyday! "What do I do?" I inquired, the bottom of my mind secretly hoping that I would be allowed on the battlefield- if there was one- despite my injured right arm and terrible combat skills. "Do I head out?"

"No," she breathed, almost sensing my hatred and desire to achieve revenge. "As the temporary princess of Hyrule, you are to stay atop your throne unless they call you out for a negotiation. I shall be your protector." She sighed as I continued to stand there, rage evident in my posture. "_**Sit on the throne.**_" I was forced to hurriedly walk to and then sit upon the throne until the magic ran out of my veins.

For a countless amount of minutes, I sat there, with Zelda standing in front of the throne, her right hand clasped on the hilt of the sword in its scabbard. I attempted to calm myself by slowing my breathing and assessing the situation. I was disguised as the princess of Hyrule; why in the world would Zelda just rush into battle, I asked myself, not even with a weapon? Besides, it was possible that the Zoras may have had an entire army out there for all I knew. They may have even wanted the princess to head out and somehow get herself killed. I grimaced at the thought.

My morbid ponderings were interrupted when Kingsley once again entered the throne room, an expression of shock and urgency upon his face. "Your Majesty, Link, or Princess Zelda, has been asked to join the meeting outside. You should come with him."

Zelda stiffened. "Then refuse, if they asked."

"By asked, I meant demanded."

She closed her eyes. "Who has demanded such a request?"

Kingsley's eyes revealed great reluctance to speak the next line. "A high up advisor in the Zora's main council of advisors. I believe he is Ralan, the steward who sits upon the throne of their domain."

Zelda sighed. "Then come, Link, let us speak with this Zora who believes that he can command a noble to simply crawl out and answer silly questions." Kingsley beckoned me to him as she, unlike what Kingsley advised, headed off on her own.

"It may be possible that their princess is there," I called out toward her.

Zelda stopped walking immediately. I noticed there was some twitch in her stance for only a moment. "Princess Ruto is dead, and nothing more." With that, she exited the throne room. Why was she so sure that Ruto was dead, I wondered? Still holding onto this thought, I decided to comply, and go with Kingsley.

In a few minutes, we exited the castle and reached the gate, where many knights were stationed, along with a few servants in between who were curious to see what was going on. My eyes widened as I gazed at the other side of the gate.

A battalion of Zoras stood on the other side, though I noticed that Mesovys was not with them. Leading them was a Zora with a very large robe that flowed past his feet. With this, he was the first Zora I had seen to wear a full set of clothing. His skin was a deep blue, unusual compared to the other Zoras I had seen previously. He stood before the gate, and bellowed, "And so you arrive, Princess Zelda! I am Ralan, Steward of Zora's Domain, and I come here with a message." He stared deep into my eyes with his sapphire ones. "This message however, will come after I have you negotiate with another one of our tribe. Is this clear?" The Zoras cheered with his rather assuming speech; it was clear that he was a figurehead to the people, if not the real leader of the Zoras.

I attempted to regain my composure; what would Zelda say to these mangy fish? "And what, exactly, do you imply with a negotiation with another of your tribe?" I managed, surprising myself with how authentic the demand was.

Ralan smirked; a bad sign. "Why don't you negotiate this instant, and find out?" With that, he stepped down, and a new figure stepped up to the gate. The Zoras cheered in excitement, while the knights and servants gasped in horror. I could almost swear I saw Zelda in the crowd, her eyes hiding unknown thoughts, and I gulped as I gazed at this new Zora that I was to negotiate with.

Princess Ruto stood at the gate, her violet irises gazing upon mine. She stood a little taller than the other Zoras, with just as thin a frame, but something else made me want to gag; her left side was burnt, scarred, and charred to black. Something about it made me feel sicker than I would normally feel; I could swear I smelled charred magic upon her, though I had no idea how that was possible. Also, she had a nasty puncture wound on her right side, one that seemed to have been acquired long ago, but never healed up completely. I returned my gaze to her purple eyes, and found that they held a fury, though how great it was, I was not sure. All I knew was that the princess of the Zoras had finally revealed herself to the public.

She stood there, and called out in a feminine voice, "Princess Zelda! Once again, we meet, eight years from our last encounter. Remember me? I am Princess Ruto, the ruler of the Zora Tribe, and you are one of the last Hylians I saw before my eight year disappearance."

I grimaced, and gave a quick glance around to find Zelda in the crowd. When I found she wasn't there, I responded, "And why did you disappear eight years ago? Why have you returned today?"

The Zoras began to shout curses and angry jeers at me, but Ruto silenced them with a wave of her hand, with the control only a true leader could muster. "I find that you should know the answers to at least the first question, my fellow royal. For long ago, we were comrades, not all that close, but friends in all. However, a conflict arose, one that we quarreled about endlessly. At one point, the climax of our argument, I called you to a conversation outside of the fiery craters of Death Mountain, where you chastised me and I named you things that would infuriate even the most patient Hylian. We quarreled furiously, and it led to a strike, then to a fight, which ended rather unfortunately for me." She grit her teeth, and rage formed all over her face. "You, in the end, took advantage of your magic, and scorched the left side of my body, intending to permanently disable me. When I managed to continue standing, you lifted me up, into the cavern, and tossed me over the cliff towards the crater's magma below, leaving without glancing back, assuming that I would be dead as soon as you exited the cavern." She paused as many gasps of surprise overcame the Hylian side, along with angry yells.

"Luckily for me," she resumed, "while you left me for dead, the rest of the world did not. The center of our quarrel was the only thing that kept me from passing through the veil of death that day, and ever since I have stayed hidden, waiting for an opportunity to speak with you again, my would-be murderer, and spread your deed to your people."

Silence overtook the crowds with her speech's end, and I was overall shocked, and not completely because of the fact that this was all directed at me. Zelda was the cause for all the gory damage done to her? After finding her innocent previously, I was once again thrown into uncertainty that Zelda was one hundred percent on my side. Gulping down the anxious thoughts, the only words I could get out were, "Why are you here?"

Ruto laughed. "Why else do you think I'm here? After you threw into a volcano, do you honestly expect I would arrive her for tea?! Never! I come here with the message, and heed it now; this is our last message to you. Surrender the Lake Hylia Territory to us with four thousand rupees, or be sure to find us hostile for your role against me, and therefore the entire Zora Tribe. I will come back in fifteen days to accept this offer. If you have any honorable bone in you wanting redemption, than you should comply to this deal, Princess Zelda." With that, the Zoras began the march back to Zora's Domain, leaving an ominous silence behind. No one spoke throughout the crowd. I decided to say nothing as well before retreating through the crowd to the dining hall; I was hungry, after all. In fact, I was amazed and astounded that my stomach didn't groan or complain at all during the negotiation, especially as it did so now.

I found that when I reached the dining hall, there was silence, I ate silently, and no one spoke to me, either. My stomach was satisfied, but my mind was hungry for Zelda's insight on Ruto's words.

For most of the day, silence rang out, and I spent most of my time sitting around in Zelda's quarters; due to the Zoras' arrival earlier today, all of my training was cancelled for the day to give me time to think. At one point of boredom, I kicked the large table in frustration, only to howl in pain. At another point I decided to stare into the Mirror of Mudora, only to find that there was nothing to see, only my reflection as Zelda.

When it was about an hour before dinner, I decided that I would speak with Zelda. After a moment's thought, I decided to change into the tunic so that I wouldn't have to wear high heels everywhere. I made sure to carefully make my way down the tower, then toward the one I suspected Zelda would be in. I made my way up the guest tower, and winced at the rough steps; I had tumbled down these steps only ten or so days ago. Ignoring the throb from my back that came with the thought, I made it to the top of the tower, and knocked on the door…my door. I heard a "Who is it…?" in which I answered with, "Link," and the door was opened wordlessly.

I was shocked to meet Zelda wearing only undergarments. "Ah!" I jumped back, a reaction from the past that expected her to grow angry and throw something at me, particularly a boot. However, she merely had a small, unpleasant frown on her face, staring at me as if to beckon me in. I entered the room rather prudently; I was married, after all. "Why are you undressed?" I asked her. Only later did I find it ironic that she had asked me the same thing on my first morning here.

"Because there is something you need to see in the mirror," she responded. She walked up to the mirror, and in it was me, though I was nowhere near the mirror. The same predicament had come upon Zelda as it had on me. "You were correct. Something has gone wrong with the charm."

I almost became upset, but held in my emotions, stepping up to the mirror. Now, I saw myself as Zelda as well. I could only stare at the mirror while Zelda grabbed the charmed attire and put it on. It finally hit me that the tunic was too large for her, and for some reason I had to hold a chuckle in despite the seriousness of the situation. "What does that mean?"

Zelda stared at me as I faced her, and drew a deep breath. "It means that-"

"_Your Majesty!!!_" came a large bellow from Kingsley. We spun toward the door as Kingsley once again returned to our presence.

Zelda was a bit exasperated. "My word, Kingsley! Whatever is it now?" She seemed bothered by a second beckoning from him.

Kingsley was exhausted from running so far from wherever he started, and even though his voice was as urgent as ever, what it told it took the cake:

"We have visitors from beyond the Gerudo Desert."

"_What?!_" Zelda and I both blurted in unison.

"It is true," breathed Kingsley, "and they are in the dining hall while the feast is being prepared, waiting to speak with you. Change to regular clothing and meet them there." With that, he sprinted out of the room, his seven foot tall frame now absent from the room.

Zelda and I glanced at each other; we would be at jeopardy if anyone saw our reflection, but for this occasion, Zelda would have to be Zelda. Without a word, I left the room as Zelda conjured up another dress, and proceeded to changed into it. I was already dressed, and ready to go When she was finished, she came out, and we hurried down to the dining hall as quickly as we could without tripping or hurting ourselves. We passed by a few servants in the hallways, a few curious as to why were running together down the halls.

And then, we burst into the dining hall, where many were already seated. And among those who were seated, seven foreigners sat with curious eyes directed toward the two of us.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

And with that, a cliffhanger! How are things escalating so fast?! So, yeah, odd chapter. If you've got a comment, please review.

Next Chapter: With the Zoras' threatening offer on the mind, Link discovers that foreignors are not as amiable as Hylians...


	24. Surprises About

Author's Note: I'm really pushing my luck here...what with the way this fanfiction is going...But! I'm back (with an update to boot...) and despite the lack of updates since March I must say that I have been working quite a bit! Don't believe me? Would you believe I'm already working on Arc 4? I just need to go through a bit of editing with the last chapter of this arc, but it should be ready by this month- a promise I can actually keep!

ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTICE: I made a typo way back in Chapter 17... It was supposed to say "Hyrule Castle Arc." **This is Hyrule Castle Arc. Death Mountain is Arc 4.**

Anyway, I'm keeping you from reading this (in my opinion) sub-par chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any characters that are recognizable to the official series, games, or even manga. The series is copyright to Nintendo and its respected companies.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of a chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Surprises About

Zelda and I were the last ones in to dinner, we soon discovered; it seemed that everyone else had been waiting for us for more than just a couple of minutes. Kingsley sat next to the host's chair-Zelda's chair-, while Ceaye sat a seat away from him, with an empty seat in between. Kingsley gave us an expression that told us to hurry to our seats, but Ceaye completely ignored us, staring forward with no emotion whatsoever. After a moment, I realized that the chair between them belonged to me, was my chair, for every other seat was taken. Near Ceaye's was the one that Saria occupied, and next to her was Uunco, then Sarah. Saria gave me a small smile, while Sarah watched her carefully and Uunco gazed at his empty plate with a strange mirth; something had obviously crossed his mind. Knight sat next to Sarah, watching me with an intense scrutiny through the slits in the helmet. Others, such as Marcus, were also there, along with the knight I had assaulted only about a week ago.

And there, at the other side of the host's chair, were the seven foreigners who so graciously occupied the dining hall. They each gave their own glances toward us, though the emotions contained were diverse, depending on who had what emotion.

The first man was what one would deem to be supercilious; he sat next to the third chair of their side, his finely arranged dark chestnut hair at a regular length, his dark indigo eyes and his finely crafted spectacles glimmered in the torchlight. His expression was one of utter disdain, and he did not conceal the fact that this was aimed at me. He wore a midnight blue cloak, and had a snooty and mystical appearance overall.

The man who sat in the fourth chair was a mighty man indeed; garbed in a creature's ashen fur, he wielded a monstrous axe that had an odd shine to it; it was strapped to his back, and when stood with the pole of it on the ground, was a good five feet tall. The man had a rugged beard, and long, untamed hair that ran a few inches past his shoulders. He had an aggressive look to his face, and his harsh black eyes glowered at me while he stretched his overly brawny arms over his head; apparently, he didn't like me, and when he didn't like someone, it meant bad things for them.

The third foreigner was indeed a woman, and a young one at that; she was robed with a cloak as well, though hers was a deep ruby shade. She had warm tangerine hair and wide, deep violet eyes that held an intense curiosity directed toward me, and her expression almost reminded me of Uunco's curious face. I assumed that she was generally a cheerful person and possibly as exuberant as Uunco. She looked no older than sixteen.

The next one was a fairly elderly man, whose garbs were a robe of faded white. His near blind white eyes almost frightened me as much as the man with the axe. However, he did not have any major emotions that one could depict from his face; in fact, he was perhaps one of the calmest of the seven. His near-bald head was turned my way, and I almost shuddered involuntarily when I realized that he _was_ blind, and yet knew exactly where I was.

The fifth Hylian was a middle aged woman, with graying black hair. She wore an old blouse that was stained with sweat and dirt, and her working pants were torn in a few places, revealing scratches that may have gotten infected at some point in time. She must have been a servant of some family.

However, it was the last two foreigners that caught not just my attention, but Zelda's. The one who sat in the first chair at the opposite side of the table, and the girl who sat next to him. They both were garbed in heliotrope cloaks that sparkled with the glimmer of importance, especially the man at the end of the table. The young woman seemed to be only about seventeen years old, and the man appeared to be much older, perhaps in his mid forties. They both had deep aubergine hair; the girl's was tied up in a ponytail that ran two feet down her back, whilst the man's ran down only a few inches past his ears. They even had deep cyan earrings on each ear. However, these factors in appearance were trifles compared to one main factor…

These two mysterious foreigners had wondrous amber eyes that foretold of an indescribable compassion, and at once this odd sensation fell over me, one I almost could not describe. For I felt this compelling grief for them, though where this grief originated, I was not sure. I felt this outlandish and alien yet somehow accustomed yearning to hurry over to them, especially the female, and try to comfort them from some sorrow that I had no idea of. However, Saria glanced at me, giving me an odd look, and suddenly the yearning passed in a flash; there one moment, gone the next. I turned my gaze once again to the two mystifying outlanders; the man watched Zelda patiently, waiting for someone to speak, but I felt butterflies run through my stomach when I noticed that the female gazed directly at me with her pupils. She inspected me curiously, and her eyes soon fell and remained fixed on where the Pendant of Peril was tucked under my tunic shirt. I just about gasped out loud when the Pendant stirred, reacting strongly to her gaze for some reason. _She's using magic somehow,_ I realized. _Otherwise, the Pendant wouldn't have done anything at all._

"Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to see you," came a voice. Rough, experienced, but honest. This came from the man with magic eyes.

Zelda's breath stopped; I could swear I heard it (she also didn't receive Saria's odd stare). "I am Princess Zelda," she finally responded, "and this is Link…it's a pleasure on our part as well…Please allow us to take our seats…" With a great pause, she pulled my hand and brought us over to our seats. I sat in mine cautiously, watching the girl as she continued to gaze at me. Unfortunately, Saria's glance had already worn off, and the butterflies in my stomach now had now gone insane.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the man continued, standing up. "I am Sir Rorenth of Carperya Manor…at your service. You may know me from forty years ago, when my father visited; I was a child back then, young and excited. Please excuse my interruption." He bowed. "This," motioning to the girl with the amber irises, "is my daughter, Claire. The man next to me is Xocha, one of the other nobles." The snooty man simply nodded curtly. "This is Henri, my adviser." This was addressed to the blind elder who did not respond to my dismay. "The man here with his hunting ax is Borhan, a visiting countryman." Borhan's nostrils flared viciously.

I'm sorry: _NO_ amount of magic was going to sugarcoat the fact that this guy was dangerous!

Rorenth continued. "This young lass is Molly." The girl with a bouncy appearance snapped from her stare into attention, attempting to act all high and noble, but soon quit, knowing she failed. She smiled sheepishly. "And this is Xocha's servant, Cynthea." The woman smiled, but it seemed only an emotion expressed on the outside, not the inside. The lord smiled. "These are my companions, and for the moment, all we wish for is to dine with you in peace."

"Very well," Zelda responded. "For now, we may dine. Afterward, state your business." As the servants came in with dinner and placed it before us, Zelda exclaimed, "May the feast begin!"

As everyone began to dine, I kept stiff, and didn't speak with anyone…speak only when spoken to, I remembered. My actions were rigid as well.

Nearby, I heard Zelda conversing with Rorenth. "So," began Zelda, composure regained, "what exactly do you intend to do with you stay in Hyrule?"

"I believe I was going to get to that just now," the noble pointed out, but not rudely. "My friends and I need lodging, and I believed that it would be very rude of me to throw this onto you so suddenly, but could we stay here for a fortnight? We have traveled for four months without decent housing, and it would be excessive for you to accept such a discourteous and sudden request."

Zelda beamed. "It would be an honor to have you here in Hyrule Castle."

Rorenth paused. "Um, pardon me for the presumption, but are you the one to make that decision?"

Zelda frowned. "What do you imply?"

He motioned to me. "Sir Link over here. Wouldn't he be the one to make the choice?"

"Why would he?"

The manor noble's tone quieted down. "Oh…so you _aren't_ engaged to him, then? He's not the king-to-be?"

I nearly spit out my mutton, Sarah dropped the plate she had just grasped from a servant, and Zelda's faced paled. "Whatever gave you that idea?" the princess nearly squeaked.

Rorenth was rather embarrassed. "Well, I was under that impression when you both walked over to your seats together…"

Zelda was silent for a moment. "…We're not engaged."

I tuned out the conversation and concentrated on simply downing down the food in my mouth. I didn't want to listen in on another disconcerting conversation.

I jumped when a crystal clear voice of youth spoke to me. "Are you The Deity?" The voice was full of awe and wonder, and I realized it was directed at me by the red-head with purple irises. Molly, her name was.

"Uh…no…" I was a tad bothered. Honestly, anyone would be a little freaked out if someone started calling them a deity…

Her hopes went down. "Oh…that's okay, though," she told me, a grin plastered onto her face. "Anyway, as you heard, I'm Molly. I'm Claire's sister!" When I looked a bit confused, she added, "We were raised together as siblings. You know, because my family died before I was born of monster attacks and stuff, so Lord Rorenth took me in, and he's very nice, you know? He's like a father to me, what with all the kind things he does and such, and he-"

"I get it!" I told her quickly; somehow, I had a feeling that she would have gone on for hours. Instead, I attempted to change the subject. "So, what were you saying about me being a deity?"

"Not _a_ deity," she corrected, "_The_ Deity. You know, the one garbed in an emerald green with a legendary hat and drives away all the evil creatures?" She stared at me expectantly.

"…I have no idea," I replied, though the information nagged at me… She was referring to the Hero of Time! My excitement level rose; perhaps he _was_ not that far off after all…

"Oh. Well, I suppose he doesn't protect these lands…" She paused, thoughtful. "The Deity has been protecting us for about eight years, Father says. We've been living in a land of happiness all this time, thanks to him. Our crops are growing healthily, the monsters don't come near the manor anymore, and best of all, everyone's happy. Unfortunately, I haven't seen him before; he stopped showing up in Hylian form about a year later. That's why I thought you were him."

"…I see." Foiled. He hadn't been there for seven years. At least he had been helping them out. "Well, that's interesting. Unfortunately, we don't worship The Deity here."

"Then who do you worship?" Molly inquired.

"The Goddesses Farore, Nayru, and Din. They created this world, and it will die without them. If it weren't for them, I have no idea where we all would be."

Molly laughed. "How silly. Everyone knows that there's only one Deity, and he's definitely not female!" When she saw my somewhat offended expression, she quickly added, "At least, everyone in Carperya."

"Molly!" came Cynthea's somewhat quiet voice. "I think you should come over here and sample the soup… it is very delectable."

"Ooh!" Molly jumped up and down, a very Uunco-like maneuver. "I'll talk to ya later…Link, was it?"

I nodded.

"See ya!" she winked, and was off to taste the soup. I glanced over to my side of the table to see Sarah glancing disapprovingly every now and then. I decided to turn my attention to a conversation between Knight and Borhan; two people I didn't enjoy being around. However, that ax wielder was absolutely crazy, and I felt that it would be a good idea to know how he acted as not to provoke him.

"…So, what do you do for a living?" an irritated Knight asked.

"…I'm a Hunter. I seek rupees and glory for my hard work," he replied in a dangerous, perhaps warning tone. "I collect trophies of my hunts; they are the prizes I receive, the true reward."

"What animosity! Why ever would you travel with these people, then?" Knight inquired.

"…They've got me on a contract," he explained, his gruff voice as menacing as ever. "'S gonna run out soon, though."

"I see…and what is with the axe?" No reply. "Is it for chopping wood?"

Borhan guffawed. "You don't live outside this castle or head out much, do you? This ax, my baby, is for _cutting_. I'm not talking about trees."

Knight was silent for a moment. "Why use it for that?"

"You ever been out there past that damned desert?" he asked incredulously. "There be _crazy_ people, and pirates, too. Lots of animals. Lots and lots of animals." He shook his head. "If it weren't for the wasteland, they'd be here, too, you know." He then met my gaze; his eyes narrowed, and he immediately ceased speaking. Knight turned his head to see the disturbance, and his eyes narrowed through the slit in the helmet he wore.

I turned away, and met the gaze of the blind man, Henri. I gulped, and his unseeing stare only continued as I turned my glance away. I noticed that Xocha, the supercilious man, was watching me with disdain. He said nothing, and only brought that much more anxiety that I was unwelcome to these people.

Trying to focus on happier thoughts, I then saw Claire, her amber eyes sparkling with an uncertainty that sent shivers down my spine. There was some odd anger that was overruled by some sadness. I noticed then that oddly, she was the only one apart from Xocha who had said absolutely nothing altogether during the feast. This, however, was a trifle fact in the matter that those eyes had somehow possessed me; I couldn't look away…

They mesmerized me in a way that oddly felt familiar. I was strongly yearning now to head on over, to listen to her every demand, to comfort her…damn it, no matter how hard I struggled, the urge returned, always more powerful then previously. It was like a drug, an addiction, a _craving…_and I was slowly falling to this craving, no matter what I tried…

"Link?" came a voice. It was powerful, but innocent, and somehow, it drove my addiction down, wore it away, stored it in an unknown location. It snapped me out of the trance that I was apparently in, and I looked away. My attention was turned to the speaker who had mysteriously grabbed my attention, and I found that it had been Saria who had once again rescued me. "Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Uh…" It took me a moment to snap out of my trance. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sarah cut in, slightly frustrated that I seemed to be talking to what she saw as every lady in the room but her.

"I'm alright," I assured her with a smile (to get her to stop being upset). She calmed down enough to smile back.

That made things less tense.

Deciding to only pay attention to those I could look at without being manipulated or frightened, I ate once more in silence.

Only once more was I interrupted, as Molly soon after returned to her seat. "Hey, Link!" she greeted, her face imitating that of a hyperactive Uunco. I was right about that assumption; she definitely had the Uunco spirit within her. "Did you try the soup? I _love_ the soup! It tastes delectable, like nothing I've ever eaten, though I have had soup before at one time-"

"So," I began, cutting her off mid-speech, "is there something about Claire that I should know? You know everyone's curious."

Molly went dead silent. Perhaps I hit some kind of sensitive topic between the family- something that was rather odd and struck me as very important.

What was up with everyone I meet being heavily involved in magic?

The redhead managed to finally respond. "Yeah, she, uh, doesn't really speak much around strangers." The way she spoke brought the word _suspicious_ to mind.

"Hmm. I see." I pondered this for a moment. "Why not?"

"Uh…personality." She seemed much less talkative, for supposedly obvious reasons. Molly didn't speak anymore, until… "So, about that soup…"

As she rambled on about soup (I missed the details; it wasn't all that exciting…), I tuned her out and decided to see what I could hear from the others. I made sure to remember the personalities of these people for later days.

"Dear," came Henri's aged voice, directed at Sarah, "could you pass a message along to your Princess? This old man has not the voice for such a request."

Sarah, surprised and slightly frightened by the elder's keen sense of those around him, went silent for a minute. "Uh, sure." I could see some odd emotion behind the stare, though I was not sure what. _Odd_, I thought to myself. _I could read her expressions just fine up until tonight._

Henri continued, his gaze lingering and his eyes unblinking. "I wish to know whether or not this wondrous castle has any dungeons. Dark, dank ones, to be exact." When he saw Sarah's horrified expression, he quickly clarified, "In case anything unfortunate occurs with someone such as, say, a thief, for example."

Sarah mouthed, "Oh." She then glanced at me, and I looked away. "I'm not sure whether or not there is one. I'll make sure that question reaches the princess."

The old man smiled. "I thank you kindly." He then returned to gazing contently at me. I shuddered and turned away.

"Did you get all that? Link?" I quickly spun my attention to the speaker, Molly, who stared me as I gave her the slightest facial expression that I hadn't heard a word.

"Yeah," I reiterated slowly, then picked up the pace. "Yeah, I understood it all."

She grinned, surprising me with how easily she bought these sort of things. "Great! Well, anyway, I think they're getting close to making an announcement. My father and your girlfriend, anyway."

I blushed. "We are not a couple!" Why, oh why, were these people happily spouting out things that made my life harder and more annoying?!

She giggled. "Whatever you say."

My attention was then brought to Zelda and Lord Rorenth as they stood up to call everyone's attention. I noticed female servants trying to keep their attention to Zelda, but failing miserably and refocusing their sight to the noble beside her.

"Everyone!" Zelda called, drawing all of our gazes to her. "Sir Rorenth and I have come to a decision. All of his band will stay here for lodging. Hyrule has rarely spoken with outside provinces and territories, but as long as we are in agreement, then there shall be no conflicts between us. Now that we all have finished dining together, the servants shall show our guests to their quarters. Everything will be arranged shortly. Everyone is dismissed to turn in."

With that, everyone stood up and began to prepare for heading out to their quarters. The Carperyian group approached Zelda with servants beginning to tug them with a slight urgent need to get them out of the dining hall.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to remain here," praised the noble from far away. "My mirth is irreplaceable from the bottom of my heart."

I couldn't help but notice that Borhan looked a little angry about something. I was worried that he would explode or anything like that from pent up rage.

"There is no need for thanks," the Hylian princess responded. "I am pleased to allow you to lodge in my castle." He nodded in return. "Now, I believe you have your rooms to head on to." Zelda smiled. "May Farore's loving protection guide you."

Rorenth grimaced.

That did it.

"Ugh! Disgusting filth!" came the holler of Xocha, his tone that of scorn. "Let go of me, you mongrel!" He then punched the servant who tugged at him- Fredrick, I swiftly realized- who then backed away with a surprised but angry expression.

Xocha directed his attention to Zelda. "I knew it! I suspected it at first, but now I know it's true! Disgusting Goddess Lovers, all of you! You should all burn in hell! That would teach you!"

"Xocha-" Rorenth began, but was interrupted. I noticed that Kingsley stood protectively in front of Zelda, while Ceaye appeared as if she would attack him at any moment. There was overwhelming silence for a moment.

"No _woman_ can stand up to the power of The Deity!" he continued. "If he were not sparing of all but evil, he would smite you-"

"Please, stop."

Everyone froze at the sound of a voice that rang of beautiful bells and possessing the innocence of youth. I saw Molly give me a terrified look, and I brought my attention over to she who spoke: Claire. She gazed at Xocha, her sparkling amber eyes giving no one else attention.

Everyone was fazed, all but Rorenth. He took over all conversing. "I ask for forgiveness on behalf of my fellow comrade's outburst, Your Majesty," he quickly explained to Zelda. The lord then turned to Xocha, a stern expression on his face. "Apologize. Now," he demanded roughly.

A few seconds passed. "I apologize, Lord Rorenth," he muttered in a low tone. He glared at us as he pledged it. "I shall never again resort to this lowly conduct."

Rorenth nodded. "You may turn in." The snooty noble in kind rushed off, brushing into many of the servants and knights on his way.

I jumped when Borhan next spoke. "Ouch," he muttered. "What's his problem?" Oddly enough, he was calmer than Kingsley, who had now stepped away from Zelda, but watched, just in case.

The Carperyian lord turned to Zelda and bowed. "Once again, I do beg forgiveness for this action. I will see to it that it does not occur again."

/

Not many more words were exchanged at that moment. We soon parted, though Zelda requested to speak with me.

"Not yet," I told her, stalling the meeting that, despite what I was telling her, I was quite anxious to begin. "I need to speak with Saria first."

She paused for a moment. "Very well," she responded. "But do mind to meet me in my quarters tonight so we may discuss something elemental to our futures."

With that, I headed out into the courtyard, a silent haven where the full moon shown brightly upon the ground there, especially on the watery surface of the fountain. I stopped and gazed into the fountain, and wondered comically to myself if there were any fish there. Regardless, it was a beautiful night, and the lucidity of the moon and stars was heavenly. A few clouds were visible as well, though they were young and small, not of the dark shapes that represented the peahats and their kind.

I heard unobtrusive footsteps behind me, and I spun around to find Saria there, entering the courtyard. The moonlight shined ever brightly on her emerald locks, and her eyes were reserved and studying me. I had forgotten how different she was in appearance in comparison to other Hylians, as I had not seen any with hair such as hers.

The first words exchanged were ones of silence. Neither of us knew exactly what to say, but neither did we want to edge the other into speaking first.

Finally, "You wanted to talk to me."

She reacted slowly to my comment, a small expression of satisfaction placed upon her face. "Yes." She approached, however, just as cautiously, though why I was not sure. I approached less cautiously, and she stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, worried.

She gazed at me for a long moment, tense and mute. Then, she slowly relaxed. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I just…wanted to speak with you."

"I got that part," I replied. I then prepared for whatever she was to tell me.

Saria took a deep breath. "I was just concerned. Sometimes, especially recently, I can't help but notice that you…have a feminine source of magic within you." She blushed at the odd comment she had made.

"Uh…" I mentally cringed at the position that Zelda had thrown me into. "I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about."

I let the comment sink in as I gazed at her. She refused to look away from me, and was strangely flushed once more. "It's nothing. Anyway, I apologize that I haven't been able to speak with you for some time. So…" She paused once again, for we seemed unable to properly communicate. Why was that, I wondered?

Now, she neared once again, only three feet away from me. Saria stopped there, however, and began to stare at me openly. "You…Link…I, um…"

I was confused and slightly perturbed, but my words did not betray these emotions. "What is it you want to say?" I noticed my words becoming more fluid and smooth. My uncertainty was leaving me. Why? I began to feel my emotions taking over, though whether it was the pendant or my own true emotions, I wasn't sure.

Saria simply stared at me, her eyes widening even more. "I, uh…" What was going on here? Was I flustering her? "You remind me so much of him…yet you're completely different…" Her voice had dropped down to a whisper suddenly.

"…I am…?" I stepped closer, on impulse… "What do you want to say to me?" She paused, only inches away and took a deep breath…

_Crunch._ We jumped, turning to where we heard the grass crunch and leaves rustle, a great contrast to the silence that had formed around us. My eyes fell upon Sarah, hiding in the rose bushes. Eavesdropping on us, apparently.

"Sarah?!" My voice made me sound astounded, though in truth I was indeed quite startled. "What are you doing here?" There was a second of silence.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, interrupting my confusion and stepping out of the bushes. "I knew it to be true! I never fully believed, but now it's in front of me!" She stared at me with tears beginning to stream down her face. Saria did not speak a single word.

"Know what? Sarah?" My voice began to quicken, not realizing what she spoke of, but somehow dreading it to be something important.

"What don't you know, Link?! Please, enlighten me!" Her voice began to crack as more tears steadily streamed down her face.

My urgency increased tenfold. "What are you talking about?"

"I see the way you glance at her!" she almost screamed. "I see the way you watch and stare at her! The way you seem to draw closer to her! I've seen it since I was reunited with you again!"

I flinched, as the words stung me hard. She was obviously referring to Saria. I attempted to defend myself. "Sarah, you don't understand, Sarah-"

"No," she interrupted, "_you_ don't understand! You toy with me, you embrace me, you marry me, but you have these secret meetings at night…with _her!_ I-I thought you loved me, and that we'd be together forever! Like you promised all those months ago! Like you _swore_!"

"Sarah, you know I love you-"

"No! I don't want to take this anymore! You've toyed with my heart long enough! I don't want your lies anymore! You take that _girlfriend_ of yours over there and just sleep with her for all I care!" She began to stride off, and I hurried after her.

"Sarah! Wait, Sarah! Stop!"

She turned sharply toward me and finally brought her full emotions out: she slapped me roughly on the left cheek, enough for it to burn bright red in the night. "I'm tired of your false seductions, Link. I'm just tired of it all. I'm done." With that, she turned and left the courtyard without turning back.

I should have seen this coming.

Her scrutinizing glances, my accidental encounters with Zelda and Saria, I should have simply seen that she'd take it that way. The worst part of it, though, was that she was right. Not about Saria, but she was right about me. I had began to find interest in Saria, as I had even discussed with Malon. There was no doubt of my cheating ways. Was I really some lecherous fool who had been doomed to fail all this time at love? I had never thought of it that way before, but the more I contemplated it, the more I began to hate myself.

I noticed then that all along this turn of events, Saria took the blunt of the blame, and all of the undeserved accusations, all without a grimace or negative comment. She uttered not a word of malice, nor did she defend me. I wondered to myself, _how did she take all this without feeling such deep guilt?_ It must have been because she was not the cheating, lying husband that just destroyed his marriage.

I decided to turn back to Saria, who simply stood there. As I approached her once again, she acted then most uncharacteristically: she smiled.

"W-what are you grinning about?" I demanded, most shocked at her expression.

"She finally left," she explained to me. "I've been waiting for this day, this torturous day for a few weeks now. And finally, it is over." Her smile increased, causing me to worry. "I'm free, Link. The nightmare is over."

What in the world was up with her?! Hadn't she just realized that my wife suggested I _sleep_ with her, and now she's just grinning?! "What's wrong with you?" I asked, though this was probably not a question for one such as myself to demand.

However, Saria paid no mind, and then began to head off. "I will see you in the morning, Link. I apologize for this, but it relieves stress off of me. I'll explain later." And then she was gone.

I stood in the courtyard for only a minute longer, staring at my reflection- the reflection of Zelda- then decided to head off to speak with the princess, for she had requested it. On the other hand, after what I had just been through, I had an impulse not to go. Nonetheless, I followed what I found to be a commitment to see Zelda and walked off toward her quarters.

/

As I entered, I noticed that Zelda seemed to be concerned of my expression, which she soon vocalized. "Has something occurred?"

"Nothing that should bother you at the moment," I replied, attempting to sound as gentle as possible. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

Zelda gazed at me with a melancholy expression, in which I found that she was preparing to voice the problem to me. If she was taking this long, then there was a definite chance that she would bear unfortunate news. She spoke:

"The speech is tomorrow."

The emotions slowly sunk in. "Tomorrow…?" So much happening, so little time to mend it all. The fear struck in faster, like a leaning branch snapping and gaining speed as it falls. "Tomorrow?! _Tomorrow?!_"

Zelda attempted to calm me down. "It has to be, Link. Kingsley gave me the word passed on from Ceaye only an hour ago. There was a riot earlier in the evening. The knights could barely contain it. They are demanding that something be done of all of this… _mayhem_. I am unsure how to act, other than present the speech to them posthaste. I am truly sorry to bring upon you, with the Zoras and this charm and the nobles all occurring right now…but it's the only way to calm the town. We cannot simply beat our people to cause them to cease violence."

"And what of the words I must say?" I insisted, my dread increasing with the idea of standing in front of the population and giving words that I knew none of. "And the curse?"

"I cannot help you with memorizing those words," Zelda informed me. "I apologize for that. You shall have to speak with Ceaye in the morning. However, on the other hand, the charm is not a curse. Do not address it in such a way."

"To me, it's a curse. My life is going to hell, and you seem to do nothing about it. Why? Why is this charm so messed up?"

Zelda paused, then replied, "It may have to do with the Pendant of Peril. Somehow, the dark magic contained inside of it has warped my charm, thus affecting both you and me alike. The more our emotions, particularly yours, are twisted, the more quickly the effects of the charm are warped. I know not how long this shall last, nor how drastic the effects will be when finished. All I am completely aware of is that this is the purpose to this predicament." She took a deep breath. "That was indeed a mouthful to say. I have nothing more to inform you of, Link. I suggest you turn in."

Not needing to say another word, I turned and began to head on out of my quarters, which were currently occupied by Zelda. However, a voice interrupted me before I could leave the room.

"Link." Zelda again. "I am sorry so much has happened to you. I wish I could take all of your pain and store it somewhere unknown, but I do not know how. I…wish you a good night's rest." With her words in my mind, I left and began the tread to the opposite tower.

When I reached my destination, I immediately headed into the canopy bed, glancing over once at the Irongrip Hammer that had been lying in the corner of the room since I had arrived. I wished silently that I could bring it with me tomorrow, that I wouldn't have to face Mesovys, but somehow, I doubted that the tides of fate would allow that. I questioned, only fleetingly, the trust of the goddesses, then slept, with only one disturbance in my dreams…

/

_He's not the Hero._ A knight now had Zelda tied to a chair and gagged as I saw through her eyes. There were many watching in anger. They'd been deceived, it appeared, and they wanted to know who had deceived them for so long.

Zelda glanced around, knowing they could only see her as Link, not as her true self. She thought to herself as to why she had not left only minutes earlier, and that Link would need her, and that he would now sorely be denied. Where, oh where, were Kingsley and Ceaye when she needed them? With Link, most likely.

_This traitor is a mysterious culprit,_ claimed Fredrick, his smirk triumphant- he had caught the bastard with a fake reflection, after all. _We have no need to unmask such a villain, for he is most definitely evil! There is no doubt that this is not the hero in training, and merely a liar spying on us for the Zoras!_ Cheers shouted from the knights and servants; for today, Fredrick was their hero. Zelda made a mental note to demote him to cleaning the dirty tableware if she were given the chance.

Uunco approached her, his wide, accusing eyes glaring at her. _What have you done to Link…?_ they read. Zelda felt some slight empathy for him, though he did not contribute to her side of the story at all.

Fredrick grinned and called out, _What should we do with him, eh, guys?_

_**Kill him!!!**_ they demanded, roaring this to their hero. Sir Adam, glaring at her now, unsheathed a dagger and handed it to Fredrick.

_Do it right._ His words were menacing, and Zelda began to suspect that he assumed that this was some trick of Link's and that it was really him. All of that, however, was trivial in the event taking place at this moment.

_I am going to die._ This thought rang throughout her head as she saw the afternoon sun almost to two hours past noon. Link should be giving the speech by now, she reckoned, and it seemed that Kingsley and Ceaye, her most beloved guardians, were not here to aid her. She really was alone. _I am going to die, by the hands of my own people, due to my own miscalculation._ She thought back to her father, who died alone on his deathbed. _I don't want to be alone. Nayru, I'm alone. I don't want to be alone…_

As the sun reached the two hour mark, they headed on in for the execution.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Suspense... Anyway, the next chapter is finished, but under editing. Also, I'm writing chapter 26 as well (which should be done this month if I hustle). Anyway, please read, and review if you wish.

Next Chapter: The speech arrives, and Link finds himself left with more questions than he began with...


	25. An Hour Past Noon

Author's Note: Here it is...the final chapter of the Hyrule Castle Arc. With a climatic cliffhanger to boot. Again, many questions, fewer answers.

I'm not going to say much, seeing as most of the stuff is at the bottom. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is copyright to Shigeru Miyamoto and his team of developers for Nintendo and its respected companies.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: An Hour Past Noon

When I awoke, I found that my mind was filled with agony. I didn't mind to open my eyes or move, nor did I care what time in the morning it was, for it was in the morning, and for the moment, that was all that mattered.

_Princess Zelda is in danger._ This was my primary concern at first, before a vengeful recap of the previous day sent my mind spiraling once more…

Princess Ruto revealed herself to the public, giving everyone less trust in their princess, who had now been titled as an attempted-murderer.

They had only fourteen more days left to conjure up four thousand rupees and give up the Lake Hylia Province, though I wasn't sure where or what that was, besides being a lake. Otherwise, there would definitely be violence ahead.

Worse, nobles from Carperya, a far off land, had, in my words, taken hostage our home from Zelda's generous offer, and they seemed to believe in some fairy tale likely spread from the Hero of Time himself. Why he would do such a thing, I had no clue, but they showed that they strongly believed so, even perhaps becoming hostile. They even brought a psychopath with an axe who they were certain was dangerous! And then, there were the eyes of the Lord, Sir Rorenth, and his daughter Claire.

Then, there was the fact of Saria's odd actions last night. Why in the world had she smiled and informed me, _the nightmare is over?_ She also seemed to notice the effect my disguise had on me, if only the magic it involved.

Then, my wife, Sarah. I had no idea what I was to do about her. I mean, it was entirely my fault, and I should take whatever punishment I deserved, right? I would have to speak with her after my main dilemma.

Then, the now primary focus of my mind, the speech I was to give today. Without a weapon, most likely, with Mesovys ready. This thought sent chills down my spine, and I shuddered involuntarily. Pondering the speech, however, I found words begin to echo throughout my head…

_My dear fellow Hylians, I join you on this day due to your demand that something be done about these recent dilemmas…_

W-was this the speech?! Despite the fact that I had not at all recited such a daunting statement, it prodded into my mind, wanting to be known, and I could not rid myself of it. More and more, the lyrics of politics found their way into my head. What was this? Why have I now suddenly begun to learn this presentation? My questions went unanswered, and I finally had the nerve to open my eyes.

I was in my own room. I glanced down at myself, and gasped, at my body, for it was unchanging. However, I found that I could not control this gasp, and I could also not control the gentle movements of my body as it slowly lifted itself out of the bed and over to the mirror. I stared into the reflection (which, oddly enough, looked exactly like me), wondering why I was doing so. I was also aware of another voice in my head, which, without my permission, spoke into my mouth.

"It is too late."

What the hell was going on? And why did the voice resemble Zelda's in my head?

I then found myself waking up, somehow as if from a dream, and gazing up at the ceiling of Zelda's quarters, where I had lain when I fell asleep. Now I was utterly confused. Why in the world had I been in my own room?

It was then that I noticed that my eyesight was _clearer_. I found that I began to take in more detail than the night before; the small presses of indentations in the room walls that were a squint's notice at a distance with the vision I had previously, but now were twice as seeable now. Why had my vision improved? I hadn't even thought that it _could_ improve.

And why did I feel so lightweight? As if the ceiling were the only barrier to keep me from floating to the goddesses themselves? And yet, with this, a strain was placed on my mind, keeping me grounded and heavy.

I listened to my breath- my hearing improved, of course- and found it lighter. I turned my head slightly to the side, only to finally have some sort of panic kick in.

My pillow was layered in citrine bright hair, long and attached to my head. This caused me to gasp aloud, then squeak as I found my gasp entirely feminine (as well as the squeak).

I leapt out of the bed, ignoring the lightheadedness I felt and the slight prance of feet smaller than my own. Continuing to feel the brush of the hair against even fairer skin, I brought my undivided attention to the Mirror of Mudora, and let out an even more feminine gasp.

Good Goddesses, oh, Farore, Nayru, Din, _anyone_. No. This could not be happening.

I was not only in appearance through the mirror Princess Zelda, but _wholly_ as well. I could only gaze in horror at my light lips, lazurite eyes at full attention; even the air I breathed felt simply…different. My mind was numb as I stood, lightheaded and only able to process the fact that I was now Princess Zelda, scantily clad in the tunic undershirt that did not fit and an undergarment that most _definitely_ did not fit any longer.

Oh, Farore! Please! Help me out of this situation!

Receiving no answer, I began to try to assess the situation. Something had definitely happened overnight involving the Pendant of Peril, and it seemed to throw it over the edge with the curse. From what I had seen, Zelda had apparently been affected as well. My question was, however, what I had seen in my dream…how had Zelda been seen with a different reflection if now she had mine? How could the dream come true, then?

Ugh. This was so confusing.

Nonetheless, I needed to hurry to Zelda and inform her of my nightmare. She, Ceaye, and Kingsley could do something about it. However, there was only one uncomfortable situation that stood in my way: undressing. This was a rather uncomfortable topic, not to mention situation. I decided I simply would not speak to Zelda about it and try to force the thought from my mind. A pure mind is a productive one, one could say.

When that sensitive issue was out of the way, I hurried down the stairs as best I could in high heels (I regrettably note that they caused me pain by this point). Many rooms passed by, along with confused servants.

When I reached the throne room, I found something that completely threw me into a perplexity I wasn't expecting. Standing by the throne was…

…_Princess Zelda?!_

I approached her with complete confusion upon my face. She even had her reflection back! "What happened? How…?"

Zelda said nothing for a moment, gazing at me with an apologetic look. "I am sorry, Link. When I awoke this morning, I felt another's presence and rushed to the mirror, only to find that I had looked just like you, reflection included. Panicking, I used the remainder of my magic to attempt to reverse the effects. It ended in failure."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded angrily. "You appear to be fine _and_ have your regular reflection bestowed upon you!" I paused at my odd word choice.

"Hmm," Zelda pondered, "your vocabulary is unusually complex. Anyway, on the matter of your question, I am wearing the dress that has the charm, and even so I find that my reflection of my true self shines through."

"Why does it not work for me, then?" I asked in return.

"Because I used no magic to restore you or the tunic," she elucidated, "not to mention the fact that you have with you the Pendant of Peril." At this comment my hand went to the pendant, clutching it. "Unfortunately, this complicates matters. No longer can I completely rely on being disguised as you, nor can two princesses simply run around. I am puzzled as to what method to take."

With this, the dream came back to mind, and I panicked. "Do not disguise as me," I warned her. "I had a dream in which you died from it."

Zelda thought for a moment. "Well, again, we cannot have two princesses run around. And I cannot simply allow you to head on to the speech- which will begin around one hour past noon- without the speech memorized-"

"I have it memorized by heart."

Silence. "That is worrisome; I assume you know that. However, I suppose that I shall stay here, though it is imperative that I wear the charm."

"On second thought," I interrupted, "why don't you come? In the nightmare I had, you were killed two hours past noon."

"I assure you, Link, that that will not happen. The speech begins around one hour after noon, and so your 'premonition' shall not occur. Therefore, there is almost no emergency reason for me to be there."

Attempting to hide my growing obsession over her protection, I tried a different logic. "I need protection from Mesovys when he tries to murder me."

Zelda nodded. "I understand your concern, except for one point. Mesovys shall most likely not show himself today."

"And why not?"

"Mesovys was likely given the assignment from a Zora of high stature; he does not simply take orders from anyone. Using the logic that the only one who would hire a Zora is a Zora, I can deduce that Mesovys will wait until the remaining fourteen days of the Zora's offer before his client will order him to strike again."

Still trying to keep her away from the castle, I tried the "I'm scared" approach. "But I still need you there…for confidence."

This caused Zelda to pause, partly to cringe (perhaps because the tone of needy voice I used made her sound a bit clingy), and partly to consider what I had told her. She finally replied, "Very well. I will go to give you support. And to cease your complaining of an impossible future."

Relief washed through me. "Thank you, Zelda." I now decided to voice a couple of questions. "By the way, where is Ceaye and Kingsley? And what time is it?"

"Ceaye is out checking the state of Lake Hylia. Regrettably, I have not had anyone look to see what has been occurring there for quite some time. Kingsley will be here in but one hour to take you to Castle Town. It is two hours to noon as of this moment." She paused. "Are you satisfied?"

"Yes. Thank you." After a pause, I bid her farewell and decided to head out to the dining hall and eat. I also realized that I had slept in a couple of hours. By the time I reached the dining hall, mostly everyone had eaten and left for who-knows-what. Normally, I would have gotten the leftovers from the earlier meal. However, seeing as I was the princess for the day, I received special privileges and got a meal prepared just for myself by Chef Gourmaa. This time, however, I made sure to skip the wine.

After indulging myself to breakfast, I then returned to the throne room and lazily placed myself upon it. Having done so, I continued to ponder about how this even happened to me. I questioned myself, _why was I chosen for this? Why did I have to be the one with such terrible luck?_ Terrible predicament after terrible predicament seemed to find its way to me, and I began to wonder: _will this torment ever stop?_ I had now gone quite a remarkable amount time without living a normal life, and I felt that it was unfair for me to have to suffer through this all by myself. Even Zelda wasn't suffering as much as me!

My sulking was interrupted as Fredrick entered the throne room, a flash of concern on his face. He bowed before me. "Your Majesty," he murmured.

"You may rise," I offered. He complied. "What do you wish to say that is large enough that you must bring it to my ears?" I still felt uncomfortable with the tone and wording of voice I was using, but ignored it due to the logic that this may have to do with Zelda's future.

"Your Highness," the servant began, "I am concerned with the 'Hero in Training', as Ceaye puts it. I could have sworn that but a few days ago I saw the reflection of him and saw that he had long hair that did not fit…like an illusion. He has also caused me grief on a few occasions, in which Ceaye has not seen to it that he apologizes. He is most rude. What should I do, Your Majesty?"

I paused: this was where I could change it. Where I could prevent Zelda from suffering in the near future nearly four hours from now. "I am not sure if you are merely seeing illusions or if your mind has simply imagined this on a whim. However, do not doubt Ceaye. She is quite wise, though she may be wrong in a few instances…" I tried not to remember the Magic Vial.

"Ah! So she may be wrong this instant!" Fredrick exclaimed.

I frowned. "That is not what I meant-"

"You are so wise, Your Majesty!" the servant complimented. "I shall keep an eye on that Link so that I can discover the truth! By your leave!" With that, he scurried out of the throne room.

…Damn.

Suddenly doubtful, I slumped down in the throne before sitting up due to how uncomfortable leaning against the throne was.

I had doomed Zelda. But maybe there was hope.

The true princess did not reenter the throne room this time as I had expected, but rather the old foreigner Henri. He approached with his all-seeing blind eyes, though he seemed to struggle without a cane. As soon as he was but six feet away, the old man gazed at me with an odd look. It caused me to shudder involuntarily, but his gaze did not cease. He did not speak until finally sighing two minutes later. "My lovely princess. I apologize for interrupting the ponderings of such a beautiful young woman."

Okay…not only was he creeping me out, but he was mocking me as well without knowing it. Was this some sort of cruel joke of the goddesses?

"I am doing fine, Henri," I responded, attempting to create a fitting title for the advisor but failing miserably. "What calls you here to my presence at this time in the morning?"

"Only for a lovely conversation with one just as lovely," he replied, producing another shudder from me. "Now, a young woman by the name of Sarah informed me that you were aware of whether or not there was a deep, dark and dank dungeon within the interior of this noble castle." I noted that his voice was somewhat beginning to wear thin.

"Uh…" I racked my brain in an attempt to possibly discover what there could be in this castle; if I now knew the speech, then I had to know other things as well! However, my mind began to grow weary, and the room began to spin…

/

I walked out into the courtyard, now seeing through Zelda's eyes. Uunco and Saria stood near the fountain, Uunco jumping into attention at seeing me. Saria simply waved, a content smile placed upon her face. I approached, and Uunco hurried over.

"Link!" He jumped up and down in giddy excitement. "I did it! I did it!"

"Did what?" I asked, confused. I found that I still could not control what I was saying.

"I found a fish! A fish in the fountain! Oh, yes, a big fish!" And he laughed in joy.

"A fish?" I stepped closer and peeked into the fountain. A shove sent me backward as Knight pulled himself out of the fountain, a seething glare emitted toward another person nearby. I quickly noticed it was Borhan.

"Hah! Puny Hylian knight!" he guffawed. "I told you that you couldn't match my prowess! Gwah ha ha!" He was sweating heavily, and the creature skin was lying on the pavement only a yard away. He stood with graying pants that clung to surprisingly thick legs.

"Grr…" Knight retaliated with a sudden spring, despite the great bulk of his golden armor, and knocked Borhan off of his feet. "I'll defeat you, you feral maggot!" He then began to beat Borhan with his gloved fists.

Alarm spread through me, but Saria gently placed a hand on my arm. "Relax," she told me, "they know what they're doing."

"Oh really now?" I asked sarcastically; blood was beginning to fly.

"It's a contest," Saria explained. "Sir Adam is trying to injure him as much as he can before Borhan can throw him back into the fountain. No matter how many hits Sir Adam throws, though, he always seems to end up in the water."

"How long has this been going on?" I inquired. "And how many times has he been thrown 'back into the fountain?'"

"About six times," Uunco chimed, and clapped again as he and everyone else was drenched in yet more water from the fountain. "Heh! Fish!"

I laughed, stepping closer to the fountain. However, a gasp was emitted, and I turned around sharply to find Fredrick pointing toward me and shouting, "His reflection! His _reflection!_" Everyone froze, and could only stare at the reflection of Zelda before she could back away, I along for the ride.

"T-that's not Link?" Uunco asked in horror, and I noticed that Saria was staring at me with a look of utter shock.

"No!" claimed Fredrick. "Her Majesty warned me of this lying traitor! He is NOT the person he claims to be!"

I slowly backed away, realizing that things were indeed falling apart faster than Zelda intended. _What did Link do?_ This was a thought of Zelda's.

Fredrick called out, "Get him!" and the chase began…

/

My eyes shot open, and I saw the ceiling above me. I must have fallen, but to me that did not matter. Zelda was really in danger now!

As I sat up, I noticed Henri speaking to Kingsley. "I-I don't know what happened," he was explaining. "Her Majesty simply collapsed after her eyes spun! I know not of why this has happened, so please do not push this old man too hard…"

Kingsley, however, noticed that I had awoken. "It's fine," he told Henri before hurrying over. "Her Majesty has not been feeling well lately. On the matter of the dungeon, yes, there is one, though no one is allowed in. Terrible people down there." He pulled me up gently, and began to help me out of the throne room. "Now that she's awake, though, please excuse her; she has things to do outside of the castle. Have a good day!" With that, he pulled me out of the throne room.

As soon as there was no one in earshot, Kingsley demanded, "What happened? Her Majesty explained what occurred earlier, but I cannot find her anywhere."

Recovering, I explained to him that I had been seeing through Zelda's eyes and what had happened while I was experiencing it. "She's in grave danger," I told him.

Kingsley paused. "She'll be fine," he informed me back. "She knows the castle by heart, and can easily outrun many quick servants. Now, the speech is but only two hours away. Come, we should make haste." With this, he began to help me to the main hallway of Hyrule Castle.

"Will Ceaye be there?" I asked as a couple servants passed by, only glancing at us for a moment before returning to some frantic search.

"Ceaye should return about a half an hour before the speech," Kingsley replied. "She'll give us the details of the state of Lake Hylia before returning to Her Majesty." Uneasy, I accepted it.

By about a half an hour before the sun reached the center of the sky, we exited the castle and began to walk toward the gate. The gatekeeper nodded, and we passed through to meet some knights already waiting for us. The group then proceeded back toward Castle Town Market.

/

People had gathered around a large wooden stage that must have been set up beforehand. They also seemed to know that this was an important announcement, as they cleared the way when the group of knights proceeded and began to form around the stage. Kingsley and I, however, went behind the large stage, and though Kingsley had to duck, we were well hidden from the audience.

Kingsley stood straight and tall to peek over the structure. He ducked again after he had his share of gazing. "The crowd gathering is increasing," he told me. "They know who's to speak today." This caused me to grow slightly uneasy.

"What time is it?" I asked, not daring to look up and stare at the sun. "When is Ceaye arriving to our presence?" Ugh; again with the formalities. It wasn't like I could help it, though. My mind was turning my words more and more into mimics of Zelda's.

"You have one hour before the speech begins," Kingsley informed me after a swift glance up. "Ceaye will be here in a half an hour. Until then, please wait patiently." And so we waited.

/

Not much happened after that. But, sure enough, Ceaye returned nearly exactly on time. However, she brought with her an expression of great concern and worry.

"What has happened?" I inquired.

"What of Lake Hylia?" Kingsley added.

Ceaye inhaled sharply before beginning. "They are here," She informed us. Her face was grim. "Everywhere."

Kingsley was silent for a moment. "Damn."

My mind nagged at an important factor. "Is Mesovys here?" I asked.

Ceaye could only stare at me with the same expression. "There is an extremely high chance of it."

I was mute for only a moment. "But…what does that mean?"

"It means that we are as good as dead," Kingsley responded.

Ceaye then turned to him in alarm. "Kingsley!" She cried. "You must hurry to Her Majesty! Quickly!"

"But, Ceaye," Kingsley protested, "someone must stay here with Link!"

"I shall do so!" Ceaye harshly replied, surprising us both before she began to quickly whisper something to Kingsley. His magenta eyes widened in horror.

"Stay here and deliver the speech," he ordered me. "I'll head back to the castle." With this, he got up and sprinted off toward the gate.

/

Now, only ten minutes remained until the speech began. Many, many people crowded, patiently awaiting their princess to speak. On the brink of anxiety, I asked Ceaye, "What happens if I mess this up?"

"They will not know the difference if you miss a word," she replied.

"No, I mean, what happens if I die?"

It was a grim question. "Then Her Majesty will fall into despair." She turned toward me, her gaze dead serious. "Do not let that happen."

We were quiet for another six minutes. Then it was time.

"I'm sorry for what I did," I told her, and as I stood to give the speech, I told her, "If Zelda gets injured, due what you can to help her. Do nothing for me." I went up before she could respond.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply as I stood upon the stage, gathering attention from all. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought to myself, and began my presentation.

"My dear fellow Hylians, I join you on this day due to your demand that something be done about these recent dilemmas. Many a plague has wrought hatred and fear throughout our simple market and town. Kakariko stands as barren as the Haunted Wastelands far off. The Zoras have been proven somewhat negligent with their authority and choose not to aid us. And worst of all, great beasts have made traveling in the nighttime a fatal hassle for many. More than a single night in a row has hosted dark clouds that edge these monsters even closer out of hiding. This is a true nightmare, as they scrape our walls, wanting in to cause destruction. Soldiers have gone out, only to never return and be mourned for by their families the next day.

"And yet, what do the people find themselves thinking? 'What have the knights been doing all this time?' 'Why has no one done anything?' 'Where are the knights of Hyrule?' These questions have sprung around for quite some time now. Everyone wants to know what Princess Zelda and her knights have been doing to cease the antics of these feral monsters. Well, here is what we have been doing.

"The knights of Hyrule have been working out diplomatic efforts with the Goron Tribe, attempting to convince them to aid us in our time of need.

"We have closed the drawbridge for you every night to keep the creatures out of town. The knights have done this every single night, even before dark times.

"New knights of Hyrule are being instructed, while more experienced ones head out to run errands to locations such as Kakariko and Death Mountain.

"My fellow Hylians, this is what we have been doing to keep this town as safe as possible. I, your princess, am doing all I can to help the people, though I am not sure you are aware-"

It was so sudden, no one expected it. Except perhaps me.

They rushed in quickly, a couple dozen of them, coming seemingly from nowhere. The Zoras unsheathed spears and drove the crowd back, people crying out in fear and knights attempting to defend their princess. However, the fish resembling creatures leapt at the soldiers rather than attack me, causing the knights to back up and defend themselves. I could only watch in horror as the Zoras were easily as skilled as the Hylians. Everything was quickly falling apart, and yet no Zora aimed to attack me. I wished mentally that I could take a sword and shield and aid them, but seeing as I had the physique of Zelda, I could do nothing about it.

"Drive them back!" a knight shouted. "Keep them away from the princess!" But they weren't aiming for the princess, I was beginning to realize.

_They're a distraction._

I was given a two second warning to dive out of the way before a halberd struck where I had been standing but two seconds ago. It was Vesuvia, my epiphany was. And, sure enough, Mesovys dropped down from the building behind the stage. Grinning, he pulled the halberd out of the wooden flooring we stood on.

"Good day, Your Majesty," he smirked. "I take it you were expecting me?"

Behind him, I saw Ceaye hurrying over, a look of great alarm about her face. However, Mesovys must have noticed that I had seen someone, as his black beady eyes gleamed, and he swung Vesuvia in a peculiar fashion. Suddenly, everyone and everything not on the wooden stage, including Ceaye, was changed into negative colors that made everything appear alien. Ceaye attempted to jump over, but was knocked back by some barrier.

I could only gaze in horror. I felt a tug of sickness; it made me want to hurl. "How…"

"Relax, Your Majesty," the assassin's voice almost trilled, "everyone's fine, 'cept you. We're in a little box, with no way out. Some would call it the land of all evil, but I prefer to call it…the Dark World. My curiosity is, how will you deal with me? Heh ha ha!" With this, he began to swing Vesuvia in unbelievably speedy circles, stepping gradually closer.

I backed away, quickly thinking. What the hell was I to do against Hyrule's most deadly assassin? _I have to think fast,_ I soon discover when my back hit an invisible wall that burned. Vesuvia glowed bright neon and spun closer, the halberd seeming like a well sharpened blade on every part of the pole other than where his hands-

His hands. I had to try.

Now backed into the corner, but away from the walls, I gulped as I contemplated how I was to overpower this man. Mesovys grinned.

With a cry, I charged and grabbed onto his hands.

The assassin held a surprised expression on his face, as he didn't expect this. I had grabbed onto his arms, temporarily stopping the spin of the blade just inches away from my arms and head. With his momentary pause, I took the opportunity to punch him in the face with my left hand, actually causing him to stumble back. I winced as pain ran through my hand; Zelda was definitely not skilled in fighting with her fists.

Mesovys was startled for just a moment, a bruise forming on his right cheek. "I'm impressed, Your Majesty," he informed me, "I had no knowledge of you being able to fight with your left hand! You also did not transform into a beast when placed into the Dark World as anyone without this or another weapon would: very interesting…but not enough to spare you!" And he was after me again, this time swinging the halberd in a vertical manner, attempting to slice me straight in half. I leapt out of the way.

However, though he did miss the mark, he did not miss. I screamed as the blade of Vesuvia grazed my back, easily cutting through the dress and exposing my bare skin, where a bloody cut ran down my back and leaked blood. The pain was intense, but I could manage.

Mesovys just laughed. "It seems my aim has decreased since I last used it!" He grinned and called over, "Does it hurt, Princess? Does it sting? Well, don't worry: it won't sting much longer!" This time, however, he was going for a quick stab. I could only make one motion before it struck me.

I pulled the Pendant of Peril in front of me.

Vesuvia struck into the pendant, thrusting me against the Dark World's barrier as the assassin attempted to stab me through with the halberd. The wall burned, and I screamed as I could hear and feel the wound on my back sizzle with pain.

Mesovys cried, "And now you have it?! That trinket…grr! Nonetheless, I'll stab through it and into your princess heart!" And he pushed me harder into the searing burning from the barrier.

The pain was becoming unbearable; I could feel the wall ripping through my skin and tearing the dress I wore, and it felt like _hell_. I almost wanted to die right here, right now…The outside of the barrier was growing fuzzy…

As the assassin grinned, shoving me, I heard an unnatural _thud_ sound behind Mesovys. A great shadow began approaching, carelessly stomping over and on people, though they seemed not affected. Mesovys didn't seem to notice either. And then I stared into the great, yellow eyes of the approaching creature as it neared. I saw, in them, great evil, and felt what it was like to be truly fearful…

However, before the great beast could reach us, the pendant glowed that magnificent orange again, then deathly black, and suddenly the barrier shattered, me being thrown onto the ground behind the stage and the halberd Vesuvia turning an evil shade. I could only stare up, and from what I heard, so could everyone else.

Mesovys stood on the platform, crying out as the halberd's color darkened to black. Then, the darkness transferred to Mesovys, and he shrieked in response. Dropping the halberd, he screamed and clutched his head as he darkened, the power seemingly to much for him. He gave one last cry, and then exploded into dark shards of nothing I could recognize. These faded from existence.

Silence.

_He's gone._

The reaction from the battling parties was immense. The Zoras cried out in anger as the Hylians cheered before continuing the battle. However, their morale lost, Zora upon Zora fell before the knights of Hyrule.

I attempted to get up, only to groan, collapse, and cry in pain; the injuries on my back felt absolutely horrid. _How much damage had been done to me? How close had I been to dying?_ I didn't know the answer to the first question, but the second was obvious by this point.

Ceaye hurried over. "Link!" she cried, and kneeled above me.

"Ugh…" I looked up at her with a grimace. "How much did he injure me?" I asked.

Ceaye turned me over, earning a moan from me, and a gasp from her.

"What?" I demanded. "How bad is it?"

For a second, she was quiet. "The entirety of the back of your dress has been burnt to a crisp," she informed me. "The skin is close to black."

"Damn it!" I cried, though partly from the pain itself. "Am I really half naked?!" Not as much of a problem, except that I was Zelda…

Ceaye turned me over, instructing me to stay still. "The damage may be permanent if I do not find Her Majesty. It is of a dark, evil source, and she must cleanse the wound." She began to help me up.

"Can I at least get a new dress?!" I moaned, but she didn't listen, instead lifting me up and carrying me in a style that fit a marriage. Oh, Nayru, this was indeed going to be ridiculously embarrassing.

However, she reduced it by throwing down a deku nut, blinding me, and hurrying off toward the castle. We soon reached the gate, in which we were surprised by a very disturbing sight.

The two soldiers guarding the gate had their throats slit, and they lay before the now open gate.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We are too late." She then carried me into the main hallway, in which it seemed that a struggle had occurred. A dead Zora lay on the floor.

They had been here, too.

_No._

Ceaye wordlessly continued on, passing through hallways in which we found a few dead servants, and a couple more Zoras.

Then, we reached the courtyard.

Dead knights and servants were found among more murdered Zoras in the remains of a battle that must have been fought only a half an hour ago. Among those dead, however, I found Marcus there, with a spear wound in his chest. His eyes were cold and dead. Other than that, I could not recognize any other knight or servant who really seemed that important to me, which I suppose was a miracle. Red blood was mixed with freakish blue Zora blood that made the grass altogether wet.

Molly, Claire's stepsister, crawled out from behind a bush, her eyes wide. "Someone alive!" She hurried over to us, her eyes wide and terrified.

"What happened?" Ceaye demanded.

A pause. "Someone who had the reflection of the princess but looked like Link was chased down the hall, and this girl with black hair and brown eyes distracted him long enough to be caught, and Sir Adam said that a tall bad man was trying to get in so he had servants blockade doors, and a guy named Fredrick and Sir Adam decided to kill the guy who they caught, but a green haired girl went in the way.

"But then, we heard a slam as the tall guy tried to break into the main hallway, and a couple servants tried to hold him out, but he broke in, and as he did so, these fish creatures that someone told me were Zoras came in the other way and there was a big fight, and it went out into the courtyard and people died.

"Then, a Zora guy with creepy tattoos and a magic halberd came in, and somehow turned the guy they caught into Princess Zelda, saying that the one you have in your hands right now is a fake, and then he tried to take her away with him, but she pressed her right hand against his chest, and it burned him, so he had to leave her here, and I hid for the rest of the time as he left."

I would have commented on how longwinded the explanation was, but I was in too much shock from Mesovys' survival. Ceaye grew enraged. "Sir Adam blocked Kingsley from entering?! Where is he?!"

"In the dining hall." We turned to the voice to find Kingsley, mostly unharmed with a grim expression, approaching us. "Come with me."

As he said this, however, the pendant glowed tangerine, and I was enveloped with a bright light. I had to shield my own eyes, but when I opened them, I found that I was myself, and my tunic restored.

"The curse is lifted!" I cheered, but soon calmed down as I felt a sting from my back and reality set in. "Take us to Sir Adam."

Kingsley complied, and I found that now I was myself (thank Farore for that!), I could manage to walk. We soon found our way in the dining hall, where Knight was tied up in a similar fashion to how Zelda was in the dream.

He spat at us when we approached. "Well, if it isn't Kingsy and the Hero! Come to double team on me, have you?"

I approached him, my anger growing. "Alright, you! I've had enough of your stupid antics! You got a friend of mine killed! You told me that Kingsley thought you were planning to ascend to the throne! You tried to aid Fredrick in killing Zelda! You've gone too far!"

Knight muttered to himself, "Well, I am already going to the dungeon, anyway…" He then sneered at me. "That is not all I have done, though if I had succeeded, you would be dead by now," he claimed.

"And what exactly did you do?" I demanded.

He chuckled for a moment. "You are so idiotic. You thought, all this time, that it was Her Majesty that was behind it." He grinned. "_I_ was the one who sabotaged your sword in Lyna Forest."

I stared, dumbfounded; all this time I gave him joy from my suffering, and gave the princess hell, it was the other way around. I felt unending anger growing.

I let it out by slapping him silly.

I got in six hits before Kingsley and Ceaye could pull me away. I then noticed that Zelda had entered the hall and had heard what he had said.

"Your Majesty," Knight told her, "punish me however you please. I know it not to be light for what I have done to this plague in front of me."

She stared. "Your punishment," she told him, "was to be light until you uttered those words whilst I entered the room." I noticed he went into complete dismay. "You shall wait in the dungeon until I assign your punishment. Leave my face."

As a couple of knights took him away, Knight called out to me, "Before he left, the assassin stole away a girl with long black hair and brown eyes! I leave this information to you, maggot!" And off to the dungeon he was taken.

Utter horror spread across my face. "No." I then, despite my injuries, sprinted as fast as I could out of the dining hall and to the courtyard.

_No. It can't be._

I reached the courtyard, only to find that it was in the very similar state from before. However, Uunco was there, gloomy and staring into the fountain. As I approached, he turned around, a grim expression upon his face.

I was at first quiet. "He didn't."

Uunco didn't respond; he only opened his hand and held it toward me.

A lock of Sarah's hair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**_End of Arc Three_**

As some of you may be asking aware, I haven't made it clear on how many parts there would be. "I mean, LocalTalent, you said in Arc 1 that there would be three parts, but now you're going on about a fourth arc?" Well, luckily, there is an official answer to that question. THERE WILL BE SIX ARCS. That means that this chapter officially marks the halfway point of the story! Finally!

Anyway, I apologive about Arc 3 being so lengthy... Arc 4 will be more action-oriented and plot-driven than this part. I do have the next chapter done, though I'll edit it a bit first.

Thank you for reaching the halfway point, and review if you wish!

Next Chapter: With the aftermath of the Zora's plot, Link discovers that things _can_ get worse than he suspected...


	26. Hurricanes

Author's Notes: Here it is, Arc 4. I occasionally ask myself when I'll finish this story, but I know that I'll get around to it eventually.

Disclaimer: I suppose you know this by now, but I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Link, or any trademarks that follow with it.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

* * *

Arc 4: Death Mountain

Chapter Twenty-Six: Hurricanes

It wasn't until I had returned to the throne room later that afternoon that all of the day's events and questions began to set in, plague me, and break me down.

_How did Mesovys survive? How did he get Vesuvia back if it was still at Castle Town? What the hell __**was**__ the Dark World? What was that shadow I saw? What happened to waiting fourteen days before attacking? What happened at Lake Hylia?_

_Why had the attack on Zelda happened more than a half an hour before two hours past noon? Why had Sarah distracted Zelda so that Fredrick could capture her? Why did Saria stand to protect her? Why did Knight blockade Kingsley?_

_Speaking of Knight, what was his motive for doing all those terrible things? What else had he done that he did not reveal? How did Zelda hurt Mesovys with her hand? And, most importantly, **why did he steal my wife?!**_

What an overload on the mind… it began to hurt to think about it. So, I drove my attention to the meeting taking place.

Zelda had been speaking to Kingsley, Ceaye, and Sir Rorenth (I wasn't sure why he was here, but I had no complaints since Claire was not) about what had recently happened. "The Zoras have become extremely hostile as a result. Sir Rorenth, I sincerely apologize for what has occurred. It is my fault for not giving you any further protection."

"There is no need to apologize," the noble responded. "My family is fine, and all of my people have avoided injury. That is what counts, would you not agree?"

Zelda paused. "Indeed. Now, Sir Rorenth, if you would leave us; we must speak of important matters that, though I embarrassingly admit, concern our civil dilemmas."

Rorenth nodded, and began to back out of the room. "Of course. By your leave." With that, he departed.

Zelda turned to Ceaye. "Please, Ceaye, inform me of why this has happened. What has occurred at Lake Hylia?"

"I shall get to that later," the Sheikah responded. "For the moment, I have a question of my own. Mesovys was seen with his halberd Vesuvia, correct?" Zelda nodded. "Well, I had two soldiers head out and search for anything left of Mesovys in Castle Town where he supposedly died. They returned…" and she left the room, returning only a moment later with something long wrapped in a cloth, "…with this." She opened the cloth to reveal Vesuvia, blackened and evil looking.

Zelda slowly approached it. "It did not look like that when he wielded it…" When she brought her hand near and touched it, however, she immediately brought it back as the weapon crumbled to dust. She inspected her hand, where the glove had been burned to where one could see her skin. "It has been touched with some sort of dark magic…but it is not the real Vesuvia."

Not the real one? Uh oh.

"Indeed," Ceaye continued, "therefore, I am to believe that Mesovys may have made some magical duplicate of himself, along with his weapon."

"Hmm…" Zelda pondered. "That is a very likely case, though he must have used Vesuvia to do so. The Mesovys that Link had encountered was likely the duplicate, and his weapon must only have had a small portion of the true blades power."

I frowned. So, that horrible cut I endured, the spinning blade, and the ability to place me in the Dark World was…a _small_ portion of its power?! But then, I interrupted, "What happened, Ceaye, when you were heading toward me?"

Ceaye paused before responding. "The entire platform was encased in an odd barrier before disappearing. There was some shadow on the ground, but nothing was there…until it reappeared and Mesovys began screaming." She tilted her head to the side. "Where did he take you?"

"He called it the Dark World."

Silence followed. I quickly became unnerved at the way the three of them were looking at me.

"The Dark World?" Kingsley asked. He whistled. "Wow…this is bigger than we'd ever thought…"

"Link," Zelda explained, "there is no such thing as the Dark World. It is simply a legend passed down by the superstitious." Kingsley said nothing, but it seemed like he thought otherwise.

"Well," I paused, "can you tell me what the legends say?"

"The Dark World," Ceaye joined in, "is said to be the creation of a dark heart locked deep into the Sacred Realm. However, this seems unlikely, as the Sacred Realm is the world of the gods, and therefore cannot be twisted in such a manner."

"It could happen," Kingsley interjected, "the Evil King himself's locked in there." Zelda and Ceaye seemed skeptical. Still, I believed it…that made two of us.

Wanting to end the topic, Zelda turned to Ceaye and demanded, "What happened at Lake Hylia?"

After a moment, Ceaye gave us the news. "Princess Ruto lied to us: a very large lie. They took over Lake Hylia a couple years ago."

"…_What?!_" Zelda had an incredulous look upon her face. "They…they sent in letters stating that everything was fine! They did so until three months ago!"

"Well, the letters were lying too," Kingsley interjected.

"Worse," Ceaye added, "they've built a garrison and a barrack over the Water Temple. It is also possible they have the other piece of the Key of Despair as well."

I was now also incredulous. "You've got to be kidding! First they try to kill me, and now they're holding the other half of that stupid key?"

"It is possible. However, it seems that there are no Zoras monitoring the surface, and as a result I was not caught. This information could be useful in the future." She turned her main attention directly to Zelda. "There is no question in my mind. The Zoras are preparing for some kind of war."

There was silence thereafter. No one spoke a word. Finally, I decided there was something that I needed to find out. "Can I speak to Zelda, privately? Without her bodyguards?" The last sentence was directed at Ceaye and Kingsley when they continued to stand there. Zelda motioned for them to leave, and they reluctantly complied.

When the throne room was empty, she gazed at me with an expression that was of curiosity, but also of concern. "Yes, Link? What do you wish to speak to me about?"

I inhaled deeply before continuing. "What happened when you were captured by Fredrick? I was told that Sarah distracted you long enough for him to find you…"

"Oh…" Zelda seemed to ponder on how to answer me. "Well, if you were worried, she did not stall me simply to get me captured."

Relief washed through me. "Then why did she?"

"She thought I really was you," the princess explained. "And, she told me…about 'last night.'" Her eyebrows furrowed. "What was she speaking of?"

I sighed, and explained what had occurred that night. I noticed that she had gone a little pale.

"So that is why…she demanded it…" she whispered.

I caught the mutter, though. "Demanded what?"

She continued to stare at me. "She demanded that you return the Pendant of Peril. To give it to her to revoke your marriage."

My mind blanked. Give her the pendant? Revoke our marriage? Why ever would I do that? I needed it! Despite the fact that the pendant gave me hell, I needed to keep it from the clutches of the _dark wizard_, or anyone questionable like Ruto or Mesovys. Besides, a side of me thought, she'd do a _fine_ job of it; she just got captured by the assassin!

Luckily, I caught my accusing thoughts before they could spread like wildfire. "You know she can't do that."

"She cannot now."

I thought for a moment. "What did Saria say when she tried to keep you from dying?"

Zelda was somewhat surprised, but not by much. "She stood in the way, and told them, 'you cannot continue with this vicious execution until you discover who is behind the mask.' She seemed extremely intent with finding out who I was, though I believe she may have had some idea of what was going on."

So Saria seemed to know that it may have been one of us…this only strengthened my thought to speak with her. Nonetheless, I changed the topic. "The events involving you occurred earlier than in my dream." It was partially an accusation that I had been right.

"It seems that your premonition was about forty five minutes off," she responded; oddly enough, she ceased arguing back. "However, you were right to warn me of that danger, and I rejected the possibility. I apologize." After a moment, she then informed me, "You should speak to Saria or Uunco; I have been the only one to really speak with them in the past week."

Remembering my depressed friend and the emerald haired female, I snapped into attention. "Right. Thanks for the info. Talk to you later." In a hurry, I rushed off to find at least one of the two of them.

After a short search, I found Saria out in a hallway, her eyes wandering to unknown thoughts. I approached and tapped her shoulder; she must have been deep in thought, because she jumped when I touched her.

"Oh! Link…you startled me." She sighed, brushing a lock of her hair out of the way of her face. "So…how is your arm doing?"

"Uh…" I glanced down at it. "It's still close to useless. I really wish it would heal faster."

Saria nodded. "It should be fine in another one or two weeks. That was what the farm hand told you."

I frowned. "Why not call her Malon?"

"Because," Saria paused, "I just don't like her all that much."

I was quiet, but my questions made sure that I wasn't in that state for long. "Why do you think Sir Adam did all those things? Like trying to keep Kingsley out and sabotaging my sword?"

Saria frowned in return. "_Sir Adam_ sabotaged your sword in Lyna Forest?"

Oh, shoot. Forgot she wasn't there at the time. "Yeah. Do you know why?"

The teenager shrugged. "Haven't a clue. There must be some hidden motive, though. Hmm. I wonder why…" She thought about it, but returned to other matters. "I heard from Ceaye that you defeated Mesovys, but he duplicated himself."

"Yeah…" I didn't feel like talking about it. "So, what are we doing after this?" I immediately regretted asking it, due to the fact that what _was_ to occur returned to my memory. We were going to go retrieve the Folio Hylia.

Saria read the expression on my face, and took it to be an unfortunate sign. "We're leaving again, aren't we?" I could only nod, in which she gave an exasperated and exhausted sigh afterward. "When?"

"Most likely tomorrow or the next day. I've still got to learn the Hurricane Spin." I glanced at the sun outside. Dinner would be starting any minute, and I supposed I shouldn't be late. "Anyway, I'll see you later. I need to eat."

She called out, "Wait!" when I was almost to the next hallway.

I turned around, approaching curiously. "Yeah?"

She fumbled in her tunic pocket, and drew out something that made my heart jump in delighted surprise: the ocarina. "I fixed it up for you. Good as new." She handed it to me.

As I accepted it, I marveled at how all of the damage Mesovys had done had been reversed. "Thanks," I told her, "but why give this to me now?"

"I'm doing it now," she explained, "because I want to begin teaching you tonight."

My shock was apparent; I managed to make her chuckle with the expression on my face. "Are you sure? I mean, I do have this patched up arm and all-"

"Oh, you should do just fine," she replied before heading off. Without another remark, she was gone. I sighed; did she have to have the last word?

/

Dinner was short, minute and very dull. With the horrors of earlier that day on almost everyone's mind, there was little chatting or conversation. I was already beginning to feel the impact of my missing wife, as she would usually keep an eye on me when I was near Saria. Also, Uunco only seemed to stare at his food; by the end of the meal, I noticed that he had barely eaten a bite.

Leaving the dining hall, I decided to amble about a bit, and groaned from the pain in my back. After discovering that Mesovys had kidnapped Sarah, I had asked Zelda to do what she could to heal my wounds. She had spent the remains of her magic doing so, and despite the fact that I was sure that she would not be able to use magic for quite a few days, she had managed to reduce my wounds to decent sized scars that still ached occasionally. At least my back wasn't black and burnt anymore.

After spending a couple of hours walking about, I got myself adjusted to my old quarters; without the fuchsia pillow of great comfort, the strange candles, and exquisite furniture, I felt more at home. I yawned, and realized that the day had tired me out quite a bit. Making sure my weapons were always near the bed, I decided to retire early…so tired…

_Creak._

I jolted up into a sitting position, only to find Saria closing my door shut. She turned toward me, a content smile upon her face.

"Did I disturb you, Link? Sorry." She approached, and when she made it over she plopped down on the bed…no. It was almost as if she happily _jumped_ onto the bed, and I had to quickly pull my legs out of the blanket and close to me so that she didn't crush them with her landing. This was partially due to the fact that she wasn't paying much attention to where she was jumping. "So, ready to get started?"

I stared at her, a completely oblivious and confused expression upon my face (that mirrored my thoughts as well) until I remembered that she was going to teach me how to play the ocarina tonight. "Oh! Uh, well…I was about to head off to sleep…"

She giggled, completely unlike her, and scaring me just a touch. "Sorry, but I'm not tired, and you need something to drive away all the bad things that have been happening."

"Uh…" I paused. "Saria, are you okay?" I mean, seriously. Was she taking some sort of mental herb that twisted her mind or something? She was acting all…_girly_. And Saria did not fit the definition of girly. Not at all. Not only that, but she was acting somewhat carelessly…also definitely not like Saria. What happened to the regular Saria I had seen only less than three hours ago?

"What are you talking about, Link? I'm fine." She chuckled again, and pulled out an ocarina of her own. "Now, would you like to start? I'll show you some of the cool things you can do." She began to play a nice tune, but soon interrupted it with random notes; her fingers seemed to be carelessly going in and out of place. When she finished, she giggled again in that creepy unnerving manner. "What'd you think? Wanna play like that?"

I was silent for a moment. "Well, I have to be honest, Saria: I never want to play it like that. No offense." Really, something was very wrong with this scene…

Saria scoffed. "Ah, you're just a beginner; no appreciation in music." She then set the ocarina on my nightstand, muttering something around the idea of, "I'll teach him at a time when he's more sensible." Next, she turned to me, a curious look in her eyes. "So, what do you want to do now? I'm kinda bored…"

I simply gazed at her, especially her eyes…something was different about them…they seemed more thoughtless, like someone who's…

Shock emanated through me. "Saria! Have you been _drinking?!_"

She looked at me somewhat oddly. "Not that I know of…" she told in a pseudo-innocent voice. Then, she turned away from the topic, leaning against me as if she'd collapse otherwise. "But I'm still bored…to _death!_" She claimed this in an overdramatic tone.

"Well, yeah," I countered. "You come up here drunk to try to teach me how to play an ocarina. What did you expect? Some random lesson that went on till dawn?" I gave her a skeptical look. "What else do you think you could do up here?"

She paused thoughtfully, looked up at me, then smiled. "I do know of _one _idea…"

I was at first confused. "And what's that?" Honestly, what could she come up with at a time like this?

"Well, if you stop talking for a minute, hero, I'll show you…" I gulped; she said that rather seductively…

Sitting up, she smirked at me before reaching for the bottom of her tunic undershirt and began to lift it up-

"Woah, no!" I grabbed her hands and brought them down. "No! You're crazy! Why in the world would we do _that?!_"

By the goddesses, I should not have asked that question…

"Well," she answered, as if it were a question that needed specific answers, "no one would hear us; we're up in a tower with no one else. Why not?"

Farore, her judgment had deteriorated way lower than I expected.

"Saria," I stated the facts in return, "we're up in a tower with Ceaye most likely watching over me, I'm married, and your reasoning is so poor that you even thought of this! I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm definitely thinking something much more logical!"

She frowned. "Aw, Link, you take the fun out of everything! It's not like there are any repercussions or consequences!" This time, I was almost prepared for her lacking reasoning, but this sentence simply made all the other minute in comparison.

"I really think you should turn in, Saria," I told her.

"But-"

"No talking back!" I retorted, and, without another word and without mercy, I dragged her off of the bed and (attempted, but I barely managed to) carried her down the tower. As soon as a servant was in sight at the bottom, I beckoned them over. It was a reluctant Roger.

"Y-yes?" he asked, though the majority of his focus was on the girl in my arms who struggled to break free.

"Please make sure this girl gets to her quarters and turns in," I told him.

Saria continued to struggle. "Let go of me, Link! I didn't get to teach you the ocarina songs! They're reeaally pretty…"

"Um…" Roger seemed _extremely_ reluctant to take this woman to her quarters.

I ordered him to do it, actually having to demand him to do so. However, he complied, and as soon as he returned about twenty minutes later and informed me that she was fast asleep, I finally felt tired once more and began the trudge back up to my room to sleep.

When I arrived, I yawned once more, and plopped into my bed. This time, I wouldn't be disturbed…

_Creak._

I jumped up once again, but groaned in reply as Uunco closed my door, entering to speak with me. Great. "What? Are you drunk too?"

He initially took offense from my irritated expression, but then caught my words. "Huh? Drunk? What are you talking about, Link?"

I elucidated to him the reasons of my accusation.

"How'd that happen?" he asked with a disconcerted look on his face.

"I don't know," I responded, rubbing my eyes. Tired was just beginning to convey how I was feeling at the moment. "I just don't want to have it happen again." I paused. "Why are you even here, anyway?"

Uunco gazed down at the floor. "Sarah getting kidnapped…kinda reminded me of home…"

Ah, great. He's homesick. Time to give him an overly positive quick talk. "We'll deal with it later, Uunco. Everything will get better. Right now, though, I've got some stuff I need to do…don't worry about it." I patted his shoulder, and he looked over at me with a little more hope in his eyes.

"If you say so…" He chuckled to himself. "I feel better already. Thanks, Link." He got up to leave.

I grinned sleepily. "Anytime, man. Anytime." Wow. I had to admit, the guy's fairly easy to persuade. Three sentences from my overly depressed mouth, and he was convinced that I was right. I felt bad for him; he could easily be manipulated.

He soon departed, and now I was left with simply myself and my comfy bed…I rested my head on my pillow, and gently closed my eyes.

"Link."

I cracked open a fatigued eyelid to spot Ceaye entering through the window. As she approached, I moaned, "Just…please…let…me…_sleep…_" My groaning complaints only continued when she shook me somewhat roughly. "I'm awake! I'm awake! Farore…I was awake! Didn't you know?"

Ceaye nodded. "I was just waking you up more."

I sighed. "I know you're here for a reason. Get it over with."

"You must learn the Hurricane Spin tomorrow morning. That is all I have to pester you with."

My mind wandered to the Magic Vial, and I began to wonder if it had taken effect. "I'm not all that confident…"

Ceaye frowned. "Did you ingest the Magic Vial?" I nodded. "Then you shall do just fine. There is no need for doubt." She backed away to the window, preparing to leave. "That is all. You may rest." With that, she left via the window.

Curious only for a moment as to why she had begun acting more friendly toward me, I decided to head to sleep with the slight relief that the Magic Vial was _not_ a failure.

/

The next morning, I awoke with the previous night and its peculiar events still drawn out in my mind. Why in the world would Saria drink wine? _And how did she manage to hide it for so long?_ I wondered in a small portion of my brain reminiscing the event in which I attempted to conjure a revenge plan against Zelda. Shaking this off, I made myself decent and headed on down from the tower. I eat breakfast along the way.

On the way to the throne room, I passed by Claire, her amber eyes following me with that strange, angered curiosity that perplexed me so. I ignored her, and tried not to scowl when Xocha brushed me aside, striding by as if I didn't exist. These foreigners were really getting on my nerves…

When I was closer to my destination, I was met by Saria. I at first was about to explode at her for her rash actions last night, but paused when she looked at me with an odd expression on her face: forgetfulness.

"Hey, Link…" Her tone was that of distance. However, she turned her full attention to me, gazing at me questioningly. "Do you know if anything happened last night? I can't seem to remember…"

To the pendant's wishes, rage flowed through me, and I retorted back, "You're not serious, are you?! You drank wine! You were _going_ to teach me how to play the ocarina, but instead you tried to seduce me! How can you _not_ remember that?!"

Surprise was the initial reaction; then, fury. "Excuse me?! I did not drink any alcohol last night! That is one thing I _do_ happen to remember! And why in the world of Hyrule would I attempt to _seduce_ you?"

This time, I worked against the pendant's wishes: I took a deep breath, calming down and now confused. "If you didn't drink any wine, then what happened?" After a moment's thought, I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the throne room. "Come with me. We'll explain this to the princess."

/

After we spoke our parts to Zelda, she had Roger summoned, in which he shortly agreed to Saria's actions that he witnessed. Afterward he was dismissed, she turned to us, her eyes alit with somewhat grim realization. "I understand how this occurred. At least, to an extent."

Saria, her expression one of great embarrassment, demanded, "And what can you conclude?"

Zelda elucidated, "Last night, a few servants came to Kingsley, explaining to him that they found a goblet that had the inside charred and burned, especially into the bottom. He took this cup to me, and I inspected it, discovering that a magical substance had been inside it. I researched further in the library of the castle-"

I interrupted her in perplexity. "There's a library? Where?"

"Near the back edges," Ceaye, now appearing from the shadows, informed us. "There was no need to show it to you, so we decided not to."

Zelda continued, "As I was saying, I researched further in the library of the castle and found a tome of vile concoctions, in which I learned that the substance is concocted with many dark ingredients, including ground moblin bones and skulltula venom. This abomination has no name, other than the Vial of Death, and is horribly poisonous, with cases of drunken stupor beforehand. The liquid is clear, but has a faint stench of Red-"

"Potion," Saria finished, staring forward in a manner that sort of spooked me. "Red Potion. That was what my water smelled like last night…"

"Then how are you alive?" I asked her. When she shrugged, I added, "It must take a while to kick in." I turned to Zelda. "How long does the poison take?"

She gaze at me with an odd expression. "Three hours."

I gulped. _That was about the time when I order Roger to take her to her chambers. _I demanded to Saria, "But that means…when you were sent to bed…you should have died…"

Zelda informed Saria, "It is a miracle you survived, let alone suffer serious injuries. However, this shall be studied later, for Saria is alive, and I have come to deduce more unfortunate news." She gazed at me as she gloomily spoke the next line. "There is a traitor among our servants."

"Fredrick?" I tried.

The princess shook her head. "Fredrick was under my supervision until much later in the night. He had no opportunity to spike any goblet with such a monstrosity."

My mind wandered to the possibilities. Lahni; would she really try to kill someone? Roger; he did send her to her quarters, but still…was that really any reason to suspect him? Gourmaa; maybe he wanted Saria dead, or someone else and mixed it up…

Or could it have been someone else?

"But onto another subject while this one is investigated," Zelda continued, attempting to lighten the mood. "Today, Link shall learn the Hurricane Spin and recover the Key of Despair later tonight." I groaned as she added to Saria, "You may go if you wish."

Saria nodded. "When will his training begin?"

"Right about now," Zelda responded. "You'd best meet Kingsley in the courtyard after you two pack." Her expression became stern. "Do not forget to pack all of your weapons." With that, we were dismissed.

As the two of us headed on back to grab what we needed, Saria told me in a quiet voice, "I apologize for last night, even though I don't really remember it."

I smiled. "Hey. Don't sweat it. Nothing happened, and you're not dead. That's what matters."

Her doubtful face warmed up. "Thanks. We'll start the real lesson after we set off." These were the last words exchanged before we split up.

Returning to my room, I placed my sheathe over my left shoulder so that if I needed to, I could reach the hilt of my sword. I also fit the Irongrip Hammer into the loop over my right shoulder, though I would have to grab it with my infected right arm. Unsure of what else to pack, I hurried down to the courtyard.

There, I saw that Kingsley was waiting for me, his expression one of utter lack of emotion. Saria was also there, her bow stocked with arrows and her twin blades sheathed. She also seemed to have a sack, which I assumed contained food and other items. Other people farther back in the now cleaner courtyard were a few servants, watching out of curiosity. I also saw Borhan, and he seemed rather uncharacteristically nonchalant. Molly was also there, and she cheered for me as I approached the seven foot tall man near the fountain.

Seems like they knew what was to occur.

"A little late, but it doesn't matter," Kingsley began before yanking the Irongrip Hammer out of the loop and tossing it aside. When I complained, he explained, "You're not going to need it."

Saria also set her things aside, standing next to me. "Ready to begin when you are, Kingsley."

I turned my head in surprise. "You're learning it?!" She responded to my incredulous look with a glare.

"It's not like you're the only one in Hyrule who can learn it."

Kingsley began before it could turn into a debate. "Now, Saria, you will go first." She nodded, and I reluctantly stepped back with the crowd. Kingsley stood next to her, she unsheathed a blade, and he continued. "What you must do is find your magical limits, extend them deep within yourself, and focus it all into all into your blade. Do you understand? This can take a lot of work."

Saria nodded. "Sounds possible. Here goes nothing." She closed her eyes, and crouched, holding her sword out as she did when she was just about to use that spin…all the way back when we fought the moblins. However, she held it, and her face was straining in concentration. Her grip on the sword tightened. A bead of sweat ran down her cheek.

Then, the sword's blade began to gleam with a viridian hue, and her concentration set, she opened her eyes, cried out, and released the spinning attack. It was brilliant; she spun at an intense speed that made a horse look fairly slow and old.

Unfortunately, she seemed to lose control of where she was spinning in about five seconds.

"Everyone! _**Out of the way!**_" Kingsley bellowed.

All of the people who had been watching, including myself, hurriedly ran inside, peaking out from the doorway. Kingsley had to dive into the fountain, but he was safe. Saria's ruthless spin continued for about another ten seconds before she slowed down, finally losing her momentum and collapsing near the fountain. The spectators deemed it safe, and I hurried over to Saria.

"Saria! Are you alright?" I turned her over, only to find that her face was flushed and a slightly giddy and dazed look was placed there.

"Heh…the world is spinning so much…" she murmured. After a moment, though, she snapped out of it, and attempted to stand up. Finding that she was about to collapse with her shaken balance, I helped her up and assisted her in standing while she recovered her sense of direction. _Heh,_ I thought to myself. _So much for that "internal compass" she has._

Kingsley dragged himself out of the fountain, and for a moment he had a look of amusement upon his face. However, it disappeared and he turned serious. "Not bad for a start. You'll have to practice, though…your coordination with it is quite poor." He faced me. "Now, Link, it is your turn. Draw your blade."

I tried to help Saria to the sidelines, but she refused the assistance and tottered over on her own. Instead, I drew my sword, hoping I would have better coordination. "Alright. I know what to do."

Kingsley nodded. "Then do it."

I concentrated hard, imitating Saria's previous stance, my face straining as I put pressure upon myself, attempting to find the magic within me from the vial to put in the sword. I strained harder, and everyone backed far away, aware of what had happened but a minute ago. They tense up, preparing for the hurricane to come…

The sword didn't glow.

Was I doing it wrong? Angry, I searched harder. Still no glow. Becoming frustrated, I spun around, trying to reach the velocity that Saria had maintained for a short period of time. Crying out in exasperation, I tried again and again, spinning constantly in an attempt to feel the magic within. Where was it when I needed it?!

While I did so, I caught a conversation from Rorenth as he approached the scene. "What is Sir Link doing?" he asked Borhan in confusion.

"Spinning in circles, doing a little dance. Entertaining, ain't it?" Borhan had a grin on his face; I saw it as I spun around in fury. The Carperyian lord merely spoke no more and watched. Worse, a crowd began to gather, finding entertainment from my rage.

_Work, damn it!_

Kingsley finally caught my arm, ceasing my antics. "It's not working," I told him.

He nodded. "I'll get Ceaye and Her Majesty. They'll see what's wrong." With that, he hurried off to fetch them.

I stood there, quite upset with what had happened. I had been right. For some reason, the Magic Vial had failed me. Saria approached, now in good shape, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright," she told me. "They will figure it out."

After a moment, Kingsley returned with Zelda and Ceaye, both appearing quite perplexed. When they approached, Zelda asked me, "Did you ingest the Magic Vial?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but it's done nothing for me. Why is that?"

The princess searched her head for the answer. "It should have worked," she told me. "Ceaye, do you know of any possibilities?"

Ceaye paused. She inquired, "Did you obtain magic from a Great Fairy on your quest?"

Farore damn it. "No…"

I could swear a vein next to Zelda's temple bulged in response, but I wasn't sure. "Are you implying that you have had _no_ magical skill whatsoever in your entire life?" I nodded. She inhaled, then exhaled almost as if I did anything else stupid, her brain would implode. "You need to find a Great Fairy to bestow magic upon you. Then, you can defeat the peahats." A moment of silence. "There may be one in Hyrule Field, though you may have to search a little. Pack, and find her. Then, take the Folio Hylia and head to Death Mountain." Ceaye pointed to the large volcano to the east.

My mouth gaped open. "What? You mean that volcano? Why?!"

Zelda continued, "Pass by Kakariko, though avoid the graveyard. Head up the trail until you find a cavern where Gorons, the rock hard tribe of Hyrule, go about their daily business. Then, negotiate with the leader of the Gorons, Darunia's son. Until peace has been brought between our two tribes, we cannot proceed to dealing with the Zoras. After that, you and Saria shall return here, and we shall discuss certain key information before you head off to Lake Hylia. That is all the information I have to give you. May the way of the Hero lead to the Triforce." With that, she turned and headed back to the throne room.

Saria and I were silent for a moment before she began to pick her belongings up. She faced me and stated, "Well, we'd better get going. Looks like we'll have to go on foot. Grab your stuff." Despite the fact that I would have no time to comprehend most of what had been spoken, I complied and we began to tread toward the main hallway.

When we exited, the two of us began to head over to the gate, where the new gatekeeper nodded, and let us out. Thus, we were on our way…and not to a pleasant destination.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Not much to say. Read and review.

Next Chapter: The pair begin their search, and Link comes face to face with yet more difficulties...


	27. Droplets of Obfuscation

Author's Notes: Today is the two year anniversary of the first chapter of The Pendant of Peril (and, in theory, my entire profile's first story) to be placed on ! Therefore, I decided to give another chapter in the same week. Compared to my regular updating schedule of....whenever, this must be pretty enticing.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. All material that is of the official series copyright Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Droplets of Obfuscation

"Find anything?" I called out to Saria, my words those of one who was irate. We had spent four hours searching this barren wasteland of grass searching for some sign of a Great Fairy, but to no avail.

"Nope," she called out back to me, her eyes still scanning the large and unrewarding field. "We've searched all over the northern area of Hyrule Field, and not a single sign of a Fairy's Fountain. Something is wrong."

I frowned. "What do you mean? Was there one before?"

Saria nodded. "Yes, they say there was one near Castle Town, but it's not there anymore…" She shrugged. "No use looking for it nowadays…" She gave me a stern look. "What do you suggest we do now? I'm out of ideas."

I pondered our situation. We were now about five hours away from nightfall, meaning that we had that amount of time to find some Great Fairy to bestow magic upon me. Who was outside of the castle, other than Saria, that seemed to know a great deal more than me? With a shudder, I remembered one other person with a good deal of knowledge. Was there anyone else? Cursing my luck, I could recall nothing of there being an anyone else whom I could trust.

With a sigh, I let out, "Well, we could head to Lon Lon Ranch."

Saria scowled in response. "What would be the point of heading there? There's nothing of use there."

"She made a remedy for the infection on my arm," I retorted. "She's got to know something."

Saria did not challenge my statement. However, she did not give in so easily, either. "I do not trust her. We shouldn't go."

"Doesn't matter. It's not like things can get any worse with her than they already have."

She scowled once again, but gave in to my request. "Very well. But this is the last time I let you convince me to go to the ranch, okay?"

And so, off toward the ranch we set. Hopefully, I pondered to myself, we'd get no immense drawbacks like last time-

"Wait there! Hoo! I daresay, halt!"

I paused, but Saria openly flinched. The voice was quite elderly, and when I spun around, I was completely perplexed.

Perched on an aging leafless tree nearby (that wasn't there before, oddly enough) was a great burnt sienna owl, who watched us with knowing eyes. "Hoo! Welcome, Link, I am Kaepora Gaebora, a magical speaking owl. I have met with your predecessor on many occasions, and I wish to speak highly of him, but he has simply disappeared in recent days." The owl refocused his attention to Saria. "I assume that there need be no introductions between the two of us."

"Piss off, old bird," Saria snapped before turning away. I was shocked at the vulgarity she had just used to address this creature. Then again, I wasn't so sure myself. A magical speaking owl? Dubious.

"Ah, for one with many years on their tunic, you indeed have but a very rotten mouth," the owl scolded. "In the eight years since I spotted thee, you have continued to spill that soldier's mouth of yours…very unladylike."

Saria snorted in response. "I don't care about anything you say. Again, for the last time, I was nicer when I was ten. That's all you need to know."

"Ooh, she's keeping her secrets to herself." The old creature chuckled. "Ah, don't worry, lass; we all have our own secrets to hide."

Saria's temple bulged in response. "Why are you here?" she demanded. "You went up and disappeared for a good three years, and I want a just reason for this. What reason do you have for returning now?"

Kaepora Gaebora coughed for a moment, then continued. "I returned to speak to this young lad, the Hero of Peril."

"Oh, what, now you have a name for him, too?" Saria retorted angrily. "He's not like that, you stupid bird!"

"You're right," Gaebora responded, "he's not. To you, he's much better." Saria opened her mouth to snap back, but blushed and shut her mouth. "Oh, so you are silent, finally? Where did the sassy girl who told me to 'piss off' go to?" He refocused his attention back to me and proceeded. "Anyways, I have come to speak with you, Great Hero. My words are simple, and heed them well.

"You are on a great and noble quest, as I had presumed. For many years, I have awaited this day to come. There are many uncertainties in the world as of this moment, and it is your duty to fix and right them, as you have most likely sworn to the princess of Hyrule. One thing to note, however, is that the Pendant of Peril, which I see you seem to have with you, has extraordinary powers…and far more back story than the princess wishes you to know. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't know herself. Another thing to know is that Darunia, Leader of the Goron Tribe of Death Mountain, does not take well to visitors in his abode. However, a familiar tune will enlighten the spirit and lift the feet. Use this against him if you must. Also, beware the wielder of the mysterious lyre and the all seeing eyes, for they are a keeper of deeper secrets than that of Sir Adam…"

He gazed at me expectantly. "Well? Did you get all of that? Or must I repeat myself? I will if I am needed to."

I quickly shook my head. "No, I got it all." I looked to Saria to see if she was to speak again.

To my surprise, she did. "You won't lead him on, you damn owl," she jeered in an enraged voice. "I just won't let you."

Kaepora Gaebora now appeared intrigued by her comment, his heading turning all the way around before he continued to gaze at her. "I don't quite understand the intention of your riddling accusation." He faced me one last time. "Now, as I leave, I must inform you of one last piece of information. There is a great death toll in Goron City as of this moment, and this is a result of what is plaguing the Gorons. Aid them, and they will listen. Now, I must be off. Farewell, Hero!" With that, the great owl took flight, his great mass traveling south, I curiously noted.

"And don't come back, you lazy good-for-nothing!" Saria called out. Grunting to herself, she mumbled, "I hate it when he does that. Simply steals the conversation."

I was quiet for a moment. "I still don't get why everyone calls me a hero…first Sheikah, then evil sorcerers, and now large talking owls…" I pondered for a moment longer, than slapped my forehead with my palm. "Ah, Farore damn it! We could have asked him to tell us where there was a Great Fairy!"

All I got out of Saria for the next half hour was a furious cry of rage.

/

As we trudged on to Lon Lon Ranch, I noticed that the sun was now four hours away from setting. Our time was running out rather quickly.

Lon Lon Ranch was now only a mile or so away…curse this desolate expanse of a field.

"At this rate," Saria sighed, "we'll have to camp out in the field after we leave. I'm not looking forward to that."

"You know, ever since the owl appeared," I began, "you've been really irate. You realize that, right?"

She growled in response, but cooled down. "I'll make it simple: I don't like the bird, and I don't like Malon. Both with justifiable reasons."

We stopped walking, and I challenged her statement. "And what are your reasons for hating Kaepora Gaebora? Don't give me the 'he simply steals the conversation' lie, either."

She groaned. "If you must know, Link, my reasons for having such a rage against Gaebora is completely confidential, and spans back to many years ago."

A pause. "Then why do you dislike Malon? Yesterday, you called her Farm Hand."

She didn't respond at first. "I have a bad feeling about her. You have for a while as well, but I wasn't completely convinced until I began having those dreams-" She paused, as if she didn't want me to catch those last few words. Which she obviously didn't.

"Dreams?" came my perplexed voice. I was, of course, concerned. "You've been having dreams? It's bad enough the pendant gives me nightmares, but if you've been having them, then I'm really worried." With this, I remembered a particularly nasty nightmare involving Malon, and cringed. "I still see doubt in my own future…"

"Again, don't think like that," Saria roughly demanded, suddenly changing her tone into the same intensity as when she had first retorted back when we were at the ranch. "It's not going to happen." I could only force myself to nod in return. She dropped back to mute.

Trying to steer from my grim fate, I attempted to plunge myself into her own difficulties. "So, what did you see in these dreams? And what did it have to do with Malon?"

She was quiet. "In one dream, I saw that you had given her something. I don't know what you gave her, although it may have been something you held onto dearly. I don't like how the scene looked…she didn't seem sane to me. Don't know if it's just my opinion, or if I should be worried…" She glanced down at the topsoil beneath her feet. "I had another…one of Sarah slapping you, telling you that she was done. I had this dream…no, nightmare…over and over and over again. Every night since we returned from Lyna Forest, until the event happened. I found myself free from the nightmare…"

She didn't continue, mostly due to the fact that I was not walking anymore. Saria had seen dreams of what had happened, and she did not tell me? I was, at the very least, shocked, yet I could see why she wouldn't tell me something as odd and (at that time for me) unpredictable.

She gazed at me, silently waiting for me to join her onward. However, I could not budge. For some odd reason, this new factor struck me harder than the odd nightmares we had of Malon. It was as if an old wound had been reopened…and although the scars from Zelda's attempt to heal me did sting, my insides felt more dead than my outside.

/

When I was finally motivated enough to move, we reached Lon Lon Ranch with two and a half hours until dusk remaining. The ranch seemed to be no different from when we left it only a short week or two ago. My right arm ached in remembrance of Anju's arachnid legs, the wound that was patched up in the barn that we now passed. I trailed Saria as we reached the horse keep, still barren as usual, although I noticed the redhead there near the center, standing all by herself. She didn't seem to notice us as well. As we approached, I could hear her softly singing to herself a calming melody that felt familiar, though I had never heard it before.

"Still singing that old tune, Malon?" Saria called, causing the farm hand to jolt around in surprise.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized who it was. "Oh, Saria," she exhaled. "Scared me, that's all. But, yes, Epona's Song is a nice tune, isn't it? With all the work needed to be done to keep the horses in line, there's not much time for it." She sighed pensively. "If only she'd return…with him riding her back…"

"Yes, well, we all wish our hopes would come back. Anyhow, we came to ask of the location of any Great Fairies that you know of. After that, we shall be on our way." As Saria told her this, I noticed something out of place in the look of the ranch: blood. There were a few bloodstains…on the fences…

Malon gave us an odd look. "There was one in Hyrule Field. But she left, or so I heard, and is nowhere to be seen. The nearest one I can think of is near the entrance to Death Mountain Crater."

Saria struck the ground with her foot. "Damn! Grrr…apparently,-" She suddenly froze, failing to finish the sentence. She gave me a glance before continuing. "Uh, apparently, Archie, we've got our work cut out for us."

I was about to protest when I quickly remembered that Malon only knew me as Archie. Saria continued, "Well, it's best we don't overstay our welcome. We need to head to Death Mountain right away."

"Wait; you don't need to head there so soon," Malon countered, though in a slightly quieter voice. "Why don't you stay for a night? You won't make it in time at this rate." As she spoke, however, I noticed that Saria and Malon _both_ did not seem to enjoy the idea, despite the fact that she herself presented it.

"In fact," I interjected before anyone else could speak, "there is a slight chance we won't get there in time. Besides, I don't see it as that great of an idea to lodge at Kakariko. So we accept your offer." Saria gave me an expression that read, _are you insane?!_ Malon seemed like she regretted making the offer.

However, she had made it, and I had accepted it. "Very well then," she finished. "Come on inside, then, and I'll make dinner…"

She let us into the barn, and as soon as the two of us were comfortably sitting down on hay, Malon went off and disappeared.

"Great," Saria muttered, "we've been inside for five seconds, and she's already gone and vanished."

"Hey, don't get so harsh," I replied. "She's probably getting us something to eat."

She scoffed in response, telling me otherwise.

As we sat there, waiting (somewhat) patiently, I thought to how all of these current events made no sense whatsoever. The Great Fairy up and disappeared? For no reason? Why? And just when we needed her, too. I let my mind wander, examining the dull details of the barn. It seemed basically the same as when we previously slept here, but looks could indeed be deceiving. Something was different, but I couldn't deduce what.

My wanderings were interrupted when Saria glanced over to me, and muttered, "Do you smell it?"

My nose twitched as I tried to detect the smell. It was a bit rusty, like something had been here for a while. However, I quickly recognized it from the many occasions that it had accompanied me.

"Blood," I whispered back.

She nodded. "It's everywhere. Especially starting from the door." I glanced over, and sure enough, there was a barely noticeable trail of dried blood that continued through the barn. "I'm not sure why the blood leads up the stairs and into her quarters, though."

"Does that mean that she was the one bleeding?" I asked, now growing more concerned. At first, I was worried that she might have actually hurt someone, but now that she was the one to supposedly bleed, I was a tad worried. "If so, than someone or something may have attacked her."

"If it's her blood, then there's not nearly as much worry. We can rest more at ease." With that, she then pulled out her ocarina. Bringing it to her lips, she began to play the same pleasant tune that Malon had been singing.

The notes were calming, as they had been earlier. "What is that song?" I inquired. I already had forgotten the name Malon had used for the tune.

She ceased her fine tone. "She calls it Epona's Song. It's an old melody she learned long ago, and works well for calming down the horse that the title is derived from. She taught it to the Hero of Time, and he taught it to me. It's a nice melody, but there are others."

"It's not a bad melody…but what happened to the horse it was based off? Epona, was it?"

Saria was quiet for a moment. "Epona was the Hero of Time's horse. The rest is history." After that comment, we were silent.

/

We ate in silence. Only the chink of an occasional plate could be heard amongst a couple crows from cuccos. I wondered to myself whether or not this was the wisest of ideas. However, I noted that although we were silent, the silence was not as hostile as expected. So long as there were no threats exchanged, I believed us to be safe.

"…It's very kind of you to invite us to stay here for the night," I began, attempting to lighten the mood. I failed.

"You're welcome," she replied blankly, her mind elsewhere. Saria remained silent.

This made the majority of our "amazing" time at the dinner table that night. Luckily, there was no rough exchange of words, although there were few exchanges of words to begin with.

We soon, without a word, departed to our sleeping areas; Malon headed on up into her quarters, while Saria and I began to create makeshift beds out of hay. As I finished mine and laid down under a quilt, Saria did so as well. Both of us avoided the dried trail of blood. The moon glowed through the open window from above the rafters, though it was not too much of a bother. However, sleep refused to come so easily, and I found myself lying there for another hour or two.

_Why in the world do we have to head on up Death Mountain?_ I asked myself, gazing toward one of the walls. _What is causing those Gorons to die? Even more importantly, what do they even look like?_ It could have been possible that the great stone-like beast I saw in the Mirror of Mudora was a Goron…

And didn't Zelda state long ago that Darunia, leader of the Gorons, disappeared? Kaepora Gaebora spoke as if he was not missing.

Ugh…these only added to all the other questions that I had been asking myself for many weeks…well, I might as well sleep…

I was prodded lightly, and I leapt into attention. "Wha-"

"Shush," the voice whispered, and I immediately recognized the face and voice to belong to Saria. "It's just me."

I sat up, and gazed at her questioningly. "What is it? I've been trying to sleep for hours now."

She softly told me, "Come with me, outside. I'll teach you, but only if you bring your ocarina."

I thought on the proposal. "What about Malon?"

"She's asleep upstairs. If you're that worried, we can place hay under the quilts to make it appear as if we're sleeping."

That was enough to convince me to go along with it. Hey, it was late at night, Malon was asleep, and I wanted to learn how to play the ocarina. Could anyone blame me for that?

With that, we disguised hay underneath our quilts to make decoys in case Malon awoke and checked on us. Then, bringing our weapons and instruments with us, we headed on out to the grassland outside.

Saria and I picked a spot not too far away from barn, near the side of it, but far enough that we would not wake Malon up. We sat down, and grabbed out our ocarinas.

"So, uh, what song are you going to teach me?" I asked, greatly curious. We kept our voices down just in case.

She thought about it. "Well, I thought of teaching you many things. I at first thought to teach you a song I played long, long ago…back when ocarinas were simply instruments."

"Huh?" I was confused. Ocarinas were more than instruments?

She shook her head. "Don't mind me. Anyway, I also considered another popular tune: the Song of Storms."

"Hmm…never heard of it."

Slightly smiling, Saria continued. "The Song of Storms is said to bring storm clouds to the one who plays it. This, of course, is highly unlikely to happen. I decided against it, for while it may not bring bad weather, it will, at this time of night, bring a bad attitude."

"So…which song did you choose?" I had a feeling it was…

"Epona's Song." She grinned at my sigh. "Don't worry. It's a fairly simple tune, and the main line only consists of three note pitches."

I gulped. "Sure…"

And so, she began to quietly teach me how to finger these three notes. As I was told by her, if I held these fingerings and was able to change notes in quick succession, I would be able to reach the pitch she had obtained when she performed.

"No, try again," She told me when I accidentally held the second note incorrectly. "It takes many hours of practice to perfect an art. If you dedicate your time to learning, you will succeed." I nodded, and tried again.

It was vigorous, but I was managing. Only having to use my fingers helped, although my right arm only had about another week to heal up. It only took me about fifteen minutes to learn the three fingerings, although switching from one to another was indeed a difficult task that would take some time to manage. Nonetheless, it was possible that I could learn this. Not in a night…no, no, not a chance in that. But in a week…maybe.

We were about an hour and a half into the lesson when we were startled by a door opening from the barn. Quickly, we hurried over to the other side of the barn, retreating and hoping we weren't caught. For a moment, we were silent, our breath caught in our lungs and we did not move.

Finally, Saria whispered, "Did she see us?"

I shook my head, indicating that if she had, she would have come over here. Breathing again, we peeked over the corner and observed what was occurring.

Malon had snuck out of the barn, but we had apparently been furtive enough to avoid her gaze. Now, however, she hurried out and stopped at an odd spot about fifteen feet away from the barn. As she did so, I noticed that she was almost limping, oddly enough. She stood there, and did not move, as if waiting for something. However, nothing seemed to happen. She simply was there, and nothing occurred. After about five minutes, I was at the point that I would stop watching when a figure appeared in the moonlight of the night.

But of course, fate had to invite _him_ along.

I held my breath as the _Dark Wizard_ himself stood before her, and Saria went silent as well. Our greatest foe was only six yards away, and we weren't running?!

"I see…that you have learned to expect my arrival. Well done." The hood, as always, refused to reveal his face, especially from the distance we were at.

"Yes…" Malon muttered. She seemed afraid, but somewhat defiant of him. Not enough to dare oppose him, however.

The necromancer hurried to his point. "My resource informs me that the Hero has left Castle Town and now searches the field in a foolish attempt to gain more magical power. I take it he may be nearby?"

She slowly nodded. "He is asleep in the barn with a girl. They came to stay the night…"

This caught the _Dark Wizard's_ attention, and he slowly stepped closer to her, Malon retreating gradually in response. "Really, now? This is most intriguing; why he would take such a foolhardy maneuver and actually sleep at this time of night…" The wizard was momentarily quiet before his speech returned. "I take it this is not a simple joke to attempt to impress me. If that is indeed the case, I will have to remind you on how to _bleed…_"

Malon lightly clutched her side as a reaction, and nodded.

The _Dark Wizard_ wordlessly entered the barn.

For many moments, there was no sound. The moon, ever bright, shone upon us, though luckily out of sight of the fearful Malon.

I let out a silent breath. Saria glanced back at me. She seemed rather concerned. "Perhaps we should go," she whispered.

A creature's howl erupted eerily into the night.

I agreed. "Let's get out of here." With that notion, we began to back away from the corner of the barn.

A blade went up to each of our necks. The one on mine was deathly black, the one on Saria's a pure white in contrast.

"It appears as if I have won," came his menacingly calm voice. Now that I had gotten a chance to hear it up close, it was that of an adult male, with a scratchy and middle tone that reminded me of Kingsley with a rougher and higher voice. However, as I turned around to gather a glimpse of him, the necromancer himself was only six foot at best, and seemed as though he were a twig in the cloak…in fact, he was almost unhealthily thin, as if it had been many years since he had had a healthy diet. His copper gloved hands wielded both blades with preciseness that only one who had spent many years training with blades could muster.

I grimaced. "You're hideous," I told him, not sure whether he would kill me on the spot or not. Saria, I noticed, had not turned to look at him.

"An interesting first comment, Hero. However, not thought provoking. Now, if both of you wish for your heads not to be loped off by my blades, then move forward." That was enough incentive to make us move forward, and he guided us around the corner toward Malon.

Her eyes widened at the sight of us, as if she was afraid that what was happening was real. She mouthed to me, "I'm sorry."

My countenance transformed into a scowl. "You betrayed us." And that was all I had left to say to her.

"And, now, it is time for the greatest creation of darkness to return to its master…and for the hero to face his destiny…" Speaking these lines, the necromancer moved forward and faced the front of us, his blades at the ready…

His hooded expression fell on Saria's face.

He growled.

The swords lowered.

By this moment, I was confused. Why were we not dead yet?

"As much as I wish for these blades to end your life," he muttered to himself, "and as much as I loathe the flow of destiny and fate…I understand that they have requirements that I must meet. You…with the emerald hair. Your being here instigates an all new level of prophecy…indicating that now is not the time to strike. I see this, for the Hero has failed to collect both pieces of the Key of Despair…and he is the only one who with the materials to find them." Now, he only pointed the swords at Saria. "Thus concludes my reasoning. Boy. Take out that useless ocarina and play me a moving tune…one of a mellow nature…the Song of Storms… Otherwise, I'll cut her throat until all of her blood soils the ground around us."

I fumbled with the ocarina and pulled it out, but I wasn't all that confident with what I could play. Which was pretty much nothing.

Naturally, I chose to make the brave choice.

"I-I don't know that song! She does!" Okay…so I was lying. But wouldn't that be your response if your companion's life was at stake from the evilest being you ever came in contact with?

The _Dark Wizard_ was silent. "Impudent fool…why do you wish to lie to me? Do you _want_ your friend to die?!" Malon gave me a look pleading me to play the tune.

Crap. He doesn't believe me… "Seriously! I don't know that song! Saria! Play it! Come on! Please!"

Saria hesitantly but wordless pulled out her ocarina, and put it to her lips, all in front of the expectant company present. With a deep breath, she played a tune that danced and swayed with a melody that raced up and down the ocarina's note ranged. If the _Dark Wizard_ himself hadn't been nearby, I may have been tempted to sway with the music.

As soon as she finished the catchy tune, however, something unexpected happened. There was a loud rumble, and darkened storm clouds began to quickly spread across the sky. Soon, it would begin to rain. The song had brought about a storm, something I had never thought possible.

Now I saw what Saria had meant when she had spoken of "when ocarinas were simply instruments." I also saw the implications of what we had just done.

The _Dark Wizard_ had just sealed our doom.

"Your trial begins early, Hero," the sorcerer stated, lifting the swords from Saria's neck. She exhaled in a quickly forgotten relief. "You may flee if you wish, but destiny has a way of…catching up with you."

Saria and I gave each other one last glance of panic. It was time to move.

We hightailed it out of there.

"Run, run, as quickly as you can! It will be worthless in the end!" And the necromancer's cackles followed us out of the ranch that night, with ominous clouds that spelled certain death trailing behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Next Chapter: Link and Saria must challenge and survive the horrors of the night...but can they succeed?


	28. Horrors of the Night

Author's Note: It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, that's all right, because I have Chapter 29 finished and will be ready to go soon. Until then, enjoy this extremely late chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It and all recognizable material within are copyright by Nintendo and its developers.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Horrors of the Night

"Now we've done it," I called to Saria as we made it to the field. "We're done for if we don't get out of the field!"

The dark clouds had nearly caught us, and the moon was now hidden away behind them. Along with them came a torrential downpour quite similar to the last night I had spent in Hyrule Field.

"Where do you suggest, then?!" Saria nearly shrieked at me, the rain and winds beginning to increase the difficulty of hearing each other's voices. How could one little tune have caused such a monstrosity?

"We head to Kakariko!" I screamed. "It's our only hope!" As I spoke, the rain clouds themselves finally reached us, and the droplets of obfuscation made their way down to the fields. The rain became a roaring wall that enveloped us, along with ruining any chance of our vision catching sight of Kakariko.

"Stop running!" Saria screeched at me, and, oddly enough, I complied. "Running is not going to get us anywhere. At the very least, we're going to trip and fall on the way to Kakariko if we sprint through this ridiculously muddy field."

"Oh, by all means, stand here then," I angrily replied. "I mean, we've got such a strong chance against three of them, even without the Hurricane Spin I'll do a _wonderful_ job protecting myself!"

"Stop barking at me sarcastically!" She barked back. Indeed.

"Well, you're yelling at me too!" I countered. What a sight we were. In the middle of our likely deaths, all we could do was stand there and bicker like idiots.

She sighed; we weren't going anywhere at this rate. But then she seemed to know what to do. "Look; there's no hope for you if you stand here." She closed her eyes. "Go."

I couldn't believe my ears. "What?! What do you mean, 'go?'"

"Go. I'm staying here to combat the peahats. You run to Kakariko as quickly as possible."

"You're insane!" I shouted. "You can't face them all by yourself! That'll be the death of you for sure!"

She opened her eyes and barked, "Then find the Folio Hylia, damn it! Run! Do _something_ other than standing there and yelling at me!" I stood dumbfounded for a moment before she demanded, "GO!"

I finally heeded her warning, and began to run as the quiet buzzing crawled its way into my ears. I ran for my life, regretting that it had to be this way. Why was it that I was the one unable to fight? Why was I always the one who had to be protected? Even in dangerous situations? Why did Saria always take the brunt of the pain and especially the damage? It wasn't fair. Now, with the _Dark Wizard_ only less than a mile away and the peahats closer, why was I running, and not her?

My thoughts were interrupted as I slipped, hitting the ground violently. As I did so, I felt mud splash upon my face, sullying it even more than before.

Now, the peahats' buzz of death faded away, most likely edging closer to Saria. I struggled to get up, and finally managed to crawl farther away from the ranch. The rain ruthlessly beat down, making the field just as dangerous as the last night we had spent in it. I fought to keep standing, and trekked onward. I could have sworn I heard Saria crying out, though in pain or anger, I could not be sure.

I was not making much progress. The quiet ring of blades meeting constantly in battle could still barely be heard. Other than that and the fierce rainfall, all was silent…

Until I heard a horrible crunching noise from in front of me.

Tensing up, I approached, though unsure whether or not to draw my sword. In the ground, though I could barely see it, was a breaking of soil. Something was emerging.

My left hand reached for my sword.

A bony, worn down hand reached up, though it was fairly small, and I immediately drew my sword in defense. It reached for the surrounding soil for support, and began to pull itself up from beneath the ground. A skeleton began to climb up from the topsoil, and it wasn't until I had a more detailed examination with my eyes that I lowered my blade, and felt tears roll down my face with a horrible realization.

It was a child.

A child!

The skeleton was a dead child, and couldn't have been any older than eleven. It struggled to form and keep itself together, and the fragile yellowish ivory bones that did so were musty and worn down from years in the ground.

I couldn't keep my emotions in. I cried out. This was the true damage Zelda had been speaking of. The darkness of the night. Undead children under the control of the _Dark Wizard_. The lack of light and hope. Ultimately, it got to me. I dropped my sword. I couldn't strike a child, no. But, I contemplated, could I strike such a foe that once had the innocence of childhood taken away from them?

The child stared at me with ruby glowing eyes that had no pupils. I made attempt to fight, but neither did it. I closed my eyes after only moments of staring. Why did it have to be this way?

I was stricken, then, by the child's sharp fingers. I fell over from the surprising strength it had. As it approached, I continued crying and made my choice. I kicked its legs, and knocked them off, causing it to fall over with an eerie scream.

As the child began to crawl toward me using its arms, I managed to grab my sword and stand up, towering over the legless skeleton. Closing my eyes, I brought the sword down on its head.

It let out another scream, and as I opened my eyes, the creature completely fell apart, to only bones. The bones, to my dismay, began to burn and incinerate into the ground until nothing was left. What was once a child was now laid to rest. I breathed out, though not in relief. If that creature had been so easy to defeat, then it was likely that there were more.

It was then that I heard a voice. Male, eerie, and very low. It called out, "Find the Hero! He must be here somewhere! Give him hell!" It seemed to be the one in charge of the darkness, perhaps even of the peahats. Despite my instincts to run, I found that the anger and emotion running through me was too much, and I followed the voice through the rain.

I soon reached the owner, turned away, and with a deep breath I called out, "Face me! Face me, coward!"

The commander, clad in some armor and what seemed to be dark brown fur, turned toward me. It too, was a skeleton, though one that must have reached adulthood before death. Matching the child I had seen, his bones (for the tone of the voice was that of a male) were just as yellowish, yet not as worn down. The eyes he had in his skull were a darker shade of red, and gave off just as little compassion as the child's. He returned, "You call me a coward? Are you the Hero we search for?"

I stood my ground, rage coursing through my body. "Were you the one who did that to the child I laid to rest?"

The skeleton appeared confused. "What are you going on about? Child? There are many children here, all searching for you."

I barked out in fury, "Are _you _the one who did those horrible things to that child?!" The creature continued to stare at me. "Are you?! _Answer me!!!_"

What was left of the man finally seemed not to care of my words anymore. "I do not need to answer questions. That is not my purpose. That is not why I am here. There are no questions. I recognize your face. I know you, Hero. We met once, as enemies, and I failed to claim victory for my master."

I glared at him, now confused. "I've never met you, but if you did that to that child, then you are my greatest enemy right now."

The creature responded, "The child? You mean one of the many. I have done nothing to the Stalchildren. They are not my doing, though I command them. You may not recognize me, Hero, but we have met. We Stalfos do not have individual names. Nonetheless, I have waited ten long years for this moment. Now, we can at last fight to discover which of us has the right cause."

"Cause?" My anger dropped and weakened slightly with the growing confusion.

The Stalfos grinned. "Yes. Cause. Our fight shall be determined by who the gods themselves see fit for victory. Our master always has the gods on his mind, for if they were to deny us, then we would be sentenced to damnation." He finished speaking, and drew out both a sword and shield. "Now, Hero, let us find which of us has the true cause." He began to charge-

"Wait!!!" I demanded, but he did not slow. "Hear me and my offer!"

The second command caused him to cease his charge. "What offer have you to this battle? There is little you can offer as a reward for me."

Unlike my usual self, I did not panic, nor did my voice crack in any way. "If you defeat me, then you will have the true cause and be correct in your actions. However, if I am to win, then I demand that you return to me a large book, the Folio Hylia, if you have it."

The Stalfos appeared amused. "That is an uneven offer, Hero. Either way, I lose. I will not allow it."

I grimaced, but became more determined. "Then if I win,… I promise to free you from the form you are in at this time!" At this time, I had not escaped the influence of the pendant to actually consider what I was promising.

I found that my opponent now had shock evident on his skull. He actually took a moment to ponder my words. "If you can keep such a promise, then…" He turned to the darkness and called out in an odd language. Another Stalchild appeared from the unknown, appearing similar to the one I had killed but with different structure, and it carried with it something that I had thought I would never see again: the Folio Hylia. "You can have the book if you win."

I nodded. "Then I'll win." I leaned into a battle stance. My first real swordfight. Against a creature of the undead.

With only the rain and a Stalchild as our audience, we charged, beginning the battle.

Our blades met with a clang, and I was nearly thrown back by the superior strength of the Stalfos. He growled, and began to push harder, causing me to slide on the muddy ground. Very quickly I was losing the battle due to less strength, even though I was the one with actual muscles. I hissed in anger, and pushed back, attempting to recreate the force he presented against me. The result was my entire weight being shoved back yet even farther. Why couldn't I defeat him, let alone defend myself?!

"You have grown weak, Hero," he grinned, and pushed me yet farther away. "If you cannot throw me back anymore, then you are no match for my forces."

"Forces?" I demanded. "I thought this was a fair fight!"

The Stalfos laughed. "If it was a fair fight, then I would have divinity as well! Since the last battle, the gods themselves have held you in favor, and as such, I am inferior. Does this not sound like reason and honor?"

"No! It sounds like insanity!" I retorted, struggling to shove him once again, but to no avail.

The skeleton roared out, "Come out and play, my children of the night! Stalchildren, feast for our cause!" Around me, the sound of fresh mud breaking and bones arising sent shivers down my spine.

"This isn't fair!" I cried out, but it seemed in the Stalfos eyes that _he_ was at a disadvantage. It was soon that I was surrounded by around thirty Stalchildren that began to steadily close in.

With a roar, the Stalfos pushed even harder, throwing me far into the surrounding ring of Stalchildren. As soon as I reached them, I felt their bony claws attempting to rip into my skin. I cried out and spun around, slashing at them with my sword. Many cried out, and a few lost their heads, but they ultimately were not fazed by my strike. The Stalfos backed away, and the children allowed him to exit the ring. He was going to watch them mercilessly tear me apart.

"If you are still the Great Hero that disarmed me ten years prior," he cried out, "then you will survive. Children! Drag him to the hell from whence you came! Bury him underneath the ground to join our ranks!" With that they grew even closer, reaching for me.

I swept at them again and again, but they never dwindled in numbers. Even when I was actually killing these creatures, more would nonetheless rise from the ground to continue the onslaught. This undead army would not give up until I had become one of them. I screamed, and struck out even more frantically than ever. The screams I gave became shrieks when they began to grasp my arms and attempt to hold me down. I shook them off, but they would not relent. Soon, they had enough of them on my arms to prevent me from swinging my blade. Dropping it, I continued nonetheless to kick, but, to my absolute horror, more hands from beneath the ground arose from underneath me and grasped my remaining flailing limbs. I now could not fight, and I could only scream in terror as they began to sink, slowly bringing me down shrieking all the way there.

Bones, bones, so many bones…I was covered by them. They were beneath me, dead children dragging me down. They were at my level, subduing me and sinking with me. And they were above me, the rest of them swarming to the spot where I sunk slowly but surely. Even though I was not one to fear confined spaces, any person would have been feeling as such at this moment. I was no exception.

It was hard to tell, but I was now only neck up above ground. Mud flowed into my mouth, causing me to spend my final moments above ground coughing and spluttering. The ground groaned with the force of my body and all of the other creatures' sinking down, and it looked horrible, it tasted horrible, it felt horrible, it smelled horrible, and it _was_ horrible.

Right before my eyes went below, I weakly managed to bring an arm out of the clutches of the dead and above ground, but with no angle to bend to, I had no way of climbing back up. I heard the Stalfos call out inaudible words, and the world went black.

I could not see. This thought prevailed me. I could not see. Even more so, I could not _breathe._ All I could now feel was the compressing feeling of being underground and the restricting limbs of the Stalchildren. I weakly continued to reach up, desperate to feel something other than bone, other than mud. My life was gradually slipping away…

And then, I felt it. A powerful force. Something that grasped onto my hand, something that was not dead and cold but instead wet and warm. This powerful new hold tugged viciously on me, harder than the Stalchildren, and with my mind starting to numb and fade out, I was being pulled the other way, to the surface.

The air, it began to return to me. I was beginning to be able to breathe and hear again, and the downpour of rain once again became a downpour of sound rather than the thud of it underground. A scream was also following, along with the yells of the Stalfos. As I was nearly pulled out of the ground, my eyesight began to readjust and I gave a glance to what had saved me.

It was Saria, of course, screaming and pulling with all her might to pull me out of the hell the Stalchildren tried to bring me to. She was just as muddy and rain drenched as I was, although there was another substance along with it. My eyesight hadn't yet adjusted fully, so I was unable to distinguish it, but now I could see the Stalfos gazing at me in slight astonishment. All around us were bones, and it seemed as if someone had obviously stricken them down in a short amount of time.

"You gained help in this battle?" the Stalfos called out. "It seems the gods have decided to deal the battle even more so in your favor. So be it." He kept his sword in a battle position, and stood ready as the many Stalchildren became to reassemble themselves. "Ready yourselves!"

Saria shook me, as if to awaken me from a slumber. It was a very effective maneuver. "Link! Listen to me! If you sever the bones, they'll only reattach! You need to use the Irongrip Hammer to _destroy_ them! It's the only way for us to get out of this alive!"

I shook my head to clear it, and responded, "Well, if I had known that, then I wouldn't have just about died, now would I?" As we stood up, I noticed that some of the other liquid that she was covered with had gotten onto my hand, and as I glanced at it more carefully, I realized that it was the last thing I had wanted to see: blood.

I gazed back at her, and nearly cried out in horror. She was a bloody mess. She had a number of cuts that leaked blood, and her tunic was more of drenched red now rather than an emerald color. She had most likely obtained them from peahats. "You're going to die if you don't do something about those wounds!"

She shook her head. "F-focus on the Stalfos! He's their ringleader!" She stumbled for a moment, but held her balance and charged at the Stalfos as I switched from my sword to pulling out the Irongrip Hammer and holding it in my left hand.

The Stalfos was ready for Saria, and easily blocked her strike, sending her soaring away about ten feet. She did not get up. "You impudent woman! This is not your challenge! You cannot defeat me! Hero! Face me!" He began to make his way through the mud toward me, waving his sword in a threatening manner.

I, on the other hand, smashed my hammer into Stalchildren, and was beginning to see progress. They would scream and cry out as their skulls were instantly crushed, leaving the rest of their bodies to incinerate in a similar manner to the first one I had killed. Now, instead of simply knocking them apart only to find them piece back together, I was actually destroying them. When I noticed that the Stalfos was quickly approaching, I immediately wished that I had brought a shield to defend myself from his sword strikes. When he actually reached me, I instead held out the Irongrip Hammer to block his strikes, which actually proved to be effective. Despite the fact that I could actually defend myself now, I was still sliding in the mud from his pushing, and I attempted to redirect the blow to the side of me so that I could aim for his bony torso with the hammer.

Unfortunately, he saw this coming, and blocked with his shield, leaving me completely open and defenseless against his sword. He swung at me, and, for once, I used the mud to my advantage, slipping down onto the ground to avoid the blade. I then rolled out of the way as he brought his foot down in an attempt to crush me.

Now. Now was my golden opportunity. With a war cry, I swung the hammer as hard as I could into one of his legs, shattering it and causing him to emit a craggily pained yell as he collapsed onto the ground. I forced myself up onto my feet, and struck at him again, but he would not make the same mistake twice; he blocked with his shield and prevented me from making any advances on him.

I backed away. What was I to do now? Many of the Stalchildren were now dead, and a few were approaching me, but otherwise, the Stalfos was lying on the ground with a defense that showed that he would not tolerate any more losses on his part. Saria was now slowly sitting up, though she seemed more fatigued than before, most likely from the extreme loss of blood she was undergoing. I struck at the few Stalchildren remaining, for only a couple strikes could take out around ten of them with enough force. I kept my eyes on the Stalfos the entire time, however, to ensure that he would not come crawling after me behind my back.

My Stalchild extinction method was interrupted when Saria cried out loudly. I rushed over to her, and demanded, "What's the matter?"

She only groaned, "Listen…" I struggled to do so, but this time, the sound came more quickly.

The hovering sound, the ones of the peahats.

"Farore damn it!" I growled. I pondered whether or not to help her up; was it absolutely necessary to injure her any further?

Saria struggled to get up. "I defeated one…but there are still two more left. I…I have to defeat the other two…"

I retorted, "No! You're about dead as it is."

She finally managed to stand, and drew her blade once again. "I'm not dead until I'm dead. I broke the outer layer of the roots underneath them with the Hurricane Spin. They now have a weakness…severe the roots. I'll deal with the Stalfos…" With that, she began to stumble toward the skeleton to attempt to defeat him once again.

I turned to my opponents, one of which had now just appeared and was heading right toward me. "Ah, damn my luck…" I prepared to dive underneath the great monster, placing the Irongrip Hammer back in its loop and drawing my sword in the process. It approached, and I made my move.

I dove underneath the peahat, and attempted to slash at the roots underneath it. I expected some sort of inhuman scream like the ones the Stalchildren and just about every other monster I had ever faced gave, but to my horror the creature gave no sound whatsoever. It hovered in one spot, and it seemed as if it was going to try to drop down and crush me. I held my sword straight upward in defense as the monster came down at the last moment.

I was pushed into the mud roughly, but the sword went all the way into the roots from the attack. The peahat shook rather violently, the blades spinning in an insane and manic way overhead. The creature attempted to break away, and I withdrew my sword from its vital organs, causing many roots to crumble off in a dead manner. I watched in slight amazement as the large monster began to tip away from me, its humongous blades gradually slowing. With that, it crashed to the ground, and the colors on its skin and leaves began to fade into a duller shade.

I stood up in shock. It was dead. I had killed a peahat all by myself (at least, after Saria exposed its weak point). Now, only one remained, and it spun faster than the other had, in a frenzy that showed that it was somehow distressed.

My confidence back, I leapt at it, attempting to dive underneath it to finish it off. However, the peahat seemed to have other ideas. It tipped toward me, causing the blades to lower, and I cried out as they cut through the tunic I wore and pierced through the first layer of skin on my stomach. I fell over, and rolled under it, but I was forced to continue going out of the way when it came down too soon for me to raise my blade. Now, I could only roll away as it approached, its blades skimming across the mud only feet behind me. Any Stalchildren that were in the way were torn apart without any regard of whose side they were on.

As I rolled, I caught faint glimpses ahead of me of the very short battle between Saria and the Stalfos. She was struggling to strike him, and he simply pushed her back with his blade whenever their swords clashed. At one point he managed to knock her back about five feet, and she was grabbed by a couple of Stalchildren that attempted to drag her down into the ground. She cried out and struggled, but there was little she could do with so little blood running in her veins.

Unfortunately, in the motion of escaping the peahat, I had rolled right into the Stalfos, who was attempting to use the Stalchild who stood mindlessly with the Folio Hylia to pull himself up to a standing position. He swung at me, and I barely blocked what was oddly a halfhearted strike. The skeleton seemed to panic, and I quickly realized that the peahat was still heading our way, and it would destroy not only the Stalfos but the Stalchild with the Folio Hylia as well. I had to get the Folio Hylia out of the skeleton's hands or else it would be torn to shreds.

A cry alerted me back to Saria's predicament, and I came to the horrifying discovery that she was being effectively dragged into the ground, her blades lying in the mud nearby. If I did not do something about it, she would be just as dead as the bones that assaulted her.

_Which do I choose?_ My mind went into a panic as I could not determine the right answer. Was it right to choose the moral answer and save Saria, leaving the Folio Hylia (and possibly the Key of Despair) to be destroyed? Or was it correct to sacrifice the life of my friend to continue my work to save Hyrule? Saria, or the rest of the world?

The peahat drew closer than ever.

The rain continued to pour. I made my decision.

"Give me your shield!" I barked at the Stalfos, and he wordlessly complied. Grabbing it with both hands, I held it up in defense of the blades.

A great screeching sound emitted from the clash of the blades on the shield, and the three of us- myself, the Stalfos, and the Stalchild- were pushed back a couple of inches as the peahat's initial speed bounced it backward slightly, and it tilted away, leaving its roots open. I took the opportunity to grab my sword and, rolling underneath the creature, thrust the blade directly up into the roots of the peahat.

This was followed by silence, save for the peahat's hovering and Saria's weakening cries. For good measure, I thrust the blade in farther. The spinning of the blades began to slow, and I quickly yanked the sword out and rolled out of the way before the peahat collapsed onto the ground, its final moments spent attempting to start its organs up again but to no avail.

I then quickly turned toward Saria, but I was apparently too slow. She was now about fully under the mud, and there was nothing I could do…

"Stop, children." The Stalfos used his sword as a crutch and finally managed to stand up. "Release her."

In a moment, she began to rise again, now unconscious. I felt joy return to me in response, but it was also riddled with confusion. I turned toward the Stalfos. "Why are you doing this? I thought I was to defeat you in battle."

The creature turned toward me, and responded, "You saved my life. In technical terms, by doing so, you have not only done what I have stated, but you have defeated me to the point where you had to step in to save my life. In this case, you are the victor, Hero." He turned toward the Stalchild, and nodded. The skeleton approached me, and presented it: the Folio Hylia. "You have won the right to reclaim your lost book."

I was growing fatigued from the battle, and now I began to feel slightly woozy. "Thank you."

The Stalfos nodded curtly. "Remember your promise to me, Hero. I will hold it to you to free me from my curse one day. I will be waiting in the Lost Woods for you…when you are prepared." He then faced away from me, and the remaining Stalchildren huddled over to him. "We must be off, children. Let us leave this desolate field…" With that, he and the other skeletons sunk into the ground, to be seen again another day. With their leave of the area, the dreaded rain began to clear up, and the moon was beginning to shine through the clouds once more.

Wearier by the minute, I flipped the book open to appease my doubts. It was there, the Key of Despair, in the front cover just as I had hoped. I was now back to where I had been on my journey.

I then stumbled over to the unconscious Saria, and a tired smile formed on my face. She would live, or so it appeared at the moment. Setting the book and my equipment down, I laid down beside her, in a protective manner, and was soon in a deep but gentle slumber for the rest of the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Next Chapter: Surviving the encounter with the peahats, Link and Saria continue on their way to Death Mountain, only to return to a destination Link would rather avoid...


	29. A Grave Situation

Author's Note: New characters introduced in this chapter. More confusing stuff, as usual. At least I didn't wait until October or something to update...

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or the characters or locations from it. They are copyright Nintendo and its respected companies.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Grave Situation

_…It's not working._ Lunaira, the Zora who had accompanied Mesovys when he had first entered Hyrule Castle, murmured this without certainty, but perhaps more in fear of the response she would receive. She sat quietly in a strange room that generally seemed to be inside a cave, though the layout was fairly simplistic in design.

The assassin himself, however, was more lenient than usual. _If it's not working, then why am I still alive? Hmm?_ He stood at a table near one of the walls, and sitting on the table was the blade Vesuvia. He seemed to be focusing on it, and was turned away from Lunaira.

She did not know how to respond. _The blade's power is failing. Something must be wrong; someone must have done something to it. What will happen if you enter a battle with it and discover that it no longer can be anything more than a halberd?_

_No one but me has touched this blade._ The muscles in Mesovys' right arm twitched, as if he were tempted to reach for a weapon. _Are you implying…that __**I**__ have something to do with this?_ His voice began to fill with a quiet rage, one that sent a small quake of fear in Lunaira.

_No, not at all! I was trying to suggest that perhaps the blade will only continue to work for a certain destined person…_

He spun in a sudden rage, striking out at her with his hand. She cried out as his hand left an imprint. On his chest now with the flame tattoos was a small black burn. One of the Triforce. _Now you listen here, you damn idiot._ _I was the one chosen for this blade! I was given this blade! No one else! My worth was chosen when the Princess of Hyrule burned me with her accursed magic! The magic would have killed me, but it didn't! Instead, I was burned with this insignia, the one of almighty power. Don't you __**dare**__ go accusing me of not being "worthy!"_

His enmity toward her suggestion caused her to back away in response. _I…I apologize. I am unworthy to question you._

He snarled. _Damn right you're not._ Mesovys turned away, and lifted up his halberd, caressing the side of the blade. _I'll take it to Master. He'll know of the cause of this and be able to fix it._ Silence. _I'm leaving, Lunaira. Don't follow._

She nodded. _I won't._ He did not respond, but wordlessly exited the scene. Lunaira was all wordless, and could only silently weep.

/

My eyes once again met sunlight, though from a side angle. As my senses adjusted, I felt warmth from something in front of me, and I lift my head to see what I was holding. To my surprise, I was holding Saria in a protective manner, and my head had been resting on her shoulder. It was then that I finally realized that a great shadow was blocking most of our sunlight, and I glanced up into the eyes of Kaepora Gaebora, towering over us like a mighty beacon.

"Yaaah!" I just about leapt up from where I lay and Saria gently stirred from her sleep.

The owl paid no mind to this, however. "Congratulations, Hero of Peril! You have passed a daunting task, a great milestone in the freedom of Hyrule, and have managed to retrieve the Key of Despair as well! Your actions now may not go down in the memory scrolls, but soon you shall see the fruits of your efforts. Now, proceed to Death Mountain and negotiate with the Goron people, for that is your next task."

A daunting task? The _Dark Wizard_ let us go! And was the defeat of three peahats really a great milestone? Even at that, Saria had defeated one and weakened the others. But was I going to tell the owl that? No chance.

I managed to stand up, nearly awakening Saria, but not quite. "Are you crazy? I just fought a bunch of peahats! You can't seriously expect me to head off immediately!"

Kaepora Gaebora twisted his owl head all the way around in a disturbing manner. "But of course. That is the way of all heroes: they must never tire, they must never rest, and they must never give up. As soon as you can match these requirements, there will be no doubt of your heroism."

I muttered to myself, "Then I must be one bad hero." I glared at him, and demanded, "Which leads to the question I want answered: Why does everyone keep calling me a hero?"

The owl thought out his answer. "The princess has strong faith that you will have an important hand in destiny. However, if I told you anything else, you would be so utterly confused that not even Saria there could snap you back to attention."

I shook my head. "Whatever. As soon as Saria's up to it, we'll head on over to the Gorons, alright?"

Kaepora Gaebora merely stared. Creepy. "If that is what you desire, Hero. May your journey end successfully." With that, he took off…again toward the south. I was curious now of why he always took the same route, but that would have to wait for another day.

/

"Ah! Oooowwww…" Saria moaned as she attempted to stand up.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

She growled in response, "I can take care of it!" before once again attempting to bring herself to my level. This was only followed by another groan, a gasp, and then her collapsing yet again.

Since she had woken up, Saria was in a very grouchy mood, as her entire body ached from the many cuts and loss of blood she had acquired from the peahats. To add to her misfortune, she could not stand up either. I was to spend my time waiting for her recovery, though my patience was beginning to wear thin. It would seem that she would take many days to fully recover.

I sighed. "How long are we going to have to wait if you can't even walk?"

She grumbled, "A while, if you keep barking at me like that…" She groaned again and attempted to stand up. This time, I gave in and helped her up.

"There," I told her now that she was standing, albeit shakily. "How does that feel?"

She shook her head. "You didn't need to help me. I could have done it by myself."

I could only laugh in response. _Saria always likes to act tough, doesn't she?_

And so, we set off in our dysfunctional manner: Saria limping all the way, and me helping her along. The vast field gave us no mercy, for it would be another four or five hours before we reached Kakariko, and we had slept in just a little later than desired.

Kakariko. Another obstacle that I was uneasy about facing. On my last visit there, I had been nearly killed, and I got my first glance at the _Life Trigger_- up close. It was also where I had first heard of the Hero of Time, where I first heard of Anju (one that would come to bite me on the arm, as I had later discovered), and (most dully noted) where I first met Knight. As one could assume, I did not like Kakariko. So, I generally made it a habit to avoid it. Now, however, when I had to pass it to reach Death Mountain, I had been counting on Saria to protect me, as she was generally the stronger of the two of us. However, now she was injured, and I was at a standstill on what to do.

"Hey, Saria?" I asked somewhat quietly.

"Yeah? What is it?"

I closed my eyes. This was so embarrassing! "By chance that we have to enter Kakariko Tavern, will you protect me?"

To my horror, she laughed. "Me? _Protect_ you? In the condition I'm in? Wake up from that silly dream of yours!" She continued to chuckle, not noticing the pale complexion my face had now gained.

I tried to change the subject. "Do you know much about Mesovys, the Zora assassin? I know you haven't had much contact with him, but I'm just curious how much you know."

She sighed. "I don't know all that much, but I do know that almost anyone dumb enough to face him in battle would most likely end up dead, though you seem to be a grand exception to that thought." She chuckled when I took that to be an insult. "Anyway, what's with you focusing on Mesovys today? I know he attacked the castle and kidnapped your wife, but you can't think about him every day. It'll drive you utterly insane."

"I just had another odd dream last night. That's all." She seemed to catch on the fact that I was deliberately hiding information, but made no real remark about it.

We traveled the rest of the way mostly in silence, with occasional conversations, and that was it.

/

As the fifth hour passed, I noticed that Saria seemed to be gaining her strength back, little by little. Even now she had less need of my assistance, although she still could not walk by herself. The sun was now four hours past noon, and that meant we only had another two or three hours before sunset. Sunset was the last thing we needed at the moment.

"You know, Link?" came Saria's quiet voice. "The Gorons have become absolutely frightening lately- or so I've heard. What could be the cause of this?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea, but that owl's been bothering me about it ever since we first saw him yesterday."

She grimaced. "He tends to do that. Just…ignore him. That's usually what I do."

I chuckled. "That wasn't what you did yesterday."

"Well, I wasn't exactly having a good day, and he chose the right time to bother me. That's all."

"Whatever you say."

We were now finally beginning to reach Kakariko, and before us were those same stairs that were carved into the rocky wall that allowed us passage. It seemed just as ominous and mysterious as the first time I gazed upon it.

"Uh, Saria?" I asked. "Could you tell me a little more about the Gorons? I've never seen one."

I wonder if she could tell that I was stalling to keep from entering. "They're a rock like race that eats rare rocks inside one of the nearby caves. I only met them once, and they seemed like generally kindhearted people. I honestly have no idea why they'd be so violent and hostile, let alone have a problem that could kill them."

This did not sound like well received news. "So they don't normally die from anything other than natural causes?"

"Again, I can't say," she responded. "All I know, though, is that you'd have to be facing a seriously deadly problem if Gorons are dying at such a quick rate." With that, she gestured us onward. I anxiously complied.

Kakariko was just as barren as previously, although in the daylight I could garner in more details. Any houses still standing were on the verge of crumbling. There was a razed windmill that appeared to no longer function. The well was still as cracked and crumbling as it was during my previous visit. And, of course, there was the old tavern, and I meant to avoid that one. The sun was now about an hour away from setting.

"Uh, any other place we could go _other_ than the tavern?" I asked with the remaining hope I had.

She sighed. "It'll be too dangerous to traverse the volcano in the middle of the night; in fact, that would be suicidal if the Gorons noticed us. That leaves the tavern…and the graveyard."

I deeply considered this. "I'd almost rather sleep with the dead people than the nearly dead people." A pause. "Are you sure we can't go up the mountain?"

As if on cue, a great, terrible rumbling shook the earth, and, due to the fact that I was supporting Saria, we both nearly fell over from the quake. This lasted for about thirty seconds before the quake died down.

"That's the mountain on a good day nowadays," she told me. "Want to go up?"

I shook my head.

"Good. Now, I'd prefer the tavern over the graveyard any day, so let's get moving."

When we went up to the door, just like last time, the same burly, gruff man met us, and wordlessly let us in. I helped Saria over to a stool, and tried to ignore the suspicious glances and glares I was receiving. Why did these people give me such disdainful looks? Did they recognize me from about two months ago? They seemed, however, like they would not approach, most likely due to the fact that I had weaponry on me.

"Hey," it was the bartender, "back again? Nice get up. On the 'ouse, as usual." As he went to work, Saria raised an eyebrow, and I seriously had no explanation for that one.

It was at this moment that I decided to inspect my surroundings. Many people (who still took their time to warily glare at me) were rough looking men, a number of which I had possibly seen last time (though it was difficult to recall them from two months ago). A crazed man sat in one of the corners of the room, and he held with him a music box that currently was not in use. There was a rough looking Zora as well, as unlikely as I would have thought it. As I had expected, the place was as shabby as when I had previously visited; to further my observations, there was still broken wood on the floor from the smashing of kegs when I had started the large brawl.

"This place… I get a bad feeling from it," I told her, hoping we could sleep out in the graveyard. Really. Honestly! I wanted out of here _that_ badly. "We should leave."

She sighed and groaned, stretching her injured legs. "No. There's no shelter in the graveyard, and I don't particularly enjoy that part of Kakariko."

I retorted, "I don't enjoy any part of Kakariko!"

"Well, it doesn't look as if you have much of a choice, Stranger." Our conversation was interrupted by the crazed looking fellow in the corner of the room as he approached us, carrying his music box all the way. He was close to bald, although the sides of his head housed brown hair that almost seemed to be beginning to grey. Unlike the other people here, he did not have the "tough guy" accent like everyone else, and was actually fairly thin. "Might I ask why you're here then, of all places?"

Saria seemed uneasy speaking to him. "What is it to you? You've got as mysterious business as us, and we don't necessarily have to tell you."

He laughed, an almost demented laugh that effectively frightened me. "Good point. My name's Guru-Guru, and I used to live here before the Stalfos Army arrived and demolished the area. The windmill was my favorite place, but it was inevitably ruined by the main army's attack." He then appeared crazed, however, and murmured to himself in a frenzy, "But it was _he_ who ruined it so many years before…"

No words could really express my general urge to exit the building as fast as I could. "So…uh…."

The man snapped out of his insanity. "Oh, don't mind me," he laughed, "just reminiscing over past tribulations. Anyway, you still haven't informed me of why you're in Kakariko of all places."

Saria responded, "We're planning to head up Death Mountain…for vacation, that is."

Guru-Guru frowned. "Sorry, but didn't you hear? Death Mountain has been closed from the public ever since the leader of the Gorons disappeared about eight years ago. Nowadays, they've been shaking up the mountain a good deal, and I don't have a clue what's going on up there, but I know that I wouldn't want to be up there when the mountain explodes."

We generally frowned at his comment. "Explodes?" Saria asked. "You mean it is going to erupt?"

Guru-Guru nodded. "Yep. So they say. Apparently, whatever those Gorons are doing is shaking up the mountain so badly that the volcano will blow any day. And by blow, I mean an eruption big enough to…oh, who am I kidding? I'm no scholar, so there's no real guess I can give you. But, I can advise you to stay away from the mountain! You'd best leave as soon as possible."

"Thank you for the information," Saria told him after a short pause. "But what about you? Have you anywhere to go?"

The man sighed. "I have but this tavern and my music box left. If this town is to die, than I shall die with it."

Before I could respond to his statement, the bartender passed over some alcohol, which held the same, unhealthy stench as previously experienced. I would have preferred nearly dieing from wine than this filth any day. "'Ere ya go, buddy. Again, on the 'ouse." He then glanced over at Guru-Guru. "You gonna do your usual routine?" he asked him.

The man nodded. "Definitely." He turned to us, smiled, and asked, "Sorry, but I'm busy. I'll speak to you again in a half hour, okay?" With that, he took his music box and hurried to an empty area of the tavern. He called out in a great voice, "How's everyone doin' tonight? Ready for some music?" There were a few cheers, but the audience was generally unresponsive. This did not faze Guru-Guru, however. "Come on up, Skull! It's time!"

With that, another man headed on over to the open space. This guy intrigued me more, mostly due to the fact that he wore a mask upon his face that resembled that of a skull, and the eyes inside glowed a bright orange without any real pupils. They greatly reminded me of the Stalchildren. The man was fairly short, his build that of a moderate young adult. His hair was mid length and red, and he carried with him a flute as he made his way to the stage.

Guru-Guru asked him, "You ready, Skull?"

The man nicknamed Skull responded, "Just as ready as any other day," and put his flute up to his face and under the mask, the mouthpiece most likely pressed against his lips. The man with the music box also prepared himself, and with a quiet moment of silence on their part, the music began.

I quickly became surprised as the duo began to perform the Song of Storms, Guru-Guru playing the accompaniment to Skull's solo. I felt moved, as the song was very powerful in influence and the flute melody swift and accurate. The men cheered, drunk or not, and for the first time these men actually acted sort of civilized. I was once again mesmerized by the tune, and it continued for a good seven minutes, the melody and style changing every now and then.

All the while, I noticed that Saria was oddly staring at the man who I had come to know as Skull. I could not discern what emotion she was giving, but it mostly seemed to be hostility underneath confusion. Unsure of how to react, I simply watched and listened as the song flew by.

When the duet was finished, the men cheered, some praising the duo by drinking until they passed out. Guru-Guru grinned at the applause, while Skull simply stood in silence, the reddish orange eyes of the mask glowing without any emotion. After the applause, they prepared for another song.

As the half hour went by, I stared meekly into the booze before me. There was no way I was going to drink it…

"Do you see that man?" Saria muttered to me, her voice barely audible over the music.

I looked up toward her. "Who?"

"With the flute."

Quite obvious who she was gesturing toward. "What about him? Sure, he looks kind of creepy, but there's nothing odd about him."

"I don't like him." Her demeanor was rather negative.

I frowned. "Why?"

She held her gaze for another moment, but then sighed. "He just reminds me of home. That's all."

"Home? You mean the forest?" I recalled from one of the dreams I had in Lyna Forest that she had lived in a forest not too different from my own home. "How so?"

She turned to her gaze back to the man. "Skull kids. They lived in the forest, playing flutes. They were said to be lost children, those who never made it back out of the woods alive…"

I gulped. Now I knew where he came up with the name. "I see what you mean now." There was an awkward silence. "You know, you've never told me much about your past."

She glanced back over, a small look of surprise upon her face. "You never specifically asked me about it, so I assumed that you weren't interested. Besides, my life is not interesting. I'm just a wandering girl. Nothing more."

"Kingsley said you were dead."

She frowned. "Kingsley knows nothing about my life, nor do I of his. The only interesting thing in my life was my friendship with the Hero of Time and the attack from the peahats."

Before I could respond to her statement, the duo had finished their performance, and after the ruckus and applause, Guru-Guru proceeded to return over to us. Skull stood far in the back, his unblinking orange eyes gazing directly at me.

"I apologize for my absence," the music man began. "But, my, you two look as if you've seen a poe! What's bothering you, strangers?"

"Where did he get that mask from?" Saria asked, referring to the Skull kid mask.

Guru-Guru frowned. "Oh, from a mask salesman in Castle Town, he says. But my friend has a name, you know. He calls himself the Skull Kid. Or Skull, for short." His expression then formed into a smile. "But that's fine. Anything else I can help you two with?"

I shook my head. "No. We're fine, thanks."

This did not cause his smile to disappear. "That's fine, too. Just come to me if you need anything. Just ask for Guru, and anyone'll fetch me."

/

The night continued on, and we were now beginning to tire and required sleep. Saria paid the bartender for lodging in the upper floor, and I helped her up before we trekked to the stairs.

"You never told me you had rupees on you," I accused her. In fact, she had supposedly given me the only fifty rupees we had to buy the Magic Vial.

She groaned as we moved along past unconscious drunkards and murmuring men. "I made a bit of money while we spent so much time at the castle. I convinced a few knights to pay me to helping them with the oddest and most random of chores." She scoffed. "You'd be amazed how many knights need their armor polished properly. Nonetheless, I still only received about sixty rupees total."

I scoffed. "I never had that much!"

She chuckled. "Well, you've always been poor as long as I've known you. Why didn't you just ask the princess for rupees if you needed them so badly?"

I did not answer that one, and we made it to the steps. I continued to help her up, the entire time wondering to myself how I continued to missed such key details.

We made it into our established quarters, where two beds lay in wait. "There aren't very many rooms up here," I noticed as we entered our own.

Saria shrugged. "Most of them probably just pass out downstairs until daybreak." She twitched in pain. "Now, get me over to that bed so I can rest."

We moved across the room, our only guides the candle lit on the table near the window and the moon that shone from outside. Saria managed to set herself down on one of the beds, and sighed in relief as she stretched and sprawled out.

"I'll see you in the morning," she told me. "I'm just so tired…"

I sat down on my own, and could not help but notice how content Saria now was, a small smile now gracing her tired face. The expression appeared on my face as a response. Feeling the urge to retire for the night, I blew out the candle, laid down onto the bed, and, now in a more comfortable bed than the previous night, I felt myself drift away in sleep…

/

_Do you know what can be done?_ Mesovys muttered this to the other Zora as he returned with Vesuvia. _What did Master say?_

The young Zora, his attire indicating that he had a slightly upper level position, handed Vesuvia back to him. _He told me that the blade is very whimsical, my lord._

Mesovys snarled. _What does he mean by "whimsical?" And don't call me "my lord!"_

The young Zora was not fazed by the assassin's tone. _My master dictates that the halberd is deciding upon whether or not to choose a new owner._

The killer just about exploded in rage. _What? But I am now worthy! The damn blade can't just ignore my new righteousness!_ He glanced down at it, as if expecting the blade to somehow answer his demand. He turned back to the Zora. _Fero! Go to your master and tell him that my services will require extra, now that his treasure to me is dying._

Fero did not respond for a moment. _Very well, Lord Mesovys._

As the Zora walked off, the assassin called to him, _It's just Mesovys! Nayru forbid that you can't get it right-_

_/_

My awakening was quick, the dream interrupted, as a hand went over my mouth. And not a pleasant one, like Saria's. A big, hairy hand. I now stared right up into a burly man with a ridiculously large beard.

"Get up," he commanded, in a deep, threatening voice.

I glanced over to the other bed. Saria was already being tied up by more men, and was unable to do anything about it. She returned my frightened gaze.

"Get up!" the man roared, and I jumped up, attempting to reach for my sword as I did so; however, before I could reach it, two more men grabbed my hands and began tying them up behind my back. My shouts were still muffled into the first man's hand as I still attempted to struggle.

I managed to comprehend Saria's barely inaudible yell. "Guru!"

The men looked to each other and chuckled.

"She wants Guru's help," one of the men spoke.

"Well, let's get 'im, then," chuckled another.

The one who held his hand on my mouth called out, "Guru! The little girly wants your help! Get over here!"

A few moments passed, and Guru-Guru entered the room, a surprised look on his face. It turned to sheer joy. "Oh, he's awake! How wonderful! I now have the opportunity to speak with him." He approached me and kept that creepy smile on his face. "So, are you enjoying your stay? Quite comfortable beds, aren't they? I'd have to agree." His expression then turned to a crazed one, his eyes bulging furiously at me. "I know who you are," he seethed. "You can't fool me. Fifteen years, oh, fifteen years I've had to wait, but now I can get my revenge for what you did, you little brat!"

Another man came from downstairs and over to Guru-Guru. "Hey. The bartender's out. Now's our chance."

The music man laughed. "Perfect. Now's that he's asleep, we can leave." He headed out the door, calling out, "and as for the girl, we'll keep her alive." He was soon gone.

One of the men, missing an eye, chuckled. "'Cause there's lots of…business we need to take care of with her…" The other men simply laughed in response, and I noticed Saria struggling even more than before. We were then dragged out of the room, and down the stairs.

We were brought past the tables, and the bartender slumped asleep at his post. I tried to kick out and wake him up, but the men caught my legs just in time and simply decided to carry me out of the door. _Where are we heading?_ By the way they were talking, they spoke as if they weren't going to leave me alive…

When we were hauled outside, I was set back down on my feet, and as the men were bringing me along the one who held my mouth shut let go.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, but they just laughed in response. "Someone! HELP!"

"Scream all you want, lad," the man missing an eye laughed. "No one comes out of the tavern to help those outside."

They then began to gag both Saria and I with cloth, and as they did so, I finally realized where they were taking us: to the graveyard.

As we entered, the area looked just as I would expect a graveyard to look: dead and deserted. The paved paths had patches of soil in it, as if left there intentionally. A few graves had flowers, most wilted or decomposed. A large grave sat at the end of the graveyard. However, there was still one among the living here: the grave keeper. I recognized him as Dampe, the man who had purchased one of the masks Ceaye and I had been selling.

He turned to Guru-Guru and the men, and demanded, "What's the meaning of this? Why do you have people tied up?"

Guru sighed. "Dampe, it's best if you don't ask, and just go into your house."

Dampe seemed to object. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is a sacred graveyard, and I will have no one desecrating it. The old ones would have none of it, and they are restless this night."

Guru glared. "Look, you cranky old coot, I'm finally fulfilling my wish. I've waited _fifteen years_ for this, and I will _not_ let you and your superstitious rambling get in my way!" He motioned to the men. A couple of them grinned, and one clamped a fist into his other hand in a threatening gesture. "Now, don't ask questions, or else. Just go into your house. You saw nothing…"

Dampe stared at the violent men before him, and nodded. "I-I…I saw nothing…" He then shakily retreated to the worn down house nearby. There went my last hope.

"Now," Guru continued, "a couple of you get the shovels and start digging a new grave. The Hero of Time's going to get a special spot near the graves of the Royal Family…a little early."

As a few men grabbed shovels and began digging a hole between the giant grave and one of the two smaller ones on both sides of it, we were brought over to the new "grave." One of the men sneered, "Now you'll get your punishment for betrayin' Hyrule, bastard."

"And betrayin' the queen," another added. "How could one man go so low?"

What in the hell did the Hero of Time do to tick these guys off? Now I was going to suffer for it.

Guru-Guru approached me, and hissed, "This is for taking away my life, brat. Fifteen years ago, I was an aspiring man, working on writing a song for the windmill of Kakariko. I spent days and days and days in the windmill with my music box, determined to make my life off of one of the best songs ever. I was happy; I didn't need anything else.

"But, one day, _you_ came in, with your little ocarina, and played my tune- a completed version of it! You brought in storms, emptied the well, and spun the windmill around so fast that I lost all inspiration from it! You then proceeded to go around and advertise it! There was no way I could ever claim it to be mine when you went around, playing it first!" He sighed, as if trying to hold control over his anger. "It baffled me, how a little ten year old brat could ruin all my dedication, steal away my creation, and destroy the entire purpose of my life, with just one little moment of music. I set upon revenge, for though I was not one to normally hold a grudge, I became enraged from lack of purpose. I looked for you, but by the time I found exactly where to look, you had got up and disappeared!

"And so, I waited for all these years, awaiting your unsuspecting return, so that I could ensure that you suffer as much as I have." He grinned insanely. "That time has come tonight."

I had now concluded my judgment of this man: an insane, grudge holding maniac who was willing to do anything he could to destroy a man who had played a single song and then disappeared for eight years. Not to mention the fact that he thought I was this man.

"Hey, Guru!" the man who had a large beard called out. "The grave's ready!"

Guru-Guru laughed. The grave was not all that deep, but that seemed to make no difference to him. "Perfect! Let's lower him in, men." On a second thought, he added, "And two of you go in and make sure Dampe doesn't 'talk,' alright?"

As they began to pull me over, however, Saria began struggling harder to escape, causing one of the men to slap her roughly in the face. I winced as a reaction.

Unfortunately, the insane man noticed this. "Stop!" His face slowly turned to an evil grin. "Let's allow the hero to suffer for just a little longer." He motioned to the men holding Saria captive. "Bring her over here. We're going to bury her, and make him watch."

"Or we could bury them together," another man suggested.

Guru's eyes lit up. "Even better! Lower them down!" His countenance was now turned toward me, and it was icy and cold. "You'll get an early funeral, Hero of Time. The best part is, your girlfriend's going to take a seat with you!" He laughed as we were brought closer to our death-

"Enough, Guru." The words echoed across the graveyard, the men froze still and Guru's laughter ceased. He turned to face the owner of the voice, and Saria and I could not help but glance over to see as well.

Guru-Guru growled. "What do you want, Skull?"

Indeed, the odd somewhat short man walked calmly into the graveyard, the eyes of the mask unblinking. "What you are doing is not moral. It is not in accordance with the goddesses, killing a man of destiny through desecrating the graveyard of the Sheikah. Did you not follow the guidance of Dampe?"

The music man approached him, and glared at him. "You too, Skull? You dare to stop my vengeance? Why?"

Skull glanced over at me, and I could not help but shudder. "The Hero of Time is a man of destiny, a man of fate, and not one to be trifled with. Farore is on his side, and goddesses know that fate itself will do anything to prevent you from ending his life. Beware of fate, for I am one of the many who follow its capricious guidance."

Guru backed up, and shouted, "Fine, then! Men, take him out! He may put on a good performance, but any act is a lie that holds little truth!"

A couple of the men charged at Skull, but he simply vanished from sight, leaving the two men confused.

"So you choose to defy one championed by the gods? Your punishment is nigh," Skull foretold, now standing on the largest grave, the one of the Royal Family. He pulled out his flute, and brought it to his lips. The melody he played was haunting, and it made me shudder slightly. When it finished, he murmured, "The spirits are angry…they wish to…speak with you…"

No sooner did he mutter this, two haunting voices called out, "_Now who dares to desecrate the graves of the Royal Family? The ones who not ran but sat? For dear punishment is due to you, from the Composer Brothers, Sharp and Flat…_" At these words, two odd ghosts appeared, both with a lantern and conductor's baton. "_For disturbing the Sheikah, you deserve no better than death,_" one claimed.

"_As when you disturb but one of us…_" the other laughed, and let out a sinister cackle. In response, dozens of ghosts began to arise from graves- all but the grave of the Royal Family and another more random one. They glared menacingly at the men and Guru-Guru, who all stared up nervously. "_You disturb __**all**__ of us._"

What came next was utter chaos: the ghosts flew down upon the men, and the men dropped us and ran away, screaming like cowards. Not many of them managed to get to the exit in their confusion; the few, perhaps three, that did were lucky to escape.

"I'll have my revenge another day!" Guru-Guru bellowed as he and two other men were the only ones to make it out of the graveyard.

Everything else, the men, the graves, Skull, us, were covered in a horrific black fog. I heard the men scream, and their cries died out into disgusting sounds that were incomparable to any but perhaps evisceration. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

The fog eventually cleared up, as the moon soon shone in my face. I opened my eyes to find that the men and any remains of them were gone. Saria and I, however, were unharmed, and I wondered to myself if it was the fact that we were gagged and probably did not breathe the fog in.

"Thank you for your help," I heard Skull say. I rolled over to see that he was thanking the Composer Brothers, Sharp and Flat.

"_They were desecrating sacred soil,_" one brother responded.

"_Now there is no reason for you and others to call on us,_" the other added. "_We can now rest in peace…_"

"And may you do so." Skull bowed to them, and they began to fade as they returned to their graves. After they were gone, he approached us, and untied the ropes and gags that bound us. "You are safe now," he told us.

I sat up, rubbing my wrists as the blood flowed back into them. "Why did you not die in the fog? And what was that song?"

He helped Saria up, and as she began to stretch he told me, "Anyone who is in favor of the goddesses was spared. The spirits seem to have taken a liking to you two." He turned toward Saria. "Particularly you." She did not respond, and he glanced at his flute. "As to your other question, I called upon the power of the Nocturne of Shadow to awaken those who are not to be disturbed."

I stood up, sighing. "Well, that was a close call. Where do we go now?"

Skull glanced up at the moon, as if admiring its beauty. "You may sleep here, where you are safest," he replied. "The spirits of the Sheikah will protect you from harm."

I stared at him for a moment, then considered his words. "If you say so…" I looked to Saria. "What do you think?"

"Me? I want out of here right now…" She attempted to walk back toward Kakariko, but she simply had no energy to do so and collapsed.

As Skull had asked, we were staying. That was for sure. "Now, my work here is done. I shall be off, Hero of Time. You may see me again in the future…"

I gave up trying to correct him, and simply replied, "Farewell." As he seemed to fade off to wherever, I looked around for a spot to sleep, and soon found one before a grave. I sat down and yawned. "Good night, Saria," I called out in hopes of her responding.

There was moment before her reluctant response. "Good night…"

I attempted to fall asleep for the night, but something kept me up. Before I could fall asleep, I caught the name of the person who was buried underneath the grave, the one other grave in which there was no spirit.

Saria.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Next Chapter: Following the misadventure in the graveyard, Link and Saria decide to finally confront the Gorons and gain magical abilities for Link...


	30. A Contest of the Not So Robust

Uh...it's been a while. Well, here's Chapter 30 to tide you guys over. To Evil Riggs, who made a particular remark back in Chapter 16, there's a reason for just about everything...

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, its properties or any rights that belong to Nintendo and its respected companies.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty: A Contest of the Not-So-Robust

My dream that night was strange, but not as much so as my usual ones.

Zelda stood in her quarters, gazing quietly into the Mirror of Mudora. She was alone, and studied the reflection of the mirror pensively.

_Does something trouble you, Your Majesty?_ Ceaye was there suddenly, as she always had a tendency to do. _You have been simply gazing into the mirror all night, unable to sleep. What perturbs you?_

The princess was initially silent. _I feel a strange and powerful guilt…I wonder if it is cruel to undergo the Festival of the Spirits whilst Link is out negotiating with the Gorons. Is this feeling necessary?_

Ceaye shook her head. _You need not worry. The festival has been annually celebrated for eight years now, and the people need relaxation now more than ever. It has been hundreds of years since the last time it was regularly celebrated, and it has proven to efficiently relieve the stress off of the townspeople. Besides, Link does not know, nor will he find out._ She too was momentarily quiet. _Do not fret over it._

Zelda nodded. _I understand. However, I also fear for Link, Ceaye. He does not show the courage nor the ferocity that the Hero of Time displayed against the Evil King. Despite the fact that his name is Link, I am unsure whether or not he can defeat his greatest foes…_

_Do you doubt your prophetic dreams?_

She sighed in response._ Yes. I fear now, every day, that the __**Dark Wizard**__ may have spent these years growing even stronger. I fear that he may have finally gained the power to alter my dreams…and the possibility of this occurring only strengthens my fear for Hyrule's hero._

Ceaye approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. This warranted Zelda to turn her head toward the Sheikah, who rarely used physical contact to express herself. _If that is truly the case, then we can only hope that he succeeds on his quest…_

/

That morning was a gradual and fatiguing one. I had gotten uneasy sleep that night, my dreams plagued with questions and fears. However, news of Castle Town celebrating and Zelda's ever growing fear of my failure only rekindled my rage, leading me into yet more self-doubt, and ultimately leaving me fairly bitter in the morning. The tombstones that signified the dead did not help, either.

Saria also arose as bitter as I was. Her injuries were still sore and fresh, and she was stubborn in her refusal of my help. No words detailing her grave were brought up, and I kept the information to myself. I decided that I would learn the truth when I was not about to snap at her in irritation.

"All right, Saria," I fumed after she had managed the strength to shove me away, "you have ten seconds before I'm getting you up so we can leave!"

"I can do it myself," she argued back, though her shaky voice told me otherwise. "I want out of here, and I'm going to haul myself out…_without_ your help."

I began counting, and she demonstrated a somewhat pathetic attempt to pull herself up. It was not until I was nearing ten that she managed to lift herself up and stay standing. "Did it," she gasped, most likely from a small surge of pain.

I smirked in response. "But can you walk?" She scowled at my comment.

"Fine. Help me along…but I'm going to be walking by myself at the end of the day."

As I helped her along I sighed, "If only we were that lucky…"

We soon trudged out of the graveyard and back into Kakariko, where the aroma of cooked bread reached my nostrils. My stomach growled. I had forgotten how long ago I had last eaten.

"Saria," I asked, more politely this time. "Do we have any food left?"

She pondered on it for a moment. "I think we finished it all yesterday shortly before we reached Kakariko…"

I considered this with a great urge to investigate the nearby food. "I think we should ask whoever has the bread I smell if we can have some," I suggested.

She gave me a blatant expression that told me she was not amused. "We don't even know who has the food, let alone whether or not they're hostile," she replied in a dull tone. "Besides, there may not even be enough for us."

I shrugged. "Worth a try. We need food right now." Following the scent of the cooking food, we soon reached the edge of Kakariko that ended into a rough trail up the mountain. The wielder of the food, however, was not what I was expecting.

A large, earthly caramel colored beast sat at the base of a small fire. Somewhat small, violet eyes pulled their focus from the bread it had in a tree branch over the fire and toward us, gazing quizzically. It had a large sack full of what seemed to be various foods from different regions of Hyrule.

The beast's eyes were fixed on me. "You look like a person I knew once," the creature spoke slowly in a low male voice that sent shivers down my spine. However, I could tell from his voice that he meant no harm. "He was a great brother to our people." He sensed our discomfort, and patted the ground next to him. "Sit, friends."

We sat down slowly, not sure whether or not to trust him. "You won't hurt us?" I was just making sure.

He looked offended. "Of course not! Why would I hurt a little boy like you? You are no match for me anyway." My stomach rumbled. "You are hungry? Eat, friend! I have very little appetite today."

And so, we spent that morning indulging ourselves in the Goron's large amount of breakfast that he kept in the large sack he carried with him. Everything that was not made of rocks we ate ravenously, but he did not seem to mind.

As I was munching into a freshly caught and cooked fish, I decided to strike up conversation. "So you're a Goron?"

He sighed, a deep inhuman sound. "You are right, friend. I am a Goron, one of the proud mountain tribe. However, I now have no place to go because of my race and my choices."

Saria gave no discernable expression, but I had one of concern. "Not even your own people? Why?"

He thought about it. "Well, it would seem that my brothers have turned to solving their problems themselves rather than seek unneeded help. A Goron problem is a Goron problem. However, I see no reason to shun your people for it. For my continued indulgence of outside cultures, they have forsaken me until the problem is solved. I fear that most of my brothers will perish before then…" He reached into his sack, pulled out one of the strange rocks, and began to chew on it. "The other races, in return to my brothers, have simply ignored me, though they still allow me to purchase goods from their markets."

The crunches of stone bothered me, but I managed to tolerate them. Saria chimed in, "And what sort of problem does your people have?"

He frowned at her. "As much as I dislike my brothers' treatment of your people, a Goron problem is not your problem. We will only consent to your help if Darunia does, and that has not happened in fifteen years."

"Darunia?" I asked. "I was told Darunia went missing eight years ago."

The Goron gave out a rumbling chuckle. "Your people are clueless on many subjects, I see. Our boss, Darunia, is alive and well, and he intends to solve the problem by himself."

"Then why hasn't he already?" inquired Saria.

Ignoring the potentially insulting part of her comment, he continued. "Darunia has simply not been able to acquire a weapon ever since our brother Link left with the Megaton Hammer. Now he has one, and has set off to save the remaining brothers in Death Mountain."

"Well," Saria responded, "we wish to help, if not at least reestablish communication."

"If you wish to do that, then you must prove that you are worthy to our boss. To do so, head up to Goron City on the way to Death Mountain's crater." He gave us a cautious look. "Be wary, for my brothers will spend no time in halting your progress."

/

That morning, I had spent time with my ocarina, trying to figure out how to play the Song of Storms on it. While the creator of the song had a death threat on me, the piece itself was very lyrical and I wished to be able to play it in my spare time.

We thanked the Goron for his delicious breakfast, and set off without fear of hunger. We began to hike the trail up to Death Mountain, a surprisingly simple task other than the steep incline of the mountain. Saria's weight was also becoming a slight burden, though I should have been used to helping her around by now. The volcano stood tall above us, an ominous cloud situated above it in a dark, black circle. It was a mighty sight to behold.

Another terrible tremor rocked the land beneath us, and I nearly dropped Saria in surprise. "They're a lot stronger near the mountain," I commented.

Saria responded, "We need to get to the Gorons as quickly as possible. I don't want to be on this bomb when the fuse runs out…" She pushed away from me, and began a slightly unsteady walk on her own. "There. Now I can actually walk again."

We continued up, as yet another tremor shook the land. This time, I used a rock wall for support. At least we were getting up the mountain.

I attempted to make some conversation. "So, what are we going to do after we help the Gorons? What are you going to do?"

She thought about it. "There are a lot of choices," she answered slowly. "We could search for the final piece of the Key of Despair, as the princess has ordered you to do. We could also attempt to find someone to destroy the Pendant of Peril, I suppose. I'm not sure how well that will work, but we could try. We could also set up a new village in Lyna Forest…"

"A new village?" I had not thought of this idea before. "You want to set up a new village like Mycenia?"

"We could if you wanted to, although we should probably stop do something about the Key of Despair first. I told you, there are a lot of choices we could make. I'm not saying it's the right one." She inhaled deeply and sighed, clutching her likely aching wounds. "All I know is that I'm staying with you."

It was a warming thought, and I set off with more determination in my step. Concentrating on the mountain ahead, it was not until Saria began yelling at me that I realized I was hurrying ahead of her. Allowing her to catch up, I began to observe the rugged landscape with more scrutiny.

The trail to Death Mountain was very rough with many intimidating obstacles and a steep incline. I mentally shuddered at the thought of reaching the top of the mountain only to be shoved down by a Goron. The trail was most likely once set in stone and very smooth, but weeks of volcanic activity had worn away much of the path and left many dangerously large rocks set at precariously tilted angles. Too much pressure on the boulders from the upper part of the incline and they would come tumbling down without mercy. Taking note of these boulders, we made sure to avoid them as much as possible. With the path so narrow, however, there was little maneuverability. Conclusively, I deemed that the Gorons had a massive advantage should they act very hostile.

"There's a good chance we're probably going to die from this," I told her as we saw a rather large boulder on the curve. The path bended around and upward the other way in about forty feet at the foot of a cave.

"It'll take more than Gorons and a bunch of boulders to finish you off," she replied after traversing a couple of meters.

Her trust in me sent a shiver of fear down in my spine: I did not trust myself nor have the confidence in my abilities that she had. "I think otherwise."

"Nonsense," she scoffed. "If you're even half of what the Hero of Time was in ability, you'll be fine. Besides, there's something about you I've noticed that greatly resembles him."

Dubious, I asked, "And what is that?"

She smirked. "You're stubborn."

I was about to retort with my witty comeback when a deep voice roared, "Intruders! There are intruders!" This put us on edge as a Goron, appearing to me about as similar as the one we met near Kakariko, appeared farther on the path. "Intruders! You are trespassing onto Goron territory! You have been given one warning before you face the wrath of the Gorons! Take five more steps and we will retaliate!"

Saria spoke up, "We are here to help your people with their dilemma! We have been sent by Princess Zelda to-"

"Silence! Us Brothers do not need the help of Hylians to solve our problems! Leave our people be, and tend to your own needs." His voice had lowered on the last sentence, and was layered with another emotion. Perhaps it was uncertainty?

I called out, "We are here to reestablish communications. It is important for both our people to prosper by working together."

"We do not need your communication to prosper. We have our own needs and we can accomplish them by ourselves."

"From what I've heard, I don't think you're all that capable of solving your problems," I retorted, quickly becoming annoyed by his stubborn policies.

He growled loudly enough for us to hear it from all the way down the trail. "You are given one more chance to leave before we attack. Heed my warning, Puny Ones!"

"Oh, that's it," I muttered, losing control of my temper. "I can't stand him talking down to us like that. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Surprisingly, Saria was of a similar mindset. "Just be careful," she warned.

I took a step closer.

"You have four more steps, Little Hylian, before I will have to crush you!"

Another step.

The Goron called out more nonsense. I stopped listening to him.

Two more steps.

I glanced back at Saria, expecting a warning glance or some sort of reprimand on her part, but she gave no emotion of the sort. She simply nodded. "It has to be done."

With a final deep breath, I skipped the final warning step and broke into a run, with Saria attempting to keep up. The Goron roared in anger, and rolled a boulder down to counter our advance. I pulled Saria out of the way, and we nearly avoided being crushed to death. Our foe continued up the path and found more rocks to careen down the trail. I heard Saria gasp out in pain as I tugged her along. My breath was coming and going very rapidly as well, as I was not fully recovered from the battle two nights ago.

We dodged the next two boulders in rapid succession. I was beginning to think this was perhaps not a good idea…

"You have asked for your doom, Hylians!" The Goron had just shoved the final boulder down, and now stood on edge as we steadily drew nearer. "Come, Brothers! We shall crush them for their trespassing!"

At his cue, we heard a great rumbling, and four more Gorons came down from the path, curled into balls and rolling down the trail as effectively as the boulders. A couple began to speed down more quickly, and they were aimed straight for us.

"Out of the way!" I shrieked. "Out of the way!"

Pulling Saria along, I ran behind a stable rock to avoid the wrath of the living boulders. Dust and chunks of rock went flying as we felt the terrible thud of one of the Gorons slamming directly into the stone we were hiding behind. It began to chip away at it, and we broke into yet another run.

However, the next safe spot was too far away for us to reach as a Goron rapidly approached. I would have to do something quickly or risk being crushed. Thinking out a last resort, I drew out the Irongrip Hammer.

Saria's eyes bugged out at the idea. "Are you out of your mind?" she gasped, in no shape to run or fight. "How do you even know it won't break?"

"Trust me," was all I told her.

The Goron approached, and with a wide arc of my left hand I swung the Irongrip Hammer at the creature as it neared.

_SMASH!_

The force of the hammer sent a tremendous ringing sound into the air, and the Goron and I were sent flying in opposite directions and Saria was brought along with me. We slammed into a rock wall, and I felt something immediately bruise if not break; I feared it was one of my ribs.

At least the painful cracking sound had not come from me. Amazingly, the Irongrip Hammer had survived the impact. The Goron was now sprawled on the ground, dazed and in pain. The sound must have come from him.

"Link…" came Saria's mumbling voice, "…you broke one of my ribs…"

I jumped up in surprise and hurriedly examined her. She seemed even more tired than before, and when I put a hand on her twitching stomach, I immediately lifted it up in fear of pushing the rib into one of her major organs.

We were going nowhere. There was no possible way to transport Saria from here to any higher part of Death Mountain. I would have to stand and protect her.

A Goron, the original one that called his posse, stopped in front of me. I stood what I thought was rather valiantly against him, and set to protect Saria from him.

"Now you understand the foolishness of trespassing on the land of the Gorons," he told me in an angry tone. Not surprisingly, he was of slightly larger build than the other Gorons. As such, he towered over me even more so than the rest of them.

I finally decided it was time to take the safe route. "Let us leave," I asked of him. "We can't fight let alone trespass anymore."

He shook his head. "No. You will tell your people of how you survived the wrath of the Gorons because they let you go. That will show us as weak and merciful for allowing you to escape. No, you are not leaving our lands alive." He kicked me over, and I landed on top of Saria. She squeaked in response.

Before I could get up, he lifted his foot and lightly pressed it down on my upper stomach, as not to immediately kill us. I felt my breath quickly go short as the huge rocky foot constricted my breathing and pain settled in.

"In your final moments, you shall lament your decision," he growled, pressing his foot down harder. I heard Saria let out an odd gasp, and she coughed something onto the back of my neck. Wet and warm, it felt like blood.

The Goron roared, "Now, remember the name of your combatant! Know that it was I who defeated you as you pass on to the world beyond! Heed my name, future patriarch Link of the Gorons!"

What? _Another_ random person with my name? "Link? That's my name…!" I rasped out at him.

He ceased his crushing of our organs and looked down at me. "You are Link?" He asked, incredulous. "The Great Brother of my father, Darunia?"

Saria whispered, "The one and only…" in a faint voice that Link the Goron probably barely heard. Nearly dead and crushed, she was still saving my hide from death.

The Goron of my namesake stared in awe. "You were the great Brother of the clan whom my father named me after! It is an honor to meet such a great Brother." He finally noticed that his foot was still on my stomach. "I apologize. I will stop killing you now," he told me as he lifted his foot off of us.

It was odd to have someone out to murder you at one moment, then marveling over you the next. However, this guy was one of the first who stopped trying to kill me because I resembled the Hero of Time. For that, I was grateful.

I managed to pull myself up, and looked down at Saria. She stared up at me as blood was running from her mouth. "I need to find something to help my friend," I told Link the Goron. "She'll die otherwise…"

He frowned at my comment. "That would be unfortunate. To heal her, you should take her to the Great Fairy's Fountain near the crater of the mountain. Be wary, for the mountain is in anguish, and as such punishes those who step too close."

My mouth gaped. "That'll take too long! I don't have time to hurry up half of the mountain!"

The most fit Goron stepped up. "Then I shall take you, Brother," he offered. "Climb onto my back and I will take you up as quickly as I can without rolling."

/

The mountain path was even more dangerous closer to the actual volcano, and the Goron hurried the best he could when strange hopping creatures of sky blue and scarlet shades attempted to attack.

Using the Folio Hylia, I told Saria they were called Tektites. I used this method to make sure she was still responsive to my voice and her surroundings. However, her focus faded more and more out as she suffered from internal bleeding. Fearing for her life, I urged the Goron onward.

We soon reached a steep rock wall, and to my dismay there were old vines to climb as the only real transportation up.

"Put your friend onto your back and climb up," the stone being instructed. "If you hurry you can save her."

Putting her on my back and holding onto her tightly, I nervously placed my foot on the vines and began to slowly climb. I passed by a ledge that had a decomposing spider that was likely alive only weeks ago. Only my fear of Saria's death drove me on now.

"Link….." Saria's voice was weak, and every now and then I would feel a few drops of blood on my neck.

I could not turn around to face her, nor did I dare look down. "Yes, Saria?"

"Why do you consider me your friend…? I have…never really been a good friend to you…why?"

I shook my head in response. Now was not the time for philosophical questions of friendship. "Nonsense. You've been a great friend and ally. Don't think about it and don't talk. Conserve your energy until I get to the top." If I could get to the top of this rock wall…

I continued climbing upward, and found a couple more ledges. However, I had no time to rest: the top of the climb was only a few feet up, and Saria was in nowhere good enough condition for a break. I felt my arms burn from fatigue and exhaustion, but I pressed onward, ignoring the growing pain.

After what seemed like forever, I finally made the final distance and pulled myself up over the cliff slowly. Everything ached as I set Saria down by the edge. She coughed up more blood as a result. Tired, I glanced up and nearly leapt out of my skin as Kaepora Gaebora was but five feet away, his gaze more penetrating than knives.

"I see you have made it to the fountain," he remarked.

"Shut up," I moaned, too tired to argue. "Is that the entrance?" I pointed toward a small cave entrance near the mouth of a much larger one.

He never turned his eyes away from me. Turning his head upside down, he responded, "Whichever does not have a volcano inside. Hero of Peril, you must continue your journey by entering the mouth of the mountain. Your next task lies nearby."

I glared at him. Now was the time to argue. "Are you out of your mind? Saria is _dying_ here! I can't do much outside of saving her!"

The owl was quiet for a minute. "Enter the smaller cavern. But be warned that there may be little that can be done."

Confused by his vague comment, I groaned and lifted her up. Carrying her surprisingly light frame in my arms now, I trudged into the fountain.

While I had expected a ethereal being to have an exquisite fountain, I was surprised to find it fairly simple yet elegant. There was a simple walkway to a small fountain, but the water was serene and pure, and the cave glowed with the glow of magic. It was dim and yet quite bright, and the main shades of the fountain were turquoise and black.

I stepped close to the fountain's waters, and a gentle laugh echoed through the cave. I was startled when the fairy arose from the pond, spinning and twirling the entire way.

She was fair skinned like the previous one, but unlike the last Great Fairy I had spoken to, this one had lengthy magenta hair pulled back into three parts. She had much makeup upon her face, and her smile seemed less graceful and more intimidating. She was garbed only in vines and was just about naked before me.

"_Welcome, weary traveler,_" her voice trilled as she gazed down at me. "_Why have you come to my pond?_"

I avoided looking down from her face and cleared my throat. "My friend is dying and I ask of you to heal her wounds."

Her expression did not waver. "_I cannot do that for you, Hero_."

Mine turned sour. "And why not?"

She floated daintily down into the fountain, and slowly stepped over. Having a just about naked woman walk up to me was intimidating, and I did my best to keep eye contact. She glanced down at Saria, whose quiet breaths were barely audible next to the splash of water in the fountain. The fairy put a pale hand onto Saria's torso, feeling for the wound. She looked up at me. "_This girl has already been healed by one of my fellow fairies. I cannot do anything for her_."

"Because you don't want to, or can't?"

Her smile was like sickly sweet honey. "_Because I do not wish to use anymore power on the Hero of Time._

"_Eight years ago, shortly before you left, we, the Great Fairies, thanked you for your tremendous deeds and courageous heart. You had sealed away the greatest of all evil and had promised us peace and tranquility for many years to come. We gave you our greatest gift, one that you never used eight years ago: a wish to be granted._"

As I wondered what this had to do with me, she continued. "_Eight years later, you came to one of my fellow fairies and rescued her from peril. You asked of her a wish…and she granted it_."

It clicked in my mind.

_Oh Farore._

"_By saving young Saria's life, you have used up your one and only wish from us. From here on out, we will only heal you yourself when you are injured on your journeys. Such has always been our way_."

I countered, "But I can't do this without her. She's more experienced than I am."

The fairy laughed. "_Do not try to fool me. I have seen your talents at work_." She began to walk back to her fountain.

Desperate, I called out, "Couldn't we make a deal or something? Maybe I could repay you with something later? I don't know!"

She turned back, her countenance less pleasant. "_Long ago, there was a Great Fairy, one of the fairest of them all. She was, and perhaps is, the greatest of all the fairies. She could grant your wish with ease, and perhaps fifty times over. She threw that away with a mistake. She took a fancy to a Hylian_." Her face now made a frown. "_Do not try to bend the rules that our goddesses themselves make_."

"If I don't…If I don't have her alive, Princess Zelda will never forgive me," I lied. Perhaps a rather odd and blatant lie, but I was pressed for time.

This piqued her interest. "_How so? How will her death mean anything to the queen?_"

Deciding to ignore her addressing Zelda as queen, I continued. "She holds valuable information that is pivotal to the safety of Hyrule. If she dies, then the princess will never know it and put me at fault. If I can't cooperate with her, then Hyrule is doomed." It sounded dubious to me, but I felt that it just might work.

She pondered it for a moment. "_Very well. If only for Hyrule's sake, I shall heal your companion_."

Thanking Farore for the Great Fairy's naïve simplicity, I set Saria down and waited for the Great Fairy to heal her.

"_On one condition_."

I grit my teeth. "What condition?"

She grinned. "_If I do this for you, then you shall owe me a favor of my choosing. It is my choice when to ask the favor and whether or not I need give any reason._"

I gaped in disbelief. "Then how am I going to learn- I mean, how am I going to restore my lost magic?" I had given up on trying to convince her otherwise; there was no arguing with this lady!

She thought about it. "_If you save the Goron race, then you will be bestowed your magical capabilities once more_."

/

Saria's recovery was rapid, and by the time I exited the fountain, she was beginning to come to. She nearly screamed when I found the grim humor to set her underneath Kaepora Gaebora.

"What in the name of Farore…?" She jumped up and was about to draw her blades when she immediately stopped and felt for any of the wounds from previous battles. "W-where are my injuries…? Did you find the Great Fairy?"

I sighed. "I have good news, and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"What's the good news?"

"I spoke with the Great Fairy, and she healed your wounds."

She prepared herself for the next tidbit of information. "And the bad?"

"The bad news is that that's the only good news."

"If I may interrupt," Kaepora Gaebora insisted, "your next objective is nearby, and I suggest you head into the Death Mountain Crater."

Saria scoffed. "Like that's going to happen before we even know what in the world's going on here."

"Then I suggest you head down and speak to the Gorons to learn more of their predicament."

I groaned. "Fine, we'll do that. Just get off of our case, alright?"

The gargantuan owl twirled his head in a direction I would not like my head to turn. "Suit yourselves. I shall be off, for I am needed elsewhere." With that, he took off, a great avian being soaring to only Nayru knows where.

"Good riddance," Saria muttered.

As we climbed down the vines, myself doing so with much prudence, I informed her of our current predicaments. Her face reddened in irritation at one point of my report.

"We owe the Great Fairy a favor?" she retorted with some force. "What did you do to get us in a terrible situation like that?"

"Hey, it was your behind I saved both times!" I argued back. She did not have a counterattack for that one.

When we reached the bottom, a great and terrible rumble shook the ground beneath us, and we both leaned against the rock wall for support. The quake lasted for at least a dozen seconds.

"That was the longest one yet," I gasped in surprise. The fatigue from fighting then climbing a rock wall had not yet left me. I felt a little woozy from disorientation.

Saria glanced up, and cried out, "_Move it!_" She tackled me over and there was a great thud as a volcanic rock from the mountain smashed down nearby. I finally registered the whistling of falling rocks as they descended everywhere nearby. She held me down, and refused to let me get up as my panic fully set in. "Stay down! We're safe underneath this ledge…"

I felt the instinct to scream like the tiny forest boy I once was, but she held my mouth shut as the tremor returned, and more rocks continued to rain down. This repeated multiple times.

After what felt like an hour long struggle (but was more likely only a few minutes), the flaming rocks ceased their descent from the sky. The path was littered with debris from the active volcano.

Saria glanced around before letting go of my mouth and pulling herself up. "Well, it looks like we can head back now. The path is as safe as it's going to get." She yanked me up and we returned down, weaving past flaming hot rocks strewn about the trail.

"You are alive, Brother!" Link the Goron and a couple of other Gorons were near the break of the trail, where there was ledge that continued off to what I assumed was their home. The future patriarch seemed relieved that I had returned. "And your friend is in good health as well. That is fortunate." He gave me a pat on the back, and I nearly collapsed as a result. "What is wrong? You look as if faint and fatigued. Perhaps you should rest in our city."

As he and the Gorons brought us along, I found myself wanting to know of the predicament in the crater. "By the way, what is the cause of your people's death toll? Saria and I came to help."

He frowned. "Normally, we would not ask a Hylian to aid us in our troubles, but you are our Brother, so we must plead for your help. Your friend, however, I am not sure."

She growled, "I can take care of myself, thank you. I'm just as much help as Link."

Link of the Gorons considered it. "If you approve, Brother." He appeared grim.

"Tell me, Brother. Have you ever heard of a creature named Volvagia?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Next Chapter: Learning of the cause of the Gorons' death tolls, Link and Saria must face a great beast long thought dead...


	31. The Dragon of Fate

We edge ever so close to the end of the arc. As such, I shall allow the chapter to speak for itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents. Those rights belong to Nintendo and its respected companies.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: The Dragon of Fate

Volvagia. I studied the name mentally as I sat quietly by myself. The room was cold, but not damp. In fact, it was quite dry and empty, seeing as it was one of the quarters of the Gorons.

The name I studied was that of my foe. I pondered of the size of the beast, although the details of Volvagia were quite clear from our conversation with Link the Goron…

"We have a dilemma, you see," he had told us as we entered the vast but deserted space of Goron City. I had marveled at the humongous size of the cavern. "There are no Gorons here, even though this is our primary residence. They have all been taken…and consumed."

I had not enjoyed the idea of facing a Goron consuming threat. "By what?"

Link the Goron had then taken a moment of silence to perhaps ponder his answer. "Long ago, hundreds of years ago, a terrible, malicious dragon by the name of Volvagia lived in this mountain. It was ferocious, and consumed Gorons for its meals. Our people were in despair for quite some time, until a great hero arose. With the Megaton Hammer in his grip, he slew the dragon and brought peace and prosperity to my people. I am one of his descendants.

"Time passed, and my family line always succeeded as leaders of the Goron race. There were no threats to our kind, and we were prosperous. It was not until eight years ago that you had disappeared, and my father, Darunia, went searching for you. In the time of his absence, I was left in charge of the Gorons. For a number of years, it was quiet and there were no skirmishes. Until about three months ago.

"A dark cloaked Hylian appeared in our domain, and, with his face shrouded in mystery behind a black hood, he entered the Fire Temple in Death Mountain Crater. We paid him no mind, for we believed he could do no harm to us and that he would burn in the crater, for he seemed ill prepared." He had then shaken his head. "How wrong we were.

"With magic unknown and impure, he resurrected Volvagia and kidnapped my people. Placing them in the Fire Temple he departed, leaving my people to be consumed and Volvagia to wreak havoc in Death Mountain.

"In the dawn of this month, Darunia returned to Goron City. I was overjoyed by his return yet glum and anxious for his discovery of my failure. I told him of our plight, and he went to Medigoron to supply him with a weapon. Since Biggoron, the main blacksmith of our people, passed away years ago, he had to settle for the Giant's Knife and entered the temple by himself." He had then looked to me with hope. "Have you perhaps brought Biggoron's Sword back with you, Brother?"

I had had no idea what he was talking about, but Saria then responded, "He does not have the Biggoron Sword on him. We are ill equipped."

"…I see. At least you have the Irongrip Hammer."

I had been surprised. "You know about the Irongrip Hammer?"

"Of course," he had replied grimly. "It was the last weapon Biggoron ever crafted before he fell into the crater."

/

The conversation had been held six hours ago, and I had spent the time afterward resting up for the climb to Volvagia's lair. The rest helped my muscles recover after the rough skirmish we had had with Link the Goron. I had not managed to get any sleep, though.

Dreading the upcoming battle, I now contemplated whether or not I should have prepared myself better. Before I thought too much into this, I realized that there would have been absolutely no way for me to prepare for such a feat. Neither could I do it alone.

Troubled, I consulted the Folio Hylia but found nothing noteworthy. There was a mention of the dragon, but no real helpful information other than the simple statement of _hammers work best._ Unsure of how to use this information, I chose next to contact Zelda despite the rekindled grudge I still held against her. It was not nearly as strong as it once was, now reduced to a slight anger of recent events.

Her words were finely printed in the tome's pages. _What is it that you wish to speak of, Link?_

I sighed, attempting to keep my temper down. "I had a dream in which you held a festival while I was gone. Is this true? Are you celebrating my leaving your city?"

_…I have nothing against you, Link._ Her words may have been printed, but I could swear that I saw the lie inked in between the lines. _The Festival of the Spirits is indeed tonight, but I sent you off this week in haste due to the threat of a volcanic eruption looming upon the horizon. It would take less than a bokoblin to fail to notice that Death Mountain is on the verge of erupting, and I wish for you to hurry and halt its progress. Bad timing is the only reason you have found purpose in questioning me._

I growled. "Do you realize that the _Dark Wizard_ came in here and resurrected a monstrous dragon? It's been destroying the mountain from the inside out."

The words came in a slightly faster paced, scratchier font. _Is this true? Then you must make haste in destroying it. Make sure you do not get too close to it. I have read that Volvagia was well known for consuming Gorons, and I have no doubt that it could consume a Hylian…this __**is**__ Volvagia we speak of, correct?_

I nodded. "Yes."

_Then it is most important that you bring a proper weapon to destroy it. I have nothing else to say…I wish you well. Do not lose…_ Those were the last words placed on the page. I felt slight rage at her final words, but had no way of displaying it. I found a few vases that were there for whatever decorative purposes, drew out my sword and smashed them with it.

Saria entered at the moment I invoked my wrath on the pots, something red in her arms. "That was rather violent."

"I needed something to smash," I retorted in defense. "Besides," I grimly added, "the owner's probably dead anyway."

She shrugged. "True enough." Plopping down next to me, she unfold the mass of scarlet red, and it proved to be two brightly shaded tunics. They were very similar in design to ours, but the material was much rougher, and did not stretch as much as the ones we wore. "These," she explained, "are what are going to stop us from instantly dying in there."

"What in the world are you talking about?" I was bemused. "They're just a couple of red tunics."

"Not just any red tunics. These are Goron Tunics, and, according to our Goron friend Link, are magically designed to prevent us from suffering from intense heat."

"Does that include the fiery breath of a dragon?" Mentally, I hoped this was the case.

"If it were that easy, Link, the Gorons would have defeated Volvagia long ago." She stood up, stretching her legs a bit. "Anyway, I'd better restock on arrows for my bow…I'll see you when you're ready to go."

As she exited the room, I wondered to myself whether or not I was ready for something like this. I may have defeated Hordera, but a giant dragon seemed out of my league. _And I really don't want to die…_

_/_

I spent a good twenty minutes sitting there staring blankly at the floor. An impulse in me demanded and pleaded with me to just keep sitting here, forever waiting and dreading for the upcoming horror but never reaching it. However, I reasoned that it would be better to sooner than later face it, and slowly stood up. Changing into the Goron Tunic, I exited the room. Observing once again the baron interior that was Goron City, I caught sight of Saria exiting one of the other entryways of the vast cavern, her quiver now fully stocked with arrows.

She approached me with the most genial expression one could manage before facing doom. "Are you ready?"

I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

We went over to Link the Goron and told him of our plans. "If you see my father, make sure to get him the Irongrip Hammer. All he brought was the Giant's Knife, and I personally do not trust Medigoron and his craft… especially when it comes down to life or death."

"We will," I told him, and turned to the stairs toward the exit of the city. "Now, we'd best figure out how to get back up the mountain…"

"There is no need for that. There is a passage inside Goron City straight to the Fire Temple. It is in Darunia's quarters, and I advise you use it, Brother."

Saria nodded. "That seems like a good idea. Thank you for the advice." She turned to me. "Let's get going. Nightfall will arrive soon, and I'm not fond of staying in there too long…"

As we hurried off, Link the Goron called out, "May you be victorious, Brother! Good luck!"

We entered the empty quarters. The layout was simplistic, and there was much dust, as if the area had not been occupied in years. Hefty spears of decent craftsmanship were hung on the walls as decorations, and two torches dimly lit the room enough for us to notice the open passageway at the other end of the room. We traveled at a hurried pace through the entryway, darkness engulfing us.

It did not last long, however, as I felt more and more the intense heat of the crater the farther we ventured. The small tunnel began to brighten with an ominous ruby glow, the glow of molten lava.

"It's odd," I told Saria as we slowed to a walk. "The heat is unbelievable, but I barely feel affected by it at all."

"You can thank the tunics for that," she responded. "Imagine if we didn't have these…"

I did not want to imagine that. We wordlessly continued onward. The cave soon ended in a wide opening that led us into the abysmal crater that we were to traverse.

I was not all that pleased with the sight. It was vast, cylindrical up to the top, and searing hot magma below us but fifteen feet down. The eerie glow radiated everywhere I looked, and staring down at the magma for too long hurt my eyes. There were other precipices near the one we now stood at, but they were out of reach. Farther down, terrifyingly close to the magma, was the rocky surface that housed the Fire Temple, as made clear by the pillars etched into the stone down at that level. The crater reeked of sulfur and other minerals that caused my nose to twitch at the smell. Perhaps most frightening, however, was our transportation to the temple itself: a rope bridge, broken on our side but still held up by flimsy ropes used as support. We would have to jump about five feet to reach the planks of wood still horizontal.

My gaze lingered on the stone sanctum that was so close and yet so far away. "How in Farore's name did Darunia get over there? The ropes look like they're about to snap…"

Saria shook her head. "I'd be surprised if that bridge holds for even one of us, let alone a Goron." She took a step closer to the edge. "But he had to have done it somehow. And if a Goron can get across, then so can we."

I groaned. It was time for a daring stunt. And I hated daring stunts. "What do you suggest we do?"

She observed the ropes with much scrutiny. "I'm going to jump over onto the bridge myself first. It doesn't look like it will break immediately… perhaps if we apply weight slowly it won't snap." I was about to object, but she interrupted me. "Don't even say that you should go first. You have the hammer, and I don't want to see you and our best chance at defeating that dragon go dropping down into magma."

I paused. "I was going to suggest that we take a safer route, one that doesn't include potential descents to death."

She scowled. "Do you see any better paths? I don't. Now, I'm going to jump." She back up away from the edge before getting a good running start. When she reached the precipice she leapt out, and, to my relief, made it onto the closest plank of wood. She pulled herself up into a stand, and turned toward me. "Your turn. Get a good running start or you won't make it."

I inhaled deeply, then exhaled the stench-filled air. Backing up, I mentally prayed to Farore for safety. Although I was never much of a prayer type of person, I felt that it would not hurt before leaping over a five foot gap over magma. I began the sprint, made it to the cliff, and leapt as far as I could…

…nearly missing the plank of wood, but reaching it with but a single foot. Hanging on to the ropes on the sides for dear life, I put both of my feet onto the nearest plank and shifted my weight onto it. This caused the already weakened plank to snap and for me to slip and start to descend fairly rapidly.

Luckily for me, Saria caught me by my right arm, causing her to nearly fall off with me. "Farore, you're really heavy," she grunted.

I gave her a grin. "Must have put on some weight from the fish earlier this morning." She barely pulled me up, and I realized that she had managed to do so with one arm, the other desperately clutching the rope nearby. "What I'm amazed at is how you pulled me up with only one arm."

She breathed out a breath of relief, glad to not be holding me up anymore. "It takes practice…and that really, really hurt. Seriously, that hammer adds a lot of weight to you. I really don't want to have to hold you as you dangle over another ledge…"

Fortunately, the planks held our weight, unlike the first one. As we walked across the bridge, we heard each plank creak and in some cases crack, which put us on constant guard. However, we had no more dilemmas with the bridge and made it across safely…at an unbelievably slow walking pace.

I took my first step on the superheated rock that hosted the Fire Temple's entrance. There was a symbol on the ground of the Triforce with six symbols surrounding it. Two dilapidated pillars rose unevenly out of the magma on both sides of the path while the entrance to the Fire Temple sat in a large opening.

I pointed to the large stone on the ground. "What do those symbols mean?" I asked Saria.

She gave them only a quick glance. "They are the symbols of the Six Sages, magical beings who protect the Triforce and aid the hero in his quest when necessary. You won't see them around: I haven't a clue what happened to them."

As we entered the sanctum that was the Fire Temple, I saw that there was a hole with a ladder that led even farther down. We climbed down the ridiculously tall ladder to see the true entrance to the Fire Temple. We entered slowly, with caution.

There was a great stairway that led to three flames. Save for the kindling of fire and our footsteps echoing on stone, there were no sounds in the temple. It was very warm and extremely dry. I considered whether we should have spent more time preparing water or something…I would be thirsty very soon.

"This place gives me the creeps," I muttered.

Saria took a few cautious steps as she scanned the area for enemies. "Of course. It's a temple in the middle of an active volcano…what did you expect?" Her expression turned from concerned to disturbed. "Where are all of the monsters? This place should be teeming with evil, just like Lyna Temple…but I see no creatures here. Did Darunia kill them?"

I sighed in relief; fighting only Volvagia made me feel just a bit less tense than before. Just a bit. "We'd better go find Darunia and give him the Irongrip Hammer." As much as I would miss it, getting the hammer in the first place nearly got Saria killed.

We climbed the steps, and no traps were sprung, no enemies attacking. It seemed so odd and out of place in an evil-infested hellhole. There were two doors, one at each side of the room.

I groaned. "Well, where do we go?" It was then that I noticed two notes on the floor, one crumpled and the other hastily written. I grabbed the crumpled one first, and soon realized that it was the refined handwriting of the _Dark Wizard_.

_To the Hero of Time,_

_Yet again I foresaw your arrival, for what valiant hero denies a dying population? Time is running out, for the people of Goron City have been greatly diminished and I sincerely doubt you can save them and defeat the dragon Volvagia. If you wish to save as many Gorons as possible, I suggest acting quickly, for Volvagia is always hungry…_

I gritted my teeth. "He has a way of making me angry…"

Saria shrugged. "At least there wasn't a Spell Scroll this time."

Considering her point, I lifted up the hastily written note.

_Brother Link,_

_It's been a while. I'd heard you had returned, so I figured you'd get this letter and lend a helping hand._

_I'd say more, but I need to get to the point. I have gone on in to challenge Volvagia, though you were the last one entrusted with the Megaton Hammer. I hope you have it with you, because if you do I'd like it back as soon as possible._

_My main task for you, however, is to use the key on the floor and go through the Fire Temple, rescuing my people who are trapped within this dungeon. That is the most important job, and I entrust it to you._

_Good luck, and may I see you again…_

_Darunia_

I glanced down at the floor, where there was a grimy and ancient key lying rather conspicuously on the floor. I reached for it, but Saria beat me to it. "I'll free the Gorons," she told me. "You go on ahead and give the hammer to Darunia…if he's still alive."

The entire temple suddenly shook, and a vicious roar rang throughout the walls. It was one of pain.

I grinned at her. "Apparently he is." Suddenly, there was a loud thud against a nearby wall, though it sounded much too small to be a dragon. Although I had no idea how large this dragon was…

Saria hit me on the shoulder. "Hurry!" With the key in her hand, she hurried off in the opposite direction of the sounds.

Turning to the left doorway, I hesitantly scurried over and opened the door. A pillar had apparently collapsed into the middle of the room, which consisted of many platforms and a floor of magma. The pillar was another horrid long jump, and there was no Saria to catch me this time.

"Okay, Link," I told myself aloud, "you can do this. Just believe in yourself and maybe somehow you'll magically make it." I took a deep breath, backed up, then sprinted to the edge. I leapt, and got half up onto the top of the pillar, barely hanging on. Using all of my strength, I pulled myself up, gasping for a breath. After a moment's rest, I prepared for the second jump, and managed to pull it off, surprisingly. Now on my feet, I faced the door before me, a lock lying precariously on the floor. I opened the door and hurried inside, slightly fearful of what I was to witness.

The room was very large and spacious, though much of the space near the ground was taken up by a small lake of magma. A path was strewn about the lake, with rocks to hide behind. It ended in a fairly large platform like rock formation where Darunia himself stood, battling the fearsome Volvagia.

Darunia stood tall, the Goron I had seen in the Mirror of Mudora when the Dark Wizard attempted to pull me in. His body hard as rock, he was by far the most burly Goron I had ever seen. He struggled as he viciously swung what appeared to be the Giant's Knife at his adversary.

Volvagia, on the other hand, was nothing short of horrifying. Demonic, twenty feet long, thin and reptile like, the creature's blue eyes gleamed as a contrasting feature in comparison to the flaming mane and demonic horns it sported on its visibly thick skull. It flew without wings and only had two limbs, but its body pulsed with a heat that was unlike any other temperature I had ever seen or felt. I could feel the heat from it thirty feet away.

Menacing Goron Consumer

VOLVAGIA

I hurried a bit closer, but hid behind a rock to observe, just in case Volvagia might see me. The two of them, however, were engaged in a violent clash, the dragon circling about while the Goron moved about, waving the Giant's Knife in a manner that prevented Volvagia from approaching. Both seemed injured from earlier strikes. They seemed equally matched, one attempting to approach the other but to no avail. I mentally rooted from Darunia, even though I had never met him before in my life.

They finally made contact, after much circling and taunting, as Volvagia finally closed in for the kill. Darunia barely dodged, and slashed out at Volvagia's long swirling body with the knife, but it broke from the contact and Volvagia escaped without a scratch. I gasped aloud as Darunia now had no real weapon to defend himself. The tide had turned with but a single blow.

But Darunia persisted, and with a mighty roar he leapt upon Volvagia and attempted to cut it open with his now broken and jagged knife. The dragon did not take too kindly to this action, and flew up against the roof of the cavern, scraping the Goron against it. In the friction, he dropped the Giant's Knife, and it fell to incinerate in the magma, completely useless. He was thrown off of Volvagia and landed hard onto the rocky platform. He was fighting a losing battle.

It was my job to help him.

"Darunia! Here!" I shouted, running closer, drawing the Irongrip Hammer and hurling it toward his general direction. Not the wisest idea, but I had to get the weapon there fast.

He was surprised, but did not hesitate at the opportunity to grasp a weapon. Scrambling toward the hammer, he was but two feet away from it when Volvagia scorched his reaching hand and the nearby vicinity, causing him to cry out in pain and back away. To my surprise, the Irongrip Hammer survived with little to no damage. Darunia, however, clutched at his burnt hand in agony, his movements slowed to a crawl as Volvagia closed in.

_No!_ I stood up from my new hiding place, unsure what to do, and helpless to watch. Volvagia roared, and Darunia scrambled to get up and run, but it was too late.

The beast took in a deep breath, and blew out its fiercest flames.

The scorching was unbearable to watch, and the heat from it made me slightly dizzy. The flames lasted for a long duration, and it was not until they ceased that I finally turned to look at what had happened.

Volvagia gazed down at the most scorched and charred volcanic rock I had ever seen. The temperatures the dragon breathed were so intense that the volcanic rock where Darunia had once been was melting back into molten magma. Darunia was long gone, and if I did not figure out a plan, I would be next.

The beast finally noticed me, and gave out a monstrous roar. It began to approach quite rapidly.

I could not run back toward the door; I would be surrounded, not to mention that the Irongrip Hammer, my only salvation, was the opposite direction. I had no choice but to approach the beast head on.

As it neared, I ran toward it and underneath it, which it had not foreseen. I now had an open run to the Irongrip Hammer.

However, before I could grab it, Volvagia rammed into the ceiling, and I had to dodge falling boulders that sidetracked me enough that Volvagia had gotten too close for me to grab my weapon. Unsure of how to proceed, I drew my sword and shield in defense. As the creature drew in a deep breath, I dropped to a crouch and put up my shield in defense. I hoped to Farore that it would sustain against the flames.

The blast was almost enough to send me flying, but the shield held. My legs skid across the ground as the force of the flames began to push me toward the magma at the platform's edge. I began to think that I had just doomed myself beyond salvation.

Suddenly, something struck Volvagia somewhere (with all the flames and a shield in my view I was not sure where), and it ceased its flames and turned to its new target: Saria. I saw the arrow she had shot fall to the ground uselessly, and called out to her, "How'd you get here so quickly?"

As she ran fervently from Volvagia she shouted back, "They were near the front! Darunia could have freed them if he had spent an extra minute, but I think destroying the dragon first was his primary concern! Where is he, anyway?"

I bellowed back, "He's dead!"

There was a moment of silence as Saria nearly dodged vicious dragon claws. "Well, you sure messed up, didn't you? What do we do now?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I'll grab the hammer! I'll be able to kill it!"

"Well _hurry up!_"

I sprinted toward the Irongrip Hammer, and nearly tripped the now passing by Saria in the process. However, I managed to grab the hammer and, in a fashion very similar to how I had struck the Goron earlier that day, swung the hammer straight into Volvagia's skull.

There was a deep **thud** as I was sent flying back as a result. I glanced up to notice that Volvagia…was completely unharmed, free from injury.

_Damn._

_Damn!_

"Farore _damn it!_" I screamed it out as I stood to run: my weapon was useless.

"What?" shouted Saria, unsure why I was unnecessarily cursing.

"The hammer! The damn hammer does absolutely _nothing!_" Our battle tactics changed dramatically, from "use the hammer" to "run!" Volvagia was closing in on me now, and I put the Irongrip Hammer away, now fleeing for my life. Saria fired a few arrows, but they too had little effect. However, the last one struck it in the eye, and it roared in pain and rage, thrashing about violently. We hurried faster as rocks fell down from the dragon's throes.

When we reached the door, we slammed it closed and hurriedly took turns leaping to the pillar in the room. Compared to facing the dragon, we were happy to take a leap over magma.

"Hurry!" Saria cried as we made the second jump. The entire temple shook with the fury of the beast, and at times I was led to believe that it had perhaps died in some sort of accident. But the tremors and falling rocks would always return, a reminder for us to get out as fast as possible.

We made it into the main entrance of the temple and began climbing the ladder up. Saria continually snapped at me to climb faster, which would result in me slowing down a bit from overexertion, and the cycle would repeat.

We climbed up the ladder and rushed out toward the bridge. The fact that it was dangerous to walk on did not register in our brains, and as we ran we stumbled due to planks of wood snapping and falling occasionally. When we reached the gap one of the Gorons was there on the other side.

"Catch, Brother!" he called, tossing us a much higher quality rope. We held on, and he pulled us up onto the ledge. We soon retreated back into Goron City.

Link the Goron was outside of Darunia's quarters. "What is that tremor? Where is my father?"

"No time," I hurriedly responded. "Volvagia's ticked off, and the hammer didn't work. We need to evacuate!" He continued to ask and demand where his father was, but we were in too much of a hurry to explain and continually begged him to order all of the Gorons to leave the city.

/

We eventually convinced him to get everyone out of Goron City, and before long all of the rescued Gorons and the ones who had not been captured were making their way to Kakariko. The tremors continued, but had not increased since we had struck Volvagia in the eye.

"Brother!" Link the Goron snapped me into attention with a light hit to the chest. Which was rather painful on my part. "Brother! Answer me! Where is my father? Is he well? Where is he?" His questions grew more and more harried and forced upon me.

I paused for a second. "He…he didn't make it…he couldn't reach the hammer… and the Irongrip Hammer didn't even scratch the damn thing…"

An emotion flashed across his face. I only caught it for one second, but it seemed….like distress, perhaps sheer horror. Either way, his countenance returned to a stoic expression that was cold and uncaring. "You let him pass away…"

I was horrified by his assumption. "No! No, that's not what I…"

Before I could continue what I was going to say, Death Mountain erupted.

The sound was deafening; flames burst into the air as magma spewed out of the volcano in a torrent of deadly liquid. The wall of ash and gas spread out from all directions and threatened to engulf everything up to Kakariko.

I was pushed roughly by something at that point, right before the burning gases and ash could scar and most likely kill me. I was covered and placed into a protective little sphere where all I could see was darkness and all of the sound of the eruption was drowned out slightly. It took me a moment to register that Link the Goron had shoved me onto the ground and formed a barrier over me, protecting me from imminent death. He had made sure to leave enough room as not to kill me. The fact that he went so far as to protect me, even when I was the general cause of his father's death, was shocking to me. He displayed a great honor, and one I have never seen anyone else match to this day.

After what felt like hours but was perhaps only minutes, the mass fireball of gases had subsided, and he stood along with the other Gorons, and my vision was forfeit to ashes. My breathing became constrained, and I could hear Saria spluttering as well. It was as if rain had turned to death and condensed, daintily floating down and poisoning my lungs. I used my tunic shirt to act as a sort of filter, and managed to stand up and look around.

The land all around was gray, and the moon that would have most likely shown was shrouded in ashen dust clouds. It was as if the world had truly died, and we were the only ones left.

A great roar told me that this was apparently not so. I squinted my eyes against the ashes and caught sight of my worst nightmare.

In a bright flash of blood red across the sky, Volvagia had burst out from forth Death Mountain and now blasted flames in all directions thousands of feet in the air as it flew off away from the mountain.

I had to run a slight distance to follow it, but as soon as I gained sight of more of the surrounding landscape, I realized with unending horror that the creature which we had angered to the point of releasing it from Death Mountain now set it sights on engulfing Hyrule Castle Town into one massive fireball massacre.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Next Chapter: Link must rise up to the task of eliminating the danger he has wrought upon others, or face shame and dishonor for the rest of his days...


	32. A Hero is Born

Finally, we reach the end of an action packed segment of our story. Will our heroes stop the upcoming bloodshed? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is copyright to Shigeru Miyamoto, Nintendo and their respected companies.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: A Hero is Born

If I had had more time on my hands, I would have run back straight to Link the Goron and apologized for the death of Darunia. I would have begged forgiveness for the eruption of Death Mountain and the unleashing of Volvagia upon the world. I would have told him that we had tried our best, but in the end there was nothing we could have done.

If I had had the time to stop and talk, I would have explained that I was not the Hero of Time, and that they had placed an impossible task on me without the proper weaponry. I sometimes fear what his expression may have been after that.

But I did not have that time available to me. Saria and I had placed an entire population under massive danger, and we had to hurry and somehow fix it. Knowing that the mess was directly our fault for aggravating the creature had stricken me with an odd sense of purpose and responsibility. If I did not stop Volvagia, fix my own mess, I would never live it down.

Struggling in a sort of half run, half stumble, I began to make my way down the flaming ash covered trail that led to what I perceived as a now utterly demolished Kakariko. The deafening roar of Volvagia rang out from far in the distance, and I realized that I would never make it at the pace I was going. My throat and lungs burned from the warm ash that I occasionally inhaled. I had difficulty traversing the soot covered ground. Worst of all, the only weapons I had with me were the Irongrip Hammer and my sword, both proven useless.

I heard Saria call something out. I couldn't be sure what she was saying; she had her tunic shirt covering her mouth as well. I ignored her and continued on, now entering the desolation that was Kakariko. I tripped on my way down, and nearly landed into the flaming pile of wood that was once the tavern.

Saria managed to reach me and caught me before I hit the ground. "What in the world are you _doing?_" she demanded. "You're insane to think you can fight that dragon!"

I pulled myself to a stand and pushed her away. "I-I have to do something. It's our fault that it's out here, and I won't just stand here and watch it kill almost everyone I know! There's a festival going on in Castle Town!" Her eyes widened at the information. "If I don't do something…I don't know what I'll do."

"Listen, you're not going to do it all by yourself, Link." She turned her attention to the sky, where the dragon was now nowhere to be seen. "We're going to need to figure out a way to defeat Volvagia very quickly."

I grabbed her by the arm and began to run toward the exit of Kakariko. "We have to run at all times if we even hope to get to Castle Town in time."

She followed along, telling me, "We're going to need a better mode of transportation if we even hope to get there at all."

We made it to the edge of Kakariko, and I accidentally tripped down the stone steps that were the exit to the town. I had a fun tumble to the feet of the steps. As I slowly pulled myself up, Saria made her way down and began to brush off all of the ash sticking to me. Her efforts slowly ceased as she looked up toward the field. I followed her gaze.

Malon was heading toward us, with a horse in tow. She looked somewhat frightened, but determined as she made her way over to us. The horse seemed startled, as if something had just occurred that made it jump.

I pulled myself to my feet and hurried over to her. As I approached, a glare was fixed upon my face. "What do _you_ want?"

She gave me a fixed expression back, but was one more of determination than anger. It took her a moment to bring up her response. "I came to apologize."

Something came up. I was not sure what it was until it I finally found the urge uncontrollable: laughter. I began to howl with laughter, Saria giving an odd expression as I did so. Malon's countenance did not falter. As I calmed down a bit I chuckled, "_You_, after giving your master the location of my village, betraying us just a few days ago, and working for the man who has resurrected the beast that's about to kill hundreds of people, want to _apologize?_" I could not stop my laughter for some reason. It could have been the Pendant of Peril's influence. "It's too late for that."

She looked me over and responded, "Judging by the tunic you're wearing, you are the one who let the dragon out." She was no longer denying her possibly unintentional cooperation with the _Dark Wizard_, it seemed.

That momentarily shut me up. "I don't trust you. Saria doesn't trust you. _No one_ trusts you. I'm not accepting your apology."

She snarled, "Take the horse! He can take you to Castle Town faster."

I glared. "If you really wanted to help, why didn't you bring two?"

Her expression was almost as sharp as daggers. "I _did_ bring two, but the giant dragon just swooped down and carried one off!" I glanced up to indeed see what could possibly have been remains of a horse in the dragon's grip. Malon muttered, "Just my luck: the first time I leave the ranch in months, a _dragon_ comes down and eats one of my best horses…"

I turned back toward her. "Why should I trust you? Based on everything you've done against me, why should I take this horse? Give me one good reason."

She shouted back, "Because you won't get to Castle Town in time otherwise!" Her sudden increase in volume startled me. She turned away. "I'm going to get even more wounds from him for this." She faced back toward me and marched right up to my face, causing me to back away slightly. "So you had better go take the horse and stop that dragon because I'm getting injuries and disobeying him for _you._"

I was silent. Saria told me, "We should just take the horse and go…"

I was about to respond when a voice called out, "Hero of Time! Get back here! It's time for your punishment!" I looked back to see Guru-Guru, ash-covered and alive as he began to stumble over from the stairway.

I looked to Saria. "Hurry! Get on the horse! I'll be with you in a second." As Saria got on the horse I prepared myself to finally beat this guy down. He was really getting on my nerves, and I was finally tired of all of these fanatics after me because of the Hero of Time.

I was surprised as Malon held me back as she stepped in the way, and when Guru-Guru closely approached she gave him a rough kick between the legs. He gave a sharp howl. "Go!" she barked. "Don't waste time!" Momentarily stunned, I jumped back into action and leapt up in front of Saria on the horse. I was just in the action of spurring the horse into motion when Guru-Guru violently shoved Malon over and dived for the horse, grabbing onto one of the stray ropes hanging off of the makeshift saddle.

Our horse began to quickly gallop toward Hyrule Castle Town, dragging the crazed musician on the ground all along the way. But he persisted, and held on with a death grip that we could not shake simply by guiding the horse over small rocks in the terrain.

"Farore above! Why won't you leave me alone?" I cried in exasperation while glancing back.

His eyes glared at me with a crazed intensity. "My revenge! I will have my revenge! Nothing will stop me…!"

Saria groaned. "What happened to the whole 'if this town dies, then I shall die with it' thing?"

He maniacally cried out, "I hid in the basement of the tavern with nothing but my music box! They all died, but I cannot die! I will not die! Not without exacting my revenge!"

I sighed. "Persistent as usual…Saria! Get him off of here! He's slowing us down!"

She turned around in the saddle, and I glanced back at different occasions to find out what was going on. The first time I turned back she was unsuccessfully attempting to hold her bow and aim as we went over rough terrain. The second time I glanced back she was trying to cut the rope, but he was swinging something at her. When I glanced back a final time, I now saw Saria beating him with the aforementioned item, which I soon realized was his music box.

The abode I recognized as Castle Town lay in the distance. Volvagia's flames of death could be seen lighting the sky as smoke rose up in a billowing cloud. I soon realized, however, that the drawbridge was closed. There was apparently no way in.

I shouted back to Saria, "The drawbridge is shut! How're we getting in?" To my surprise, the drawbridge began to lower. "Uh…never mind!" Unfortunately, Volvagia had already beaten us there, and was now wreaking havoc on the Festival of the Spirits. I could see smoke clouds beginning to form and a glow illuminate the inside of the town.

As we bridged the gap between us and the bridge, I pulled the horse to a halt, causing Guru-Guru to cry out in surprise. Without missing a beat, Saria and I hurried off of the horse and on our way to the town. Guru-Guru had to take a moment to recover before following us in.

As we reached the market, there were townsfolk about in a panic as Volvagia descended occasionally to scoop up a couple of them. The beast seemed to avoid the majority of the townspeople, though, instead singling out individuals for some unknown reason. They seemed to be castle servants. Flames glowed brightly and even lit up the underside of the approaching ash clouds that now began to engulf the skies and rain down specks of gray residue. It was a scene straight out of some horrible nightmare.

Saria glanced around. "Where's the princess? Is she in this chaos?"

I shook my head in confusion. "I don't know! She could be…and I doubt she would miss a chance to speak to her people." We came to the decision that we would find Zelda before proceeding on how to defeat the dragon.

She was not that difficult to locate. She and Ceaye were retreating as Kingsley now was trying to ward off Volvagia with a large sword, waving it threateningly to divert it from its target. I realized that that target was Zelda.

We sprinted toward her, having the manners to shove some townspeople out of our way as we did so. Saria paused and drew an arrow to fire at Volvagia, and managed to hit it in the head, causing it to roar and fly toward us.

Saria ran off a different direction. "Go to the princess! I'll distract it!"

Its anger focused on Saria, Volvagia zoomed past me, nearly knocking me over in the process. I made the distance, passing Kingsley along the way, and called out, "Your Majesty!"

As she turned toward me, I saw that she was in a panic, and for the first time sweat heavily glistened down her forehead. She and Ceaye approached quickly. "Link…you have returned…" Her expression was a tired one that slowly turned to frustration. "You were unable to defeat it! How in Hyrule are we supposed to deal with a dragon?"

I was not startled by her expected rage. "The hammer didn't work. We only angered it by attacking it!" I closed my eyes in exhaustion. "How do we kill it?"

Ceaye added in, "Why did the hammer not work? Legend has it that only a legendary hammer can defeat it."

As we pondered, Zelda glanced back at Volvagia as it raced after Saria. "If the Irongrip Hammer does not do, then I have few choices of how to proceed. Are arrows effective, or were they useless too?"

"They only bothered it," I answered. "Did you try magic?"

She nodded. "Absolutely no effect. Dragons are usually impervious to magic, and Volvagia seems no different. Kingsley is currently attempting to find some weak point other than the skull…I am not sure if he has made any progress."

I glanced out and made visual contact with Guru-Guru, who began stumbling toward us. "I'd better run…" I turned to Zelda. "Find out how to defeat this thing…I can't let anything worse happen." She only nodded.

As I ran off, I passed by some knights as they traversed to protect the citizens from Volvagia. Dashing past a burning now decrepit stage I entered the nearby alleyway. Many of the rogues that had occupied the outskirts were no longer present, and some citizens were cowering or running as well, searching for a hiding place. I passed by them, cursing myself for having forgotten the layout of the area. There were very few places to run, and I outran a few of the citizens in my search for an escape route. There was a split to a new alleyway and I took it to try and lose him.

Unfortunately, I had once again picked a path that was not an ideal choice. I reached a wall that clearly left no way to run than back to where I had come. I was beginning to suspect that this town was designed for me to become lost.

My luck went down even further when Guru-Guru appeared at the end of the alleyway, his grim countenance distorting into an ever so malicious grin. He still had his music box, somehow intact from all the damage done to it previously.

"I found you, Hero of Time…" He took a step closer. "Finally, I can pay you back…for all of the destruction and ruin you have brought upon me."

I was not paying as much attention to his words as to what I was to do. As much as I hated this man he was not that strong and was a Hylian. I did not want to kill him so much as incapacitate him; Volvagia was my main concern. "For the last time…I am _not _the Hero of Time…"

His grin was not faltered. "There is no lying to me: I see clearly by the garb you wear and your appearance that you are the man I have searched for all these years. Now, I can kill you for your treachery."

No good trying to convince him. Clearly he was so crazy in the head after eight years that he did not remember all the minute details of what the real hero looked like. _What am I to do…?_

I tried, "There must be some way out of this fight."

He shook his head. "No, of course not. It's been too long." He was closer and closer with each step. I felt a tingle of fear in my hands.

"I-I don't want to kill you," I stammered. The twitch grew stronger.

"You don't have to. I'm not the only one who is to die." To my startled horror he drew an old knife and held it threateningly toward me. His eyes welled up in tears of madness. "Finally…the day has come!"

My fingers once again trembled with fear, and…

Wait a moment.

My fingers weren't twitching because of fear. But why were they?

Ignoring Guru-Guru's approach, I lifted my hand up, and when it neared the pocket that held the ocarina the twitch grew stronger. My thoughts went to Saria and the night we saw the _Dark Wizard_, my mind conjuring up possibilities…

I held up my hand in gesture for Guru-Guru to stop. "Let's make a deal," I offered.

"No deals. I won't let you worm your way out of this."

"But you can kill me if you do one thing for me," I reiterated.

He paused for a second. "Without a fight?" I nodded, and he ceased his advance. "Then name your demand, you false hero."

I took in a deep breath, and hoped to Farore that the Great Fairy's words were true. "I wish to play the Song of Storms along with you."

He thought about my odd request. For once I seemed to have completely stumped him. "Why do you wish for me to play it? Is this some sort of trick?"

"No," I lied, pulling out the ocarina. "The song means much to me, and it's only right that the creator and the fake play a last melody together, right?"

Guru-Guru pondered it over. "Very well. In the honor of my own melody, we shall play one last song. One that will determine the demise of us both."

As he prepared his music box, an odd irony struck me: _everyone who performs with this guy ends up double-crossing him._ I put my ocarina to my mouth, the tingling of my fingers ever stronger.

When we played, I was unsure of what it was that allowed me to play the notes correctly. I surely did not _remember_ being able to play the song through all the way. It could have been from memory of Saria playing it, or it could have been induced by fear. The supposed magic that pulsed through my hands were also suspects in the incident.

Regardless of the cause, we played the song together, and although my playing was no equivalent to Saria's, it seemed to get the job done. Luckily, Guru-Guru had picked a steady tempo to perform the song. Despite my somewhat mediocre intonation, the sway of the music was present.

We finished our performance, and Guru-Guru would have likely advanced to kill me had something dripped onto his head. He froze and glanced up at the sky, and I too felt a cool splash from above. Falling along with the ash, ever growing stronger, was rain. Soon, the strong rumble of thunder was present as well.

His reaction was somewhat frightening. He dropped to his knees, his eyes widened, in the sort of way that reminds one of recalling horrid times. His visible wrinkles creased, his brows raised in bewilderment, I saw what must have been his expression all those years ago when the Hero of Time had supposedly performed his song.

_Now's my chance._

Leaving the broken man there, I rushed past and attempted to find my way back to the marketplace. The crowds really had not diminished, and some people were still scrambling in chaos, attempting to find a hiding place from the monster that was Volvagia.

"Link!" I had no time to respond to the call as the speaker pulled me into a nearby alleyway. I saw Molly and Clair, both appearing fairly shaken.

"Are you both alright?" I asked them for clarification.

Molly shakily nodded. "Where did that dragon come from, and why is it-"

I interrupted her, "No time to explain! I have to do something about it before too many people are killed." My brows furrowed. "Stay here."

She pleaded, "But…but the dragon went after Clair at one point! And now it's attacking Father! You have to help him!"

I nodded. "I promise your father won't die." Holding it to my heart, I ran out to help the foreign noble.

It definitely seemed as if Volvagia was chasing Sir Rorenth: the noble was doing all he could to duck into alleyways to avoid the dragon's ravenous gaze. I could have sworn I saw Saria nearby as well, aiming with her bow to distract Volvagia.

I decided to proceed by reaching Saria. I shoved some townsfolk out of the way, seeing as they were only obstructing my path. I caught a better glance of her: she was deliberately avoiding close contact with the monster, and as such her arrows were less accurate than usual.

I made the gap between her and me and hurriedly demanded she take out her ocarina.

Her bemusement was quite clear. "My ocarina? Why?"

I told her, "The magic from the Great Fairy kicked in, probably because I saved the Goron race! I managed to play the Song of Storms, but if you play it stronger it might put out some of the fires."

She nodded at the idea. "Let's give it a try." She pulled out her ocarina, and began to play a much higher quality and higher tempo version of the song. I wanted to look up at the sky, but the precipitation was much stronger and made gazing at the clouds difficult.

The rain did much in regards to weakening previous fires, but I still had to stall Volvagia and save Rorenth. Turning to the beast, I was about to run after it when Saria halted me.

"I'll take care of it," she told me. "Find the princess and see if there's anything else we can do other than anger it."

And off she sent me. I could not help but feel as if I were the errand boy, and it sort of infuriated me to watch knights hustle after the dragon, people cower in fear and run, Saria and others attempting to distract it, all the while myself running around amongst the people and not solving my own problem.

_If I don't do something about it soon, I think I'll go crazy with dread._

Before I could mentally dwell on the thought any longer I caught sight of Princess Zelda, now protected by a number of knights who accompanied Ceaye and Kingsley.

I reached Zelda. "Did you figure anything out?"

She seemed pained, as if some discovery had slightly injured her pride. "Indeed I have, Link. Whether it be the nature of Volvagia or some wicked enchantment of the _Dark Wizard_, the beast craves those with magic. As such, those who have been near me have been tainted with my magical presence."

I connected the dots. "The castle servants…"

She nodded. "I have yet to deduce a weakness…I apologize. However, if you have gained any new magical abilities, then it will come after you as well. Please, be careful."

Thinking her safe for the time being, I set off with a new idea in mind. Perhaps if Saria shot an arrow into its other eye it would be blinded and unable to hunt. I once again set off to search for Saria.

I soon saw her, peeking out from one of the alleyways, her bow nocked for firing. She took aim at Volvagia, intending to distract it.

"Saria!" I called out to her. "Aim for the other eye! Try to blind it!"

She nodded in response, and I could only watch as Saria drew the bowstring back, and shot the arrow toward the monster.

Volvagia was unbelievably close to leaning in and devouring Sir Rorenth when the arrow hit its other eye. The creature cried out, striking the air blindly and spinning in a few circles before trying to regain its sense of coordination. So far so good.

The idea of impairing its vision, however, soon fell short as the beast redirected its blind gaze toward Zelda's direction. It roared fiercely and made way to combat her.

_It doesn't rely on sight for sensing magic._

Our plans began to fall, and whatever shred of composure Saria and I had was lost when a few of the Hylian knights threw their spears at Volvagia, doing absolutely nothing. Kingsley leapt with all his might at the beast, a motion I realized was a life threatening move. However, the dragon swung its tail and sent him flying a horrid number of feet. He crashed into one of the concession stands, unconscious.

As useless and annoying as the Hylian guard had seemed to me but months earlier, this group of about ten were once again proving their worth by standing at Zelda's side even with the possibility of death. My very fears were confirmed as Volvagia raised its head and took in a deep breath, intending to kill everything standing before it.

"Zelda!" I shouted, unable to conceal the panic of watching the same death occur twice in but one day…

…but no matter what I cried, it was inevitable that the flames came down. If anything was to prove that death had occurred, all the screams of the knights died out instantaneously. I did not even want to see what was left, and turned myself away from the charred pavement that would be remaining.

It was in this moment, this very despairing crisis, that something within me _snapped._ I did not know whether it was Zelda's death, or the guilt of it, but I was overcome with a new, aggressive anger that caused all the fear and anxiety to leave my body. I made a run for a building, and I caught Saria's worried yet incredulous expression in the gleam of the lightning flash.

I reached one of the few intact concession stands and, with newfound energy, began to use it as a means to climb onto the roof of the building. Nothing, not even the _Dark Wizard_ himself, could stop my ascension of the stand, and it was not too long before I had reached the roof of the building. My rage focused fully on Volvagia, I still notice Guru-Guru making his way over to begin climbing the stand, though I did not fully register it. I was waiting for Volvagia to fly nearby so that I could perform quite possibly the most daring of stunts I had yet to make.

Guru-Guru had almost climbed up, and Volvagia began its careening in my general direction. My rage was focused on the single flame through all the murky rain, and nothing was going to stop me.

_This is my problem. No one else's._

Volvagia neared. I tensed. Guru-Guru got up.

When the dragon passed underneath me I leapt out at it.

As I grabbed onto its rigid reptilian body, I felt a new weight on my legs. Guru-Guru had grabbed on and was accompanying me for the ride.

"You _traitor!_" he screeched. "Filthy, filthy _traitor!_ How could I have trusted you?" I could not see his face, though I imagined that he probably appeared even more demented than previously. "Lying, betraying, promise-breaking fool! I'll kill you for bringing back those memories!" And his grip tightened even more so than previously.

I ignored him and focused on the beast I clung to. _Destroy evil,_ I told myself. _Protect the innocent from the damage I've caused._

Volvagia began to twist and roar, making it more difficult to clutch on to the dragon than previously. Guru-Guru must have been flung around a bit, but his grip never wavered.

"Let go!" I demanded of him, my voice full of antipathy.

"How can I, when it is the only way to redeem myself?" he hollered back. "Your death is my redemption for this half-life I've lived!"

"Then why have you suffered through it? Let it go! If a single song's all you could base your life around, then why is that life worth living?"

"Because my life no longer has meaning!" His voice was nearing hysterics. "If I take it from you, I will have it back again!"

I bellowed, "If you take it back, there will be nothing! Don't you realize? There's NOTHING for you! The song's been taken, the damage has been done. Let go of this obsession and move on with life!"

When he did not answer, Volvagia squirmed even more viciously, nearly missing a building in the process. It began to fly up toward the sky rapidly.

"_Let go!_" I roared.

There was a moment of silence, and I had a moment to look back at Guru-Guru, a look of surprise and resignation on his face. Everything seemed slow motion around us, and he looked to me with tears in his pained eyes.

"With this," he nearly whispered, "I let go of my obsession that has consumed me…"

And he let go of my legs, forgetting his curse and obsession.

After a moment of honoring Guru-Guru's cure from revenge, I mustered what remaining strength I had left and began to slowly climb the ascending Volvagia.

_If Guru-Guru can rid himself of his illness, then so can I. This dragon…this plague must die._

I reached the mane of the beast, and thanks to the Goron Tunic I wore I was not killed by the intense heat. I got a good look at the bloody bright sapphire eyes of the dragon as I made my way to its head.

_I will defeat you, you monstrous beast._

The creature only continued its ascent, and I used its horns as a clutch as I reached with my left hand to draw out the Irongrip Hammer.

_I only have one chance._

My grip tensed.

_This is for the death of Darunia…the death of those innocent townsfolk, even those of Kakariko…but most of all, this is for Zelda!_

With a war-like cry I struck the hammer down on the creature's forehead, just as the two of us were struck by lightning, the Irongrip Hammer the rod to direct the blow.

Everything faded to nothing.

/

At first, there was only black. But I had the impulse to live, and I pressed on with every inch of energy I had.

_…Link…_

A soft voice. I made out the emotion of concern and fear. I struggled harder, reached for the voice.

_…Link…please, don't go…_

I'm not, I told the voice. I'm not going anywhere.

_Please…there's no one else left…_

I'm left. Don't say that. There's always someone else…

All of my strength seemed nothing compared to the black, the death that surrounded me. But I would not let go. I would not give up.

My eyes, after a long pause, slowly opened. I saw the gray sky illuminated above by the few remaining fires. Ash occasionally rained down.

Right above me, with tears soaking her face and fear enveloping her countenance, was Saria. I was in her arms. Her eyes were closed.

"Don't leave," she begged.

I mustered up all of my remaining strength to open my lips.

"I'm not going anywhere…" I whispered.

Her eyes opened, her expression one of surprise then relief. "You're…okay…"

I coughed. "Did…did I…kill it…?"

She nodded, tears dripping onto my face as a result. "The lightning. You killed it in one blow."

Another startling voice entered my ears. "You and Volvagia fell seventy feet, but your grip on its horn saved you from death. You hit the roof of one of the concession stands…" I looked up in surprise to see a tired but very alive Princess Zelda. Her eyes drooped in fatigue.

"You…you're alive…" I almost thought I was seeing ghosts as Ceaye stood next her.

"Indeed, I would not have been…if not for all of my magic being devoted to Nayru's Love…" She had to use Ceaye as a crutch to walk, I noticed.

As Saria helped me up, I finally noticed all those around me, the townsfolk and knights who were now staring at me. There was silence, and some gazed in awe.

This lasted for an awkward moment. Then, Henri, the elderly foreigner, cried out, "He…is a dragonslayer! He is a hero!"

With his cries, the populace of both the castle and the town began to clap, whist others cheered, and the celebration began to grow at am alarming rate. More people began to shout and call out praise and victorious cheers in my name.

"The hero! The Hero of Time has _returned_!" The town applauded and whooped and cheered for my deed of slaying Volvagia, and somewhere, deep inside of me, I felt a new pride, a responsibility for protecting these people.

And yet, this was plagued with an all new fear: they regarded me as the Hero of Time, once again mistaking me for the very man that once protected them. Was I to live a lie and pretend to these citizens that I was their greatest savior?

I looked to Saria for guidance, but she only held her relieved smile and told me to celebrate the victory.

They pulled me along, while others insisted on fixing up the stage so that they could begin to weave a tale, a retelling of how a young man in green had climbed upon the demon dragon's back and had smitten him with a legendary hammer…

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

_**End of Arc 4**_

Author's Notes: Well, now we've reached the end of another part of the story. Only two more arcs to go before we reach the end of it. This arc was very action based, but Arc 5 is extremely plot based. And by plot based, I mean things happening every thirty seconds plot based. So yeah...the next arc's somewhat exciting.

Next Chapter: Link and Saria find that they're not the only ones who have suffered from Volvagia's attack...


	33. The Aftermath

Author's Notes: Well, then. Some setbacks occurred, but now there should be more time for writing...

But for now, I give you the beginning of the penultimate Arc of the story. Things pick up in tempo here, and you'll finally get some answers in the upcoming chapters...

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, its characters and such are all legal trademarks copyright by Nintendo and its respected companies.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

* * *

Arc Five: Zora's Domain

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Aftermath

As I gazed around the wrecked and ruined town, my thoughts were jumbled and conflicted in a way that I suppose was difficult to perceive. Perhaps the confusion of fear, or the stress of seeing death, but never the sheer ignorance of victory. I would have thought that obtaining a victory as my own would have been an enlightening and honorable experience, but the truth could not have been any further in my current state of mind.

The ominous ash clouds of Death Mountain still hung in the air, looming over the town to inform the residents of the previous night's events. The knights of Hyrule were doing their best to confirm the dead, but there was simply no way to figure out the difference between who was missing and who had been roasted by Volvagia. In my wanderings thus far, I had been lucky enough not to run into anyone I could name who was dead besides Guru-Guru.

As I refocused my attention to my surroundings, I got a glimpse of the knights lifting a man out of some debris that had fallen when Volvagia had gone blind. He was groaning, bruised and battered. It seemed as if he had no idea what was going on. I envied him.

"…Are you alright?" My attention was redirected toward Saria and her question, who lingered to my right. She was helping me amble on and had refused to leave my side for the entire day so far.

I nodded. "Yeah. Just fine." I felt that speaking to her of my conflicting emotions would fare better in an environment where the cause was not walking around town nearby. "We'll talk about it later."

We continued to travel amongst the injured people, and I would occasionally give them my blessings, as Ceaye had instructed me to do. She had told me to do so in order to restore morale to the people, for even though they were spinning tales of my victory they still needed support to accept the injuries their loved ones had sustained. As much as my mind was tormented over the idea, I could not refuse to reconcile those in need and those in fear.

At one point of my traveling, we came across a middle aged woman and her injured son, the latter of which had been severely burned on his right arm. It appeared as if he would never be able to use it again. The woman gazed up at me with wide, copper eyes and her expression turned to one of ecstatic hope.

"Hero of Time," she croaked. "You've returned…a savior to us all…"

Ignoring the stinging reminder of my guilt, I grasped onto one of her hands with mine and spoke. "With all of my heart, I pray to Farore that your family prosper in the future and recover from this horrible night. May the blessing of the goddesses be in your heart." I bowed my head, causing her to flat out cry and thank me for my kindness. Disturbed by the attention I motioned for Saria to move on as the son began to groan.

We continued onward, and soon reached our intended destination: a decent sized tent set up by one of the edges of the market. Saria made a quiet remark that I could not catch, and the knights at the entrance let us in.

On the inside, there were a few knights, but mostly castle servants who were either being treated or were caring for the injured. There were a few moans and whines of pain, but other than those and the occasional whispered chatter of the castle servants it was eerily quiet. On one of the makeshift beds was Kingsley, with a number of injuries that appeared as though they would heal within the month. The nastiest was by far what appeared to be broken ribs from the attack that Volvagia had launched on him the night before. The servants were feeding him a red potion that they seemed certain would help fix him up. Curiously, I noticed on his side what could have been a knife wound-

"It is fortunate that you are still well…" My attention refocused onto Zelda, who was sitting on a box that was supposedly her temporary seat. Ceaye and Lahni the castle servant were watching over her carefully, though Lahni grew nervous with my approach.

Looking Zelda over, I replied, "But are you well?"

She gave one of the closest expressions I had seen to a genuine smile on her face in quite a while. "I am glad that you care for my health. However, I will take some time to recover. It is not often that I use such a great amount of magic. There has only been a few other instances in which this has happened."

Ceaye added, "We are watching to make sure she does not suffer from any side effects. The magic consumption was enormous; the stress and energy that accompanied could have very easily stopped her heart." She directed her gaze at Zelda. "You should have used Farore's Wind instead."

She frowned. "I was attempting to save the knights as well us just us, Ceaye. You know that. But the power of Volvagia's flames…there was more behind it than just sheer heat. The _Dark Wizard_ most likely placed a powerful spell on it because it forced me to reduce the spell to simply protect Ceaye and I. To prepare such a powerful spell must have been one of the reasons the necromancer went into hiding for ten years."

Saria interjected, "But why would he use such a spell on Volvagia of all creatures?"

"Maybe he thought he could burn down all of Hyrule and then find the pendant," I guessed. _Or maybe he thought he could lure the Hero of Time out and defeat him…_

Zelda interrupted, "Well, it matters not. Volvagia has been defeated, the town has been saved and the Gorons no longer face death. The matter at hand that we must now focus on is the continuing threat of the Zoras. They captured Lake Hylia and established their garrison there. They sent Mesovys after me multiple times. With everything they have done, it is time that we retaliate and capture their troops."

"Capture them?" I asked incredulously. "Why capture those that do terrible things? We need to kill them. There's no other alternative for all of the monstrosities that they've done to us."

Lahni stood up and promptly walked out on my suggestion. Saria appeared astonished by my words.

Zelda responded, "Link, I know that your dislike of the Zoras runs deep, but you must not let that cloud your judgment on the situation. We do intend to be monsters and slaughter men who were following their commanders' orders. Capturing them until we get to the bottom of the situation will do just fine." She sighed in fatigue before continuing. "Tomorrow we will use the map I provided you months ago to find the location of the other half of the Key of Despair. While we deal with the Zoras, you must find the key and return it to us so that we keep it from the _Dark Wizard_."

I gave a somewhat stupid look. "Map?" Saria looked to me in slight confusion as well.

"What map?" she asked me. "What is the princess speaking of?"

Zelda ceased her heavy breath for a moment. "The map that showed the location of the Key of Despair. The one I gave to you before you set out to Lyna Forest. Where is it?"

I blinked hard. "Map…?" The look on my face must have been an amazingly idiotic one as I attempted to recall what she spoke of. After a moment…

…I recalled the map that Zelda had given to me, which she had told to take care of all those months ago…

…that I placed on the horse that took me to Lyna Forest.

Zelda's temple bulged. "Did you get the Folio Hylia? Is that why you are hesitating? Did you not find it…?"

I gulped. "No, I found it…it's just that…when I went to Lyna Forest, I placed the map with my food and some of my equipment on the horse…and before I entered the forest…the horse…ran away."

Zelda stood up in a blink of an eye, and was shaking me before I knew what was going on. "You _lost_ the only map the _Dark Wizard_ himself designed to find his creations? The one that will lead us to the Key of Despair and will stop the Evil King from being freed from his prison? The one map that we spent so much time searching for, and you lost it on your first day of adventuring-"

She suddenly let go of me and fell to the ground gasping and shaking, as if in pain. Ceaye called out for knights to restrain her, and I stood in wide eyed shock as Zelda was held down, a glazed expression of shock and fear in her eyes as Ceaye forced a vial of red liquid down her throat. I did not catch Saria's expression, but Ceaye's was one of genuine worry that rarely if ever showed.

"Calm down, Zelda," Ceaye muttered in her ear. "Everything is alright. Please…calm down."

I could not look away from the scene. I had never seen Zelda in so helpless a state. I felt Saria tug me along as she pulled me out of the tent.

/

It took me a while to recover from the shock of the event, and Ceaye eventually emerged from the tent and noticed us sitting outside. Saria and I had not spoken since Zelda's strange actions, and neither of us had paid much attention to our surroundings.

"I am sorry that you had to see that," Ceaye told us. "Her Majesty had wanted to avoid showing you her illness."

I gazed up at her. "Illness? She practically went insane in there. You said that you had to watch her in case her heart failed, not for some sort of panic attack!"

Saria sighed. "Why did she react that way? Why did she need a Red Potion?"

Ceaye sat down next to us. "I suppose I should tell you what really occurred."

I growled. "You mean you were lying?"

She shook her head. "We simply told only half the truth. You see, the princess attempted to protect us from the flames as well as the soldiers that guarded us. The spell would have normally shielded everyone and tire the princess out to unconsciousness. However, the flames were interlaced with a powerful, destructive spell that only the _Dark Wizard_ or the Evil King himself could have constructed. While the flames did not breech through the reduced barrier, the spell broke through Nayru's Love and the princess took the curse for both of us. She managed to reduce the curse to it's weakest, preventing it from killing her."

I insisted, "But why did she spasm like that? Was that an effect of the spell?"

"Yes. Whenever she overexerts herself, or lets the stress get to her, she sees all of the failures of her life and all of the things she has done wrong, or so she tells me. The effect seems to wear away with a lowered heart rate, so I gave her a Red Potion to ease her stress. This has been the second time today that it has occurred, and I apologize that you had to see it happen." She stood up. "Now, if you would excuse me. I must attend to the princess."

After her departure, we were quiet for a moment. I turned to Saria. "Why does this keep happening…?"

She gazed back at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why does everyone we know keep getting hurt? No matter how much we try to limit the violence to outside of Castle Town, it always finds its way back here and someone gets hurt. I just…don't understand how we can keep doing this…" I fixed my eyes onto the ground. I felt a few tears well up. "Everything we've done has been amounted to nothing, and it's my fault because I lost a stupid map. Why does this keep happening?"

I felt Saria's hand rest on my shoulder. "You know, when we started this mess, we knew this was going to get to us. Link, if you let this get your spirits down, then what kind of hero to these people would you be?"

"A fake one!" I snapped back. "Everyone thinks I'm the Hero of Time, and I simply sit here and take his glory and claim myself a hero. I'm a fraud."

"No, you're not. What kind of fraud sets out on the orders of a princess and returns unscathed and victorious? As much as I hate Kaepora Gaebora, I have to agree with the title he chose for you."

I returned her eye contact. "'Hero of Peril?'"

She nodded. "When everything went wrong, and all hope was lost, you came in and saved everyone. You killed Volvagia, who was previously invincible. You shouldn't feel discouraged just because you lost a horse; they always find their way back home. If I knew anything about where the horse could have gone, then I'd suspect one place in particular."

My hopes returned. "Lon Lon Ranch…we could try there."

"Yep. Don't worry about the impossible things. You've done enough of them to warrant my trust in you." She gazed up. "Would you look at that? The ash clouds have finally moved on. The sun is rising."

I brought my attention to the sky and indeed noticed that the ash clouds were gone and the faint glimmer of sunrise could be caught in the vibrant hue of the nearby horizon. I had Saria help me up as we spent a few peaceful moments gazing up at the break of day. _I shouldn't bring myself down so much…I have friends as great as Saria to keep me alive and fighting._

We heard a familiar deep voice call out, "Enjoying the morning, you two?" We turned and saw Kingsley dragging himself out of the tent, much to the concern of Lahni and another servant.

"Please, Kingsley, Sir, get back inside…" Lahni seemed a little frightened that a man with broken ribs was dragging himself out of bed.

Kingsley chuckled back at her, then followed with a resounding no. "I need to speak with Link and Saria. I don't care how injured I am, Link needs to know the information I just relayed to Her Majesty."

I frowned. "Is something wrong, Kingsley? How are you standing?"

He grunted as he made his way over. "The wonders of Red Potion, huh? I think we're running out of them, though, what with all the injured people and everything." He reached us, and gave me full eye contact. "Remember when Her Majesty spoke of a traitor amongst the castle servants?"

My eyes widened. "You mean when one of them poisoned Saria? With that Vial of Death thing?"

Kingsley nodded. "They ordered the knights that were watching the field off duty last night under a false letter from our princess. I found out about it, but I was too late and the traitor stabbed me with a knife."

My expression deteriorated. "I never saw the wound until this morning. I had no idea you were running around with a knife wound in your side."

He grimaced. "I patched it up before running out to the market. Fortunately for me, some of the knights found me shortly after the battle and gave me immediate care."

Saria interjected, "But who was the traitor that tried to kill me? You said that they stabbed you. Did you get a good look at them?"

"I had no need to. Even if I hadn't seen him, the knights who should have been on duty told me exactly who gave the orders." His expression turned grim. "It was Roger. Roger was the traitor."

I blinked. "What…?" _Roger…__**Roger **__tried to kill Saria?_

Saria sighed. "Why would he do something like that?"

"We have reason to believe that he might be working for the Zoras."

I growled. "Or he might have been working for the _Dark Wizard_! That seems more likely to me."

Kingsley began limping back to the tent. "Well, we have him locked up in the dungeons right now, awaiting interrogation. That'll come tomorrow, when we've cleaned up this current mess a little more. If anything, be careful. People we thought we could trust are beginning to turn on us."

When we were once again alone, I asked Saria if she could help me find the Carperyian nobles, and she complied. We had a mostly wordless walk, and it wasn't until a half hour later that we caught sight of the foreign travelers in the distance.

"Look!" Molly called out. "It's Sir Link, the Hero!" The other members of the group glanced on over, and Molly ran over as quickly as she could.

I smiled. "Glad to see you're all okay-"

I would have said more, but by the time Molly reached me she grasped me into a hug and gave me a _very_ friendly kiss. I could see that Saria was as shocked as I was. I gently tried to pull away.

She finally pulled away from me and grinned, "I was _right!_ You _are_ The Deity! Only you could have saved Father's life!"

I blinked. "H-huh?"

Rorenth made it over, and smiled at me. "It seems we are well met, Sir Link, Hero of Time. It has been much too long since we have seen each other. I had no idea that you had kept your youth intact. Seven years has not aged you one bit."

Saria was still shocked to silence. All I could utter was a "H-huh?"

He laughed. "I'm surprised you don't remember me by my name. Well, if you remember, you saved my land from monsters and made my manor a safe place to live again. I am still eternally grateful for your deed, and wish to offer my daughter Molly to you in marriage."

My mouth gaped. "W-What…?"

Molly grinned. "My father promised me I'd marry The Deity should we ever meet him again, and now I've met him face to face."

I blinked. "Uh, look. I don't know how to say this-"

Rorenth chuckled. "You don't have to say anything, Deity. I wish to have the marriage arranged as quickly as possible, as to not waste time. I desired a Carperyian wedding, but a Hylian wedding will do just fine."

Molly clung herself to my side and I gave Saria a quick glance and wondered how she was reacting to this. "Listen to me-"

Molly laughed, "When are we considering children?"

Saria gaped. "W-What?"

Rorenth chuckled. "Love is always to follow marriage, along with the plans of what comes afterward. Or so tradition runs in Carperya."

I blushed at his implications. "Look, _listen-_"

Rorenth began to walk off. "I must find someone who can allow this marriage to happen. The faster we get this to happen, the less likely it will be postponed-"

"HEY! Listen to me!" When everyone was turned toward me, I continued. "I can't go through with this. This is sudden, and…" I thought of Sarah. "…it would complicate things more than I need."

The noble nodded understandingly. "You gave a similar answer all those years ago. If you have unattended business to deal with, then clear everything off of your plate before marrying my daughter. She can wait."

I sighed. "You don't understand-"

"_Link!_" I turned my attention to Ceaye, who was hurrying over to me. "It's Uunco!"

I frowned, remembering my best friend. "What of him?"

She reached me and inquired, "Is he not a close companion of yours?"

I nodded. "Yes. Go on."

She pointed at an alleyway. "A guard reported to me that he was last seen running down that alleyway following a figure cloaked in a black robe-"

My eyes widened. "The _Dark Wizard_! No!" I pushed everyone away from me and began to run off toward Uunco's location.

Ceaye called out, "Get back here, Link! You need reinforcements! We must ask Her Majesty on what to do in this situation!"

I ignored her and continued staggering off, the only thoughts on my mind of Uunco's safety and how much pain I was going to inflict on that necromancer if he laid one hand on my best friend.

The outskirts were still dark, but I could eventually make out Uunco standing in the middle of the alleyway in front of a dark cloaked figure who must have been the _Dark Wizard_.

"Uunco!" I called out. "Get away!" But he continued to stand there, seemingly surprised at my arrival. When I reached him, I tried to pull him back, barking, "This man is evil! Stay away from him!"

"But we know him, Link!" Uunco responded back.

"Indeed," the _Dark Wizard_ remarked in a strange tone. "We have met on many occasions, my young friend." He took a step forward and with his aged hands lifted his hood off.

It was Elder Jaq.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Next Chapter: The matters involving the _Dark Wizard, _traitors and the past become more complicated as Link searches for the truth in himself...


	34. Alliances

Things pick up considerably, don't they? Only ten more chapters or so...

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, its properties and all copyright material belong to Shigeru Miyamoto, Nintendo and its respected companies.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Alliances

"It is good to see you again, Link," Elder Jaq spoke with a warm smile that came off as somewhat unfriendly in the cloak he wore. Uunco seemed completely unaffected by his appearance.

I backed up in awestruck horror. "It…it can't be…you…_you're_ the _Dark Wizard?_"

He frowned. "What are you saying? Who is this _Dark Wizard_ you speak of?" He stepped closer but I drew my sword and pointed it at him.

"Don't mess with me, old man," I snapped. "I said: are you the _Dark Wizard?_"

Uunco gave me a shocked look. "Link! What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" I barked at him. He backed up in surprise. I glanced back at Jaq. "Answer my question."

He gave me a confused look. "I do not know what you are talking about. I am no wizard. Just an old man in a brown cloak."

"Your cloak is black!" I growled.

Uunco frowned. "No it's not."

Elder Jaq stepped further out from the darkness, and I got a better glimpse of him. He seemed no different from when I had last seen him aside from the garb. And that was the most disturbing thing of it all: not a single new crease of age, no fatigue from the stresses that followed a village massacre…nothing. He was exactly the same.

To add to my confusion, I got a better glimpse of his cloak, which, unlike the _Dark Wizard's_, was not actually black. It was a burnt sienna color.

"I wear no such cloak, Link," Jaq told me with an emotionless expression upon his face. "Do not assume that simply because I stand here in a cloak that is close to black that I am someone you know that wears a black cloak."

I frowned, and twisted my head in confusion. He was right: he was not the _Dark Wizard_. Elder Jaq was a good foot shorter than the servant of the Evil King, and his voice was not the same pitch. And why would he hand over his own pendant to me? "I, uh…I apologize for the mistake." I did not sheathe my sword, however. "But that doesn't solve my next question…how did you know where to find us? How'd you get out of Lyna Forest unharmed during the night?"

Jaq waved his hand dismissively. "That is not important right now, young Link-"

"Yes it is!" I retorted, the sword still pointed at him. Uunco looked as if he was going to speak, but I silenced him with a growl. "Ever since you gave me this pendant- a pendent made by an evil wizard, I might add- my life and Uunco's have gone downhill. You knew of Sarah being missing without me telling you, and that I was sent by the princess, even though that would be impossible. What the _hell_ is going on here? Whose side are you on?"

Uunco uttered out, "I don't understand, Link…are you saying the elder's been lying to us…?"

I responded, "Lying? I think he's been setting us up the whole time! Whenever I go to Lyna Forest and to your hut, you're always there with strange advice! Tell me…who are you? You're not the elder I remember from my childhood."

Jaq stepped closer to me. My sword lightly touched his neck. "Link, if there is anything you must do, it is that you must _trust me._ Trust me as you always have…trust me as when you saved us from Saria but months ago…"

I snapped, "That injured her! I was afraid we'd killed her! I thought I could trust you. Now, I just don't know anymore." I pressed the sword harder against his neck. He flinched.

Uunco gave me a terrified stare. "Link, y-you're not going to kill him, are you? Don't!"

Elder Jaq gave me a somber smile. "Trust me. When has your heart led you astray?"

I paused, ambivalent. "Why did you give me the pendant?"

He smiled. "I trust you. Will you not trust me?" I was silent, contemplating it.

Uunco cried, "Link, don't kill him! Please!" I gave him a quick glance. "He's our last link to our home!"

"That's a lie!" I hollered back. "There's still Sarah, Uunco ! We still have her! We'll always have her!"

"No, we won't!" he yelled back. "She's been captured. What if she's already-"

I growled, "Don't say that!"

He pressed on. "But it could be true! The elder, he's still here. We still have something. You can't just…you can't just decide who lives and who dies!"

His comment stung. Listening to him made me realize: here I was, with sword in hand, judging the actions of an old man and choosing whether or not to kill him. It all seemed rather monstrous when I put it in that light. But after all the trouble and horror that his decisions gave me, could I believe his words?

Jaq held his ground. "Trust me."

My memories flashed back to all of the times I looked up to the old man, including when he taught me how to read and write. I recalled when he had given me all that I had wanted in the beginning with Sarah's hand in marriage, and the thought of human kindness lingered even through doubt. My rage refused to die down, but my childhood never relented either.

_Is he truly helping us…?_

I took a deep breath…and sheathed my sword. "I trust you. But you have to tell me where you found this pendant."

He gave me no straight answer. "All will be clear in time, my young boy. When you are ready, I will tell you."

I stood my ground, but redirected my gaze to the dirt. "Why are you here? Why now of all times?"

He made his way over, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I have come here to see how you and Saria have been faring since all those months ago. I was pleasantly surprised to find Uunco here alive and well." He grinned at Uunco. "You never warned me that Link had grown so much and had hardened his emotions."

Uunco sighed. "I don't know what's up with you, Link. We've always been able to trust Elder Jaq, even when things got tough."

It took me a moment to let my guard down. "I…I've just had so much stress lately…I feel like I'm forgetting all of the happy times we had."

Jaq chuckled. "Well, given all the trouble I have seen around I do not doubt that it must be getting to your head. No matter, though. As I had anticipated, you are doing just as well as I had expected, if not better. I have full faith that you will be able to gather the necessary help to rebuild Mycenia."

Rebuild Mycenia? I recalled that Saria had mentioned something similar. My pessimistic thoughts began to lighten. He had a similar goal.

Right on time, I heard Saria's voice call my name and I turned to face her. She focused her eyes on Elder Jaq, her demeanor that of suspicion. "What is he doing here?"

"Relax, Saria," I replied. "He has similar interests. Why else would he give us the pendant?" Although I did not completely believe it, I felt that if Saria did I would as well.

"The young boy is right, dear Saria." Jaq closed his eyes and turned toward the deeper portion of the alleyway. "We have a common enemy: the ones who destroyed our home. I will aid you in reaching your goal…"

She shook her head. "Something isn't right, Link. I don't believe his words…"

"Believe them or not," Elder Jaq interjected, "I do indeed have the location of the map you search for." That caught the attention of Saria and I. "If you search in Lon Lon Ranch, you will find your precious map. Now, I must say farewell, especially to you Uunco, as I have many things to attend to." He began to walk slowly back into the shadows. "I will meet you at your upcoming destination, Link…do not forget that we still have a future that we must strive for…" He was soon out of earshot.

As Uunco waved him off, I turned back toward Saria. "He intends to help us, at least. I don't think that he'll do anything we'll regret."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't believe that's his only intention. There might be a concealed motive behind his benevolent actions."

Uunco shook his head fervently. "Elder Jaq wouldn't hurt a soul! He's taken care of us since we were little…" As much as I wanted to agree with him, Saria still had that doubt rooted deep inside my head.

"At any rate we should at least head back and apologize to the princess for setting her off," I suggested. The last thing I wanted was another grudge from her.

Saria considered it. "Shouldn't we see if we can get Kingsley to interrogate Roger? I know he said tomorrow, but with all the events occurring so quickly, shouldn't we at least know what is going on before it happens?"

I nodded. "That's a good idea. Let's meet up with Ceaye and explain the situation." We then set off toward the plaza once more, Saria helping me now after the adrenaline rush had left.

/

I was somewhat dismayed when Kingsley turned our offer of interrogation down for the night, but decided that his say would have to do, seeing as he had likely consulted with Zelda about it. Ceaye had not been much help either, for as soon as we told her of Elder Jaq she had gone into a quiet pondering and had not spoken another word.

A large part of the day slowly edged by with little conflict or event. Saria and I went around and gave more words of encouragement to those in desperate need of them. Every lie I told and every misconception of my identity stung just as strongly as it did the first time, but I began to tell myself that I would have to get used to it. After all, the Hero of Time was not going to return. This I was more sure of each waking day.

As night fell, I took a seat around one of the many small campfires that filled the town square. Saria had not accompanied me tonight, as she had business to attend to in the form of purchasing some potions with newly acquired rupees from Kingsley and Ceaye. Uunco had returned to the castle and was absent as well. I caught many different sounds from other campfires. Laughter and joking amongst more optimistic knights in some, whispers of love and hope in other homeless civilians, but most of all I was surrounded with a bitter silence that emanated solely from me. For all the dedication the people felt toward the "Hero of Time," they hardly seemed to care for his feelings.

_Although it hardly seems likely that any civilian would stop to think of their protector's emotions…_

I sighed. Alone. Again.

"Is there room for two?" I glanced up at the sight of the fatigued but somewhat content Princess Zelda as she stood quietly above me. Her eyes were studying mine closely.

I shrugged. "Whatever suits you, Princess."

She took a slow seat next to me. Our gazes lingered to the licks of the flames. "I must apologize for my overreaction earlier this morning. Ceaye has informed me that you do indeed know the location of the map." She gazed toward the concrete. "I should have encouraged you and praised you…"

I shook my head. "No need to worry, Your Highness. We'll retrieve the map and get the key. Anything to lower your stress."

She frowned. "I did not wish for you to discover my current illness, but it seems fate has decided otherwise. I will see what I can do to rid myself of it."

I sighed. "Good." Then a thought: "Is there any other reason you are here other than to apologize?"

She seemed slightly offended. "I merely wished to talk. Is that not appropriate?"

I shook my head. "No, that's not what I meant. If you want to talk, Your Majesty, then go ahead."

She took a moment of silence before beginning. "I wanted to know about your family. What it was like where you came from. Why you are still here."

I stopped to think on it. "Those are some personal questions, Your Highness."

"I wish to become more personal with you."

I let out a deep breath. "Very well." Pondering. "My parents are dead. They've been deceased since before I can remember. The elder of my village, Elder Jaq, was the closest I had to a father. He taught me many of the things I know, such as writing, some cooking, among other things. My friends Uunco and Caw grew up with me, and we three were always together, doing village chores or simply lazing away the hours when work was unnecessary. Uunco always had a dream to leave the village one day, but Caw always felt safer near family and friends."

Zelda mused, "But Uunco never expected leaving the village in such a manner as what had happened, correct?"

I nodded. "He was captured by monsters, and for some reason kept alive at the temple. I don't know the details myself, but something must have given them reason to not kill him like everyone else…"

The princess gazed down at her gloved hand. "So you do not know your parents…how horrible…"

I shrugged. "Never knew them, so it's not that bad. Wouldn't have hurt to have met them once, though…but oh well." Besides, I had other problems to deal with that were quite alive and interminable.

"And about why you remain. Why?"

Hmm. "Tough question. Maybe I'm still clinging to the past. I don't know." I stared straight into her eyes. "But I can't go home. And unless I do something about this situation with the pendant, neither can my friends."

She met my gaze. "You could pass the pendant to another."

_…Could I…?_ "…I cannot. It's as much my responsibility as it is my inheritance and memento of things long gone and dead. Perhaps that's why I'm still here…"

"Then you carry a burden heavier than most know." A pause that seemed longer than necessary. "I must tell you a secret," she nearly whispered. "One that few truly comprehend."

My expression darkened. "Secrets are not necessary. I'm tired of people hiding things from me."

She shut her eyes in a gesture of either pain or tiredness. I was unsure of which. "It concerns your predecessor, the Hero of Time…"

_So now I'm his successor?_ My denial nearly erupted in words, but I forced my tongue to be still.

She continued. "He…he meant much to me. His disappearance nearly destroyed my mental being, to be honest. Most seem to believe I have gotten over it somewhat, but…" Her eyes opened, now lingering on my own. "I have been struggling with what to do with myself, particularly if the Evil King… returns…"

I frowned. "You know that won't happen." I clasped her hands, forcing her gaze on me. "I'll stop it from happening."

_Damn it…why do I keep making these promises?_ But the damage was already done.

"…Do you really believe it to be so?" I could practically see the hope in her eyes in response to my statement.

I nodded. "Zelda, I promise. With my heart."

She shook, then embraced me tightly. I blinked in surprise. "Oh…Link, thank you…for setting aside my doubts…."

Knowing no response in words or gestures, I sat and did all I could do: I held her for comfort. I gazed solemnly at the dancing flames, and we were still for some time.

_She's so…broken. How do I respond…?_

Quiet laughter seeped in from the other camps, but I barely caught ear of any other sounds. All I could focus on was the slightly shaking frame of the princess. It really shocked me how light and how weak she felt. She was a completely different person than the stuck up but wise royal who I worked my tail off for. No longer was she the princess of Hyrule, a figure of nobility and the purest of blood. Now, in my arms, she was simply a defeated woman in need of attention and camaraderie. Not Princess, not Your Majesty, but Zelda. Through this new enlightenment, we were no longer acquaintances, but friends.

In retrospect, she was perhaps the weakest I had ever seen her there before me in that moment. If any of the feelings I had when I had first met her still remained, I would have offered her not my friendship but my heart. But none of that was left; nothing was left but a shell of what used to be a fool's crush. I could not give her what she wanted; I could not give her what would cure her frailty. In truth, she was what I had feared myself at one time…

_Alone._

I would have given her a meaningful thought to ponder on, but there were few times that I recalled where we were not exhibiting hostile behavior. "You know, those times we spent working on my etiquette were fun, despite being stressful."

She was nearly mute. "…You believe so?"

I nodded. "At least we can say that we have spent time together." I wondered to myself, _have I really alienated her to the point where we can't talk any moments of peace and quiet?_

Zelda sighed. "I…I need some time to myself…" She pulled away from me, and I felt the fire's warmth grow stronger as she dismissed herself from me. I thought about it for a moment before a realization kicked in that for some reason horrified me. _She's cold. So, so cold…_

"I see that you have spoken with Her Majesty." I glanced up to see the quiet but thankfully present Ceaye step out of the shadows of the night. She took a slow seat next to me.

"I keep promising her that I will defeat the _Dark Wizard_," I admitted, clutching my head in my hands. "But honestly, the identity of the man keeps changing, and we've almost gotten nowhere. I feel like I can't keep my word."

"But you have before," she argued, "just as you retrieved the Key of Despair and the Folio Hylia." She leaned back, her crimson eyes focused on the cloudy night sky. "It took some time for me to muster it, and a part of me still regrets letting you off so easily, but I have forgiven you for your actions weeks ago…"

I nearly let out a sigh of relief. The last thing I desired was to continue a conflict with a Sheikah. "Is Kingsley okay? No one seems to be as well as they claim."

"He will recover. It is only his body, not his heart, that is injured. So long as the princess is in charge of Hyrule, he will not betray us."

I sat up. "What? I never insinuated that he would."

She gave that chilling gaze that I wished so badly to avert. "Kingsley's loyalty lies with whomever is in control of Hyrule. For various reasons, he would defect to the enemy side if they gained control of the castle."

I shook my head. Ridiculous. Kingsley was as immutable as time itself. "I refuse to believe it."

Ceaye shrugged. "Be as it may, he is on our side and a valiant protector of Her Highness. What you believe does not matter, nor does it affect this moment of time." She stood up. "It was…pleasant to speak with you. I must attend the princess."

Left with no one to converse with, I set up a small sleeping space and put out the fire. It was best to get sleep now, before any other occurrences were to take place…

/

A cold, damp place. The air was moist enough to cloud the view of a mirror and shroud the reflection of a very fatigued Princess Ruto. She seemed slightly less healthy than the last time I had seen her. It was strange, seeing her less than well and so distraught.

Loch, her advisor, slowly stepped up to her from behind, and his hands casually went around her waist. _You don't look well, Your Highness._ For perhaps the first time I caught a slight hint of concern in his voice.

She sighed. _Loch…_ She turned to face him, and they embraced. _I don't know how much longer this can go on._ From the angle her burnt side was not visible. _Our wedding awaits after the end of this conflict, but the hostilities drawl on without end…_

He kissed her forehead in response. _Ruto…so long as the Hylians do not realize their mistakes we will continue to be at a standstill. They refuse our messengers and threaten to drive us out of our homes. As much as I do love you, this threat needs to be addressed first._

She pursed her lips. _I was referring to the problem with the Hylians. How much longer can we keep on fighting?_ She sighed. _I'm just so tired…of all of this…_

_Continue for just a little longer, my dear._ He leaned in close so that he could lower his voice. _Leave me in charge of your duties temporarily. You need the rest, and I have the perfect stratagem that may very well drive off the problem…_

_Oh, Loch…are you sure?_

He nodded. _Certainly. You need to keep up your health. That matters most to me. Now, I am to retire for the night._ He gave her a final embrace before exiting the room.

/

"Oops," Saria whispered as she accidentally nudged me awake. "Sorry."

I laughed quietly in response. "That's alright…"

She sat down swiftly. "Well, it's sort of convenient, as I was going to wake you up anyway." She paused and considered her words. "I wanted to tell you this as soon as I could, but there wasn't a proper time. I…can't go with you to deal with the Zoras."

I pulled myself up with sudden discomfort. "What?"

Saria appeared somewhat upset. "There's a very strong personal reason…mainly having to do with Princess Ruto. I can't be seen by her."

I frowned. "But…I'm not sure that I can handle it without your help."

A smile crossed her face. "You defeated Volvagia, didn't you? And Mesovys. You can do it again." She leaned in closer to me. "I believe in you."

I felt a blush burn my cheeks, and was grateful that the fire was out so that she could not see it. "If you say so…" I laid myself back down, and closed my eyes. "What will you do, then? While I'm gone, I mean."

"Most likely stop by my old home…it's been a long time since I stopped and tried to understand exactly what happened…" Her voice indicated that she was now on the other side of the unlit fire. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah." I scrunched my eyes tighter in an attempt to hide the irritation that I feared would show upon my face. "I've got a lot to do tomorrow, so I'll see you in the morning."

"You as well." Trying not to be upset over her upcoming absence, I found myself relaxing and slowly lulled back into slumber.

/

A dank, dimly lit dungeon cell. A guard in dull armor stood outside the bars, his tired eyes gleaming in the nearby torchlight. A rat scurried nearby but the guard paid it no mind.

Curled up in the cell, clutching his knees with a grip that death could not undo, was Roger. His eyes were fearful, but he was quiet. His clothes were stained with blood and were covered in an incomplete layer of dirt from the cell floor.

There was silence save for the flickering of the torch, but a voice, one sickeningly recognizable, soon rose from the silence.

_Roger….Roger…_ The guard did not seem to hear the voice, perhaps because he could not.

Roger twitched at the calling of the _Dark Wizard_. "…w-what…?" The guard ignored him, seemingly deeming him insane.

_Roger…you fool. You were captured…? Such a shameful waste._

The servant began to shake uncontrollably. "They're…going to interrogate me…torture me…"

_You could not even properly poison the Hero of Time. The Vial of Death should have severely hindered him._ A pause that felt infinite. _At least you followed my instructions and saved the girl…_

"…W-why…if you're so insidious…did you tell me to help her?" He murmured, a voice of uncertainty.

_That girl is important to the fates of many, and she is not the only one. Because you saved her, I listened to your plea for longer. Judging by the situation, I should not have bestowed you with so much of my time._

"Please…" The tone of his voice was thinner and weaker from fatigue. "I was told you were the only one…who could save my father…"

_I am not a man of lies, Roger. I told you that if you were to aid me properly, I would use the best of my abilities to wake your father from his slumber. The master I serve has the power of the gods, power much more potent than the princess could ever dream of. She could never resurrect your father._

_However, you have failed me. The Pendant of Peril is not within my grasp, and you know too much to risk interrogation._

"But…" His voice nearly shot up an octave. "My father…"

_Knew where you mother is. I know this. You tell me every time I speak to you…_ His voice came back, colder and more malicious this time. _But you cannot have everything you want, Roger. No one understands this more than I. As such, I feel…sympathy…toward your plight. Your death tonight will be as painless as I can make it._

"Please…" he croaked, raising his voice for the first time since I had met him. "I need to see my mother! Please don't kill me!"

_You brought this upon yourself by being captured…_

The guard let out a surprised, _What the…?_ before abandoning his post. His screams of agony followed, and other prisoners began to shout in fright.

Roger heard the cell door mysteriously unlock itself, and the door slowly creaked open. Something dark blocked out the light from the torch, and Roger could only let out a piercing shriek of terror…

/

I woke up suddenly, and had to shut my eyes due to the light of the clouded morning. I found that I was sweating profusely, and that Saria was giving me a somewhat concerned gaze.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "No. Just a rough dream…" My mind, however, was racing in fear of the fate of our prisoner. I stood up. "We should get to interrogating Roger right away."

She seemed mildly confused. "Is that what you're worried about? Very well. Let's get some food in our stomachs, then seek out Kingsley."

We had breakfast quickly, then made our way to Zelda's tent. Upon entering, there was no sight of Kingsley.

I spotted Ceaye in the corner, and she appeared to be in a very unpleasant mood despite her stoic countenance. "Do you know where Kingsley is?"

She stood up and faced us with a fatigued expression. "I was just going to meet up with him." Her eyes narrowed. "You should follow along…"

I turned to Saria as Ceaye walked out, but she simply shrugged and tagged along.

We stepped out and began to trudge past knights and civilians back toward the castle, and I spotted a few men patching up destroyed buildings along the way. The work they did was mediocre, as if they had no guidance as to how to rebuild the town. It reminded me of that old tale of Anju's family, but I had forgotten the details. Not that I really cared that much.

We soon took the scenic route to the castle, and stepped into the abode I had not seen in quite a while. The closest place to a home, I was now somewhat more comfortable than I had been in Castle Town. We stepped toward a hallway I had not gone down before, and soon we reached a stairway that descended deep under the main floor.

"Why are we going down here?" I asked Ceaye.

"The dungeon is down here, and that is where Kingsley is." She made her way downstairs and we had no choice but to follow.

It was dark, and only torchlight guided us to follow the fast paced Sheikah. The hue down here was unfriendly, and for good reason.

Shortly we saw Princess Zelda, her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. She stood outside one of the cells, staring inside. Curiously, the cell was open.

"Are the words of the guard who informed us correct?" Ceaye asked Zelda.

The matriarch turned to face us. "Indeed, Ceaye. This is quite troubling…I am uncertain whether or not I can continue to observe this mess."

Saria was now disconcerted. "What happened?"

"Yes," I added in, "what exactly happened?"

The princess locked gazes with me. "Take a look for yourself, Link. See Roger…" Her words deeply troubled me, and I did not hesitate to run to the cell that she stood in front of.

Peeking in, I lost my breakfast.

Roger was still in the cell- there was no doubt about that- but I was barely quite sure how much of him was still there. Most of the muscles on his bones were missing, and all that really was left was a battered and broken skeleton lying in a large pool of blood. Again, I had no idea how much of him was still there.

I had to clutch my knees and stare at the floor to recuperate. Scarily, there were drips of blood leaving a trail from another cell straight to his.

Saria peeked in, and took a deep breath as not to lose her breakfast as well. "What in the name of Farore happened in here…?"

"I am not quite sure, Saria…but this is the second time it has happened. Prisoners in the cells farther down the dungeon were found dead a week ago, with no clues as to what had happened. Judging from the few holes in the bones, I would conclude that some animal or the fang of an animal is at work…" She turned toward Ceaye. "I have sent Kingsley to retrieve someone to aid Link on his search for the Key of Despair. I have a hunch as to where it is, and therefore I believe this person is key to his success."

I closed my eyes. "This is horrible. I know they are criminals, but do they deserve even this?"

Ceaye shrugged. "The cause of death seems to be somewhat quick. Better than to rot in the dungeon the rest of their lives."

Zelda shook her head. "Perhaps we are speaking too gruesomely here. Shall we head back above ground where the scene is less…depressing?"

Saria nodded. "I think I've seen enough here." I agreed with her.

"I will send down a few knights to deal with the bodies," Ceaye offered, and began to walk back to the main floor.

We began to follow, but were interrupted by Kingsley's voice. "Your Majesty," he called. "I found the man you were looking for."

I turned around to find Kingsley coming over to us from deeper in the dungeon. My face slowly turned into an enraged scowl of hatred.

He had brought Knight with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Next Chapter: The fragile alliance formed by Link and Knight is put under test as they set out to retrive the map...


	35. Fatigue and Doubt

Long time no see. Life has been beating the tar out of me recently, thus my prolonged absence. The plot continues to thicken, including a dramatic revelation near the end of the chapter. Hope this makes up for the disappearance!

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, its characters and such are all legal trademarks copyright by Nintendo and its respected companies.

/ is a scene transition. /\/\/\/\/\/\ marks the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Fatigue and Doubt

It had taken all the strength of Saria and Kingsley to hold me back from striking at the thin man before us. Now relocated to the throne room of the castle, the two of them threw me down onto the ground in a motion that displayed their dissatisfaction with my actions. I glanced over at them before redirecting my attention toward Knight.

If Knight had been somewhat thin already, then imprisonment had made him unhealthy and horribly ill in comparison. His skin was the color of hoof paste (not helped by the fact that he had a tendency to cover himself in plates of armor) and his black hair was mangy and horribly unkempt despite being fairly short. His expressions, however, were less livid than before he went into the cells. Now, his face held a stoic countenance that belied his true thoughts.

"Link," began Zelda's chiding voice, "now is not the time for hostilities. Sir Adam is one of our only hopes for preventing a harsh conflict with the zoras."

Somehow I had my doubts. "What does he have to do with any of this?" Glancing back between the princess and the man I hate, I failed to connect Zelda's logic.

Ceaye, who had been standing silently in the corner, began to speak. "Sir Adam has connections with the zoras, and will do his best to aid you in your upcoming mission. Please attempt to regard him in as best a manner as you can."

I caught sight of his eyes; they gleamed with a malice I had never seen him wear before. Stronger than ever.

_What am I to do?_

An idea entered my head. "What if I don't want to?" Raising my voice almost to a bold declaration, "I won't work with him."

Kingsley groaned audibly. "Link, you don't have a choice. This is for the sake of everyone-"

"I don't care." The hope rose, a small fleeting chance that someone else would go along instead. "I can't work with him properly. We'll fail."

Ceaye's sharp eyes met mine. "You will not fail. That is silly of you to even think it." Still, I expressed my refusal.

Saria blinked in response to my words. "Link, we may not be deeply involved with the political affairs of Hyrule, but we can't just ignore this. I don't know the area down there either, and I have my own reasons for choosing not to participate. You're the only one really qualified enough for this."

_She's definitely the one most enraged at me…_

The Sheikah glanced over at Zelda. "Your Majesty, please convince him out of such foolish notions."

The princess emitted a quiet sigh. "I really do not know what to say…I trust Link's word in that he does not believe he can cooperate with Sir Adam. Yet, he is the one who must search for the second half of the Key of Despair. Therefore, I am at a standstill in this matter." I was mentally relieved: perhaps I would not have to subject myself to torturous hours with a murderous psychopath.

To my surprise, Knight spoke up.

"Your Highness," he began, somewhat quietly, "if I may voice my opinion?"

She gave him a momentary glance. "You may proceed."

"It is not that I am unwilling to cooperate with him; only the fool before me refuses to aid in our dire cause. He is the only obstacle in the way of our success. Perhaps if you can portray this to him better than I it will finally pierce into his dull thick skull."

I growled at him. "It's your attitude that's keeping me from cooperating." His eyes rested on me, callous. "If you won't lighten up your attitude, I won't help."

"Well," he responded, "unless you are the only one with information of where to find the Key of Despair, we do not necessarily _need_ your help. If you will not help, I can simply work with someone just as levelheaded as I, such as Ceaye. To do this, all you need to do is give me the pendant-"

"_No_," I seethed, taking a step back from his bony hand's reach. My own hand tightly clasped the pendant. "I'll never let you touch it."

A spark of emotion lit upon his face, a hint of satisfaction. "I do not need to touch it. But perhaps I am getting the feeling that you are too clingy? Such a reaction to an object of malice…Your Majesty, I believe he is smitten with misfortune and will not let it go."

The princess continued her silence.

I knew he was winning, but anything I could say against him would only counteract to my whims. He continued.

"If we are to continue to trust this boy with the fate of our land, our very _destiny_, then he must either cooperate or pass the burden onto another. There is no reluctance." He turned toward Saria. "You, dear girl. Please, I beseech you, remove the trinket of doom from around his neck." She hesitated. "Please do so-"

"You're beginning to get out of line," Kingsley warned. "You are still a prisoner."

He spun around toward the servant. "I am simply addressing a problem. One that needs to be fixed." Back again toward Saria, "Come now, young lady. I do not ask you to carry the burden yourself. Simply take it from him so that we know he will relinquish it when necessary."

Saria made eye contact with me, her steps slow but sure. Bright sapphire irises making quick glances from my own to the pendant around my neck. Looks of uncertainty. I met her gaze, heard her breath as she stepped close, tensed as she made a slow motion as to reach for the pendant…

_Why are you tensing, idiot?_ My conscience nearly screamed at me. _It's Saria! You can let her hold the Pendant of Peril for a measly few seconds._

Her grip was now placed around the twine that held my memento. Her hands brushing against my neck sent an almost electric tingle through me. Our gazes locked.

In a single motion, she drew the pendant out of my possession, and held it in an almost surreal disbelief. She gave it a long gaze.

I felt a strange weight lifted from my entire being. A freedom, perhaps. Something was different, and my mind cleared in a way I had not thought possible. _I-is this…what it means…to be free…?_ I felt refreshed, and yet a horrified realization struck me. I looked back at Saria. _What's happening in her head right now….?_

Her eyes lit up, but not in a cheery manner; they took on a quality of pain and distress of which I had not seen on her yet. A shaky hand went up, the other holding the pendant by the twine. Her free hand twitched and made a slow approach to touch the actual pendant itself. It responded to the proximity of her fingers by glowing a hellish ruby shade, the inside of the gem working up a storm of some sort of magic. From the corner of my eye I caught a somewhat distressed expression on Zelda's countenance.

Before Saria could touch the Pendant of Peril, however, a shrill inhuman cry erupted from outside the windows that caused all of us to jump. Saria dropped the pendant to the floor, the stone doing no harm to the object. The hellish cloud dissipated into its regular emerald luster.

"What in Farore's name was that cry?" I barked.

Outside, a large shadow of a birdlike creature began to make itself scarce.

"A kargarok?" Ceaye's head tilted in bemusement.

"Well, it seems to be escaping rather quickly," Kingsley noted. "No sense in chasing it down."

I slowly stepped over and, leaning down, retrieved my memento of my home. I felt that sense of dread return, gradually and hardly noticeable. Returning Saria's gaze, I could still detect that distress, although it's existence puzzled me to no end.

"Well, Sir Adam," Kingsley picked up where he left off, "does he pass your test?"

Knight seemed almost smug behind that nearly emotionless face. "Indeed, he has proved that he can pass the pendant to someone else. Therefore, I ask that if he will not come with me to face the truth of the zoras, then let him at least pass the trinket to another."

"…I cannot allow that, Sir Adam." He nearly jumped at Zelda's statement. "As the rest of his journey has been, this pendant is his responsibility, and his alone. He has made an oath, one that I shall hold him to until success or our very deaths." Her eyes met mine. "Carrying the Pendant of Peril is his burden, as it has been for the past months. Therefore, Link, I plead of you…please, journey with Sir Adam to Zora's Domain and find the true purpose to this war and hostility."

Damn, I almost hated this new perspective of her. It made her so much harder to refuse. I averted her gaze, the guilt settling in cozily in my heart. "I…I'll consider it. But…give me some time to think on it." I dared to reconnect her gaze, and found that she was at least partly satisfied with the answer.

"Very well," she decided. "Give it time and give it thought. I wish for you to be completely determined if you set out." She turned to everyone else. "For the time being, let us part ways. Perhaps we could all use time to ourselves."

With her words, we all went our separate ways, Knight decidedly disgruntled, the others rather emotionless. Saria remained by my side as I ambled out to the courtyard. She seemed timid now in comparison to the outburst she had given previously.

The dim light of the courtyard was a relief after the dank recesses of the dungeon. The ashes in the sky had finally departed westward, leaving a cloudy morning that gave a somber but soothing feel to the atmosphere. I stepped close to the fountain and gazed upon my twisted reflection in the muddled water. My mind almost flashed to the sight of Zelda's reflection in the water, and I nearly visibly flinched at the memories that accompanied it.

Glancing back at Saria, I noticed that her mood had gone even farther down than I had anticipated. Her eyes were directly focused on the cobblestone we stood upon, her face melancholy.

Deciding to speak up, "Hey." She gave no response. "What happened back there?" I tried again, but she still refused to talk.

Sighing, I turned to her and grabbed her hands, causing her to jump in surprise, as if out of a trance. They felt warm, but in a way I could not describe. "I can't do anything if you don't talk to me," I told her.

She returned my scrutinizing stare. "I…I don't think I should be handling the pendant anytime soon."

_Where did this come from? Was this why she had yet to touch it?_ "Why not? What's the problem?" I almost shuddered at the intense gaze she gave me.

"Magic reacts badly to other magic. It was probably from the magic of the Great Fairy…I wouldn't be surprised if it still lingers within me."

Something within me told me that she was hiding the truth, that I should have questioned further, but something else told me that interrogating her would do nothing. I decided I would not push too far into it. "Well, I'll just hold onto the pendant myself. But listen…" She had returned her gaze to the ground at this point. "If there _is_ a situation where I can't hold onto the Pendant of Peril, I want you to carry it. I wouldn't trust it with anyone else."

She looked up again. "Do you really believe that?"

I nodded my head. "I do. And whether or not you believe that doesn't matter. I would only hand the pendant over to you." Seamlessly the words escaped my mouth. I should have felt surprised that I would hand the pendant over so easily to someone else, but for some inexplicable reason I had put more trust in Saria than anyone else.

A smile made its way onto her face. It was warm and infectious. "If you say so." She embraced me, and I felt that warmth again. Unlike any kind of heat I had ever felt. It confused me, but I quickly brushed it off.

She let go of me and stood up. "I'd best be off. I want to return to my home as soon as possible. It's been so long…"

I grinned. "I won't keep you waiting. I want you here to help me, but it seems as if I'll have to decide for myself whether I'm capable enough to do it."

Her beam never wavered. "You have luck on your side. What else has kept you alive through all of these ordeals?"

I laughed nervously. "You, of course."

"You can go on without me. But, if you need confidence…" And she leaned in close, gracing my cheek with a soft kiss. I felt my face flush, and reached up and felt the spot. "You have my blessing. Return safely. Make that a promise to me…"

I nodded, and watched as she made her departure from my presence. Turning around, I noticed Uunco in the distance, watching. I grinned to myself and began to make my way over to him.

_It's been a while since I've really gotten a chance to talk to him. The encounter with Elder Jaq hardly counts as a moment of friendship._

Approaching him, my grin still wide, "Are you feeling better?"

Uunco did not respond. It took me a moment to realize that his countenance was neutral. He held no positive emotions back. "Hey, what's wrong?"

His lip twitched. "…What's…wrong?"

I nodded. "Yes. Are you okay?"

His eyes began to wet with tears. "…What's…what's _wrong_ with you?"

I was taken aback. "What?"

He stepped forward, and I stepped back as he pointed an accusing finger at me. "Have you forgotten, Link? Our lives?"

"What? No!" I answered back, offended.

He pointed past me, toward the direction Saria had left in. "Then what was _that?_" He shook his head, now at a sob. "Link, you're married. To Sarah… She's been kidnapped! You said you'd save her…Elder Jaq told us he'd help!"

I tried to speak logically to him. "Uunco, you're not thinking this through-"

"And then you tried to kill Elder Jaq!" He turned away from me, perhaps in an attempt to hide his anguish. Raising his voice now, "Remember when we made it the four of us? Elder Jaq, Sarah, you and I? That we'd all make it through this. To let Mycenia Village live on because we were left of it. Then, you turned on our elder, tried to kill him!" He faced me again, and the tears were hot streaming down his face. "And now…and now, look…what you're doing…how would Sarah feel about it?"

The guilt made its way back to me. "Everything's going to be fine, Uunco. Today, I'm going to make things right, okay?"

"How? By betraying your marriage and killing one of our only friends?" I winced at the remark. "You've lost sight of what's important, Link. You're running around, doing all these things for a world that isn't ours. Our guardian is in danger, our last friend is in captivity, and you're running around with a girl you only met a few months ago!"

I felt an impulse to push him back and scold him, but I held it in, knowing it to be not my impulse but the pendant's. "Uunco, where I'm going next…is to save Sarah. I will leave Elder Jaq alone, okay?"

He averted his eyes to the floor in resentment. "If you were going to make saving Sarah a priority, you would have done it before running up a giant volcano…"

I snapped back, "If Saria and I had done nothing about that dragon it would have burst out and roasted everyone before we could even attempt to kill it." A long, horrendous pause. "Uunco, you're not thinking straight and I won't listen to this anymore."

I turned around and brusquely walked away. I heard him sob before retreating the other direction, and it stung to know that I was at fault. If it was true that many of the things I had been doing were aiding Hyrule in its salvation, why then had I not retrieved the second piece of the Key of Despair? Why had it been as long as three months since I was last sent off to find half of it?

I was so frustrated with these thoughts that I accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them over. I was surprised to see that it was Zelda.

"I, uh, apologize," I told her while offering a hand to help her up. She accepted and I pulled her back to her feet.

"Apology accepted," she responded.

I noticed that she held a decent sized satchel and a canteen in her other hand. "What's that for?"

"This?" She glanced down at it. "Well, this is for you. The canteen has a Red Potion in it, just in case there comes a time where you take an injury and require medicinal aid. As for the satchel, I packed it with some cooked mutton encased with a bit of salt to help you get through the journey with less hunger. I hope you do not mind, as it is a little heavy."

I replied, "Your Majesty, with the Irongrip Hammer on my back, I don't think a few more pounds of mutton is going to kill me."

She laughed, an expression of joy on her face that was rarely known. "I suppose not. But do try not to overexert yourself." Her face returned to neutral. "You are indeed going, are you not?"

I sighed. "With how everything's been lately, I don't think I really have a choice. I have to find the Key of Despair, rescue Sarah, stop this nonsense with the zoras…it all, for the most part, leads back to Zora's Domain. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

"That is quite noble of you." She smiled. "Let us take a walk."

As we strolled along, I asked her, "Does it still bother you?"

"Does what?" The click of her heels echoed with each step.

"That everyone believes I'm the Hero of Time. That I'm someone I'm not." I myself could not live it down.

She pursed her lips. "None of that matters to me, so long as stability returns and that the people I govern and the people I care for are safe. You are one of those people that I indeed care for."

I gazed up at the arched ceiling as we walked. "But it bothers me…I don't know if I can keep it up for much longer. I don't want to be a legend, especially if I'm simply standing in the shoes of one."

She turned her head toward me. "You are not standing in the boots of the Hero of Time. You are doing your best to fix things in a time of need. That is all." She slowed to a halt. "In fact, despite not being the Hero of Time, I feel as though we are connected by destiny."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It was fate that we met. I know that for certain." She thought about it for a moment. "Though not as strong a destiny as you and Saria. Without a doubt there will be hardships which you must face together, as you already have."

"I…guess so. I've never been one for destiny, but I suppose it makes sense that I've met all of you based on some kind of predetermined fate…" I did not enjoy thinking about it, however. _What if that fate was a horrible one…?_

"Either way, everyone has their own monsters to face, and unfortunately the ones we must face are larger than life. Someone has to do it." We picked up the pace again. "At any rate, the people of Hyrule are living in a time of fear. They need to look up to a savior. If that hero is not the one they think he is, then so be it so long as they know safety."

I sighed. "I guess that makes sense…"

She frowned. "I suppose I should not keep you from your journey. It would be best if you sojourned sooner than later."

A thought entered my head. "Uh, Zelda? We can trust each other, right?"

"Of course," she responded. "What is it that you wish to say?"

I pondered how to effectively portray my thoughts. "Are you going to be alright? What with the curse the _Dark Wizard _put on you and all…"

A pause. "So long as I hold my temper and my emotions, I shall be fine." She smiled. "Although I thank you for your concern. You have never seemed so worried for me before."

My expression remained neutral. "I also wanted to speak to you about something else…"

"Continue…"

_How to phrase this?_ "Seeing as I'm heading off to the zoras, I was wondering…well…" I gulped. "I want to know the truth about Ruto."

Her countenance deteriorated. "The princess of Zora's Domain? What of her…?"

"I want to know what you did to her."

Another horrible, awkward pause. "About the burns she wears?"

She nodded, letting out a breath of preparation. "I feel ill thinking of it…but you deserve the truth. I…suppose you are curious as to why Kingsley is such an influential servant to me?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "I never really thought about it, but Ceaye mentioned something about Kingsley last night…"

She stuttered, "W-well…it's quite simple. What Ruto said was true. Kingsley was the only witness, however. That is the truth of it." She looked slightly ill.

I frowned. _She's lying…there's no way it's that simple…_ But I did not press further, fearing an attack from the curse should I aggravate her too much. "I see. I just wanted to know as much as I could before going up against her and the other zoras. Thanks for the info." There had to be a more subtle, violent motive on Ruto's part. I refused to believe that she was innocent in all of this.

Zelda now seemed slightly hasty. "I am glad you desire to learn more about the situation. In the meanwhile, we had best part ways. Time is of the essence, after all." She bowed and made her way back to the throne room, her gait unsteady and unusually fast paced.

Frustrated by my lack of knowledge on the situation, I decided that there was no longer time to hide from my task. I continued my pace toward the entry hall of the castle.

"Wait, young man!" I almost felt my skin crawl at the sound of Henri's voice. I turned around as he hobbled his way over to me.

"What is it?"

He gave me a slow smile, his blind eyes focused on mine in an unsettling manner. "I wish to express my gratitude for saving my lord, Sir Rorenth, from the monster that ravaged this town. He would have come out to give his thanks to you himself but I asked to do the honor."

I forced a smile and avoided his eyes. "Uh, thank you. That's…I really appreciate it. Really." It was particularly difficult to speak earnestly with the old man, and I gave my best effort. "Send him my regards when you have the chance. In the meanwhile, I must be heading off to serve the princess in other locations…"

I turned around and began to head off, but his bony hand grasped me by the shoulder and clenched tightly. His voice almost cracked with age as he croaked, "Listen closely, my friend, as I bear unfortunate news of future events…"

I almost made an attempt to shake him away, but my mind raced back to Zelda's words of destiny and fate. What did this foreigner know of my fate?

He leaned closer so that I could hear his raspy voice. "You will be betrayed by one of your closest companions, and learn of a terrible truth that you will wish you never heard…"

My mind jumped to the worst conclusion, but I would never speak it to this old advisor. "That sounds…depressing."

"Do not despair, however, for with this truth you will forge a new path and a new destiny for yourself…"

Pushing back the doubts and guilt, I lifted his hand off of my shoulder. "I thank you for your words, but I really must be leaving. Please give me peace as I prepare to head out." Refusing to give him a second glance, I made my way back to the grand entrance of the castle.

_Was this true? If Henri __**was**__ speaking the truth, then who would betray me…?_ I forced my mind away from it, the method I had applied to all of my problems thus far successfully. It was quiet in the hallways save for the echo of my boots with each step I took.

I soon met up with Knight, his countenance now resuming its stoic state. He, of course, was garbed with his narcissistic golden armor, although the plates were less potent in their luster than before his imprisonment. He clutched a bag that must have contained various essentials for the journey; I detected a faint scent of freshly cooked bread from within it.

"Are you prepared?" he demanded in a cold manner, his distaste of my presence still noticeable. "We will not be returning for quite a bit of time, after all."

I nodded. "I'm ready for the journey. Whenever you are, Sir Adam."

"Don't refer to me by that name. In fact, I would prefer you to not speak to me at all during this mission. We will accomplish our goal so much faster in that manner."

I shrugged. "The less time I stick around you the better."

Our mutual hatred revived, we finished our preparations and made our way out of the castle and toward Castle Town. I could already tell that the journey onward would be tedious and full of unfriendly remarks...

/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Next Chapter: With the journey of Link and Knight beginning, they come to a disagreement over which goal is most sufficient to their cause...


	36. Another Perspective

Author's Notes: Well, it's about time I cleaned this whole thing up. I'm going to go through and revise the first two arcs of the story at the very least for clarity. I will make sure to keep the rewriting accurate to what the original versions stated (so that current readers aren't confused; I don't want info from a revised chapter to come up and current readers suffer never having read the info before). Here's hoping that goes well.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, its characters and such are all legal trademarks copyright by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: Another Perspective

The trek across Hyrule was a slow and painful one, the silence between the two of us growing every step. My feet burned with each step, forcing me to question how many days I had spent in recent times running or jogging or traveling. The cloudy weather had not brightened my mood; sure enough, it had done no better to Knight's.

_How long has it been since I started this whole mess?_ I had lost track of time long before today, but the question refused to leave my mind. Things had certainly changed since I left the village that day. If I had known all those months ago that I would be journeying with a man I had learned to hate, I imagine that I would have scoffed and laughed it off.

As we moved, however, I noticed that we were heading into a direction I had not intended on going. We were heading up toward the recently erupted volcano, following the river that served as a moat for Castle Town. The river went off through another pass that led further up the mountains and farther up north than I had ever gone before.

At first, I was perplexed as to why we were heading up to the lair of the zoras first. A realization soon struck me, however. _Unlike Zelda or Saria, this idiot has no idea that we need to go to the ranch first._ He was completely preoccupied with Zelda's request of compromising with the zoras.

How the heck was I going to get him to change his mind and head to Lon Lon Ranch?

I coughed. He gave no response. "So…"

He trudged through the grass, giving no reply. A breeze blew past. He paid heed to it by shutting his visor.

_Asshole._ "Anyway, we should probably make a few stops and prepare before we go to meet the zoras."

"No," he curtly replied.

Irritated, I tried again. "There are other things that we should do first, Sir Adam."

Almost inaudibly, "The princess' will is priority…"

I finally barked, "Hey! We have some things we need to do that are a little more important first!"

He spun around, and I could barely see the seething eyes between his helmets visor. "And _what_ exactly are those?" His voice held a cool edge but I could detect the sting in his words. "Do elaborate."

I kept my glare strong. "I need to head to Lon Lon Ranch first in order to retrieve the map for the Pendant of Peril," I argued.

He pondered it, then turned around brusquely. "Do it later. We must investigate the zoras first."

I was stunned. "Do it later? I don't think you understand, Sir Adam. This isn't something that can wait. We need to do it now."

Knight sighed. "We do not want war with the zoras, now do we? Be a good little boy and follow me to our destination."

"Are you serious?" I sped up my pace. "If we don't find that damn key then the _Dark Wizard_ will! By then, war won't mean anything!" How was he keeping so calm? I was now shouting by the end of the last sentence.

"War will mean something, and having the zoras as our allies rather than our foes will be a massive aid to us when disaster finally does strike. If you have any other concerns, state them now, Boy, before I lose my patience."

I attempted to discern what reason he had for avoiding the ranch, though I came up with no conclusion regarding Malon. However, a thought struck me. "Are you afraid that you'll wind up in prison again if you don't follow the princess' orders?"

He physically flinched at my words. "I am afraid of no such thing. Now, we are wasting time. Let's go."

I stuck my feet to the ground in a strong stance. "I'm not moving unless it's back toward the ranch. Go on ahead if you like, but you won't have my help if trouble comes around. I don't know where to go if you lose me."

He sighed in exasperation. "You are insufferable! Right down to the bone!" He huffed, pondering. Finally, he began to walk the other direction, back toward the center of the field. "Fine. Have it your way. We shall go to that den of madness, but only on the condition that we undergo no more sidetracking after that. Got it?"

I nodded, relieved. "Let's make this as quick as possible."

We turned around and continued on our way, this time to Lon Lon Ranch. The ground was muddy from the recent rainfall of the past few days, and I found that the slight slope of the field did not help my balance. I groaned at the thought of trekking for the rest of the day, but kept my words to myself, afraid of reprimand and a harsh argument with Knight.

* * *

It was about five hours later that we finally reached the ranch, the large rock walls of it offering protection from the various threats that appeared in the night. I found it difficult to believe that this would be my third visit to the place, but seeing as fate had screwed me over again and again countless times I doubted it would be the last. We approached the entrance of the ranch, and Knight put his foot down there and refused to go in.

"I do not care what you do inside that ranch," he told me, "but make sure to return alive and as quickly as possible."

"What, you're not coming?" I was amazed at his vehemence towards taking time away to accomplish an important goal.

He shook his head. "This is your detour, thus your problem. I will wait here until you are done."

Frustrated with his logic, I left him there and entered the ranch once again. Passing by the wooden walls that replaced the stone ones, I took in the familiar sight of the ranch. The horse gate was farther down in the center of the ranch, while the door to the barn on the left hung precariously open. I caught the sound of a horse neighing from the barn to the right, and I hurried past the open door and to the field in a hope that Malon would be out at the gate again, humming her little tune.

To my disappointment, she was not where I had wanted her to be. The gate was empty, all the horses apparently in their stable. _This complicates things…_I thought to myself. _It's hard enough talking to her…now I have to find her?_

Outside of the horse neighing, it was eerily quiet. I pondered whether or not she was even at the ranch.

However, my thoughts turned to the open door which I had so ingeniously hurried by without even glancing in. _Stupid me. She's probably in there…_

I made my way back over to the door, and heard the soft swish of movement in water. Curious, I peeked my head in and gazed into the barn.

Inside, Malon was sitting on a small bale of hay, turned away from me and reaching a large cloth down into a bucket of water. She had removed her dress and now used the cloth to run water down her back slowly. Her hair had been brushed to her front side in order to expose her back to the water. On her side was a scarred gash that brought to mind the conversation she had with the _Dark Wizard_ as well as the trail of dried blood leading to her room. Most importantly of all, her back was covered in various scars from what must have undoubtedly been a whip, the injuries whiter than her back from the attempt to heal them.

I blushed (luckily she was turned away lest I really have a reason to blush) and took a step back, accidentally crunching onto some small bark that must have been dropped in a previous attempt to haul it through the ranch.

She shot up straight, turning her head around to make eye contact with me. Her bright violet eyes widened in a horrible realization of who I was. "T-turn away!" she urged. "Stop looking at me!"

I turned away, focusing my attention on the small intricacies of the wood used to build the adjacent barn. "I didn't know you were in here," I spoke in my defense. "Besides, who leaves the door open when taking a bath?"

She stuttered, "No one ever comes here anymore, so I just left it open…it's not like I expected you to come here today."

The patterns on the walls were sufficing, though my temper flared momentarily. "Well, I'm here. And I have some questions."

I heard her sigh. "What do you want to know now? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me…"

I wanted to get to the point of my trip, but too many questions nagged me. I ultimately gave in to them. "Those scars…I know who you got them from."

She was momentarily silent. "Why would you care? They're only harsh mementos to remind me that I'm not free."

My anger began to return to me, but I held it in. "They are what destroyed my home, and my family. Which makes me wonder…" I had an urge to turn and face her, but reminded myself that she was not clothed and that it would be a bad idea. "How did you know where the Pendant of Peril was? Who told you of Lyna Forest and Mycenia Village? Did you know of me, my friends, the elder of the village?"

I heard the sound of her fumbling with her dress. "You're bringing too many questions on me at once…"

"Then I'll start with a simple one. Whose side are you on?"

She groaned. "I…I'm only doing what I can to stay alive." I heard her stand up. "You can turn around now, if you'd like."

I spun around to find her now clothed in her white dress, her expression one of irritation. Yet, there was some anxiety present as well. "Then answer this question for me. How did you know of the pendant?"

She seemed as if she wanted to dodge the question. "Random circumstance, alright? It wasn't directly concerned with me, so I gave it no thought until that madman came after me for the information…"

"But who told it to you?" My intrigue was fired up now, the need for the truth building within me. "Who gave you the information that ruined my life?"

She almost literally shrunk away from my accusations. "A-a man, alright?"

"When did he show up?" I demanded.

"A few months ago, I don't remember. Around a month or two before I found you and your friends…"

_That was shortly before the village was attacked, _I realized. Hungry for more, I pressed on. "What did he look like?"

"I don't know! He was dressed in a cloak, so I couldn't see the details on him. I remember him being older than me, judging by his voice…" She was very uncomfortable from my interrogation.

"What did he say? Why was he there?"

She thought about it, though it seemed to bring up terrible memories. "He was hiding from someone, but never said who…I asked him what was wrong, and he began to mutter gibberish about a pendant and a village called Mycenia up the river…He was lost in thought. I asked him where that was and he told me that it was Lyna Forest. I figured that must have been those strange woods that appeared years ago, but-"

"Wait," I interrupted her. "Since when has Lyna Forest never existed?"

"It didn't use to be there," she responded. "Not until around seven or eight years ago. Before that there was a large rock wall; Zora's River used to pass through it into the canyon that separates the field from the desert-"

I stopped listening to her, deep in thought. _That can't be,_ I realized. _The forest had to be there! I remember it!_ My childhood had been spent in that forest, a time period that most definitely lasted longer than seven or eight years. I deemed her slightly delusional. "Is that it?"

"N-no…there's more." She took a moment to compose herself. "He soon realized that I was listening to him and getting information out of him, and he panicked… He shook me and made me promise not to tell anyone the info he had muttered. He seemed mad in the head and as if he had not had much sleep in recent days, the way he talked."

"Okay. What happened after that?"

Her expression deteriorated further. "H-he left…and shortly after…_he_ found me…"

Curious, but now cut off from any more information, I decided that reminding her of her wounds would be going too far. "I think that's enough. I only have one more question." My eyebrows furrowed. "Did a horse ever come by here a month or two ago? Did it have food and items with it, a map perchance?"

She pondered. "I think so…though I don't remember what I did with the equipment I found…" She seemed wary. "Why, do you need it?"

"I only need the map," I told her. "I'm not used to the geography outside my home and would like it immensely. The princess gave it to me, and I'd rather not shame myself going up to her and telling her I lost it." I tried to smile. "So, if you have it, could you please return it?"

A long pause. "Let me check where I think I put it," she told me, and left the barn. A thought crossed me to follow her, but I ultimately reasoned that she hated the _Dark Wizard_ and therefore had no reason to hinder me. _I'm going to put my trust in her, this time._

It was a lengthy wait. Time passed, and the longer I stood there the more I began to suspect that she had hightailed it out of the ranch to as far away as she could run. I myself was on the verge of heading out in rage when she returned, a rather old map of Hyrule in her hands. "Is this what you were looking for?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Please give it to me."

She thought about it. "I'm considering the circumstances…why can't you just buy a new map? It seems strange you want this particular one." I didn't respond. "It's my turn to ask the questions. Why should I give it to you? What can you do for me in return? Why shouldn't I just rip this old map up and send you on your way?"

I growled. "Give me the map."

She shook her head. "Answer my questions…"

I stepped forward, reaching for the map. She turned away, holding it out of my arms' reach. I stepped close and attempted to take it from her.

She accidentally brought the map near me when I grabbed her, and it glowed in response to the pendant. She dropped the map in surprise, and in a second's thought grasped her hand on the pendant, yanking it over my head and into her hands. I let out an angered cry and chased her as she ran off with it. She yanked some hay down and it got in my face, getting in my eyes and forcing me to stop and rub my eyelids in pain. She made it up the stairs and into her room, slamming it shut as I finally began to make my way up the stairs.

"You can't run, Malon," I called out from my side of the door. "I'll give you until the count of ten before I break down the door." No response. "One…two…three…"

I could almost sense the fear she had as I counted up. I wondered what must have been going on her mind, though rage quickly quelled that as the count went higher.

"Eight…nine…ten. I'm coming in." Backing up, I charged the door and slammed it with my shoulder. It shook violently, but did not break. I clutched my shoulder in slight pain before trying again with my left shoulder instead. Running as fast as I could, I smashed myself into the door once again. This time it flew open, allowing me access.

Stepping in, I found her at one of the corners of the room, not much better off than a caged animal. I took a step forward, and her eyes lit up in fear.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't give this to him," she spat out. "It'll make him go away…" Her grip on the pendant was so tight that I could see blood trickling down her hand from the pointed edges of the trinket. It did not deter her nor weaken her grip on it, however.

I glared at her. "You know that's a stupid idea. Give it here now, Malon. I know what to do with it that'll make him go away." I had half a mind to take it by force, considering that she was the enemy and would not relinquish it.

She shook her head wildly. "I know who you aren't now. You're not 'Archie' or Link. I don't know who you are, but there's no way in hell you're Link!"

"Give it here," I demanded in a harsh tone, stepping closer. She cringed and tears welled up in her eyes before finally breaking down into crying.

I grinded to a halt at the sight of her bawling. _What am I doing? _I asked myself. Here I was, threatening a young woman nearly to the point of force to give me back a piece of jewelry. It all seemed petty in my eyes. _Threatening and inducing fear in others…I'm not much different from the man she's afraid of…_

She shut her eyes and continued to sob when I finally approached her. However, my thoughts were still reflecting upon my actions, and I finally came to a decision about how I should have been handling things in the first place.

To her surprise, I pulled her into an embrace, feeling her warmth as hot tears pressed up against my neck. "I'm not going to hurt you," I murmured. "We've all been hurt enough…" She choked up in response. "Anyone who's against the _Dark Wizard_ is on my side…"

"I-I…why…?"

"It's okay," I told her. "My name is Link, though I'm not the man who saved Hyrule. I'm stuck in this mess just as much as you are. The princess tasked me with putting an end to it." I considered my next choice of words. "I want to help you. Please, don't give the pendant to him: it won't stop the pain for either of us…" I prayed to Farore that she would listen to me and try to make some sort of amends.

She sniveled. "What…what can we do…? What can you do about it?"

Without thinking about it, I dug myself further into the pit I was making. "I can make him go away. I can make him never come back, Malon…" I felt myself getting emotional and tried to hold back tears, though I did not know why I was on the verge of crying. "We'll all be free. Finally free from this mess…"

Her bloodied grip on the pendant loosened. "Do you…do you mean it?" Her breathing was uneven as she attempted to recover from her sobbing. "Can we really be free…?"

"We can. I promise…"

"I'll….I'll give it a chance…" My words placating her, she slowly returned the Pendant of Peril to me. "Then…can I request something of you, Link?"

Relieved to have my precious memento returned to me, I responded, "What is it?"

"If you ever run into…the real Hero of Time…let him know to stop by where he found his horse, alright?"

I nodded. "I will. Promise." With a sigh, I thanked her for her cooperation and prayed to Farore once again that I could form at least some sort of reliable trust between us so that I would have one less enemy to worry about.

As I left with the map and the pendant once again in my grasp, I found Knight standing outside the door, silent and unnerving in his lack of movement.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired in confusion. "I thought you said you'd stay outside?" He did not respond. "…were you listening in on our conversation?"

"You are a horrible person," he told me, "and a particularly terrible man who wastes his time with pleasantries. Why did you not just take your things and leave?"

"What're you getting at? What's wrong with the things I do?"

He gave a cold chuckle. "Is it not obvious? You are a devious liar who is against the fair sex."

"Excuse me?!" I asked, incredulous. "Are you telling me that I'm ungentlemanly?"

"Indeed. You use women as your tools and will them how you want with shallow promises."

_That bastard!_ "I'm giving her a promise that I intend to keep!" I barked back. "If I didn't mean it, why would I say it?!"

He laughed, "Because you are a liar and a man who wastes his time. Why did you not strike her and take your things the moment you had the chance?"

I growled. "Who's the unfair bastard again? I wanted to leave her better off than she was before!"

He scoffed. "She would have been worse off whether you hit her or not. It would have made no difference. If anything, you made things worse than if you had hit her." I went silent; he turned to leave. "Let us head off to Zora's Domain. Make haste."

Unable to find a decent counter to his words, I followed behind slowly.

* * *

A few hours had passed before I decided to interrogate him as to his logic. The river and the pass through which it came were only the rest of the day's journey ahead of us, the always ominous Death Mountain hanging overhead with a now meager cloud above it. The scent of the field was still dashed by the ash that we crushed beneath our boots. Thankfully a gust of wind was not blowing as it had done earlier; I had had to cover my mouth when the filth blew up in my face.

I decided that now was perhaps the best opportunity I was going to get in regards to pressing him. "Sir Adam."

The soft crunch of boots trampling soil. "What is it?"

I took a breath. "What you said back at the ranch…" I choose my words carefully. "What did you mean when you said my talking to her made things worse?"

He was quiet. For a few minutes, we trekked through the field, him in contemplation, I in anticipation.

"You made a promise," he finally spoke.

I felt a touch of irritation. "You don't trust me with promises. I get that."

He walked a bit further before giving his reasoning again. "It is not that you made a promise, more so the promise you made."

"So, you don't have faith in the princess. Is that it?"

I could hear him almost bark back in rage before considering his words more carefully. "It is not that. You simply promised to be a hero."

I felt like giving myself a metaphorical pat on the back. "And I've been one, haven't I? Or at least an impersonation of one. If anything, I stopped Volvagia."

"Through sheer dumb luck," he responded. "You may have climbed the dragon, but you could have never timed the lightning just right."

"…you got me there." I thought about how I could argue back. "But I still climbed the dragon. You don't believe that I can do anything heroic?"

"…there are no heroes in this world."

His statement intrigued me. "Why do you say that?" But he did not elaborate.

Curious…why did Knight, unlike most of the people of Hyrule, choose not to believe the tales of the Hero of Time? Did he not believe in the Triforce, or the Evil King, or anything of the goddesses? I was now quite puzzled by his response. However, I did not know how to proceed in order to pry more information.

Ultimately, we continued on in silence. I wished that Saria was there with me rather than my hated comrade.

* * *

The sun was on the verge of setting when we finally reached the mouth of the mountain pass. Knight suggested that we continue on moving, but I insisted that we rest away from the river until nightfall; that way we could at least shove down some food and I could use the map to discern the last portion of the Key of Despair's location. To that he finally relented, and we made camp about fifty feet or so away from the riverfront.

I spent some time going around collecting branches from the few nearby trees to make a small fire before finally sitting down and pulling out some bread to feast on. The sky was dimming rapidly, and I could sense Knight's urge to continue moving, but I was sure that he would rather wait until nightfall to depart despite his anxiousness.

I caught him groaning as I took a large bite of bread. "We do not have time for you to dillydally and eat all of our food. Hurry up."

I told him between mouthfuls, "I'll eat however fast I want." He growled at my response. It didn't bother me; I continued to feast as I saw fit.

Once my meal was finished, the light of day was nearly gone, so I spent the last hour of sight drinking water, refilling my non-potion canteen with water from the river, and finally relieving myself before returning to the campsite. Knight's helmet prevented me from discerning his expression, and now was one of the few times it truly bothered me to not be able to see his face.

"Why don't you take that helm off?" I asked him as politely as I could.

"Because I do not want to see your face any better than I can now," he responded.

I took a swig from my canteen and shrugged. "Whatever. Your problem, not mine." I thought more about his armor. "Say, why did Zelda give you that armor anyway? Any particular reason?"

He caved and opened his visor to eat. After munching on a piece of bread, he finally spoke. "Since we are enemies, I suppose it is mandatory that we exchange information on ourselves. To know one's enemy is to know their weakness, and equal footing is common courtesy I was raised on, unlike the wilderness you hail from."

"I take offense to that."

He did not care. "I received it from Her Majesty years ago, on behalf of my allegiance to her and Hyrule. I see you have nothing in that regard."

I chuckled bitterly. "All I've gotten for my allegiance is a quest to the ends of the world and pain. Hardly anything ceremonial." A sigh. "Though I suppose you know nothing of what it's like to not live in a dainty castle and have to make a living for yourself."

"Things are not as they seem, fool. Do not make such assumptions based on appearance and personality alone."

I was impressed by his brash take on things. "Yet you assume there are no heroes in the world."

He gave a snicker that was the first real sign of true emotion I had gotten out of him: bitter humor. "I speak the truth, yet you only go on and make facts out of what you see alone. This land has turned to you to save it: You are no savior."

_He really knows how to strike my nerves…_ "What of the Hero of Time? Or is he so far gone from your mind that you won't even consider him?"

He gave no response.

_Figures, _I thought to myself. Wanting to finally resolve my anxiousness towards the location of the Key of Despair I pulled out the map and held it so that the fire would light up the locations. I could make out the approximate area where we were near the northeastern edge of the map's field, a crudely drawn landmark titled _Zora's Domain_ not far north from us.

I took a moment to further inspect the map, an action I should have done the first day I had gotten it. At the center lay Hyrule Field in its usual spot, Castle Town to the north of it. Death Mountain was not far southeast to the zoras' home, and further down was the other forest of which Saria hailed from, titled _The Lost Woods_ on the map. Farther down south was a massive water source that seemed to be titled _Lake Hylia_, and to the far west of the field was a barren sector of the map called the _Gerudo Desert._

Strange. Very strange indeed. What surprised me even more was that Lyna Forest was not on the map. I recalled it being there last I gazed upon the map, but remembered that the Pendant had only lit up the area where it was supposed to be. Why was it not depicted? Did Hyrule (outside of Zelda) not even know it existed? Or was the map far older than I realized? On second thought, I ruled out the second option based on Zelda's claim that the map was forged by the _Dark Wizard_. Either Lyna Forest was not known to most Hylians, or my foe was far older than I was and had made the map without knowing the forest existed yet.

Either way, it was time. I drew out the Pendant of Peril. With a gulp of hope, I held it close to the map.

A section of the map lit up in response. I gave it a long, hard gaze of frustration and aggravation.

"Sir Adam, what the hell is the Key of Despair doing at Lake Hylia?" I barked.

Knight gave a shrug as he returned his helmet to his head. "As if I would know. Gods above, retrieve it later."

I snapped, "If I don't retrieve it as soon as possible there won't be a later, you idiot! We have to go get it now!"

He shook his head. "You gave me your oath that there would be no more sidetracking. Earlier you stated that you intended to fulfill your promise to the girl. How can I possibly hold you to that if you refuse to keep to any deals you and I make, you wretched brat?"

Oh, that one stung. I growled in response, but ultimately had to concede defeat. "Fine. We'll go to the zoras first…but after that we _must_ retrieve that damn key! Got it, tin head?"

I could feel the sneer beneath the visor. "Very well. After negotiating with the zoras we shall go fetch Her Majesty the key."

As frustrated as I was with him, I had to admit that Knight put up with a lot of my anger quite well. Far better than before his imprisonment, anyway. Something caught my eye: he seemed to never leave the range of the fire once the sun had set. It was quite peculiar, but I chose not to press.

Thinking hard about the issue with the Key of Despair, I recalled the news that Ceaye had reported less than a month ago: that the zoras had built a garrison in Lake Hylia. She had also warned that the last half of the key may have been there too…it seems as if she was indeed correct. I would have to deal with it when the time came.

A few minutes passed. I noticed that Knight seemed to now have no inclination to move forward. "You ready?" I inquired.

He scowled. "I have been waiting for you this entire time." He glanced out toward our destination. "…let us leave now."

I would have stood and taken the initiative, but my eye caught something watching us in the darkness…I leaned forward to try to get a closer look. My eyes widened in realization.

Scarlet pupils.

I stood up immediately. "Ceaye!" I called out.

Knight was startled by my sudden movement. "What in blazes are you doing?"

The eyes disappeared into the shadows. I began to follow them. "Wait up! Come back!"

Knight called back, "You idiot! Return to the campfire at once!" Strangely, he didn't follow me into the dark.

As I ran further and further away from the camp I could have sworn I saw the glint of Ceaye's red eyes not far in front of me the entire way. It was, in a sense, my guiding light in the night, for the moon was not out due to the heavy clouds overhead. I knew it was a terrible, _terrible_ idea to stray from fire on a clouded night in the field, but the presence of anyone besides Knight was worth the risk to me.

The breeze of the night wind brushed past my face as I continued to follow the eyes, but soon they disappeared and I was momentarily lost. I ran a bit farther in the same direction, but to no avail.

"Damn it!" I swore aloud. Was I seeing things? Was Ceaye really here? At this point I had absolutely no clue.

However, soon the eyes returned, though they were not the same shade. Bright orange pupils gazed at me now, and I began to take a step forward when they interrupted me.

"Do be careful where you step, Hero of Time," the familiar voice of Skull rang out. "You are about to step into the river."

I snapped back to my senses and noticed for the first time the potent sound of gushing water right in front of me. It seemed strange that I had not noticed it before…

"It is nice to meet you again, Hero of Time. I come with a warning regarding the zoras that lie in their domain further up the river."

I blinked in response. "I'll take any advice I can get, Skull. If you know something, speak now please."

I heard him blow a few soft notes on his flute before continuing. He seemed to be taking his sweet time. "When you reach the princess of their tribe, do not be deceived by those around her who speak; not all of them are righteous in their intentions. Be aware that the only person you can completely trust is yourself; do not put too much hope into expecting your companion will comply with anything besides basic tasks. Finally, make certain to watch out for the assassin who has plagued you throughout the past few months." A pause. "I trust you are certain that they have the Key of Despair's final piece?"

I nodded. "It's down at Lake Hylia. I think they're guarding it." I wondered to myself if he could even visually catch me nodding.

Skull seemed to consider the information. "I see. Very well: this task is up to you. Make haste in retrieving the final piece of the Pendant of Peril. The faster you can manage it, the more hope you have of beating your foes in this dark race." He gave a nod, one I could thankfully see due to his glowing eyes. "I shall leave you to your quest, then."

"Wait!" I called out, before he could abandon me alone in the dark. "I saw red eyes before finding you here. Do you know who they belong to?"

He paused. "I saw no one of the sort, nor do I have such eyes. I am led to believe your mind is playing tricks on you, Hero of Time."

"I-I see…well, thanks anyway."

"I will meet with you when I once again retrieve information that is of use to you. Until then…farewell." With that, he exited my vision once more.

Skull's information was nice and all, but he had left me in the dark away from the camp, and for a moment I was disoriented in trying to relocate the campsite. However, I was able to finally pinpoint it and begin to make my way back over to Knight. I pondered on the zoras and how I could deal with Ruto and Mesovys, but no particularly helpful strategies came to mind. I knew almost nothing of the situation and thus could not make any effective decisions regarding it. In short, I would be going in blind.

The armored lout was clearly not impressed with my act of running off, and he showed it in his tone and word choice. "I see you have returned from your adventure. Was it as grand as suicide can be?"

"Not as grand as a moment with you," I contested. I figured that it was a stupid idea to push my sole comrade away with jeers, but the contempt and history with him was difficult to tame.

"Now that you have wasted our time so extravagantly, I suppose we should head off to the domain before sunrise." He stood up, and glanced down at the kindling fire. A moment's hesitation. A long pause, and a lengthy gaze. Finally, he put it out.

I yawned, not even attempting to suppress my fatigue from the day's journey. "Let's get this over with so I can go do important things."

Our moods grim and despondent, we set off toward the mountain pass and worked our way carefully as not to fall into the river. Besides the gush of river water and our weary footsteps there was a strong silence permeating through the air. The further we traveled, however, the gradual increase of howling wind picked up as we gained altitude. A reminder of Zelda's words concerning the zoras all those months ago rang through my head, like a rotten lunch ready to retch up. _Someone murdered their monarch…and they assumed it was a Hylian?_ All sorts of possibilities flooded my mind as to why they believed this; there must have at least been evidence to support it, though by this point I'd seen more damage done on a whim than by calculated guesses.

As we traversed further up the pass, I perceived more and more clearly a slight clatter of Knight's armor, invisible for the first time by sheer darkness. Strangely enough, it was a consistent but nearly inaudible clattering that resembled…trembling?

Was Knight shaking right now?

"Uh, what's up?" I called out as quietly perceivable over the rushing water as I could. "Why are you shaking? Scared?"

"Pipe down," was all he told me. His response was less than wholehearted. "Keep quiet…"

"Whatever," I replied. It amused yet irked me that he was beginning to panic for whatever reason.

More troublesome, however, was the steadily increasing difficulty we were experiencing in traveling in the dark. An entire three feet of rock layering was present further down the riverside, and we had literally walked directly into it in our nearly blind stumble. I was quickly becoming more and more disconcerted with the whole ordeal, and the urge to pull out the map and attempt to use its glow from the pendant's touch to light the way grew the further we walked._ What was the point of traveling in the dark if we can't damn well see our way?_ The idiot was even turning into jelly the longer we spent dragging ourselves up the river!

This continued for an excruciating amount of time, though I suspect it had really only been around fifteen minutes. Knight's shaking grew, and so did my discontent. With each step and each increase of incline my patience wore thinner and thinner. This whole mess was ridiculous.

My exasperation finally overcame me: I reached into my satchel and drew out the map. "To hell with this," I murmured, and held the Pendant of Peril to it.

A slight glow lit up the reflection of Knight's armor as well as the bright clear river water we passed by.

"You fool!" he seethed. His voice was almost unrecognizably weak. "Put that out!"

"Why?" I demanded. My eyes flicked to our surroundings. I realized that it should have been strange, the lack of sound. No animals…

…_They're here._

I turned my gazed, hurriedly. Rock wall to our left, river to our right. Gleam of armor, gleam of water.

Gleam of eyes.

They took action immediately. I caught sight of Knight making sudden movements, grunts of zoras previously hidden by gushing of water. A few strikes made, a yowl from Knight, and within seconds he was off his feet.

_…What was I thinking? What was I __**thinking?**_

I caught the dim glow of azure eyes. They were everywhere now. I tensed up. Reached for my sword…

_They waited for me to light up our exact location._

My arm was grabbed, a strike to my head brought me to the ground. Spinning and pain. It all only meant one thing…

_They knew we were coming._

A swift kick to the back of my head.

Everything went blank.


End file.
